


He's Just Your Boyfriend

by TokioMisa



Series: Walking this path called love with you [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: All kinds of sex, Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, At one point, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Bottom Mark Tuan, Come Marking, Drama, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Humor, Jaebum is off limits so these bitches better back off, Kinky, M/M, Mark is gonna show everyone Jaebum is his man, Mark tops once, More tags to be added, Mpreg, Naughty, Omega Mark Tuan, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex EVERYWHERE, Sex Toys, They're so in love with each other, Top Im Jaebum | JB, Top Mark Tuan, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, sex here, sex there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 100,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokioMisa/pseuds/TokioMisa
Summary: Mark’s got a lot going on in his life. From trying to finish college, going through his pregnancy and getting ready for many new things, Mark never thought he’d be faced with this new challenge. One where before everyone assumed they were together when they weren't even together. But now that they are together, apparently it doesn’t mean crap in this new world for all he hears now is, ‘He’s just your boyfriend’ like Jaebum is still free game for these females to take. Oh, but don’t worry, Mark is about to put an end to that shit real fast. He’s gonna let everyone know Jaebum’s his man.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: Walking this path called love with you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983919
Comments: 184
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We're back folks! Sorry I didn't post yesterday. The wonderful pain is back but I'm still fighting! I hope you guys are excited for this and look forward to more!

A scratching noise could be heard from the other side of the closed bathroom door.

“Meow!” 

It was Nora as she kept sliding her paw underneath like she could open the door if she tried hard enough.

Mark groans as another wave of nausea hits him and he grips the toilet bowl while Jaebum is right there to help him through it. Making sure to keep his hair back just in case and rub his back soothingly.

“Mew!” Nora lets out more constant noises as she demands this door be opened.

Mark collapses back against Jaebum’s chest after wiping his mouth with tissue and throwing it into the bowl to flush the contents down.

“Ugh...this part of the pregnancy sucks,” Mark voices tiredly as it’s been yet another night of throwing up.

Jaebum keeps Mark in his arms as his hands instantly go to Mark’s tummy to touch and rub against the small baby bump forming. 

“It won’t last forever though and you’re doing so well, baby,” Jaebum encourages as he presses kisses into Mark’s hair.

Mark smiles at the praise while leaning into Jaebum’s touch when the two hear more meowing coming from Nora but this time she sounds upset.

“I know I know, you want your food,” Mark tells her.

Her meowing stops for a few seconds but you can hear her tail thumping against the floor violently.

“That’s our Nora. Sassy and demanding as usual,” Jaebum can’t help but chuckle a bit.

Mark snorts despite how he’s feeling, “I think I can manage five minutes.”

Jaebum frowns, “But I don’t want to leave you alone up here. How bout I carry you to the couch and while I get Nora her food, I make you some tea that my mom said might help.”

“Your mom taught you how to make tea?” Mark is curious and Jaebum nods.

“I asked her to show me and I think I’ve mastered it so it can work.”

Mark feels his heart swell as he turns to koala hug Jaebum before burying his face into Jaebum’s neck,

“Move slow please.” 

“I got you,” Jaebum reassures as he gently stands with Mark in his arms.

The moment he opens the door, Nora is meowing in lighter yips as she circles around them. She even tries to climb Jaebum’s right leg as she meows away.

“We’re coming, Nora. Let’s get down stairs first.”

Nora protests but follows behind Jaebum as he carries Mark down the stairs as gently and slowly as possible so he doesn’t cause another nausea spell to happen. Nearing the couch, Jaebum lays Mark down after propping pillows up. Mark lets out a pitiful noise as he’s so tired and over throwing up.

“Just a few more minutes and the tea will be ready. Just hold on for me, baby, ok?” 

Jaebum’s voice is soothing as he runs fingers through Mark’s hair for a moment before Mark nods and Jaebum heads to the kitchen. Both figured Nora would’ve followed her fat ass into the kitchen after him but Mark soon finds Nora jumping up onto the couch and now Mark thinks she’s gonna beg for attention while she waits on the food.

“Nora, no, don’t climb on my tummy-” Mark protests as Nora wastes no time in getting into his lap but as he goes to shoo her, he finds her laying down.

Loud purring is heard and before Mark knows it, the feeling of nausea is starting to go away. Seconds go by before Mark is sighing in relief as he reaches down to pet Nora who is happy as can be.

“I don’t know how you even know but you’re not allowed to get up ever,” Mark says as Nora is curled up on his stomach happily.

“Is she helping with your nausea?” A voice is heard coming from the kitchen a few moments later.

“Yes,” Mark lets out dramatically as he leans his head back on the couch pillow.

Jaebum soon comes into view with the tea that he’s careful with carrying into the room.

“Does that mean you won’t need this?” Jaebum asks with a pout as he worked hard to make the tea just right to help his baby.

Mark gives another tired smile before making a kissy face. Jaebum leans down all the way to press a kiss to Mark’s lips as he sets the tea on the coffee table so he doesn’t spill it.

“Thank you, Bummie. I’ll drink it. I just need a minute cause Nora’s purring is working wonders.”

Jaebum presses another kiss and another before pulling back some to start massaging Mark’s shoulders.

“Honestly whatever will help you I’m down with cause I know this night sickness has been keeping you from sleeping well.”

“You haven’t been sleeping well either though,” Mark pouts as he feels bad for keeping Jaebum up with him.

Jaebum lets out a loving smile, “Baby, I’d forgo all sleep just to take care of you.”

Mark beams at this before they both hear Nora’s purring get louder. Looking down, they find her kneading away on Mark’s little baby bump. Mark can’t help but snort,

“Man, I never thought Nora would be happy for children.”

Jaebum chuckles with him, “Usually she gets jealous for our attention that I thought she’d be against this but it seems she’s ready to be the nanny already.”

“Her and your family, my family and our friends. At this point, I don’t think we’ll even get a day with our own kids,” Mark states and Jaebum grins,

“Jokes on them because I’m taking you and the kids everywhere I go.” 

“Everywhere?”

“Everywhere. Even when I go public and my company is booming. You’re gonna be there beside me or I won’t go.”

Mark feels his heart swell, “And Jin’s ok with that?”

Jaebum nods, “More than ok. He already knew before I said anything about it. Which by the way, he says he wants to set up a photo shoot with you. So when I go public, we can start getting your image out there too. I can even help you with some songs.”

“But you’re already doing so much. Helping Jackson with his. Getting Jinyoung into that drama by sending in his resume and some video footage of him acting. You hooked Yugyeom up with a famous dance instructor. Youngjae’s a DJ at the local radio station and Bam’s already designing a piece that might make it on the runway. And we haven’t even fully graduated yet.”

“It’s never too early to get your foot in the door and I wanted to help get things started so by the time the company opens up to the public, the guys will have more resources and that to use to help them grow,” Jaebum replies as he runs fingers through Mark’s hair.

“I don’t mind waiting though. I pretty much already told myself I’d start after I had the twins anyway,” Mark replies as he leans into Jaebum’s touch.

“And you still can. If you don’t want to then after this photo shoot, we’ll wait.”

Mark feels his mouth twitch cause of course Jaebum is gonna still push for this photo shoot.

“There you go spoiling me again,” Mark lets out before opening his eyes and finds Jaebum smirking.

“Damn right I am. My baby is my number one priority. Always.”

“Stop it. You’re making my heart do the thing again and it’s not fair because now I really want to do things but I can’t.”

Jaebum laughs through a big grin before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Mark’s forehead.

“We’ll see come morning.”

“But I want to love on you now,” Mark replies adorably.

Mark’s eyes shine with that look as he bites his lower lip while looking at Jaebum.

“Oh you can’t do that baby,” Jaebum says as his eyes get darker with hunger.

“Do what?” Mark smirks as he plays with the strings of Jaebum’s hoodie that are dangling above him before lightly pulling so Jaebum is leaning down again and their lips are brushing.

They kiss slowly, Jaebum’s breath hitching as Mark tugs on his bottom before lips meet again. And again. Heads tilting to get better access and meld their lips together in rhythm. But when the kiss was about to get more heated, Mark suddenly pulled away.

“What is it baby?” Jaebum asks in concern before he notices Nora had gotten down.

“Ugh I’m gonna throw up!” Mark whines and Jaebum is quick to grab the nearby trash can for Mark to throw up into.

Mark hunches over and Jaebum rubs his back soothingly even after Mark was done.

“I think I’m ready for the tea now,” Mark lets out miserably as he wants to stop the nausea as soon as possible.

Jaebum hands over the tea and helps Mark sit back on the couch before taking the trash can away to clean up. Mark takes a moment to just breathe before taking small sips of the tea. And by the time Jaebum comes back so they can snuggle on the couch, he finds his nausea slowly going away. He was definitely gonna thank Jaebum’s mom when she got home but for now, Mark might’ve fallen asleep in Jaebum’s arms since he didn’t feel like throwing up twenty more times...

“I’m starting to think he has a pregnancy fetish,” Bam insists as he takes another bite of his food and watches as Jaebum hasn’t taken his hands off Mark yet since they’ve been in this diner.

Where Jaebum happily keeps his hands on Mark’s stomach any chance he gets.

“Or a Mark fetish in general,” Youngjae adds as he grins at the scene.

“Babe, look, we can be just like them,” Jackson says as he points at the two.

“Two dorks who get lost in their little world more times than I can count?” Jinyoung teases before Jaebum playfully shoves him, causing him to laugh.

“Babe!” Jackson lets out as he’s upset Jinyoung isn’t taking this seriously.

“I’m listening, Jiaer, I promise. As for a kid, don’t you think we should wait until our careers take off and we’re financially stable before popping one out?” 

“No,” Bam and Jackson both reply and Youngjae cackles.

“I wasn’t asking you,” Jinyoung sasses but Bam holds his spoon out to point at him,

“You should do it now so the kids can grow up together.”  
“Then you do it,” Youngjae lets out as he takes a sip of his drink.

“I can’t yet! There’s still things I need to get done before hopping on the baby train.”

“Why do you gotta say it like that?” Jinyoung retorts.

“Because,” is the only reply Bam gives as Yugyeom is a blushing mess beside him.

“Looks like Yugyeom might be thinking other things,” Youngjae teases.

“N-no,” Yugyeom is quick to throw out there.

Before Youngjae can tease more, the others pick up on a sweet scent growing sweeter and instantly zero in on Mark who had been busy eating for three. But now he’s distracted as Jaebum is pressing kisses to the back of his neck as Mark no longer wears the collar.

“Right in front of my salad, really?!” Jackson exclaims at the intimate scene taking place.

“Did you forget what these two have done?” Jinyoung asks his mate.

“No! But still! We’re supposed to be eating, not trying to make love in the diner booth. You guys can have plenty of time later and you can’t tell me you didn’t do anything this morning because I totally see the love markings.”

Jackson’s rant goes ignored though as the next moment, Jaebum and Mark are getting up and heading to the bathroom that everyone at the table knows what’s going to go down. Jackon’s expression is still bewildered with his mouth left open and his fork that held parts of his salad are now falling back onto his plate,

“Did they just ignore me?!”

Youngjae and Yugyeom are laughing away while Bam snorts and about chokes on his drink. Jinyoung smirks behind his own glass while patting Jackson’s back in comfort.

“I stand by my earlier statement.”

“It’s good to see nothing’s changed,” Yugyeom says with a soft expression.

The others soon have the same expression as they’re happy that the events that took place not even that long ago haven’t stopped those two. In fact, those events and the pregnancy have brought them closer.

The group start to converse about other things as they wait for the two to return and sure enough, when they finally emerge, both have new love markings and two dorky smiles that totally give it all away.

And Mark ended up eating again as he exclaimed sex made him hungry. Jaebum rushed off to the front counter to get more food before bringing it back to happily hand feed Mark to his heart’s content.

“I’m starting to think we have a Mark fetish cause we can’t stop watching and cooing at him,” Youngjae says and the others can only nod in agreement…

“Well if it isn’t my favorite person!” 

Mark beams as he takes in Jin coming to greet him as he walks into the company building. The building looks fantastic as only minor construction is left and already furnishing and that has taken over to give the final touches to the big building. 

Hugging Jin, Mark basks in the warm hug before they pull back,

“Come, I already got the photo shoot set up.”

“Already?” Mark asks nervously as Jin starts leading him down one of the big main hallways.

“No need to be shy. This photographer is very professional and understanding where if at any point you need to stop we can. Besides, Jaebum is gonna be right there since he hasn’t let a single space form between you,” Jin says the last part as he turns around to see Jaebum is right behind Mark.

“What?” 

Jin snorts as Jaebum doesn’t realize how overprotective he is of Mark and how his alpha instincts have been all over the place since Mark’s pregnancy started. 

“You’re so obvious you know that? If Mark wanted to hide his pregnancy it would be out of the question thanks to you,” Jin says while watching Jaebum’s hands go right to Mark’s stomach.

“Why would he want to hide it?” Jaebum frowns.

“Because of you coming out as Def soon. Maybe he’s not ready to announce to the entire world that he’s carrying your children-” 

“I’m proud to carry Bummie’s children,” Mark interrupts with a sweet voice.

The two look to find Mark beaming away as he places his hands over Jaebum’s on his stomach and happily states, “I’m Bummie’s mate.”

Jin coos as Jaebum feels his heart swell and a grin comes forth.

“See? I told you he was ready,” Jin winks at Jaebum who recalls the conversation they had weeks ago.

“But enough of that! It’s time for the photo shoot to take place!” Jin exclaims in excitement and Mark is back to being shy as Jin throws open a door that leads into a dressing room. 

Mark’s eyes soon go wide in excitement as he sees who is standing there,

“Bam!” 

Bam does a little pose as he lights up as well, “The one and only!”

“I figured your first photo shoot would be nerve wracking for you so I thought you’d might like it if you had someone you knew to help dress you up and get your ready for the photo shoot,” Jin states.

Mark thanks Jin by hugging him before Bam is pulling on his hand to take him to the lovely wardrobe he’s got set up.

“Shoo you two, I must get him ready!” Bam exclaims as he motions for the others to leave.

Jin pulls Jaebum away, though Mark and him lock gazes briefly,

“I love you baby,” Jaebum says and Mark smiles back,

“I love you too.”

Jin coos for a moment before he has to practically drag Jaebum out the room. The door soon shuts and Bam has to redirect Mark’s attention back to the situation at hand and not the closed door.

“You ready?” Bam asks.

Mark can already feel his nerves going.

“No no, we’re not getting shy here. You’re gonna go out there in confidence Mark, don’t worry. Jaws are gonna drop with this photo shoot.”  
Mark takes in the many outfits, “Am I gonna be wearing all of these?” 

Bam nods as Mark touches a few articles of clothing. He notices some are loose and a bit bigger than his normal size as if to hide his little baby bump where others are his size to tight fitting that would definitely show it off.

“Don’t think too much of it right now. Let’s get you into the first outfit and start on your hair and make up shall we?” Bam takes Mark’s hand and after grabbing an outfit, he leads Mark to try it on.

“Do you need help with putting it on?” Bam asks and Mark can’t help but giggle as Bam wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

Mark can tell Bam is trying to get him to relax and it was working as he went into the bathroom and could hear Bam from the other side talking,

“You have no idea how happy I was for Jaebum to ask me to do this. That his manager suggested it after seeing outfits I’ve designed and the one I’ve been working on that’ll hopefully make it into stores one day or at least one person wearing it.”

Mark adjusts the top while smiling, “It will one day don’t worry.” 

He looks in the mirror and thinks wow, he does look good in this even if it’s a hair bit bigger on him. The way it’s shaped also takes away from his middle that you can’t even tell he has a baby bump growing. 

Opening up the door, he finds Bam still standing there with a confident smile, “Just like you’ll do just fine with this photo shoot.”

Going over to the chair, Bam gets to work as he continues, “This is something big for you, Mark. Your chance of heading toward your dreams that brought you here to Korea in the first place.”

Mark closes his eyes as Bam focuses there, “But I’m fine with waiting till after the twins are born.”

“We know. But Jaebum really wants to do this together. He wants to come out as Def with you by his side.” 

Mark perks up at this, his eyes opening now that Bam was moving on to another part of his face,

“Really?! He said that?”

Bam nods as he tilts Mark’s face up to work on his lips, “Told us all in a group chat one night while you were sleeping next to him. He’s been ready to tell the world all about you since day one.” 

Mark feels his heart skip a beat before thumping faster at those words. Bam pulls back to look before setting down the make up and moving on to his hair. Bam stands behind him now and holds a soft expression as he takes in Mark’s expression of love for Jaebum.

“He’s so in love with you, Mark. So just go with the flow. Do this photo shoot and let what happens next, happen. And don’t worry about college. We’re literally gonna graduate soon so don’t you think it’s about time anyway?” 

Mark does. He’s been wanting to go public but he wanted Jaebum to be ready. He didn’t want to give away Jaebum’s privacy even if he wanted to shout at the world and tell them that Def is his man. 

“When Bummie is ready, I’m ready,” Mark says and Bam can’t stop the smile.

“There,” he says as he finishes up and deems Mark fabulous to start off the photo shoot. 

Mark stands and Bam doesn’t hesitate to hug him, “I’m so happy for you Mark. I really am.” 

Mark hugs him back a bit confused but thanks him, “I’m happy for you too. I’m glad that we all get to remain together even after college.”

Bam pulls back first, “Of course we would’ve! No matter what we would’ve found a way to all meet up even if we didn’t have this opportunity.” 

Bam’s right. They would’ve. 

“But I’m glad that we get to see each other practically every day because I would miss you guys way too much if we had to part for too long.” 

Mark hums in agreement before there’s a knock on the door and Jin pokes his head in,

“Are we ready?” 

Mark nods and Jin breathes out in awe as he takes in Mark,

“My, you really could’ve been a model from day one, Mark.”

Mark flushes all shyly and it just adds to his beauty.

“Ah, my heart! You must stop now or I won’t be able to handle it!” 

Mark giggles and the two smile fondly at him before Jin holds out his arm,

“Shall we, my prince?” he teases.

Mark’s two fangs peek out from all the giggling as they start to head out the door and Bam’s, ‘Good luck’ is heard from down the hall.

But Mark’s nerves are soon coming back as they get closer to where the photo shoot is gonna take place in the huge building. Jin can tell by how quiet Mark got and how he’s paying attention to everything to see when they’ll stop.

“You know I was quite nervous myself when I first auditioned. I was older too when a lot of the others were super young so already I thought I didn’t have a chance. On top of that, I tried out to be an actor but ended up being an idol. So where I’m getting at is, you may not end up where you thought you wanted but you’ll eventually end up where you should be. And it all starts with just trying. With going out there despite all odds and keep going no matter what they throw at you and you’ll see. Just trust me.”

“But I just want to be with the others. To be by Bummie’s side,” Mark says.

They come to a stop but Mark is still looking at Jin to notice as he takes in Jin’s comforting and knowing expression,

“Good luck, Mark.”

Mark frowns as he realizes, “Wait...aren’t you coming inside too?” 

Jin shakes his head, “Not with this one. But don’t worry, you’re gonna do great and I’ll be out here to help keep things moving along. We have a long day ahead of us so away you go.”

Mark gets a little push as Jin opens the door and pushes him gently inside. Mark finds the door closing in front of him and his heart beating fast against his ribcage. Wait, what about Jaebum? Does he really have to do this alone? 

A noise is heard from behind and Mark can hear footsteps that are coming closer.

Thump

Thump

Thump

He can do this. He just has to breathe and jump right into it. He can do this for his friends. For the twins. For Jaebum-

Mark turns around right as the person stops before him and Mark’s breath hitches as he takes in the male with the camera. Of the smirk that never fails to get his heart pumping crazily and those wild and passionate eyes drawing him in.

“Bummie?” 

It takes only seconds to realize who his photographer would be as Mark remembers that Def isn’t just great for his soulful songs alone but for the pictures he captures behind a camera lens…

And Mark doesn’t even know there’s more surprises in store for him…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update. Yesterday the pain got worse to where my left eye went blurry so I couldn't see and had a migraine so I slept till I had to work. It's a little better today so forgive me for any mistakes as I try to keep pushing forward. I'm also sorry if the smut scene wasn't as exciting as what I usually write as it was hard to focus a bit. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy!

The photos that Def captures are usually of random things. Beautiful, breathtaking images as one would find when simply walking about. There have been plenty of animals and buildings but there have been some of people just passing by. They may even be in the background but none that would give away their identity or make them the sole focus. None of which would know it was Def taking their photo and modeling for him…

Not until now.

Mark would be his first model and that thought alone meant so much to him. Knowing he captured Jaebum’s attention so much that he wanted to take photos of him. It made him feel so loved and warm and he can’t stop his heart from thumping that crazy rhythm as Jaebum stands before him with a soft expression,

“You look beautiful baby.”

Mark flushes as he bites his bottom lip. He looks down for a brief moment to try and gather himself when he hears a flash go off. His eyes looked up through his long eyelashes in surprise as Jaebum couldn’t resist taking a photo.

“So damn beautiful,” Jaebum breathes out and Mark’s heart swells.

“Bummie,” Mark’s voice gives away how clearly affected he was.

Jaebum pulls the camera away from his face and Mark can get a better view of him. He notices that Jaebum is fully dressed up in a different attire to the one he originally arrived in. His hair and make up is done as well but Mark doesn’t have time to think much about it as Jaebum leans in and presses a sweet kiss to his lips.   
“You ready? This photo shoot is just you and me so we can do whatever we want, however we want.”

“What’s the bed for?” Mark asks as he notices it behind Jaebum.

“Well I wanted a more natural state and I figured you’d want to sit down after a while to rest. But we don’t have to use it. It’s your photo shoot after all.”

A smile is forming on Mark’s face as his heart swells with more love, “You’re spoiling me too much.”

“I think the opposite because you’re spoiling me by doing this photo shoot with me being the photographer.” 

Mark giggles as Jaebum leads him over to a clear backdrop,

“But you’ve taken many photos of me already and I know this cause I’ve seen your phone.”

Jaebum grins, “Then you know you’re in good hands and that only the best will go through.”

Mark watches as Jaebum moves back some while trying to find a good angle and position he wants to remain in to take photos.

“There’s also some I’ve taken with this camera but you might’ve been asleep to know,” Jaebum confesses with a happy glint in his eyes.

Mark’s eyes light up at that as another blush forms, “Will you show me them later?” 

Jaebum nods, “Anything you want.”

Mark’s full smile comes forth as another giggle follows and another flash goes off.

“Bummie!” Mark calls out but it’s playful.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist,” Jaebum says and Mark’s eyes sparkle with happiness and playfulness.

“Really now,” Mark lets out as he gets into position for another photo to be taken.

Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to do so, “Yeah, just like that. You’re doing great, baby.”

Mark beams at the praise and you can see it by the next photo being taken. You can see how Mark’s in his element as he feels so safe and comfortable while he moves naturally with each photo taken. 

“Is it bad that I’m already getting jealous of others seeing you like this?” Jaebum brings up as he moves the camera down and walks toward Mark.

“You don’t have to post them you know,” Mark offers as Jaebum pulls him closer by his waist.

“But I also love showing you off and wanting others to see my beautiful mate. They just better know they can’t touch or get you to smile like this like I can,” Jaebum adds with a serious tone toward the last sentence. 

Mark leans up to press a kiss to Jaebum’s lips, “Only you, Bummie.”

“Mmm, only me,” Jaebum repeats back as he steals another kiss.

“Will you go get changed into the other outfit for me?” Jaebum asks sweetly and Mark nods.

“You have to let go first though,” Mark says while smiling as Jaebum is still holding him close.

“Just one more kiss and I think I can survive until you come back.”

Mark giggles into the next kiss or two. Three. Four. Alright, six kisses before they can hear Jin knocking on the other side of the door. 

“I’ll be back so be good,” Mark teases him playfully.

Jaebum’s gaze hasn’t left him once and Mark can feel him watching as he heads to the door. Mark can’t help but glance over his shoulder to see how Jaebum wants to follow. How he wants to pull him back close and love on him. Mark was in the same boat as he wanted to go right back to him. To kiss him as Jaebum keeps him close…

Opening a door was never so hard before he swore.

“Someone’s lipstick has been smudged,” Bam teases as he’s got Mark in the next outfit and doing some minor touch ups.

Mark smirks at this as he’s excited to head back for the next part of the photo shoot.

“I must’ve done it out of nerves.”

Mark can’t even get the words out before giving himself away and Bam throws his head back in laughter,

“At this rate, you won’t make it to the last outfit.”

“I can be professional,” Mark insists as his smirk is coming back.

Bam helps him out of the chair, “We both know how Jaebum is though,” Bam winks.

The moment Mark entered the room again he felt that gaze on him. Mark isn’t shy or nervous anymore and hops right into the next part of the photoshoot as he wants to keep Jaebum’s gaze on him. As he loves his attention and can’t help but tease a bit. Especially as his outfit now is a bit more revealing as it shows off his long slender neck and collarbones. Mark uses the chair next to help with the photo shoot as the low V of the suit top with no underneath shirt on with his tiny mole towards the center of his chest sticks out as he poses. And when Mark teases more by tilting his head to expose more of his neck, he knows Jaebum is affected by the hitch of breath and the low growl coming out. It brings such a powerful feeling to Mark at knowing how much he affects him. It brings warmth coursing through his body from the hungry gaze as Mark stares right back into the camera. As his own lips part and eyes glint as he shows off his sexy side. As he wants nothing more than for Jaebum to come closer and touch him. Mark him. Bite him. Anything he wanted…

“Something’s missing,” Jaebum voices with a deep tone.

“Should I pose differently?” Mark asks for direction as he lets his hands slowly run down his body.

Already he had been posing with his hands leading the eye to another part of his body. To his flawless skin down to the sharpness of his collarbone. Mark knew what he was doing as he was riling Jaebum up. It honestly went from a simple photo shoot to their own little world as Mark was just as affected and ready to get naked if Jaebum asked for it. 

Mark’s breath hitches as Jaebum comes closer and Mark instantly reacts. Every fiber of his being screams to be touched that he can’t help but let out a noise of need as Jaebum stops in front of him. His free hand gripping the arm of the chair as their faces are so close that their breaths are mixing. Jaebum’s eyes are full of hunger and staring so deeply,

“Bam covered them up and I don’t like it.” 

Mark feels shivers run up his spine at how deep Jaebum’s voice had gone and what he was referring to. 

“You should do something about it then,” Mark manages to get out and the way Jaebum’s eyes darken further makes Mark moan in want.

Jaebum places the camera in Mark’s hand before leaning down to press his lips against Mark’s mole. Mark lets out a noise of pleasure as Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to kiss and suck while leading a slow trail up. Mark’s hand grips the camera tighter that his finger ends up hitting the trigger and the camera flashes. Jaebum doesn’t stop though, his smirk forming for a few seconds before he’s biting and nipping to get more sounds out of Mark. 

“Jae-” Mark moans out his name as the pain and pleasure mix together.

Mark ends up hitting the trigger again before it brings an idea into Mark’s head. And while Jaebum moves up to his collarbone, Mark moves the camera to a better angle and takes another photo. One where you can see Jaebum’s body caging Mark in. The next photo happens when Jaebum buries his face into the crook of Mark’s neck and shoulder as his upper half of his face is covered but you can see his mouth pressing a kiss to Mark’s neck. Mark’s finger accidentally hits the trigger again when Jaebum noses up his neck before biting. And Mark’s loud moans are heard echoing in the room as a trail of hickies is formed. Mark can’t focus to take more photos as his eyelashes flutter close and the sweet smell of his scent spikes. 

“Fuck Bummie I’ll ruin the suit…” Mark tries to warn as he’s getting so turned on and gonna leak slick everywhere.

Jaebum stops and takes the camera as he backs up to a stand. Mark is left panting and biting back a needy whine as Jaebum takes in the love marks he left behind. 

“Shit baby, look at you,” Jaebum breathes out with a groan as he takes another photo before he has to stop himself.

“Put on another outfit but skip to the last one and tell Bam he better not touch the marks I put on you.” 

Jaebum’s tone is demanding with authority and arousal but he’s gentle as he helps Mark up. Mark lets out another noise as he can clearly feel Jaebum’s hard on and wants nothing more than to just say fuck it to the rest of the photo shoot but there’s just something about this. The thrill and rush he’s feeling next to riling up Jaebum more. Of continuing this game they turned this into and it reminds Mark of when they did the videos together. Reminding him of the kinks he never knew he had. Of how he didn’t want to stop them. How he loved being this naughty with him. It made him want to do more. And he’s eager to please as Jaebum wants to continue this so with a parting kiss, Mark goes back to the dressing room to put on his last outfit…

Jin doesn’t say anything though his sparkling eyes tell everything. Bam doesn’t tease either as he’s quick to help Mark into the next outfit since it’s a tight fitting one. And after seeing the marks left by Jaebum, Mark doesn’t have to tell him as Bam only touches up his face a bit before he sends Mark back out the door. Mark felt the need to run back to Jaebum but Jin forced him to walk at a normal pace. Which actually helped a bit to calm down but boy did it fuel the fire of need. Mark doesn’t know how he’s gonna get through the last of the photo shoot. He can’t think of professional poses and such as his mind is focused solely on Jaebum. On driving Jaebum wild until he pounces-

The sound of the door closes behind him and Mark doesn’t realize he’s back already until his eyes lock with Jaebum’s and he sees them flash blood red. 

Fuck, that was hot.

The way Jaebum is taking him in. Seeing the tight fitting outfit but when his eyes land on the small baby bump that can be clearly seen and his expression shows off how much that affects him; it does things to Mark. So many things.

“Get on the bed baby,” Jaebum says and Mark obliges.

Mark can see Jaebum messing with the camera that he put on a stand in front of the bed and Mark sees the perfect opportunity to rile Jaebum up further. So he gets into position and when Jaebum looks through the camera to make sure it’s good to go, he finds Mark is kneeling on the bed with his side facing the camera to show off his baby bump more. His hands rest on his stomach protectively as the white flowy lace drapes over it snugly. Mark’s also giving him a sexy look toward the camera as he tilts his head a bit to show off the bite mark that you can see clear as day.

“Dammit baby,” Jaebum voices with emotion as he snaps a couple shots before he can’t take it anymore.

He had to touch him. He had to love on him. 

Having the camera set up to take photos in multiple shots automatically, Jaebum moves away from the stand and heads straight to the bed. Heads straight to Mark who is already reaching out for him to pull him in closer. Jaebum cups Mark’s face before pressing a kiss to his forehead before he moves to kneel behind Mark on the bed. Fingers moving down Mark’s jawline to his neck where Mark lets out another needy noise but lets Jaebum do what he wants. Closes his eyes and leans back against him as Jaebum presses a loving kiss to the bite mark. All while the camera is going off and taking one picture after the next. And when Jaebum’s hands move down his body, Mark continues to let out noises of pleasure as he blossoms beautifully in front of the camera. But when Jaebum’s hands stop and intertwine with his hands over the baby bump, Mark can’t help but get emotional as his heart swells with emotion and tears well up in his eyes as he opens them and tilts his head to where he can look at Jaebum over his shoulder. Jaebum is already looking at him with so much emotion and though the camera captures it, it can’t capture all of it as Mark can’t help it and pulls Jaebum into a kiss. You can’t see Jaebum’s loving and passionate expression as he lifts his hand to tilt Mark’s chin so he can kiss him deeper. So he can meld their lips together over and over as the camera takes several shots only capturing Mark’s expression and the back of Jaebum’s head or the side of his face as lips can be seen meeting with Mark’s over and over again. But then Mark needs more so he turns in Jaebum’s hold till they’re facing one another and the camera captures a perfect moment as the two touch one another. As the two lock eyes and you can see the love they hold for one another. Can see them moving together to brush lips in a more slow and sensual kiss. One that grows heated fast as Mark straddles Jaebum’s lap and Jaebum’s hands go right to Mark’s waist and stomach. Thumbs rubbing soothingly over the baby bump as Jaebum still can’t get over Mark being pregnant with his children. Of how perfect Mark is and how lucky he was to have such a mate. Mark was his everything. Mark was the reason behind his songs. He’s the one that fueled his passion and even matched it with his own. Mark’s the reason he’s so happy and trying to live each day to the fullest. The reason he’s ready to throw away his privacy so he can tell the world about them. About their love story. So he can keep providing for Mark and their children and obtain their dreams together. Jaebum is more than ready to show the world but first he’s gonna love on his baby. 

The heavy make out session continues but by now, the camera had stopped taking photos. Neither notice or care at the moment as hands are trying to take off the other’s clothing while still remaining lip locked. Even parting for a few seconds drives them insane as each time they meet in another bruising kiss to try and make up for the lost time. 

“Jaebum,” Mark moans at the same time as Jaebum calls out his name,

“Mark.” 

As Jaebum lays Mark back on the bed with Mark keeping Jaebum close by wrapping his arms around his neck. 

“Please, I need you, need you so bad,” Mark voices.

He knows he’s leaking all over the sheets. Slick coating his thighs and filling the room with the sweet scent. Moans slip from his lips as Jaebum grinds their hips together and their cocks touch. 

“Need you too baby. Always need you,” Jaebum groans out as they meet halfway into another kiss.

As noises of pleasure keep spilling out into the next kiss and the next. As nails dig into those broad shoulders as Jaebum’s own hands are touching all over Mark’s body. Always ending up on Mark’s baby bump each time. 

“God I love you...I love you so much, Mark...you have no idea,” Jaebum voices with emotion as they pull back for air.

As their eyes lock and reflect each other’s love. Mark’s breath soon hitches as tears well up in his eyes again when Jaebum leans down to press a loving kiss over his baby bump. His chest ends up rising and falling more as noises escape while Jaebum starts to stroke him while fingering at the same time.

“Bummie...can’t...need you...please...I’m ready…”

Mark begs so sweetly as Jaebum continues pleasuring him even though Mark ends up crying from how much he’s feeling it and from how warm his heart is. How loved he feels. 

“I know baby, I know. But I have to make sure...I don’t want to hurt you...I never want to hurt you…”

Jaebum twists his fingers and Mark cries out beautifully as Jaebum hits his sweet spot. Mark clenches down, body trembling as his cock twitches in Jaebum’s hold. 

Jaebum’s having a hard time as well. He wants nothing more than to shove his cock inside and melt into Mark but he also wants to pleasure him more. To keep loving on him forever if he could. And the sounds Mark is making. The expressions he’ll make. How he reacts to him...Jaebum can’t help himself. But he also wants to make sure he won’t hurt him for he wants Mark to always feel safe with him. To be able to fall apart in pleasure and know he’s always got him. 

“I swear I’ll ride you if you don’t hurry...I’ll do it...I’ll-”

Jaebum grins at that as Mark’s hormones are pushing his L.A. gangster out a bit but once Jaebum presses against his sweet spot again, Mark turns into a moaning mess.

“Bummie...Bummie...Bummie,” Mark begs again, especially as Jaebum removes his fingers and Mark knows what’s coming next.

As they both watch while Jaebum lines himself up and Mark spreads his legs more for easier access. Both letting out sighs of pleasure as Jaebum pushes his cock inside Mark’s tight heat.

“Yes...fuck yes…” Mark moans as he clings to Jaebum’s shoulders.

Jaebum slides all the way to the hilt as he leans forward and puts the palms of his hands flat on either side of Mark’s head.

“You feel so good baby...just like the first time...I’ll never get enough…”

The moment Jaebum moves his hips back just to thrust back forward, he can feel Mark’s nails dig down to his shoulder blades. Can see Mark’s head tilt back and eyelashes flutter close as his mouth parts to let out another moan. Can feel his body move with him. Can feel him clench down on his cock and see Mark’s own cock bounce against the baby bump as he leaks precum. To the red flush of his body as sweat beads down his skin. As he literally can’t stop telling Mark how beautiful and perfect he is.

“So beautiful,” he groans with emotion as his expression shows it.

As it fuels him to snap his hips faster. To thrust deeper as he ends up leaning back and his hands holding onto Mark’s stomach as he moves.

“So sexy baby. So damn fine and all mine...fuck...seeing you like this...carrying my children...you have no idea how hot this is...how it makes me feel...how I can’t wait to see you even rounder...see you glowing…”

Jaebum keeps spilling words from his lips as he can’t stop himself. As he continues to thrust into Mark who is a writhing mess of pleasure and it doesn’t help that Jaebum looks damn fine and sexy with his hair still styled and make up highlighting his features. How his eyes shine so wild and passionately. As he doesn’t look away once from Mark as he drowns in pleasure. And as Jaebum hits his sweet spot over and over, Mark finds himself reaching the edge fast,

“Nnn...shit I’m coming...Bummie I’m-” 

Mark cuts off into a long drawn out moan as his orgasm comes fast and he’s spurting onto his stomach. Jaebum’s own moan is drawn out as he watches the breathtaking scene before him before he finds himself thrusting a few more times and cumming himself with Mark’s name. And when Jaebum finds himself coming down, he finds Mark reaching a hand up to run through his hair and that he’s already smiling up at him. It makes Jaebum smile back as he leans into Mark’s touch.

“I couldn’t help it. From all the teasing and foreplay to your words and you like this...I doubt anyone could’ve lasted any longer,” Mark breathes out.

Jaebum chuckles before leaning down to press a sweet kiss to his lips, “I’ve also been thinking about this all morning so believe me when I say how hard it was for me to not cum as soon as I got inside you.”

Mark giggles before pressing his lips back against Jaebum’s, “It was a very nice surprise.”

Jaebum beams back, “I’m glad you liked it.”

The two pull back to look at each other better, “I loved it,” Mark says with emotion.

“And now I understand why Jin said he wouldn’t be in the room with us.”

Both smirk at that before Mark is heard moaning as Jaebum gives a short thrust while still inside him.  
“Oh,” Mark lets out as he buries his face into Jaebum’s arm as he feels Jaebum move again.

Jaebum presses kisses where he can reach along the side of Mark’s face before nearing his ear,

“You feel that baby? Feel how hard I am still? I can’t help it...you get me to react so fast…”

Jaebum thrusts again and Mark whines needily as he presses his own kisses where he can reach along Jaebum’s skin.

“Mmm, it’s not over yet, Mark. We’re just getting started…”

Mark soon finds himself becoming another moaning mess as Jaebum takes his time this round and during the next round after that. But by the fourth round, Mark found Jaebum thrusting away with abandon as he couldn’t get enough…

Mark loved every second of it.

Mark sleeps in the bed prop as Jaebum had already cleaned him up and dressed him back up properly. And while Mark slept, Jaebum was sitting at the desk in front of the screen as he looked over the photos taken. Jaebum is beaming the whole time as every photo taken was taken with passionate emotions. Each photo showing off Mark perfectly and the photos of them together just shouting of two love birds. Of mates. Of course the more intimate ones toward the end where they were heavily making out will never see the public eye, but Jaebum really liked the one at the start of the first kiss when they’re facing each other. Of the one where they’re both touching the other lovingly yet possessively and just looking into each other’s eyes. He also loves the one where Jaebum is kneeled behind Mark and they’re both holding the baby bump. Another where Mark pulls Jaebum into a kiss and you can see on his face how much he wants to kiss Jaebum. How much Jaebum is affecting him. And the ones where Jaebum is loving on Mark and leaving bites and nips. Leaving behind love marks with Mark looking fucking breathtaking. Not to mention the solo ones that draw your attention in right away. That made your heart skip a beat or beat even faster. Jaebum picks all of these photos and he doesn’t even second guess his decision of uploading them onto his page. Where in a matter of moments, people are gonna see Def coming out to the public. As earlier, Jaebum took some solo photos of himself and as he posts those first with captions that reveal who he is. He’s quick to add the other photos behind it and caption out with paragraphs of Mark. Of talking about how they’re expecting and how Mark is the reason behind the majority of his songs. 

He did it.

With a click of a few buttons, Jaebum changed their lives and he doesn’t regret it one bit. In fact he’s happy and looking forward to the future. He’s looking forward to more opportunities to show Mark off and talk about him. To continue their dreams and getting chances to show off their passion for the world to see. And when he gets the text message from Jin with a thumbs up emoji and a smiley face, Jaebum couldn’t help but get excited as he wondered what Mark’s reaction will be when he wakes up to a whole different world.

Needless to say, when Mark wakes up, he’s gonna find himself on a roller coaster ride of emotions as the days go on…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I had a dream yesterday where I was Mark and with Jackson. I found out I was prego and admitted that it might be Jaebum's and Jackson was all cool with it like he already knew and even said he knew Jaebum and I were close. lol It was weird but interesting and I ended up with both Jackson and Jaebum by the end of it and the kids were twins but one was from Jaebum and the other from Jackson. Talk about weird dreams. I enjoyed the ride though. XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is boring. Having one of those days.

“Trending?”

“Trending.”

“I’m trending?”

“Yes.”

“You’re trending?”

“Yes. We’re even trending together.”

“You and me?” 

Jaebum laughs as Mark is being way too cute right now. Mark has literally just woken up from a nap with his hair somehow still flawless and make up not even messed up as he points back and forth between them.

“Yes, you and me,” Jaebum confirms and watches as Mark’s shocked expression turns into awe.

“I have to be dreaming. I must be,” Mark confirms as he looks away from Jaebum and back down at his phone.

For you see, Mark’s phone started going off like crazy out of nowhere. From one single ding to like a hundred right after the next that he thought his phone was crashing or something. Most of it was from the group chat as they not only linked to new sites and to prove that they were indeed trending, but there was some from Jaebum’s parents and his own parents that were talking about it. Still, Mark just can’t believe it. To be trending that fast when Jaebum only posted the photos two hours ago? To be on news channels like he was some famous celebrity?

Mark lets out a noise before biting his bottom lip and pulling it between his teeth as he let it fully sink in…

Wait, did that mean he was a celebrity now?

Jaebum is fully amused by this as he watches his mate, “Are you ok?” 

“I don’t know,” Mark replies as he pouts cutely, “Like I...you meant to do that right?”

Jaebum nods as his expression softens while he reaches out to take Mark’s hand in his,

“One hundred percent.”

Jaebum gets a bit nervous as he’s worried Mark might’ve not been ready like he thought and he would feel awful after making such a big move…

Stroking his thumb softly over Mark’s hand, Jaebum looks at Mark with a hopeful expression,

“I’m more than ready to take this next step in our life together. I wanted to go public with you by my side and be able to expand our horizons to show off more of our passion as well as provide better for our children. I don’t want to hold back my love for you either. And I’m not going to. No matter what anyone says or throws at me, it’s not gonna change what I feel about you.”

Mark looks ready to cry as he’s growing emotional, “What if it makes you lose out on things? Backfires?”

“Baby, I don’t want them if they can’t accept our love. It’s you and me together and to those that are against us, I’ll prove how powerful our love is and that we don’t need them.”

Oh the way Jaebum can make his heart melt. 

“I love you,” Mark says it as tears fall before he’s leaning forward to kiss Jaebum passionately.

Jaebum reacts back with a grin forming between kisses. His one hand reaching up to touch Mark’s face to help deepen the next kiss. They soon part for air and their eyes open to instantly lock with the others. 

“I love you too,” Jaebum says happily while caressing Mark’s face.

“Pardon the intrusion!” A loud voice is heard as the two are taken away from their little world and look toward the door to see Youngjae coming in with the rest of the gang.

“Oh no, we’re not sorry for interrupting because we were not gonna wait for you two to have sex to talk about what’s happening,” Jinyoung sasses.

“They already went like five rounds,” Bam reminds him as he walks in with Yugyeom by his side.

“He’s not lying cause Bam texted me the whole time,” Yugyeom confirms.

“You stayed even after the photo shoot was done?” Jackson asks with an eyebrow raised.

“Well I technically didn’t know the photo shoot was done done and not gonna lie, I used that time to venture around the company building to see all the cool stuff until Jin found me.”

“That’s when Bam was actually on the phone with me and even I heard Jin’s loud booming voice and thought I was getting scolded through the phone and it wasn’t even directed at me!” Yugyeom adds. 

“Someone needs to keep you two in line,” Jinyoung teases.

“Enough about that! Let’s talk about what’s trending worldwide!” Youngjae exclaims.

“Seriously though. There’s no way that the college won’t be bombarded with paparazzi and fans by now,” Jackson states.

“Which is also why we’re here because ‘someone’ didn’t give us a heads up that you were making such a big move!” Jinyoung looks right at Jaebum.

Jaebum flushes a bit as he realizes it, “Ah shit, I’m sorry guys. I got caught up in the moment and it just felt right and I went for it. I really hope I didn’t cause any issues-”

“Nah, it’s all good bro!” Jackson reassures as he clamps a hand onto Jaebum’s shoulder.

“Jinyoung’s just pouting cause he found out through social media and not from you first,” Bam says before he’s being shoved by Jinyoung himself.

Yugyeom steadies Bam as he smiles, “We’re all very proud and happy for you two. It’s the real reason we’re here so we can celebrate!”

Jinyoung can’t deny it as he comes forth and hugs them both, “Congratulations.” 

“We didn’t have time to get a cake cause it all happened so fast and then we weren't sure what cake you two might want so we decided we’d all just go out to eat or something,” Youngjae says.

Jaebum pulls away from the hug just to find Jinyoung pulling Mark further into his arms. Mark giggles as soon Jackson is sneaking his way to hug him from behind. Jaebum pouts as now he can’t hold Mark but finds himself being embraced as Youngjae glomps him,

“Oh, did you want to be held too?”

Jaebum playfully struggles to get free as Youngjae clings and the two almost fall off the bed with Youngjae cackling loudly. Yugyeom and Bam soon join in and Jaebum finds himself squished between the two as Youngjae snaps away photos with his phone.

“Man you’re lucky I love you or I would totally post these embarrassing photos of you,” Youngjae teases.

“It’s only a matter of time before Jaebum posts his own embarrassing photo of himself. He’s like a walking meme half the time,” Jinyoung says as him and Jackson are snuggled up with Mark on the bed by the headboard.

“We all are though,” Mark says and the others can’t deny it. 

“You sure you guys want to go out to eat with us still?” Yugyeom questions and the two nod.

“Of course. Nothing’s gonna change between us just because I came out as Def,” Jaebum states.

“It better not or I’ll kick your ass,” Jinyoung declares.

Mark starts to wiggle between him and Jackson, “Can we go eat now? I’m starving.”

Instantly the others move into action and the next second Mark finds himself being helped up and heading to the door.

“Away we go!” Jackson exclaims as he keeps Mark’s hand in his.

The group is loud and chaotic as they make their way toward the entrance but Mark is loving every second as he takes them in and basks in their aura and warmth. He ends up catching Jaebum’s gaze as he had been doing the same thing as him and when their eyes lock their smiles grow. 

Everything felt right and perfect. They were both happy and with their close friends by their side they know that whatever may come will only make them stronger…

But boy none of them were ready for how fast things would escalate. Like yeah, they were trending and it was hot news how Def finally revealed himself but to think they’d get this high so fast was not what they imagined. Because the moment they stepped into the restaurant, it showed them just how famous they were already becoming and that a simple normal life was no more. 

“Um…” Yugyeom didn’t really know what to do as they stepped inside the building and before he could say hello to the host, her eyes had gone wide and she ran.

The next second you could hear high pitched squealing and such from the back as well as a small commotion before the manager was rushing from the back to greet them at the front,

“Hello! Thank you so much for coming! Please, right this way!”

Mark kindly stops her though as he points to family that came in before them,

“They were here first.”

“Oh yes, but first-”

Mark gives her a smile, “Take care of them first. We don’t mind waiting.”

He says it so sweetly and politely. The others smile as they watch Mark fondly before the manager attends to the family first and Jaebum grins as Mark is back at his side. The family moves and the little girl waves that the others of course wave back at her. The manager soon comes back and takes them over to a more secluded spot where several employees were moving tables together for them.

“I hope this is ok. We don’t really get famous people here so it’s really a surprise to us that our food suits your taste,” the manager says as she watches them sit down.

“It’s delicious and we love the people here. Please, just do what you normally do. No need for any fancy treatment,” Jaebum reassures her and the manager beams.

“You guys are so humble and kind. Please enjoy your dinner.” 

She bows before she leaves and a waiter comes to take their drinks. After ordering and the waiter walks away, Youngjae turns to them,

“Talk about special treatment. Is this what it’s like?” 

“To think it hit that fast though,” Jinyoung adds.

“I mean there has been stories of overnight celebrities before,” Bam throws in there, “Though Jaebum technically has already been famous, it’s just that people didn’t know who he was.” 

“Mark on the other hand is instant famous,” Yugyeom says.

“I think that’s only because of Bummie though,” Mark replies as he leans against his mate.

“That’s not true. You yourself drew in a lot of attention from your looks alone,” Youngjae exclaims as he shows Mark his phone of the comments under his photos.

Jaebum peeks over his shoulder to look as Mark scrolls through and sees the majority of the comments are about his looks and not about being Def’s mate. Many do talk about how good he looks with his growing baby bump too and being a male omega. 

“Very beautiful,” Jaebum agrees with a lot of the comments as he presses a kiss to the side of Mark’s face.

Mark smiles softly as he continues to read the comments. It’s actually the first time reading them since he was in such a shocked state before from just seeing the pictures alone. Of course they’re some mean comments but it’s not like Mark hasn’t seen or heard them in real life before just because he’s a male omega. He skips past those as he’s curious to see the comments on Jaebum’s photos and let’s just say Mark is not ready for the wave of jealousy to hit. As the others are getting lost in conversation, Mark sees the many comments talking about how hot and sexy Jaebum is. Which they’re not lying and he’s not upset over those. What he is upset over is the ones who comment how they’d like to get a piece of that. Saying nasty things and trying to drop their number in like Jaebum would actually contact them. But what really irked him was one commenting in Mark’s defense talking about how Jaebum had stated in the captions and from the photos of how they’re mates and together when some bitch commented back,

‘Mates are such fairy tales. Even with him claimed doesn’t mean Def is taken. Alphas can have multiple ‘mates’ and in this case, they’re just boyfriends. Besides, male omegas are lower than females so once he finds him a real omega he’ll forget all about this one.’

Oh Mark is ready to murder cause excuse me?!

“Mark, you’re gonna break my phone,” Youngjae says in awe as Mark has a pissed off expression on his face.

Yugyeom is gentle yet firm as he takes the phone out of Mark’s hand to hand it back to Youngjae.

“You must be getting hangry. Would you like some of my salad?” Jackson offers.

“No, I want to murder,” Mark voices even though he’s taking a bite of Jackson’s salad.

“What comment were you reading?” Jinyoung asks as he leans in against Youngjae to see.  
“Bitch named Lisa354. She talks like her pussy is made of gold.”

Jackson’s eyes go wide as Mark takes the fork and stabs it into the lettuce of the salad before shoveling in another bite. 

“Did I miss something?” Bam demands to know as he’s leaning halfway across the table to see.

Meanwhile Jaebum tries to calm Mark down by wrapping his arms around him more and rubbing soothing patterns along his skin,

“Baby you have to ignore comments like that.”

“I know it’s just...it makes me angry that she can say mates aren’t real and that you’re only my boyfriend when you’re more than that.” 

Bam snorts as he reads the comment, “She says male omegas are less than females. Wow. What a snob.”

“God, she makes me want to claw her eyes out too,” Youngjae voices and Jinyoung agrees.

“Oh, look at her profile pics. She’s got fake boobs that her dad bought her,” Youngjae cackles as he shows the picture with the caption talking about what her dad got her for her birthday.

“See? You can’t believe a word she says if she can’t even have real boobs. Obviously she’s a fake,” Jackson claims.

Mark finds himself cracking a smile as the others are trying to cheer him up and when Yugyeom and Bam start being silly, Mark can feel his anger going away. Especially as Jaebum keeps touching him soothingly and feeding him food from his plate. Because Mark’s not gonna lie, he might be a little hangry too but forgive him cause he is carrying twins here. And it’s not long before conversation moves on to a more happier, lighter topic as laughter and smiles go around the table.

“Do I need to order more?” Jaebum asks sweetly as the food is all gone.

There’s only crumbs left as everyone ate off everyone’s plate with Mark eating the majority. 

“No, I’m good,” Mark says as he leans his head onto Jaebum’s shoulder.

Jaebum nuzzles back, their noses brushing as Mark smiles. He’s about to giggle as Jaebum is being a romantic dork when they hear a flash going off. Pulling back out of surprise, they all look to see someone with a camera. Before anyone can say anything, one of the staff tries to get to the photographer but the person ends up running out the door where the others now notice a big crowd all waiting outside. 

“Are you serious?” Jinyoung is in awe.

“Someone must’ve leaked that we were here,” Bam looks to Jaebum on what to do.

“There’s so many cameras and people…” Yugyeom goes wide eyed in nervousness.

“At this rate, you might need bodyguards,” Jackson says. 

Jaebum’s starting to think that too as getting to their vehicles was gonna be hard now even though they were smart to park away from the restaurant but still…

“Found yourself in quite the pickle yeah?” A voice is heard as they see two men walking toward them.

Mark perks up as he sees who it is, “Jaehyun! Wonho!” 

The two smile in greeting. With the incident of the stalker, the two got to know Mark and Jaebum quite a bit and remained in contact even after as they see Vivian a lot.

“What brings you guys here?” Jaebum greets them as they bro hug.

“We were actually in the area when we saw all the people and came to see what was up,” Jaehyun replies. 

“Had to stop one news reporter from barging in or we would’ve been in here sooner,” Wonho adds before crossing his arms over his chest.

More flashes were going off through the windows as well as fangirls that could be heard squealing.

“How about we get you guys out of here?” Jaehyun offers and the others agree.

It isn’t long before more officers arrive as cop cars block the area off so they can keep more people back. By the time they exit the building, the others keep Mark and Jaebum near the center as screams erupt. News reporters are there trying to get them in the shot as paparazzi snap away one photo after the next. 

This was something definitely having to get used to but it wasn’t unwelcomed as Jaebum throws a grin in toward a few girls that thank him for making music. Despite it being chaotic, there were genuine fans there that cared and respected them. It made them feel warm and happy seeing that as they’re led to their vehicles and are able to get inside and drive away.

Mark sits in the passenger seat as Jaebum drives. A few of the officers are following just to make sure no one follows them home while Mark reads through the group chat.

“Jinyoung says that if it’s like this already then going to our classes tomorrow might be impossible unless we have body guards.”

Jaebum hums in agreement as he taps the steering wheel with his fingers, “I’m gonna have to talk to Jin and my parents. I honestly didn’t think it’d blow up this fast but apparently I underestimated how popular I really am.”

“Big time. That’s what Bam said back.” 

Jaebum can’t help but smile though as he still doesn’t regret his decision. And as he looks at Mark during a stoplight who is texting away to the others, he feels his heart swelling with emotions.

Mark notices his gaze that makes him look up, “What?” Mark wonders why Jaebum is grinning like a dork.

Jaebum just beams more, “I’m so happy I have you.”

Mark starts to blush as his own dorky smile comes forth. Mark playfully hits Jaebum’s shoulder,

“Bummie!”

They both laugh as the light turns green and Jaebum glances away to pay attention to the road.

“I’m serious. Others might not believe in mates but I do and you’re all I’ll ever want and need, Mark. You’re the one I’ve been dreaming of meeting and spending the rest of my life with.”

Mark finds his heart swelling with so many emotions as he looks at his lover. And when Jaebum glances back over at him, Mark’s heart beats the crazy rhythm again.

“Ready to go on this ride with me?” Jaebum smirks.

Mark finds himself smirking back as he takes one of Jaebum’s hands in his and intertwines their fingers, “I’ve been ready since the day I met you.”

The way Jaebum beams at that brings so much warmth and happiness to Mark…


	4. Chapter 4

“Mark what are you doing, honey?” 

Vivian peeks into the dining area to see Mark sitting at the kitchen table with pen and paper. He was concentrating hard as he wrote; his tongue peeking out as his hand moved steadily.

“Hmm?” Mark lifts his head as he realizes she’s talking to him when she moves off the door frame.

She smiles as she comes to stand beside him and starts rubbing his back,

“What are you doing up so late? Does Jaebeom know?” 

Mark hums as he leans back in the chair and takes a moment of rest, “No. He should still be sleeping hopefully. I had actually woken up thinking I was gonna throw up but it went away and then I couldn’t fall asleep as something kept bothering me but no worries, I’ve found solutions to the problem as I’ve written down.”

Vivian smiles in full amusement as she reads the title,

‘Claiming Lim Jaebeom’

There’s even a whole bullet point list going down the page about what he can do to claim his alpha and her smile only grows.

“Why do I have the feeling this has to do with my son finally coming out as Def?” 

“Maybe,” Mark sing songs the word as a smirk formed.

Vivian can’t contain her laughter as she moves to sit down beside him, “So tell me more about this plan to claim my son.” 

She thinks it’s romantically dorky as well as adorable for it’s obvious that Jaebum is all for Mark and Mark only. That Mark practically claimed Jaebum from the start with just existing and entering the dorm room that day. But from seeing part of the list with the first thing listed as, ‘Love Jaebum More’ it warmed her heart. Especially with the other bullet point she saw listed further down;

Bullet point list

1 Love Jaebum more

2 Take a photo with him everyday and post it

3 leave love marks and bites so even the stylists can see

4 Have sex daily in his office/studio (don’t hold back so others will know what’s happening)

5 scent mark him

6 wear matching clothing/jewelry

7 Put a ring on it 

8 Make your own songs for him

9 PDA lots of PDA (public display of affection)

10 Drive Bummie wild/rile him up. Don’t hold back in loving him

11 Take out any and all bitches

12 goes with 10. Wear attire that gets Jaebum’s attention/keeps his attention

13 make another video?

14 Kill...Murder...remove lisa354 from existence *words were scratched out and rewritten before scratched out again till the first two words were taken completely out*

15 Dominate Bummie (pounce and take) Can be done out of order of other bullet points listed

Mark perks up excitedly as Jaebum’s mother is genuinely interested in knowing his plan,

“Alright. So yes I understand it’s just a random comment. I know about hate comments and such but this one just kept bothering me cause people don’t believe in mates and there’s no way that I’m letting anyone think they can get in between us. And when I looked again and kept seeing comments of, ‘Oh he’s just my boyfriend’ I started to think, well damn, I really need to show everyone that it’s more than that. I need to show the world that not only are mates real but that Bummie is way more than just some boyfriend. So here I am coming up with a list to make sure bitches back the fuck up as I find ways to claim my man even if I am a male omega. Which by the way, did you see bullet point seven because I wasn’t ready for you to know about that yet.”

Vivian leans into the palm of her hand as her eyes glint happily, “I’m afraid I did but I would think you’d be more concerned about bullet point four being seen by me with the make sure to have sex in the office daily thing.”

Mark does goes beet red from hearing those words come out of Vivian’s mouth but he doesn’t back down,

“I’m a very passionate person, what can I say?” He lets out as he smiles and his eyes are shining with that exact passion and love for Jaebum.

Vivian laughs again in amusement before a mischievous smile form, “My lips are sealed. Just let me know when you’re ready for number seven, honey.”

Mark beams before leaning over to hug her. She wraps him up in a big warm hug,

“You two are perfect for one another. Definitely mates for sure,” she expresses.

Mark lets her affection and love give him courage to go through with this plan that he’s gonna start first thing in the morning or well, whenever he wakes up again cause boy is he tired now.

“What is going on here?”

“Baby?” 

The two pull back and turn to see Vector and Jaebum standing in the doorway. They look like two lost men without their significant other and Jaebum is pouting away as he’s half awake and already making grabby hands while making his way over to Mark.

Vivian moves swiftly and takes Mark’s list that she slips inside one of her many folders left on the table and winks at Mark before he finds himself engulfed in Jaebum’s arms. 

“Really, is everything ok?” Vector questions again as he comes over to his wife.

“Of course everything is fine. We were just having a mother and son in law talk about pregnancy is all.”

Mark feels his heart warm at that before Jaebum starts to worry,

“Did you get nauseous again? You didn’t throw up did you? How long have you been awake? I should’ve been up with you-” Jaebum starts blurting out one thing after the next in worry before Mark interrupts him with a peck to his lips.

“I’m good. I thought I was but then it went away. Your mother’s tea really does wonders, thank you for that by the way,” he says the last part to Vivian.

“I’m glad I could help,” she replies as she stands up, “I was nauseous for the longest as well and my mother made me that tea that did wonders as well. Just wait till your little ones start moving around cause I swear Jaebeom was dancing away while I carried him.”

Jaebum smiles sleepily at that while Vector chuckles at the memory, “That’s also because you were always listening to music so that boy never stopped moving,” he says to Vivian while holding her in his arms.

“You’re the one who kept sending me all those love songs to listen to,” she spoke.

“I couldn’t help it. I missed you and had to let you know I was always thinking of you and so in love with you,” he smiles as he says this before leaning in to press a kiss to her lips.

Mark giggles as this is so why Jaebum is such a romantic sap and sees Jaebum watching fondly. It makes him think about the future where their little ones will see their love and how he hopes they’ll be big on love just like they are. 

Snuggling closer into Jaebum’s embrace, he lets his warmth and scent surround him. Jaebum keeps him close as he watches his parents before he soon finds Mark is leaning all his weight on him that when he looks down, he finds Mark is falling asleep while standing up still. Grinning softly, Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to pick Mark up in his arms. Even in Mark’s sleepy state, he buries his face against Jaebum’s shoulder and chest as Jaebum holds him bridal style.

The two notice their son and smile at the loving sight before them. 

“Take him back to bed, Jaebeom,” Vector says and Jaebum nods as he tells them goodnight and starts heading to the door.

“And Jaebeom,” his mother calls out.

He stops to look over his shoulder to see her warm smile, “We’re happy for you on finally coming out. I know at the start of your career where you told us that you wanted to remain private until you found your soulmate and I just want you to know that you’ve done great honey. He’s definitely the one for you.” 

Jaebum beams at that before looking down to Mark and how his expression glows with so much love, “I know. I’m so lucky.”

The two smile at their son being so happy and the things he’s accomplished in his life. They’re very proud of him and can’t wait to see their son continue to grow and succeed in life. They just all have to get used to the new world of being famous though which would take some time. Especially when the next morning Vector turns on the T.V. and they’re still talking about his son and Mark…

“Honey, weren't Jaehyun and Wonho retiring this year?” he brings up as he takes a sip of his coffee.

It’s been a few hours since they all went back to bed and the two have an early start to their day. Vivian hums around her piece of toast before chewing carefully, 

“They were already retired when I pulled them out of it to help with that case.”

Vector raises an eyebrow, “Oh? So they just decided to come back out fully then?”

Vivian shakes her head, “I think they stayed on this long just in case you know. But Jaehyun said they’re officially not going back once they sign the papers again this time.”

Vector huffs, “Like those two can stay out of the action.”

Vivian takes a sip of her orange juice before leaning against him as Vector eyes the T.V. once more.

“Why bring that up?” 

The two watched as multiple news reporters, cameras and fans were already at the college trying to get closer to the grounds.

“Those boys need bodyguards, especially with Mark being pregnant and I would feel much safer if we had two people we could trust and knew what to do,” he finally replies.

“I’ll get him on the phone right now and see. After that, I’ll give Jin a call as I’m sure he wouldn’t refuse. He’s probably worrying about that right now as we speak.”

“I’ll get the boys to school this morning just to be on the safe side.”

“You’re so sweet,” Vivian coos before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

She then moves away to grab her purse, “See you for our lunch date?”

Vector smirks as he pulls her back in by surprise, “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Vivian beams at that before they share a kiss. Soon, you can hear her heels clicking against the tile as she makes her way to the front door. As soon as the front door closes behind her, Vector’s voice can be heard all the way upstairs,

“Time to rise and shine! I’ll give you five minutes before I come in there so you better get out all your loving now!” 

Jaebum’s snort can be heard as his breath is felt against the top of Mark’s head. Mark giggles in response as he keeps his head on top of Jaebum’s bare chest while his one hand draws random patterns across Jaebum’s arm. The two have been awake since their alarm went off but have decided to snuggle while they could. But with their limited time now, Mark moves his plan into action.

“Bummie,” Mark calls out all sweet with a cute undertone.

Jaebum’s eyebrow raises in amusement at what Mark was going to say next and he wasn’t disappointed when Mark lifts his head to look down at him with a bright grin,

“Can we take a picture together?” 

How can Mark be this cute?! Jaebum could never say no to him.

“We can take as many pictures as you like baby.”

Mark grows excited before reaching for Jaebum’s phone to hand to him as he gets back into his position from before. 

“Wait, gotta make sure they don't see too much now,” Mark says as he adjusts the sheets so they can’t see all of Jaebum’s delicious abs and happy trail. 

Nope, they only get a tease as the sheets rest right underneath those glorious pecs as Mark has his head back on the left side of Jaebum’s chest while he looks up at the camera. Jaebum keeps one arm wrapped around Mark intimately as the hoodie Mark is wearing is one of Jaebum’s and makes him look super adorable right now. Both look up at the camera as Jaebum’s free arm holds out the phone so he can snap the photo. Once the photo is taken, Mark grows excited to see it as Jaebum brings the phone down so they can both look. His sweater paws take the phone and when he sees it he starts to hum happily.

“I love it. Can we post it on your page?” 

Instantly Jaebum knows there’s a reason behind it. He even thinks back to dinner last night with that one comment and now a smile is growing because Mark is just too cute. He can’t help it as his heart swells with more love for Mark as Mark wants to show off more of their love. That Mark wants to show that Jaebum is his and it’s a wonderful feeling to feel you know. To know you’re loved and wanted that much by the person you love more than anything. To be that desired and that Mark isn’t afraid to show his love for Jaebum back. God it made Jaebum want to pounce on Mark right now and love on him.

“I would love that,” Jaebum voices with happiness as he’s already going to his page.

After logging in, he gets the picture set up and ready to post before saying, “Did you want to type something in the caption?” 

Mark nods and sweater paws come into view as he takes the phone and thinks carefully of what he wants to put. Jaebum watches with a loving expression as Mark takes this seriously and after finally typing the words he wants, he hands the phone back over to Jaebum to look at before hitting post.

‘Another beautiful morning with MY handsome and sexy alpha. So lucky to wake up beside you every day and can’t wait to do this every day onward. I love you.’

That’s it! 

Jaebum hits post before setting his phone down on the bedside table and then he’s pouncing. Mark gasps from the sudden movement before he’s laughing and smiling as Jaebum cages him in and starts peppering him with kisses.

“Bummie!” 

Mark wiggles as laughter continues to fill the room until Jaebum manages to press a kiss to the bite on the back of Mark’s neck that gets a moan to come out instead.

Mark’s hips jerk automatically as his body reacts to the pleasure coursing through his body. Mark clings to Jaebum’s shoulder as he tilts his head to the side to give him more access but when Jaebum goes to do it again, the door bursts open,

“Times up!”

Both jerk at the noise and his voice before Jaebum is heard groaning at being denied loving on his mate.

“Dad!”

Vector chuckles in amusement as he watches his son move off Mark and helps him to sit up.

“I told you the walls are thin. Oh and Mark, I got you more of those granola bars waiting downstairs.”

Mark perks up excitedly, “Really?! Man, I’ve been craving them like no tomorrow.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve gotten them for you,” Jaebum pouts as he wasn’t the one who got them for his wonderful mate.

“It was three in the morning! And I honestly had just raided the cupboard last night and found them. I didn’t mean to eat the whole box, I’m sorry if those were yours,” Mark apologizes to Vector.

“It was perfectly fine.”

“Stop being so smug Dad it’s not fair,” Jaebum sulks further.

“Just get ready. I’m taking you two to college today since word already got out that you go there.”

“Wow,” Mark says in awe.

“Am I really that famous?” Jaebum is just in awe.

Vector shakes his head fondly toward his son for not realizing just how famous he actually was. Before he can say anything though, the three hear a phone going off. Looking to the bedside table, they see it’s Mark’s phone going off.

“Oh hell! I forgot my parent’s called last night! Dad’s gonna be mad,” Mark says in a panic as he reaches for the phone and answers it.

Mr. Tuan isn’t even on speaker but the other two can hear every word as soon as Mark says hello,

“Where’s that Lim boy at?! Put him on the phone right now so I can kick his ass through it for not telling me the truth from the start!”

Mark and Jaebum’s eyes go wide before Jaebum is taking the phone and is soon stumbling out english,

“M-Mr. Tuan, h-hello I-”

“Don’t start talking my language to be polite boy! Do you know how worried I was in wondering how in the world you were gonna provide for my son…”

Mark can hear his father going on and on as Jaebum nods and replies respectfully though he looks like a scared man trying not to upset Mr. Tuan any further. Vector tries not to laugh as he watches with amusement before Mark comes to Jaebum’s rescue. He takes the phone and knows just what to say to get his father to calm down and on another topic,

“How’s you and Mom doing? You’ve been taking your medicine?”

“Of course I’ve been taking my medicine. Your mom is right next to me and she wants to know when your next appointment is so she knows when to face call.”

“It’s next Wednesday. I’ll be sure to call so you guys won’t miss anything.”

“You better. I need to know that my son and grandbabies are healthy at all times…”

Jaebum sighs in relief that Mr. Tuan is no longer mad and ends up smiling as Mark talks away happily to his father.

Thirty minutes later, half a box of granola bars eaten and now driving to the college, it’s another day of living the famous life Mark is smirking away as he sees they’re trending once more. That the comments are full of many positive ones as well but what really has him so smug is seeing Lisa354 comment with an angry emoji. 

Yep. Life was good.

“What’s got you smiling like that?” Jaebum asks from beside Mark as he tries to take a peek.

Mark instantly holds his phone away so Jaebum can’t see the current group chat as Youngjae, Jinyoung and Bam are all cackling away at Lisa354’s comment. Nor does Mark want him to see that he’s telling them about his plan of claiming him. 

“It’s an omega only thing.” 

“Ah, got it,” Jaebum says as he knows all about those as he’s even witnessed Mark waking him up in the middle of the night to tell him the others are coming over cause of an emergency omega meeting.

Needless to say, they like to get together and talk about drama and stuff or vent about issues they’re having. He’s sat in on one a couple of times. They’re very interesting to watch unfold.

Pressing a kiss to Mark’s forehead, he tells him not to have too much fun and Mark smiles at the display of affection. But instead of going back to the group chat, Mark makes a kissy face for a proper kiss.

“Just one ok?” Jaebum teases cause his father is the one driving upfront right now.

Of course it doesn’t stop with just one kiss and by the time they’re nearing the college, the two have been back there thinking just one more kiss when they’ve lost count from the start. The two don’t even notice all the people and flashes from cameras as they’re lost in their little world while pulling the other in for another kiss…

Luckily for them, no one knows it’s them yet as the windows are tinted and they can’t see inside. So the two can have peace for a couple more minutes at least...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting in the groove again guys! I hope everyone enjoys!

Jinyoung: I’m so glad that we’re graduating soon because I about killed a bitch in this class

Youngjae: Who?!

Bam: I mean we still can

Mark: ???

Mark is currently in the bathroom because he had to pee and yes he went before he left the house to come here. Then went pee when he got here and now he’s peeing again. And maybe he’s in here for a little bit longer hiding in the stall because he was texting Jin about doing more photoshoots or something so he can make some money to be able to do number seven on the list. But now he’s distracted because of the omega group chat going off.

Jinyoung: Don’t tempt me. Like this bitch really thought she was gonna take MY seat just so she could try and flirt with him like bitch you know he’s MY MAN! God, her giggling too. It was so fake and she even tried to set her cleavage on my desk and bat her eyelashes like Jackson was gonna instantly take her out on a date or some shit. Like she wouldn’t pay any attention to him before but because she knows we’re close to Jaebum she wants in on the fame and money. 

Youngjae: And you let her live?

Bam: Oh I would’ve flipped the whole desk right away

Mark: Gaga stopped you didn’t he?

Jinyoung: If it wasn’t for him, there would’ve been bloodshed for sure

There’s more dinging but Mark suddenly gasps as he realizes he’s been in the bathroom too long and not to mention that after reading what Jinyoung went through, there’s no telling what’s currently going on with Jaebum in the classroom without him.

Mark: Guys! I gotta go! I’ve been in the bathroom too long! 

He pockets his phone as he rushes out the stall and races to the sink to wash his hands. He practically scares a guy who didn’t even know Mark was in there but Mark has somewhere to be so he apologizes quickly before running out the door---

Just to run right smack into someone who is quick to steady them.

“Oh shit I’m sorry---wait are you Mark Tuan?” 

Mark looks up confused as he’s still trying to recover and finds himself looking at some random guy he hasn’t seen before. 

“Um...yes?” he replies back as he’s starting to become uncomfortable with this guy still having his hands on his waist and the middle of his back.

“Oh my god! I can’t believe it! I’m actually touching the Mark Tuan!”

Ok, now Mark is really becoming uncomfortable but before he can do anything, he finds himself being pulled back. His back hits a solid chest and soon he finds the familiar scent that puts him at ease instantly.

“Let’s respect boundaries, yeah?” Jaebum states with warning as his eyes are lethal.

The guy quickly throws his hands up, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it, I swear!”

Jaebum doesn’t say anything else but Mark can tell he’s holding back as he leads them away from the stranger and makes sure he’s blocking Mark from the guy’s view. And when Mark thinks they’re going back to the classroom, he finds himself right back in the bathroom again as the door slams open and scares the same guy from earlier as he was now by the sink washing his hands. That guy is quick to leave and Jaebum locks the bathroom door before Mark finds himself being caged in against it,

“Are you ok? Did he hurt you?” Jaebum asks as his hands are checking to see.

“No I’m ok. I’m the one that hadn’t been paying attention-” Mark starts but soon a growl is heard from Jaebum as he leans in closer,

“His scent is on you.”

Jaebum can smell it and he hates it. It riles him up because Mark is his mate and should smell like them mixed together. Not some stranger. And he can’t help it because his alpha instincts are in overdrive with Mark being pregnant and it’s making him unsettled and that he needs to fix it now. But when he goes to nuzzle closer, he finds Mark pushing him back.

“Why do you smell like another omega?” 

Oh, Mark’s eyes are becoming fierce as he doesn’t like it at all. And when his eyes land on a part of Jaebum’s clothing and sees there’s a makeup stain on his shirt, Mark is ready to explode.  
“Baby it’s not what you think-”

“Not what I think? How the hell did she get so close to wipe her face on your chest?!” 

Mark is mad. He’s actually becoming livid but forgive him and his pregnancy hormones that are only fueling the fire. 

“I was worried about you being in the bathroom too long and you weren't responding so in a hurry I came to see you that when I got up to leave the classroom, I ended up knocking into the girl near our desk that got up at the same time and she fell into me.”

Mark has a suspicion that the girl got up at the same time on purpose but he believes Jaebum. He just can’t help his emotions though as his hands are already reaching up to wipe off the makeup stain. As he pulls Jaebum back in close so he can be flush against him and rub his own scent back on him. And soon Mark is trying to line kisses up Jaebum’s neck.

“Mark…” Jaebum calls out before groaning as Mark bites him hard.

Jaebum’s breath hitches, his eyelashes fluttering as he feels Mark lap over the growing bruise before sucking a hickey right underneath it. 

“You’re my alpha,” Mark breathes out before latching his lips onto another part of Jaebum’s skin.

“Just like how you’re my omega,” Jaebum says back as his own hands wander up Mark’s body.

Jaebum lets out another noise of arousal when Mark pushes back to get Jaebum to move backwards. But Jaebum’s also in the same boat of wanting to mark and scent back so he’s pulling Mark with him. Hands latching on and the tension is growing in the room as emotions build and build. Mark ends up lifting his head from Jaebum’s neck as their eyes lock and you can see the passion and hunger there. Can see how both are just as riled up and not backing down. 

“What’s the safe word?” Jaebum asks, his tone deep.

“Pineapple,” Mark replies as he brings his face closer.

As their breaths mingle and Mark riles Jaebum up further as he challenges him. And Mark can’t help but shiver in anticipation when Jaebum pushes right back.

“You’re just begging for me to bend you over this sink and fuck you.” Jaebum growls out and Mark smirks,

“How bout you get on your knees instead and watch me as I cum on you.”

The flash of Jaebum’s eyes sends thrills through Mark and makes him react more. Makes him move forward at the same time as Jaebum and their mouths crash together. Already, both are breathing harshly through their noses as they kiss with fervor. As they try and dominate the other and neither are submitting. Biting. Nipping. Pulling of lips between teeth happens. Moans, Groaning and hitched breaths follow before tongues are meeting next. Hands keeping the other there as they get lost in one another. As the intense make out session drives them even wilder until they have to pull back for air. Heavy breathing as chest heave and Mark whines while Jaebum curses before they’re pulling the other into the next kiss. Bodies move, Jaebum flipping their positions so Mark’s lower back is against the counter and Mark lets out a growl when their lips meet again. Mark soon pushes and Jaebum’s back is against the wall right next to the sink but then Jaebum’s hands end up cupping Mark’s ass before pulling him flush against him. Mark moans out loud when their clothed cocks brush and he feels his ass being kneaded through the material. It makes that need grow and he knows he’s smelling up the bathroom with his sweet scent. But god he loves how Jaebum’s scent mixes with it. Loves how Jaebum groans next at feeling how wet he is. How his cock is rock hard and straining to be released of its confines and touched. Fuck, now Mark can’t stop thinking about Jaebum’s cock inside him. Especially as Mark slides a hand down to cup Jaebum through his pants. How he’s now rushing to undo the said pants and how both groan when Mark wraps a hand around Jaebum’s cock.

He can feel the veins along the base. Can feel how hot his cock is around the palm of his hand and how his brain is short circuiting as Jaebum gets his cock out and is stroking him as well. Panting is heard against each other’s mouths as they get lost in pleasure. As soon lips are finding the other again and tongues are tangling as they let out noises of pleasures in between. Blood is pumping through their veins. The need and how strongly they feel for the other escalates the pleasure more and more before Mark is now cursing as Jaebum snuck his free hand into Mark’s pants and is now circling fingers around his wet hole. 

“Fuck, baby,” Jaebum groans out when he feels Mark’s hole twitch and leak more slick.

Mark whines as the need to be filled is taking over and he finds himself pushing back against Jaebum’s fingers. One finger slides in and Mark moans against Jaebum’s parted lips as he squeezes Jaebum’s cock.

“Nnn...no...it’s not fair…” Mark gets out as another finger slides in and Mark can’t help but try and fuck himself against those fingers.

“Mmm, you want my cock baby? Ready to give in and let me fuck you?” Jaebum asks out in a deep tone as he presses kisses where he can reach.

His free hand moves from Mark’s cock to push Mark’s pants down with his underwear until they’re pooling at the floor. Mark instinctively helps by stepping out of one shoe to get free before he’s turning into a mess as Jaebum curls his fingers against his sweet spot,

“Ah fuck-” Mark’s breath hitches and Mark can’t take it anymore.  
He grabs a hold of Jaebum’s shirt and starts to yank it up. It makes Jaebum have to part to help get it off and by the time he’s getting the shirt up and over his head to throw it, he finds Mark already getting into position as he bends himself over the sink and puts his ass up in the air. 

“Come on Bummie, fuck me. Please, I can’t take it...need you...need you so bad.”

Mark even spreads his legs further to present his dripping hole as he grips the counter. And what a breathtaking sight indeed. Jaebum is rushing to pull his pants down more so he can have more room as his eyes can’t help but take in the small baby bump hanging in this position and fuck does it do things to him. Makes him want to claim and scent Mark all over again. To show him who's his alpha. 

Hands touch Mark’s body and Mark lets out pleased noises, especially when he feels Jaebum position himself right behind him.

“Sh...yes...please...shove it in...give it to me Jaebum...I want it…”

Mark backs his ass up, both groaning when Jaebum’s cockhead slides against Mark’s hole. It makes Mark’s cock twitch and leak precum down to the ground. Suddenly the two hear noises coming from outside as two people are passing by. It reminds them that they’re still in school and that anyone could walk by. That anyone might hear them or come knocking on the door. Worse would be a custodian unlocking the door. Just coming in and seeing them being intimate in such a position and it honestly only turns Mark on more. The fact that Jaebum is already out as Def now and how he still wants to continue this. How he can’t resist loving on Mark. That he isn’t afraid to be caught with him. That he’s also getting off and turned on by such a thing. It almost makes Mark want to get caught on purpose. To have it reach the news and spread like wildfire so everyone knew Jaebum was his alpha only and that he was Jaebum’s omega. 

“You want to stop?” Mark asks just to be sure. As he wants to hear Jaebum say it.

Jaebum grabs palms full of Mark’s ass and spreads him making Mark moan as he locks eyes with Mark through the mirror,

“Like hell I would. You’re mine baby. Presenting yourself for me to take and you think I’d stop? I’m gonna fuck you. I’m gonna claim you all over again and I want the world to know it. To know that you’re mine and that they can never have you.”

Mark goes to reply when his breath hitches and a loud moan is torn out of him as Jaebum shoves his cock right into his tight heat. Mark’s head tilts back, his back arching as he’s filled to the brim and his hole clenches down around Jaebum’s cock. 

Nails dig into the counter as Jaebum pulls back just to thrust back in and Mark lets out another loud moan. 

“Yeah, just like this baby. Let it all out. Let them hear it. I hope that guy that touched you hears how I’m pleasuring you. That he knows never to do it again,” Jaebum lets out as he snaps his hips forward.

His pace is fast and hard and Mark is losing himself in pleasure as it feels so good. His eyes closing and mouth parted to let out one noise after the next as Jaebum lets out his pent up emotions by fucking Mark. And Mark can definitely tell how they both feel the same. How they’re both just as passionate and possessive of the other. And boy was Mark loving every second of Jaebum letting his alpha instincts take over.

A hand lifts Mark up so he can be seen more in the mirror and Mark cries out as Jaebum thrusts deeper and slams into his sweet spot.

“Ah...Jae...nnn...sh--right there...AH!”

Jaebum’s grunts and groans are heard near Mark’s right ear as Jaebum’s hands soon come to rest over Mark’s as he grips the counter too and thrusts away with abandon while his eyes haven’t looked away from Mark’s body in the mirror.

“Ah baby,” Jaebum groans out, panting as his eyes are so wild and passionate.

As you can see his hips moving and his cock disappearing into Mark each time and hips slapping against Mark’s ass. Where Mark’s cock bounces and drips precum constantly as Mark is nearing the edge fast from how good it feels.

“You look so divine...so fucking perfect…”

Mark feels Jaebum move his hands off his and up to hold his baby bump. Palms flat around his tiny swollen belly as he gets this glint in his eyes at seeing Mark carrying his children. It totally went straight to Mark’s heart before he’s gasping in surprise as Jaebum moves them forward. Mark clasps a hold of the counter more as Jaebum is careful to make sure Mark won’t hit his stomach as he thrusts wildly from behind as he can’t stop himself,

“Gonna cum baby...fuck I’m gonna cum-” Jaebum’s breath releases in a drawn out moan against Mark’s shoulder as he shoves his cock in and out Mark’s tight heat at a faster pace before he’s cumming hard.

He shoves his cock in deep and keeps his hips still as his eyes close and he groans in pleasure with releasing deep inside Mark. Mark takes in the hot sight and finds himself wanting to cum as well but is quick to grip the base of his cock to stop himself. He waits for Jaebum to finish and pulls out before he’s turning and moving Jaebum. Jaebum didn’t realize Mark hadn’t come until he found his lower back hitting the counter and Mark was standing before him stroking his cock fast in his fist. 

“Oh fuck,” Jaebum breathes out at the hot scene before him as Mark’s expression is letting him know he’s reaching his orgasm fast.

“Oh sh...gonna mark you...gonna cum on you so everyone knows you’re mine...so every omega knows you’re claimed...shit...I’m gonna cum Jae...Jaebum gonna cum…”

Mark looked so sexy and breathtaking. Skin flushed, mouth opened in pants and letting out noises of pleasure. Eyes half lidded as he took in all of Jaebum that fueled his desire even more. Just watching him pleasure himself right in front of him and being so open about claiming him. God, Jaebum was in heaven. His heart swells with more love for his mate as he can’t help but feel Mark’s love and desire for him more and more.

“Yeah baby, cum for me. Make me yours,” Jaebum groans out as watches Mark’s breath hitching and a long moan come forth as Jaebum’s name falls from his lips and he’s cumming.

Mark’s cock spurts cum and the majority of it gets onto Jaebum’s chest and abs but some does manage to splatter up along his neck and chin. And seeing Mark’s pleased grin that comes forth at that riles Jaebum up that he’s pulling Mark into a passionate kiss as Mark rides out his orgasm until he stops fully and the two kiss for a bit longer. Both eventually pull back for air but they remain close as dorky smiles are forming and love is shining in their eyes.

“Feel better now?” Jaebum asks and Mark nods as he bites his kiss swollen lips while his hands start to rub his cum into Jaebum’s skin.

Jaebum chuckles as he nuzzles along Mark’s neck with his nose, “Mmm, that guy’s scent is completely gone now too. But just to be sure,” Jaebum says as his hands run up Mark’s body to do a thorough scenting.

Mark’s giggles are heard against Jaebum’s ear while Jaebum plants loving kisses where he can reach before he finds Mark lifting his face. Jaebum meets those bright blue eyes before Mark is leaning forward and licking the cum off his chin and neck where some had gotten. Jaebum’s eyes flash as he lets out a low growl,

“You’re just begging for another round aren’t you?”

Mark giggles again as Jaebum’s hands are pulling him close, “We still got class Bummie.”

Mark’s eyes get playful as a smirk is growing, “And maybe I want you to be thinking about round two that’s definitely gonna be happening later while we sit through the rest of class.”

Jaebum whines as he doesn’t want to wait but Mark is already moving,

“But baby!”

Mark pecks Jaebum’s lips, “I gotta pee, hold on to that thought.”

Jaebum can’t help but smile and chuckle as he watches Mark waddle to the nearest stall before the door closes. Sighing with a smile still on his face, Jaebum starts to clean up what he can so he can help Mark by the time he was done…

By the time they made it back to class and entered the room, everyone knew something went down from the many hickies that lined Jaebum’s neck and how they were smirking away while holding hands all the way back to their seats.

The teacher just shakes his head before returning back to the lesson of the day as really they were nearing the finals so this was just a recap. 

Mark notices a girl looking back at them as they sit down and Mark instantly knows she was the one that fell into Jaebum earlier as she looks so defeated, especially as he knows she smelt his scent all over Jaebum. Mark just throws a wink at her as they lock eyes and the girl instantly flushes before turning away to face the front of the class.

“Oh,” Jaebum voices and Mark turns to see Jaebum looking down at his phone.

Curious, Mark peeks over to see the group chat steadily going.

Jackson: Bro! What did you do to poor Kenny?

Yugyeom: Not Kenny!

Jinyoung: He came in like he’d seen a ghost

Bam: Did Jaebum murder someone?

Youngjae: He’s not replying....suspicious

Jackson: He said it was both him and Mark

Jinyoung: *snorts* so it’s clear to see Mark made it to Jaebum. ;)

Youngjae: *cackling* Did they start making out in front of him or something? 

Bam: Wasn’t Mark in the bathroom though? Did Jaebum get worried and go to him?

Yugyeom: Doesn’t surprise me/ explains why neither of them are answering

Jackson: He said Mark came flying out the stall with such determination that he thought the stall door was gonna come off before Mark was trying to rush out the door and then not even a moment later, Jaebum came bursting in with Mark and about took the bathroom door off the hinges and with one look to him that told him he better get out now or else and I’m telling you guys that Kenny keeps telling me to apologize on his behalf

Youngjae: *dying on the floor in laughter*

Bam: Haha Kenny got caught in the midst of the two love birds

Jinyoung: Those two totally are doing it in the bathroom as we speak

Yugyeom: And you guys all thought Bam and I couldn’t keep our hands to ourselves

Bam: Should I go check?

Yugyeom: Bam, I know you see me looking, don’t even think about it. 

Jackson: I think I’ve made it worse

Jinyoung: Jackson just told Kenny what Mark and Jaebum are doing in the bathroom and now poor Kenny is beet red I can’t XD

Youngjae: OMG! Someone save the poor kid

Jackson: I was just trying to ease the situation! Jinyoung stop smirking at my demise and help me! 

Jinyoung: But this is more fun

Bam: Man I wish I was there!

Yugyeom: Same. Do you think we should wait a few more minutes before going to check on them? Don’t know if they want to be trending again getting caught having sex in the college bathroom...nevermind that would only fuel the fire

Youngjae: Kenny is probably gonna spread the rumor them fucking anyway

Yugyeom: Oh you’re right

Jaebum: Let him

Jinyoung: Look who decided to come back to class. 

Bam: Bro! You can’t get onto me and Yugyeom and then go and do the same thing!

Jaebum: You two were trying to do it during an important exam! 

Jackson: Let’s not change the subject here--oh wait someone is texting me

Yugyeom: We’re in a group chat hello!

Youngjae: Maybe his mother?

Jinyoung: For crying out--Jackson is now telling the whole classroom that they had sex in the bathroom as he’s speaking way too loud!

Mark beams while he barely holds back his giggles as he goes back out from texting Jackson and to the group chat where he sees Jackson did what he asked. 

Jaebum: The more the merry

Youngjae: Can you make it anymore obvious how much you get off on this? Lol

Bam: I see our leader REALLY wants the world to know Mark is his

Mark glances to see Jaebum is very happy about this and can’t help but feel warmer at that while his heart skips a beat. Snuggling close, Jaebum moves his arm so he can have Mark closer.

Yugyeom: Mark is with you right? Why isn’t he saying anything?

Mark: :D

Youngjae: Ha! There he is! Don’t tell me you were distracted by somebody

Mark: Maybe…

Jackson: YIEN! Did you see I did the thing?!

Bam: What thing?

Mark: I gotta pee again

Yugyeom and Youngjae: *Rofl*

Class was almost over anyway so Jaebum goes with Mark this time and as Mark finishes up and gets ready to leave the stall he sees a picture attachment dings in. Curious, Mark opens it up and as the school bell rings to signal the end of one class period, Mark finds that the rumor has already spread on social media of them two. Of course it wasn’t a rumor but people didn’t need to know more details. But boy does it make Mark happy that as he exits the stall and washes his hands, he can feel the happiness bubbling up inside him. So much so that once he finishes drying off his hands, he’s already pulling Jaebum in for a kiss.

“Hmm, what’s this about?” Jaebum wonders in amusement as Mark keeps his arms wrapped around Jaebum’s neck and bites his lip with that look in his eye.

“Just been thinking about you and how much I love you...and how I’m ready for round two now.”

Instantly Jaebum perks up and he gets that hungry glint in his eyes, “My parents won’t be home till late today,” he brings up and Mark gets excited.

“Let’s go!” 

Jaebum takes Mark’s hand and the two take off, the bathroom door flying open and once again poor Kenny is right there as he clings to the wall to avoid the two as they’re so lost in each other they don’t even notice. The pack all smile and laugh fondly as they watch the two acting like teenagers all over again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this little adventure we're going on. It's slow, we get to see Mark being his wonderful self and loving on Jaebum and Jaebum loving on him, all while things are coming together one thing at a time. Soon the company will be opening up but they need more employees. And Jin is gonna contact Mark all about the offerings he has to model and hoo boy is Jaebum gonna be jealous and Mark gonna be shocked. And just wait till the interviews cause Mark will be ready to cut some throats there. Hehe :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist and had to add the cute part from the video Youngjae put on his social media of Mark. It was soooo adorable.

“Mark how am I supposed to concentrate when you’re like this?” 

“Like what?” Mark asks as he remains in the same position all curled up on his side on the couch with his hoodie up and face barely visible as his sweater paws touch his face.

“Stop being so cute!” Jackson exclaims from his spot next to Yugyeom.

They’re in one of the practice rooms of the company building as the guys are hanging out while Jackson is getting help from Yugyeom on some dance moves to do a music video of his new song he’s about to release. 

“What are you doing?” Youngjae asks in amusement as he records this on his phone.

“Mosquito,” Mark replies cutely.

“Mosquito?”

“Yeah, I’m scared they’ll bite me so I’m like this.” 

Youngjae laughs at Mark’s cuteness before saving the video to post later as he puts his phone up.

“Is Jaebum still in the meeting with Jin?” Jinyoung asks as he comes to snuggle with Mark.

“Now you’re doing it on purpose so I can’t concentrate at all!” Jackson pouts.

Bam snorts as Yugyeom turns Jackson around to face the mirror, “Break time is up, let’s try this again.”

Bam helps out by starting the music and the moment the music starts, Jackson is in professional mode as he’s ready to show off his dance moves. Bam shakes his head fondly as he watches the two move. 

“Yugyeom’s been learning from that one famous choreographer, Jhope right?” Youngjae brings up and Bam nods.

“Jin has been close friends with him since way back. Just like how he hooked me up with Jimin to give me some tips. Jimin even helped supply me with the material because he wanted to see what I could do.”

“Jin was a famous idol. It’s no surprise that he knows some people,” Youngjae states.

“Yeah. Honestly I was expecting a famous rapper to suddenly appear next to help Jackson out since he’s hyped up over making songs and getting his name out there-” Jinyoung starts when he pauses as the door to the dance room opens and someone walks in.

All their eyes go wide and even Yugyeom gasps in mid dance as he sees who it is in the mirror. Jackson notices all the commotion and snaps his head in the direction of where Yugyeom is looking and instantly screams in excitement.

“Holy crap it’s Kim Namjoon in the flesh!”

Jackson doesn’t hesitate to run over like a fanboy and hug him, “Teach me your ways!”

“Jackson, what did I tell you about randomly hugging everyone you see?” Jin’s voice is heard next as he steps into the room with Jaebum.

“It’s ok,” Namjoon says with a small smile forming.

“He’ll find out real soon not to do that to Suga,” Jin sighs fondly.

“Are you here to teach me? Are you? Are you?” Jackson asks over and over.

“Yes, I actually am here to help give you some pointers on rapping but first we should go to one of the recording rooms so I can hear what you got so far.”

Jackson squeals and instantly follows Namjoon as they start to leave the room. 

“Hey wait, I want to try things out too!” Bam exclaims as he takes Yugyeom’s hand and they follow after them.

“I’ve been wanting to try out some things too but not with rapping,” Youngjae says to Jinyoung.

“You’ve been taking all those singing lessons and your voice is already really good,” Jinyoung compliments.

“Oh? Would you like to give it a try?” Jin asks as him and Jaebum move closer.

Mark instantly makes grabby hands for Jaebum who smiles as the moment he gets close enough, Mark is trying to climb him like a tree.

“Protect me from the bugs Bummie,” Mark says cutely as Jaebum keeps him close and presses a kiss to his forehead.

“Bugs?”

Youngjae, Jinyoung and Jin are still conversing in front of them but the two are getting lost in their own world to pay attention.

“Mosquito. I saw a few earlier in the room trying to get me,” Mark replies before burying his face into the crook of Jaebum’s neck.

“I’ll protect you baby, don’t worry,” Jaebum reassures as he grins at Mark’s cuteness.

“Hello! Earth to Jaebum!” Youngjae states as he suddenly appears in Jaebum’s view.

Jaebum comes back to reality as the three smile fondly at how dorky him and Mark are together.

“Yes?”

“I said, did you have more people in mind to come work for your company? Like taking in people that are already celebrities or starting from scratch?”

“Oh, I was thinking more of taking in people I knew or that you guys knew for the staff and such before slowly doing interviews and that to bring in new people. I haven’t really gone through all the emails and that with Jin yet of all the offers but we did get a bunch of celebrities that wanted to collaborate that I might be able to see if they know anyone interested to come to my company.”

“So far it’ll be people that I’ve been bringing in and good friends with,” Jin adds, “Which speaking of, Mark, I’m sorry our texting got cut short yesterday but I do have lots of offers you can take for more photoshoots.”

“Wait, I thought you said you weren't doing any until after the twins were born?” Jaebum asks in confusion.

Mark tries to keep his expression neutral as he scrambles for a reply when Jinyoung comes to his rescue,

“It doesn’t hurt to see your options and get more of his name out there so that he can hop back into it once the twins are born.”

Oh Mark could kiss Jinyoung right now he’s so smart! 

“Besides, I just got done with all the deals and offers you got too, Jaebeom. I’ve already set up your schedule so it wouldn’t hurt for Mark to have a small one while you’re busy with yours and getting this company going,” Jin adds.

“No. I don’t want him to go alone,” Jaebum instantly sulks.

Mark uses that chance to thank Jinyoung silently who winks back while wearing a grin.

“He won’t be alone. As of today, I’ve hired two bodyguards and by the end of the week, they’ll be many more coming in along with staff,” Jin declares.

Mark perks up at this and turns to look back at Jin, “Oh? Have we met them before?”

Jaebum frowns, “You hired people without telling me?” 

“I know you would agree with me on this one. Besides, your parents wanted them to be hired so you had no say so in this matter.”

“Who are they?” Youngjae is very curious now.

“They’re already going through the building as we speak to know the layout and such so we should most likely run into them any moment now-”

“Long time no see!” 

The guys turn toward the door and see two very familiar people walking in.

“Wonho! Jaehyun!” Mark gets excited and wastes no time in going over to greet them with hugs.

Jaebum’s expression shows complete understanding now before Jin starts to explain further,

“Not only do they have many years of experience on the force, they’re highly trained, know how to handle weapons and deal with emergency situations. They’d have no problem getting you guys from point A to B and keep the fans and paparazzi back.”

“I doubt anyone would want to face off with Wonho,” Jinyoung says as he eyes his muscular figure.

Wonho laughs warmly, “You’d be surprised at what Jaehyun can do.”

Jaehyun smirks, “It’s ok. I like that people don’t suspect me for it gives me the upper hand.” 

“We’ll have Wonho with Mark for any photo shoots he does and don’t worry, the ones that are offering are very professional and good companies that I’ve done photo shoots with before,” Jin reassures.

“You’ll break their fingers if they try to touch him the wrong way?” Jaebum questions Wonho.

“It’ll be my pleasure,” Wonho confirms.

Jaebum’s expression shows he really liked Wonho’s answer and that he was almost convinced.

“What about the staff? And a manager? We haven’t even-”

“All covered,” A voice says and once again they are all looking to the door to find another person walking in.

“Ah, it’s good to see you could make it today, Suga,” Jin greets with a warm smile.

“SUGA?!” Jinyoung and Youngjae exclaim.

“You’re talking about the Suga who was a famous rapper that even rapped in the underground back in the day?” Youngjae is shocked.

“The one and only,” Suga replies with a cocky smirk.

“He’s gonna be Mark’s manager?” Jinyoung is in awe.

“You got a problem with that?” Suga questions. “I know the ropes and how to handle schedules and manage time. I also know how things run and going through many of these myself, I think I can manage one person. Besides, I’m not some hotshot that’s gonna mistreat Mark. He’s in good hands.”

“Suga wouldn’t come out of retirement for anything until I showed him Mark’s photos and when he realized Mark was pregnant, he hopped on a plane immediately so he could make sure Mark would be safe and taken care of,” Jin says.

Suga blushes as he grumbles, “Hey! They didn’t need to know that! And don’t worry about the staff. I’m bringing in people that know what they’re doing and can be trusted.”

Jaebum is speechless for a moment as it truly sinks in. Of how his company is slowly coming together as more and more people are filling the building and soon it’ll be a bustling place. 

“I’d say by the time you guys graduate college, we can probably open up the company and do some interviews and that afterward. Of course, that’s fully up to you, Jin says to Jaebum.

“But we graduate in like less than a month…” Mark perks up at this.

“We’ve been talking about this company since years ago,” Jin says. “And now that it’s fully built and furnished and Jaebum went public as Def, I think it’s better a time than ever to open the doors.”

“I agree,” Jaebum’s confident and happy smile comes forth. “I’m ready to take this step.”

Mark feels his heart swell with love and proudness for Jaebum.

“Good. Now that we got the mushy feelings out the way, let’s talk business,” Suga says.

Mark has to hold back and it's so hard right now as he sits in the meeting room and watches Jaebum. The way he goes right into professional mode and his leadership skills taking over. Even the way he walks and moves is so damn hot right now as his expression is serious and passionate while the others discuss the company and the people in it. The way his tone holds authority that Mark wants to just get in Jaebum’s lap and sit on his dick while Jaebum chokes him and Mark calls him daddy cause hot damn! 

It must be obvious that he’s checking Jaebum out and enjoying every second that he’s probably drooling too. But lord he’ll blame it on his hormones if anyone says anything. Until then, he’s going to daydream about his mate through the whole meeting. And it’s not like he isn’t paying attention because he knows what they’re talking about because Mark is listening to every word Jaebum says. How could you not when his aura alone brings you to attention. 

Mark’s gonna end up breaking the pen from the amount of times he’s been mouthing it to keep himself in check.

“Have you thought of having a Co-Ceo?” Suga brings up to Jaebum. “Especially when the twins are born or when you’re doing your own thing, it’ll be hard to run a company on top of that twenty four seven.”

“He does have a valid point that I was gonna mention myself,” Jin adds. “It’s also why Namjoon is here.”

Jaebum is totally in his element as he sits back relaxed at the front of the table. How those wild and passionate eyes are unwavering while he listens to the others. How his one hand instinctively reaches out to touch a part of Mark who is sitting next to him.

“You want to be the Co-Ceo?” Jaebum asks as his eyes lock with Namjoon.

Namjoon leans forward in a professional manner as he’s quite serious himself, 

“I know that would be a big risk on your part but Jin would feel at ease if you had someone who could help run a business and someone you could trust to get things done with the same ambition as you and where you didn’t have to worry while you were doing your own thing or spending time with your family.”

“But you two have already done so much for me,” Jaebum starts but Namjoon dismisses him right away.

“Nonsense. What you’ve been doing is the same passion and devotion I had with my own career and it would be an honor to not only continue to help watch your career grow but to help others that would come to this company to achieve the same dreams I had. So when Jin mentioned it, I honestly couldn’t stop thinking that it’s something I really want to do. Not only that but I truly enjoy working with you and it’s brought me back to my old days and has me falling in love with music and everything involved with it all over again.”

“So you’d basically be making that man happy by giving him that position,” Suga says.

Namjoon doesn’t deny it as a smile grows with his dimples showing.

Mark feels Jaebum’s fingers stroking his knee as he takes in everything and is thinking about it. It makes him put his own hand over Jaebum’s and intertwines their fingers as he wants to do what he wants to do and he really thinks Jaebum should go for this. Namjoon and Jin have already helped get him this far and it wouldn’t hurt to have them continue to guide him. 

So when Jaebum looks at him, Mark gives him an encouraging nod and gentle squeeze. Jaebum beams at him before turning to face the others,

“I’d be happy to have you as the Co-Ceo of the Lim Corporations.”

Namjoon extends his hand at the same time as Jaebum and the two shake on it before Namjoon says,

“You’ve really grown into a fine young man, Jaebum. I can’t wait to see what the future has in store.”

“I can’t believe it. It really happened right? Like I’m not dreaming am I?” 

Mark sits on the edge of the desk as they’re in Jaebum’s office now with Jaebum sitting in the chair in front of him.

“Should I pinch you to check?” Mark asks playfully as he gestures he’s gonna do it when Jaebum takes Mark’s hands and puts them down on Mark’s thighs where he keeps his own hands there as well.

“I’m just...I’m so freaking happy...all my dreams are coming true.”

Mark feels his heart swell at seeing Jaebum so pumped up and happy. To see that dazzling grin and eyes sparkling with so many emotions. It makes Mark lean forward to kiss the tip of his nose,

“I’m happy for you, Bummie. You’ve worked so hard to get to where you are today.”

Jaebum basks in Mark’s aura and warmth as he gets lost in those bright blue eyes,

“It won’t be long now. We got only one week left of going to college before we can study for the exams at home and then after the finals, we’ll be graduating and the company can open. I can start expanding the company more and not only get to work with my close friends but get to show off my passion freely and at my own pace. All while our twins continue to grow and get ready to come into the world where I can spoil them all the time and be able to provide for them and my beautiful mate who will be beside me...I’m...I’m so fucking happy…”

Jaebum can’t help but get a bit emotional that he’s tearing up. That soon tears are falling as he recalls the times of getting to this point. Of all the hard work and determination. Of the fails and mistakes he’s made but he kept getting back up and pushing. Of overworking himself over and over so it’ll be perfect. And to the times of meeting his close friends. Of meeting Mark and how his whole world changed for the better. Oh how he never imagined he’d end up in such a wonderful world that he never wants to end. A world that he won’t stop working hard to keep no matter what it takes.

Mark ends up cupping Jaebum’s face as his thumbs swipe at the tears while Mark has such a loving expression on his face. Mark’s tearing up as well before he’s leaning in to kiss Jaebum sweetly,

“I love you, Lim Jaebeom.”

Jaebum’s heart soars as his hands move to cradle Mark’s tiny baby bump while he kisses back just to have a smile form before he says, 

“I love you too, baby. So so much.”

Mark beams into the next kiss before he’s eventually pulling back so he can lock gazes with Jaebum.

“We should order take out in celebration since I know you still got some things to go over before we leave for today.”

Jaebum’s hands rub soothing patterns across Mark’s tummy, “I would love that. What do you have in mind cause I know you must be starving.”

“Hmm well I’m craving meat and strawberries.”

“Meat and strawberries together?” Jaebum is curious and Mark nods.

“It sounds so good right now.”

Jaebum chuckles fondly, “Alright, I’ll make sure to find a place that has strawberries then. Anything in particular for the meat?” 

Mark smirks playfully as he gets this look in his eye, “You.”

Smirking back in amusement, Jaebum says, “You’re hungry for me?” 

“Always,” Mark replies as runs hands down Jaebum’s chest slowly.

Jaebum can see Mark taking him in and liking what he sees before he’s licking his lips instinctively and looking back up to lock eyes,

“You know Bummie, you’ve been working so hard today. Being such a great alpha and Ceo of your company that I think you deserve a reward.”

“Yeah?” Jaebum plays along as he’s liking every second of this while his hands move to rest on Mark’s hips as Mark stands up before him.

“You have no idea how hard it was not to climb into your lap during the meeting today. I couldn’t help but think about the things I wanted to do to you and not caring that the others were there.”

Jaebum’s eyes darken with hunger as he watches his baby express in dirty detail of how much he affects him. As he watches Mark lean in closer till his breath is hitting his ear and he lets out seductively,

“I kept thinking about getting on my knees underneath the table and shoving your cock into my mouth and not stopping until you came down my throat.”

Jaebum lets out a growl of arousal as nails dig into Mark’s hips from how much he was turned on by the idea. Another noise escapes him as Mark nibbles on his ear lobe before pulling lightly on the earrings lines along his ear. Jaebum’s body is becoming hot and he’s already sporting a hard on underneath Mark’s ministrations and dirty talk. 

“Would you like that Bummie? To feel my lips wrapped around your cock? To just look down and see me getting off on giving you head? To just be on my knees and warming your cock with my mouth through the whole meeting?”

“Oh fuck…” Jaebum groans out as his hips jerk up and Mark’s smirk can be felt along his neck now while he presses kisses there.

“What about right now? I’d be right underneath the desk as anyone can walk in and they’d just think you’d be working away when I’m actually sucking you off…”

Mark can’t help but moan at the thought himself as his hands run over Jaebum’s clothed cock and feels how hard he is. 

“Mmm, I wanna suck you off Jaebum,” Mark declares as he’s moving down to his knees right now.

Jaebum curses as he’s so turned on by Mark and his hips jerk again when he feels Mark’s hands undoing his pants hastily. Jaebum spreads his legs more to give Mark more room as his cock is freed and Mark moves in closer to kiss at the head where precum is already leaking. 

“Sh...Mark,” Jaebum groans as his eyes are half lidded and blown in arousal with his mouth parted slightly and he’s biting down against the corner of his lips from pleasure.

Mark hums fully pleased as he’s about to enjoy the feast before him when the door bursts open. Both still as Jaebum’s head whips up from looking down at Mark though it looked like he was just looking down at the files on his desk, when he sees who is entering…

Wang Yibo

Of all people it’s him and to make matters worse…

Mark isn’t stopping as Jaebum soon feels him taking his cock into his mouth---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is gonna happen next? :D And did you see this coming? hehe


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think you guys are prepared as neither was I....enjoy!

Jaebum’s one hand grips the arm of the chair as the other one reaches up to cover his mouth in a subtle way like he might be yawning or something as he tries to school his expression. Which is very hard when you have a naughty kitten on his knees and taking half your cock into his mouth teasingly. He swears he can even feel Mark smirking though his lips wrap around his cock tightly that Jaebum’s next breath is hitching--

“You really keep surprising me, Lim Jaebeom...or should I say Def?” Yibo speaks as soon as he enters the room and shuts the door behind him.

Yibo luckily remains by the door and with the dim lighting it makes it a bit easier to conceal his expressions but Jaebum has a feeling Mark is gonna keep going until he fails and gives it away.

“What about it?” Jaebum replies and he’s proud of himself for keeping a steady voice that time.

Which certainly wouldn’t do for Mark as he leans down and takes Jaebum all the way in and hits the back of his throat. 

Jaebum’s hips jerk and the hand that was gripping the chair comes to grip the edge of the desk to try and regain control and not instinctively thrust deeper into Mark’s mouth. 

“To think you were a celebrity all this time and that I watched you and Mark have sex on camera-”

“You came...all the way here just to tell me this?”

Jaebum had to take a breath and bite his lips hard during the small break of words as Mark swallowed around him and was using his tongue to slide up the base just to pull back and suck on the head. Jaebum was smart to keep his hand covering half his face as he leaned forward to rest his elbow on the desk now. To Yibo it just looks like he’s bored and half listening to him but in reality he’s trying hard not to voice how fucking good it feels to have Mark’s lips wrap back around his cock and deep throat him again.

“I wouldn’t waste my time having my manager find your manager and contact them to meet if it was just for that. I would’ve just texted Mark since I do have his number. I know that we got off on the wrong foot but I do actually like your music and would like it if we could collab-”

Jaebum’s eyes squeeze shut as he sucks in a harsh breath which to Yibo it would make him think Jaebum is in pain or something when in fact, Jaebum is having pleasure course through his body from Mark bobbing his head up and down his cock.

“Are you ok?” Yibo asks concerned and goes to take a step forward when Jaebum’s eyes open back up and his voice is rougher as he talks,

“You’re the one who barged in...haven’t you ever heard of knocking?”

Jaebum’s free hand goes down and cups the back of Mark’s neck and applies pressure to still him for a second. Mark’s nails dig into Jaebum’s inner thighs as he fights to hold back his own noise of pleasure as he’s totally getting off on this. How he’s leaking slick and dripping precum even as Yibo speaks.

“Ah, I do have a bad habit of doing things like this when I’m determined and I apologize for that. I just think we can benefit from each other and that I can help Mark’s career branch out more, especially if I appeared in a photo shoot with him or something.” 

Jaebum doesn’t have time to reply to Yibo as Mark starts moving on his own again and goes back to bobbing his head as he takes all of Jaebum’s cock into his mouth each time. Jaebum’s brain short circuits during this whole moment of Yibo’s speech that he really only heard parts of it and honestly doesn’t care right now as pleasure shoots up his spine. And Mark isn’t stopping even as Jaebum grips his neck tighter. In fact, it encourages Mark to do it more as well as faster. 

Jaebum can’t help but let out a breathless curse as his eyes close again and his forehead is against his hand now. Yibo hears a groan the next second and thinks Jaebum must be sick now but Jaebum is currently watching Mark giving him head with such enthusiasm and enjoying every second of it. How saliva is slipping past the corners of his lips and some sliding down to his chin. How Mark looks up and meets his eyes while he can’t help but let a noise slip out and vibrate around Jaebum’s cock from how he’s pleasuring his alpha.

Yibo was very concerned for Jaebum and went to move forward to be of some assistance when his ears picked up on the other sound. A sound that to a stranger might’ve been nothing or go in one ear and out the other before dismissing it. But Yibo knows what that noise is because of all the videos he’s watched of a certain omega. And that was Mark moaning.

Yibo’s heart starts to pick up as his brain is running because where was Mark? Cause what Yibo has learned since seeing Mark in person was that Jaebum was never far away. So that meant Mark would be nearby in this case as well and it seems Mark was much much closer that he thought. And well...the way his brain went straight to ‘those’ thoughts definitely peeked his interests. Especially since he’s been a huge fan of Mark’s videos right from the start. And as his mind starts to piece things together, Yibo is learning fast what is actually going on here…

“Oh shit...Mark’s under the desk isn’t he?” Yibo breathes out.

Jaebum doesn’t answer yet but Mark does as a louder muffled moan escapes at finding out they were caught. And Mark’s not even embarrassed. He’s actually more turned on. In fact, he wants Yibo to hear more of it. To hear him pleasuring Jaebum as he dives back down on his cock. 

Yibo’s ears are listening intently now as he picks up on Mark sucking Jaebum’s cock sloppily just so he could hear. How his muffled noises are reaching everyone’s ears now as Mark can’t help himself. And Yibo is definitely liking this as his own breathing picks up and his cock is straining against the front of his pants. 

“Baby,” Jaebum moans out in warning as both his hands come to caress Mark’s face.

But Mark keeps going, moaning at Jaebum touching him and he knows Jaebum can feel his throat constricting over his cock each time it hits the back of his throat. How his fingers sprawled out along his jawline and throat give a little squeeze each time just to hear him moan louder. To see him tremble and eyes shine with pure bliss at how much he’s enjoying this. How their eyes lock again and literal seconds later, they’re both snapping. 

Jaebum’s hips jerk up again and Mark keens loudly of how much he wants it with his mouth still around his cock as the grip on Jaebum’s thighs are bruising. As his own hips jerk forward and his scent spikes more and more as he’s gonna cum in his pants soon. And Jaebum doesn’t stop as he snaps his hips forward again before he’s holding Mark in place as he sets a pace. As Yibo can hear what’s happening. Can see Jaebum focused on Mark below even though he can’t see Mark himself. But he can tell Jaebum’s hips are moving. Can tell exactly what’s going on as this is like one of his fantasies happening in real life. 

“You’re gonna cum aren’t you? Gonna cum from me fucking your throat? From knowing someone is watching you pleasure me?” Jaebum’s voice is deep and so alpha as he’s becoming possessive.

Mark’s moan is muffled and drawn out as he reacts to Jaebum’s words. As he sees those wild and passionate eyes constantly on him. As Jaebum doesn’t stop thrusting. And soon Mark can’t stop it as it hits him hard. The cry comes out as his hips jerk forward and he’s cumming. He’s literally cumming in his pants as Jaebum makes him take his cock over and over again.

“Oh baby,” Jaebum groans out as he knows Mark is cumming.

It sends him into overdrive. His alpha instincts completely taking over as he pulls Mark off him. Mark whines, his voice wrecked from all the deepthroating as Jaebum leans down to crash his lips against his. Noises escape Mark as Jaebum dominates the kiss and it’s filthy and passionate. Jaebum leads Mark up more as he keeps his hand cupped against the back of Mark’s neck and now Yibo can see Mark’s head and shoulders from under the desk.

By the time they pull back for air, Mark looks so wrecked with kiss bitten lips and flushed skin. His eyes half lidded and full of arousal and love for Jaebum. 

“Bummie,” Mark calls out and Jaebum can’t resist.

He wants to fuck Mark. He wants to show Yibo who Mark belongs to. That only he can make Mark like this. And as he moves Mark up and into his lap, he doesn’t waste time in trying to dispose of Mark’s bottom attire. Mark helps him, his breathing picking up in anticipation as his body half is finally exposed. His bare feet slip on the clothing below for a second as he grips the chair to keep himself steady. He’s flushing more as he feels Yibo’s eyes are glued on them and he hasn’t moved from his spot. And underneath Mark’s long eyelashes, he can see Yibo in his view as he’s facing him and his back is flush to Jaebum’s chest.

“Oh!” Mark cries out as Jaebum manhandles him.

Mark’s legs are spread and soon Jaebum’s fingers are circling his hole. 

“Oh fuck...oh fu-” Mark’s moan gets cut off as two fingers enter inside of him.

Mark’s head goes back against Jaebum’s shoulder as his body shakes with pleasure. As he’s coating slick down Jaebum’s fingers and clenching down while he gets vocally louder.

“Jae...Jae please...Bummie!” Mark cries out as Jaebum tortures him in bliss by fucking his fingers in and out his tight heat.

Of curling his fingers and hitting his sweet spot as he gets wetter. Jaebum’s other hand strokes Mark’s cock to see Mark writhe in pleasure as he begs more and more. He wants Yibo to see how much he affects Mark. How Jaebum is Mark’s alpha and no one else. 

“Jaebum fuck me...put in...shove your cock in…”

“I’m going to. I’m going to fill you up to the brim Mark. Gonna show that you’re mine...only mine,” Jaebum breathes out into Mark’s ear.

Mark whines at those words before his voice cuts off as Jaebum pulls out his fingers. 

“Alpha please...yours...all yours...oh fuck...yeah...fuck fuck fuck!” 

Mark curses as his voice changes pitch as Jaebum manhandles him again as he keeps him spread with his legs over the arms of the chair while he sits him down right on his cock as Mark feels the head push through and he sinks all the way down.

Mark’s heart is thumping so fast. His body on fire as the thrill of this is hyping the pleasure. As Jaebum can’t help but thrust up and hear Mark let out another noise of pleasure.

“You’re so wet for me, baby. You enjoying this that much? You like that I’m fucking you like this? Letting him see but knowing he can’t touch…”

Jaebum nips and bites where he can reach on Mark’s neck as he keeps Mark flush against him while moving him up and down his cock. 

“Jaebum...mmm...sh...deep...so deep and full...g-good…”

Mark’s brain is short circuiting as pleasure courses through him. As he’s getting off at being fucked like this with someone watching. At his alpha being so possessive and passionate. How he doesn’t look to Yibo at all but knows he’s watching them have sex. Knows that another alpha is getting off on his omega and it riles him up more with both jealousy and pride because Mark is his and his alone. That he has the most perfect mate. Such a beautiful creature. And he can’t help but get off on showing how he affects Mark. From showing his love bites and marks and that only he can do this.

“You’re gripping my cock so tightly...trying to keep me inside...you want me to breed you again? Fill you up with more of my seed?”

The two are so wrapped up in each other that Yibo to them is like the camera. Like another video. It’s just them two with no interest in anyone else. Yibo could literally be jacking off right now but the two are lost in their own world to take notice or care. 

Jaebum groans against Mark’s neck as he feels Mark’s hands latch onto his thighs and try to use him to fuck himself faster on his cock. To try and take him even deeper with each thrust.

“Yes...fuck me Jaebum...fuck me...fuck….so good!” 

They can’t help it as Jaebum growls before fucking up into Mark faster and harder. Mark bounces up and down his cock and tries to slam down with each thrust as he’s getting louder and louder. Getting more vocal as they’re both reaching the edge fast. As Mark looks so breathtaking with his small baby bump and taking Jaebum’s cock so well.

“Yeah baby just like that...fuck you feel so good...gonna cum...all mine...fuck I love you-” 

Jaebum is a groaning mess as Mark is crying from pleasure but soon Mark cries out in a partial scream as Jaebum can’t resist and latches on to the bite mark on the back of Mark’s neck as he fucks into him with abandon before he’s holding Mark still as he thrusts in deep and cums inside.

Mark’s hunches forward a bit as he cries out, body convulsing as he’s cumming; his cock spurting over himself and the desk before him. 

Both are soon panting as they finally come to a stop and are slowly coming back down. The whole time, Jaebum is pressing kisses to the bite in a loving way that Mark reacts to with noises before Jaebum gently leans Mark back fully against him as he helps to lower his legs so he doesn’t cramp up. 

Mark remains limp in Jaebum’s hold as he’s fully sedated and becoming tired from the activity. His head moves to nuzzle close to his alpha as he takes another moment to rest and gather himself. Meanwhile, Jaebum finally looks up to Yibo still standing in the same spot as before. Where Yibo’s eyes are blown and it wouldn’t surprise him if Yibo came in his pants from the intense and intimate scene. But Jaebum doesn’t care as he wants Yibo out of his office now so he can clean up his baby and have him nap to recover energy during his pregnancy. 

Luckily, he doesn’t have to say anything because Yibo gets the picture loud and clear as he can see Jaebum’s blood red eyes are lethal. Swallowing hard because this was not an alpha you wanted to cross, Yibo nods as he starts to back up to the door.

“Um...I’ll contact you later through the phone,” Yibo manages to get out as he clears his throat before he opens the door and steps out before quickly closing the door behind him…

Mark is fast asleep as he’s been cleaned up and put in another outfit that they have plenty of at the company. He’s curled up in Jaebum’s arms as he sits behind his desk and doing actual work now. Though he does take time out in between to look down fondly at his baby. How he can’t help but smile each time, especially when he sees Mark is cradling his baby bump protectively in his sleep. 

He looks back up to his computer where he had taken a break to check something and his eyes land on the house that Jaebum has finally found and deemed as their dream home. And as he moves his hand to rest over Mark’s on the baby bump he says softly,

“I can’t wait to surprise you with this and to have our kids running around this very home. I can already imagine what they’ll look like and no doubt have a mixture of our personalities…”

Jaebum’s grin grows along with his happiness. 

He suddenly gets the urge to take a picture of this moment since Mark has been making it a habit to take a picture together each day now. So grabbing his phone, he finds the perfect angle with Mark’s head tucked under his chin and him looking at the camera with that same bright grin as their intertwined hands remain on Mark’s small baby bump. 

‘Always and forever baby’ 

He posts the photo before he receives a text from Yugyeom.

‘Dude what went down in that office cause Yibo looks way too giddy and sweaty. Like did you beat his ass and he’s happy about it or what?’

Yeah, Jaebum’s just gonna leave that up to Yugyeom’s imagination…

It’s not until way later that night at like three in the morning when he gets another text from Yugyeom as it seemed to finally hit him,

‘OH MY GOD!’

And then a text from Bam in the group chat;

Bam: Guys I think Yugyeom is possessed by a demon or something cause he keeps shouting that he needs holy water..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it folks. Are you speechless? What are your thoughts? There's still much more to come! Have a great day guys! Happy Halloween!


	8. Chapter 8

Purring is loud as Mark’s hands run through Nora’s fur as she lays curled up on his tummy again. They’re on the couch enjoying a nice morning before the hectic schedule that’s about to take place when they both perk up at Jaebum walking into the room. 

Snorting, Jaebum can’t help but go all eye smile as he noticed Mark perked up just like a cat with Nora.

“What’s so funny?” Mark wonders curiously as his own smile is forming.

Jaebum comes closer to the couch and Nora starts meowing away in excitement as she demands to be petted by him.

“Oh nothing, just admiring my two babies,” he replies as he reaches his hand out to pet Nora.

She’s all happy as can be until Jaebum tries to use his free hand to touch Mark and then she’s getting upset as she demands both hands and all the attention that she headbutts into his other hand. Both laughing now, Jaebum is quick to oblige her,

“Ok, ok, it’s your time I got it.”

Mark giggles away as he watches the fond scene of Nora jumping up onto Jaebum’s shoulders as she tries to divert Jaebum away from Mark.

“And here I thought we had bonded over our love for you but it appears she’s back to not sharing again,” Mark lets out as Jaebum tries to put her down and she refuses.

“I think it’s also because she’s used to seeing me so much and since our schedules have changed, she’s having withdrawals,” Jaebum replies before Nora headbutts the side of his face.

“You poor thing,” Mark coos when his eyes catch sight of one of her toys stuck in the couch cushion.

Grabbing a hold of it, he pulls it out and the little bell noise is heard right away. Nora stills instantly as she eyeballs the toy and Mark is giggling more as she’s very interested.

“Oh? Does someone want to play?” Mark asks as he jingles the ball.

Nora starts meowing away in excitement that she’s jumping off Jaebum’s shoulders and back onto the couch to get closer. Both can’t contain their grins as Nora even wiggles her butt and her tail floofs back and forth in the air. Mark teases her for just a bit longer before he’s throwing the ball and she takes off after it. The two laugh loudly now as Nora attacks it like a mad man before the ball ends up getting batted underneath the couch where Nora tries to reach for it but can’t. 

“Aw, hold on baby, I got you,” Jaebum coos as he comes to the rescue.

He ends up having to get down on all fours as Nora pushed the ball too far back. Meanwhile, Mark is fully enjoying himself as Jaebum’s ass is in full view before him.

“I take back my earlier statement about Nora,” Mark says with his voice a bit deeper than before.

“What?” Jaebum questions curiously as he finally manages to grab the ball and pushes himself back till he’s sitting up on his knees.

He ends up looking over his shoulder as Mark whines and takes in both Mark and Nora watching him from the couch. Raising an eyebrow, he finds Mark pouting,

“Bummie you should’ve taken your time! I was enjoying the view!” 

It clicks and Jaebum throws his head back to let out his dinosaur laugh as he becomes playful,

“My bad, should I go back to my earlier position?”

Mark nods enthusiastically which gets another laugh out of Jaebum. Jaebum soon appeases his mate but resuming the early position and goes a step further by playfully shaking his ass where he hears Mark voice how much he likes it,

“I’m serious Jaebum. You keep teasing me and you’re gonna find me tapping that ass the next second.”

Nora meows impatiently for the toy that Jaebum stops what he’s doing to throw the ball to her. She takes off the next second and goes toward the kitchen with it as Jaebum gets up from the floor to move toward Mark.

“You’ve topped before?” Jaebum asks as he stops to stand in front of him.

Mark’s hands reach out to grope Jaebum’s ass and pull him closer. Jaebum is surprised as he wasn’t expecting this and he’s thrown off balance a bit that he ends up straddling Mark as his hands reach out to grip the back of the couch to steady himself. 

“A couple of times back in America,” Mark states as he kneads the globes of Jaebum’s ass.

“Is that how you got your nickname?” Jaebum questions more as he watches Mark enjoy himself.

“Mmm, you should find out for yourself Bummie. I already fucked your throat that one time. Just imagine what I can do when I’m inside you.”

The way Mark says it and how he locks eyes with him while saying it. How those eyes shine with hunger and send little jolts of thrill through Jaebum as he reacts to him.

“I’ve never bottomed before. You’re the first guy I’ve ever been with,” Jaebum admits.

Mark groans as he buries his face against Jaebum’s stomach, “Bummie! You can’t tell me this cause it makes me want to pounce even more!” 

“You really want to top me?” Jaebum is in awe.

Mark’s hands start to move up to touch Jaebum’s bare back and hips soothingly as Jaebum’s sweats hang down low and Mark presses a kiss against his happy trail.

“Of course I do. I would love to worship this body more,” Mark’s voice is breathy as he’s becoming more aroused.

As Mark presses kisses up to Jaebum’s belly button and relishes in Jaebum’s muscles rippling and how he’s reacting to his touch. How his skin gets goosebumps and his breath hitching as Mark now trails his hands up the front of his chest to map out his body.

“Baby,” Jaebum groans as Mark leans up to press a kiss to the center of Jaebum’s chest before he’s biting at a nipple.

“Oh fuck,” Jaebum’s hips jerk and Mark smirks as he pulls back and blows at the perky bud.

“You want that Bummie? Want me to top you? Claim you?”

Instantly Jaebum gets it now when he hears Mark say the word claim. For normally Jaebum wouldn’t be up for the idea. It just never crossed his mind or something he’d be interested in. But really he thought he’d never be interested in guys until he met Mark. And he’s still not interested in other guys but he’s definitely into Mark and the thought of Mark topping really doesn’t sound that bad. It actually might turn him on a bit though he can feel himself being a bit hesitant but only because he’s never bottomed for anyone. This would be something very intimate. Would be putting away his pride and giving himself completely to Mark and well...he’s all for it. He’s not sure if he’ll like it as much or if it’ll be pleasurable for him since he’s an alpha but Jaebum doesn’t mind going through the pain for his mate. He’d be more than happy to and he wonders how long Mark had these thoughts. How long he thought that he didn’t belong to him. Because he does. He so does. But he gets it. He understands the need to claim. To reclaim. That need to love on your mate so badly that it drives you insane. He’s the same way when it comes to love and to his mate.

Mark is taken by surprise when he feels fingers start to run through his hair before his face is being caressed. The next second, he finds Jaebum gently tilting his chin up so they can lock eyes and he sees those wild and passionate eyes glowing with so much love and devotion,

“It can’t be today because of our schedules, but I’d be down to try anything with you, baby.”

Mark brightens up at those words, “Really? Just like that?”

Jaebum smiles as he leans down to kiss Mark sweetly, “Were you afraid to ask me till now?”

Mark nods, “Not many guys take it nicely and I know you were straight before so I didn’t know if it might upset you-” he lets out shyly and quietly before Jaebum silences him with another kiss.

“You can talk to me about anything, Mark. Whether it's an idea, a thought, a dream you had. An opinion, anything. You can always come to me just like I know I can go to you. And to be honest, I’m honored and feel loved that you’d want to do something like this with me cause I don’t think I’m gonna be a very good bottom.”

Mark smiles at the end as Jaebum said those words on purpose so Mark will feel more at ease and happier. 

“I think you’ll be a great bottom and I’ll be there to guide you in the right direction,” Mark says with eyes shining brightly with more confidence now.

“Good, cause only you can ever do this.”  
Mark beams before pulling Jaebum in for another kiss. Jaebum can feel Mark’s happiness through the kiss. Can feel the excitement and taste the love Mark has for him. 

“Whenever that day happens, whether it's tomorrow or months to a year from now, I’ll wait patiently for it. I’m happy just knowing you’d do it.”

“I don’t plan on waiting that long but with our schedules and your pregnancy it might not be soon but I promise when the time is right, I’m ready and you won’t have to hesitate.” 

Both look at each other happily before leaning in for another kiss-

“Mew! Mew! Mew!”

The two pull back to find Nora there demanding attention as she wants them to follow her. Instantly the two realize she must’ve lost her toy again and burst out in laughter as she impatiently waits for them to come help her. 

“Yes, yes, let’s find your toy,” Mark lets out as the two get up from the couch to follow Nora down the hall…

“We’re so gonna be late,” Jaebum says but really he doesn’t care.

They’re supposed to be at the company building already but the two are currently still in the bathroom getting ready for their day. With Mark caged in against the bathroom counter though Mark is the one trying to suck hickies along Jaebum’s collarbone and neck.

“Mmm, it’s ok. This is important,” Mark says as he pulls off long enough to talk and admire his work.

Jaebum can’t deny it cause he agrees and just earlier he was the one leaving love marks all along Mark’s body so that during his solo photo shoot, everyone would know he’s taken by a very loving and possessive alpha. 

“Hmm, I think I missed a spot,” Jaebum says as he takes in Mark and notices a patch of skin he could mark up.

He nuzzles close and nips playfully as he smirks at hearing Mark’s hitched breath and moan.

“Nnn, Bummie stop, it’s my turn now!” 

But Jaebum doesn’t let up as he bites again before sucking along Mark’s pulse point.

“Fu-” Mark can barely get out as his lips part in a hitched moan again as Jaebum knows all his weak spots.

Hands keep Mark caged in and close as their bodies are flush together and both are totally aroused.

“Trust me baby, they’re gonna have a field day covering up these marks you’ve made for my photo shoot,” he reassures as he presses a kiss to the new hickey he just left.

“Then why haven’t you stopped yet?” Mark manages to get out as Jaebum can’t help himself and latches onto Mark’s skin again.

Jaebum growls as Mark’s hips jerk and their cocks rub together, “Just five more minutes,” Jaebum breathes out against Mark’s ear.

“We’re gonna be very late,” Mark states before he’s pulling Jaebum up and crashing their lips together.

They were very late indeed but good news was that Jin knew something like this would happen so he told them the wrong time on purpose. Jaebum still got scolded though…

“Are you nervous?” 

Mark looks from the mirror he’s sitting in front of to see Wonho standing behind him. The stylist is busy working away to get him ready for his photoshoot as the first outfit has already been put on him.

“Does it show?” Mark asks shyly and Wonho gives a warm smile,

“Just a bit. You’re normally quiet but you’re really quiet now. Which is understandable since you’re surrounded by strangers and what you’re doing is something new to get used to. Honestly it makes others want to protect you more. I’ve even overheard the staff here and the photographer coo over you and Suga is doing his thing and making sure everything is perfect and comfortable for you as we speak.”

Mark smiles at that for he remembers seeing Suga moving around to make sure everything was good and to not overwhelm him and such. He’s a very good manager.

“I’m nervous because I want to do this right. This is a big magazine company and to be on the front cover for my first ever shoot not involving Bummie is huge! I hope I do good so I don’t upset anyone and can make Jaebum proud.”

“Trust me, Jaebum is already proud of you for doing this and you’re gonna do great. Just keep being you,” Wonho encourages.

The whole room swears that Mark gets even cuter as he beams with his little fangs as he nods excitedly…

It’s a few hours in and through several outfits already and Mark is killing it. From being super cute and adorable in between shots and with the staff to how quick he goes into professional mode like a switch is flipped and a passionate and sexy side of him comes right out. It took the people in the room by surprise the first time they see the switch happen but soon go back to taking photos and moving Mark into different positions and scenery. He wasn’t afraid to give his own feedback either or to monitor the photos to see if they should redo it or try something different. He also didn’t mind showing off some skin though the shots were perfect in showing just enough and not too much but still making it damn sexy and have people almost fainting. The whole time the photographer couldn’t stop saying how handsome he was and how his features were perfect and that he still looked damn good for being pregnant. And that with the angles and shot taking, his baby bump is covered so you can’t tell.

“Just wait till I’m further in and my belly gets rounder,” Mark giggles as he chats freely with them now.

He’s more comfortable after spending some time here and everyone is so nice and friendly. Offering him breaks and drinks or food. Suga makes sure he sits whether he says he’s fine and his excuse is, ‘You’re carrying twins so sit your ass down.’ All in all, Mark is having fun and enjoying what he’s doing as he’s slowly getting used to this life and finding his passion for it growing.

“Alright, this is the last outfit and we’ll soon be finishing up afterwards,” the photographer says to Mark who gets right into place.

He’s in a suit and tie. Just black that sparkles with each photo taken and a plain white attire underneath with the black tie. Mark looks very professional and breathtaking as he shows off his figure and long legs. His hair is dazzling and they only needed to apply simple makeup as Mark’s features were already flawless and just needed a boost from all the bright lights and flashes.

“Yes, just like that...good...great...almost done, just a few more,” The photographer says as she takes multiple photos.

Mark moves now after each flash to a different pose in front of the blank and simple background of the big room until the photographer calls out that it’s a wrap. Mark smiles as he relaxes before moving over to look at the photos appearing on the monitor. He’s busy going over with them on which ones are the best that he doesn’t realize someone comes into the room. 

The person passes by Wonho who grins at him in greeting as their fancy shoes make noise on the wood floor underneath while they get closer. You can see the fancy attire matching it and that they’re carrying a giant bouquet of flowers in front of them as a sexy smirk is forming and styled raven hair comes into view--

Mark hears people talking as they take notice of the man that no doubt went straight from his own scheduled shoot and that to come here as Mark turns to see who they’re talking about to find Lim Jaebeom locking eyes with him. 

Mark’s heart instantly skips a beat before picking up fast as Jaebum looks so damn fine and sexy that Mark is gonna combust on the spot.

“Jaebum-” Mark is almost speechless as his voice shows how affected he is by this display of affection and love.

“Hey baby,” Jaebum greets as Mark meets him the rest of the way and they’re hugging.

Jaebum’s careful to not let the flowers get smooshed as he hugs his mate.

“Suga told me you did great for your first photo shoot without me. Even sent me some photos of you working-”

“He begged me for those photos,” Suga’s voice is heard as they pull back and Mark giggles.

Jaebum flushes as he doesn’t deny it before he’s presenting the flowers for Mark to take,

“I hope you like them,” Jaebum gets out nervously as he wasn’t sure what flower Mark would like.

“Are these lilies?” Mark asks and Jaebum nods shyly.

“Why didn’t you get him roses?” Suga wonders for that’s the typical flower you’d give to a lover.

Jaebum flushes more, “Because I didn’t want to be like everyone else so I went with something unique and what I think are very beautiful-”

“I love them,” Mark interrupts to let Jaebum know he did good.

Jaebum’s expression perks up right away as he gets this dorky grin on his face, “Really?”

“Yes, they’re perfect. Thank you,” Mark says sweetly as he presses a kiss to Jaebum’s lips.  
Jaebum’s dorky smile keeps growing as his hands reach out to keep Mark close instinctively. 

“I’m so glad cause I was in the flower shop forever and Jaehyun threatened if I didn’t hurry my romantic ass up he was gonna leave me there.”

“That’s because you were gonna buy the whole damn flower shop,” Jin’s voice is heard next.

“What?” Mark is shocked at this as Jaebum huffs, 

“That’s what I originally wanted to do but we couldn’t bring them to you right away and the only time they could deliver would be tomorrow so I had to make sure I picked out the best one!”

“Bummie what did I say about spending too much money on me,” Mark starts but then Suga butts in.

“Says the one who wanted to work super hard for today’s shoot so he can spoil his mate in return.”

“Suga!” Mark gasps as Suga smirks.

Meanwhile, Jaebum is in heaven and it shows on his face as nuzzles close to his baby,

“That makes me really happy, Mark but all I need is you. Just my beautiful mate.”

Mark beams at that as his eyes shine brightly at Jaebum being such a romantic sap. The others watch fondly until Jaebum starts to get too touchy feely. His hands going to places they shouldn’t but Jaebum can’t help himself because Mark looks too damn fine and right there for the taking--

“Ow!” Jaebum whines as Jin lightly smacks him the back of the head.

He’s then sulking cause the others are separating him from Mark, “But I’ve been without him all day! Let me love on him!” 

“You can love on him when you get home,” Jaehyun says.

“Yes, because first we’re going out to eat to celebrate Mark’s photo shoot,” Suga says next.

Jin is already leading Mark toward the door, “Come, you can choose whatever place you like and don’t worry about the bill, I got you covered so eat to your heart’s content.”

“No I was gonna buy his food!” Suga argues as he’s following after them. 

Wonho is already right there to make sure Mark is safe and Jaehyun laughs as he starts to lead a sulking Jaebum toward the door,

“You can flirt with Mark on the car ride there.”

Upon hearing that, Jaebum gets excited again cause of course he can ride with Mark to the restaurant. Jaehyun is soon in awe at how fast Jaebum takes off while calling out Mark’s name lovingly.

Boy that man is so whipped…

And maybe the car ride would’ve gone well if Jaehyun didn’t bring up a conversation about one of the staff members during Jaebum’s shoot. And maybe, just maybe, Jaehyun should’ve waited until they were sitting down and eating because Mark might be a little hangry now at the mention of some woman bursting into Jaebum’s dressing room while he was getting undressed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I've never written a smut scene with Jaebum as the bottom. It's gonna be very interesting when I get to that part. XD


	9. Chapter 9

“How did she even get in? Was she really a staff member?” Mark demands to know.

“Baby,” Jaebum tries to ease Mark but Mark was not stopping until he got answers.

“She was a staff member there at the building. She claims she didn’t realize he had been in there and that she was trying to retrieve something from a previous shoot,” Jaehyun replies.

“That doesn’t answer how she got in because someone should’ve stopped her.”

“He’s got a point there,” Wonho says and Jaehyun gives him a look.

“Don’t team up with him. I’m the one telling him this information from omega to omega-” 

Jaebum ignores Jaehyun and Wonho’s conversation going on in the background now as he take Mark’s hand in his while sitting beside him,

“Mark look at me,” Jaebum instructs softly.

Mark’s whole expression looks ready to kill and you can practically feel that aura filling the vehicle as the driver takes them to their next location.

“Mark,” Jaebum tries again and Mark finally looks up to him.

“Though she managed to open the door, Jaehyun was quick to pull her back out before anything else could happen. She didn’t even have time to see me. It was an honest mistake.”

“Oh I don’t think it was a mistake,” Jaehyun pipes in.

“Jaehyun,” Wonho warns but Jaehyun is serious.

“Hey I would want to know so I’m telling him that it wasn’t a mistake. That woman had her phone out and ready but I grabbed the hand that was holding the phone so the photos that ended up happening were of my hand or pitch black as she was pulled out of there.”

Mark gasps before he could feel his anger boiling, “Bummie!”

“Baby, please, this isn’t good for the twins to get worked up over some woman-”

“Pull over,” Mark demands and the people in the vehicle are shocked.

“What? Why? Mark don’t do this. I’m not gonna let you get out and walk to the restaurant,” Jaebum replies as the vehicle is pulling over.

He makes sure to keep a hold on Mark so he doesn’t try to exit the vehicle.

“I’m not walking...I’m gonna throw up,” Mark informs.

The vehicle comes to a stop before Mark barely has enough time to open the door and lean over to throw up onto the grass. Jaebum helps to steady him as he realizes Mark’s nerves skyrocketed so fast that him being pregnant made him nauseous to the point of throwing up. 

“Told you that you should’ve waited until we got to the restaurant,” Wonho tells Jaehyun.

“Forgive me for I've never been pregnant before so I wouldn’t know this would happen. If it helps any, Jin already took action and the company fired the woman straight away so nothing else happened.”

Mark throwing up again told Jaehyun it didn’t help…

Mark sits in the fancy restaurant with a small frown on his face as his nerves are still going and he feels like shit now. Not to mention he’s still nauseous but he’s also starving cause he threw up the food he ate at the photo shoot. The smell of food is both torturous and heaven right now.

“Can you eat just one bite for me?” Jaebum asks in a soothing tone.

Mark shakes his head as he isn’t sure if he’s gonna throw up again or salivate over the food. Jaebum whines as he doesn’t like his mate not feeling good. 

“Please? For me?” Jaebum tries again as he even cuts the meat into a tiny piece and holds it out for Mark to eat off the fork.

Mark looks and sees Jaebum’s worried and loving expression that he finds himself caving before leaning forward to take the food into his mouth slowly. He chews for a second before stopping to make sure he wasn’t gonna throw up and when he found the coast was clear, he began chewing more until he could swallow the food. 

The others watch as they worry Mark might have to run to the bathroom but soon find Mark taking the fork from Jaebum to get him another piece. 

“What did you order cause this is good,” Mark says and the others perk up as Mark is digging in like he hasn’t eaten in days.

“It's the best meal on the menu here. Should I order more of it?” Jaebum coos with a grin forming at seeing his mate eating.

Suga snorts behind his glass of wine at the fond scene before him.

“They always like this?” he asks Jin.

“Oh yeah,” Jin smirks as he takes in Jaebum hand feeding Mark and enjoys every second of it.

“Thank god he’s eating. I was really feeling like shit here,” Jaehyun breathes out in relief as he stands nearby with Wonho.

Wonho gently nudges Jaehyun in comfort, “Mistakes can happen.”

“Still,” Jaehyun lets out as it’s bothering him.

“You said it yourself that you were looking out for him so you had good intentions. The lady was taken care of too so it’s all good. Did you manage to figure out who she was?” 

“Ling something. I couldn’t catch the last name for she was getting upset that she actually got fired over this. Mentioned something under her breath about how some girl named Lisa was gonna hear from her.”

The clattering of a fork is heard that draws their attention to Mark who is looking right at Jaehyun,

“Did you say Lisa?”   
“Uh yeah?” Jaehyun answers as he’s wondering why that peeked Mark’s interest.

“Do you have a photo of the Ling girl?” 

Jaehyun shakes his head.

“Who is Lisa?” Suga asks as he already looks ready to join Mark in a murdering spree as he can tell Mark doesn’t like this person.

Jaebum begins to explain while Mark is pulling out his phone and doing something,

“A Lisa354 commented on the photos of Mark and I together.”

“She commented many times and I thought she might’ve learned her lesson but apparently not,” Mark adds.

“Not that it couldn’t be her but there are a lot of Lisa’s out there or people nicknamed that,” Jin says lightly.

Mark scrolls through the photos though of Lisa’s social media with full determination until he finds what he’s looking for.

“Aha! I was right! Look,” Mark insists as he enlarges the post of Lisa with another woman.

Jaehyun and Wonho move in closer as they take the phone and see the caption,

‘My Dad’s company hooked me up with a wonderful photo shoot today where I met Ling! She works there and we bonded right away!’

“That’s Ling for sure,” Jaehyun lets out impressed.

“Hmm, it was dated back almost a year so that’s plenty of time to build up a steady friendship. Though I think it might’ve been destroyed after today,” Wonho claims.

“Wait, let me see,” Jin demands as he’s handed the phone next, “Oh wow, that is the woman we dealt with today.”

“This Lisa looks like some eighteen year old rich brat,” Suga voices his opinion as he takes a look himself.

“That’s cause she is,” Mark almost hisses out.

“Baby you know I’m not interested in her, right?” Jaebum tells Mark as he pulls him closer.

“I know but this is going too far! She obviously got her friend to try and take private photos of you for some reason! And for what? If she had succeeded and gotten them, what was she gonna use them for? To start a rumor or something? Cause you would’ve been caught in surprise in mid undress so those photos could’ve been used for a lot of things,” Mark replies as he’s growing upset.

“Mark’s not wrong. People would do anything to get those photos and leak them. Multiple rumors could’ve started,” Jin agrees.

“For what though? What could she have gained from that?” Jaebum is trying to understand what this Lisa was really after.

“She said mates weren't real. That you needed a real woman to realize you don’t need me,” Mark starts off.

“She could’ve tried to make it look like you were caught cheating with another woman or something,” Suga offers and Mark instantly feels his blood boil.

“This is something we should have looked into further,” Wonho suggests.

“I’ll talk to Vivian about it later,” Jaehyun agrees with him.

“Until then, let's not get too worked up over this,” Jin states. “That girl can only do so much and maybe after finding out her friend was fired and that the authorities can be involved, she’ll back off. So instead, let's finish enjoying our meal and keep going about our lives.”

And normally that’s something Mark could agree with. Because this Lisa is just some spoiled brat that probably crushed on Def and then found out he’s with Mark and made her into a psycho bitch. But you see, Mark’s already dealt with a crazy stalker. All that shit he went through and even he tried to keep going. Thinking everything was fine before he found himself in a dangerous situation multiple times that could’ve gone so wrong. So forgive him but Mark is not letting this go so easily. Jaebum is his man and he’s not about to let her try and ruin his career or his life.

“We should block her from being able to see your guys’ account,” Suga suggests but Mark shakes his head.

“No, let her keep seeing it. I want her to know it’s not working. That she can’t keep us apart with her silly games.”

Mark’s L.A. gangster mode was definitely out as he’s so ready to play her game and show her she can’t win.

“Ah I knew that I would like you,” Suga smirks.  
Jaebum can’t help but grin himself because he can feel Mark’s love for him very strongly at this moment. He ends up wrapping Mark up in his arms and putting him in his lap where Mark goes willingly. Jaebum nuzzles close and Mark finds himself calming with Jaebum’s warmth and aura surrounding him. 

“Feel better?” Jaebum asks after another moment and Mark silently nods.

Jaebum smiles against Mark’s skin before pressing a kiss there along Mark’s shoulder, 

“You still hungry?” 

Mark nods again and Jaebum can’t help but feel his heart swell at Mark’s adorableness. 

“Feed me?” Mark asks sweetly and Jaebum beams back at him as he happily obliges.

The others try not to laugh at how whipped these two are for each other as Mark is soon trying to hand feed Jaebum back as they end up sharing Mark’s plate together. 

“Ain’t nothing breaking these two up,” Jin lets out fondly.

The others nod in agreement.

“Babe did you see this?! We should totally do this!” 

Jinyoung soon finds Jackson shoving his phone into his face to look at the news article. Well tries to for Jackson shoved the phone too close to his eyes to be able to see it properly.

“How do you expect him to read it?” Youngjae cackles from his spot on the floor nearby.

Jinyoung ends up taking the phone to see it better as Jackson hugs him from the side and demands affection.

“I thought we were supposed to be studying for the exams coming up?” Yugyeom questions as he lifts his head from his school book.

“We can take breaks in between,” Jackson clarifies. “Right, Mark?”

Mark hums in agreement as he’s already taking a break as he’s been looking at his mate for the past five minutes now. Just watching him concentrating and looking damn adorable and sexy at the same time. How does Lim Jaebeom do it? 

“We saw that this morning, where have you two been?” Bam questions.

“Sorry, some people like to actually sleep,” Jackson replies.

“I wasn’t feeling good last night so we didn’t go to sleep until this morning actually,” Jinyoung says.

“But you’re feeling better right? You told me you were,” Jackson cups Jinyoung’s face while he says this.

Jinyoung smiles at Jackson being worried about him, “Yes. I’m feeling much better now.”

“You sure?” Mark asks as he’s worried now.

“Yes,” Jinyoung chuckles, both from Mark asking without looking away from watching Jaebum and that Mark is always trying to care for his loved ones.

“But enough about me, explain this,” Jinyoung says as he points to the phone.

Jaebum looks up to see what he’s talking about and notices one of the many news articles and trending on social media again about them two. Jaebum takes two seconds to look before he’s back to looking down at the book before him,

“Isn’t it obvious? We kissed,” Jaebum deadpans.

Instantly, Jinyoung snatches the book away with sass coming in hot, “I know that. Why though? You couldn’t wait till you got to the car to kiss Mark passionately after going out to eat?”

“I actually kissed him first,” Mark informs and Bam snickers,

“Ooo, someone was claiming his man I see.”

Mark blushes as he gets a bit shy and doesn’t notice that now Jaebum is ogling his mate and grinning like a dork so fondly.

“It was a spur of the moment thing ok? I know Bummie likes to be romantic and showing me off all the time but so can I. I just had the urge to do it so I was just gonna give him a nice little peck but then Bummie decided to dip me and full on kiss me breathless.”

Jaebum grins away, his eyes even shining happily and mischievously as he’s very proud of what he did. 

“Gotta let everyone know Mark is mine,” he states.

Youngjae laughs away with his whole body that he ends up rolling into Bam’s side who is snorting,

“Bro we get it. We know you’re in love with Mark.”

“The whole college campus knew before you two were even dating,” Yugyeom declares.

“Not gonna stop showing it. I especially wanted Mark to remember,” Jaebum says while locking eyes with Mark with a loving expression on his face and reaching out to hold his hand.

“Ugh, there he goes being the romantic dork he is again,” Jinyoung teases as he leans into Jackson’s side.

“I think it’s super romantic! That’s why we need to do this too, Jinyoung! We can wait till we’re on a show or something. I want everyone to see our love.”

“He does have a busy schedule coming up that you could totally make out on any of them,” Bam winks suggestively.

“I’m sorry that I’m not like you guys and would rather not broadcast our intimate sessions,” Jinyoung sasses.

“I’m with Jinyoung on this one. I’m not brave enough to be able to do it,” Youngjae says.

“I bet if you got to the actual moment, you’d be all for it,” Bam clarifies.

“Yeah yeah. I can’t even talk to Danny since that day so not like it’s gonna happen anytime soon.”

Mark leans over to pat Youngjae’s back in comfort, “One day at a time. You’ll get there.”

Jinyoung tries to ignore the current puppy eyed expression as Jackson is literally right there staring at him from the side.

“Babe, I’m getting kind of thirsty? Would you mind getting me something to drink from the kitchen?” Jinyoung asks and Jackson perks right up.

Jumping up happily, he nods as he runs to the kitchen. Jinyoung then looks to Mark who gets the picture and goes into action. He moves to latch onto Jaebum’s arm as he asks cutely,

“Bummie, I’m thirsty too.”

Jaebum immediately perks up, “I got you baby. You want a snack too?” he asks as he presses a kiss to Mark’s forehead before he starts to get up.  
“Yeah. Tuna sandwich actually...wait maybe two of them...oh! And those salty chips we got yesterday,” Mark grows excited as he’s craving things again.

“On it,” Jaebum replies back just as sweetly before he’s heading to the kitchen.

“Babe, water, tea, beer-” Jackson starts listing off things.

“Um, do juice if they have it,” Jinyoung calls back while he’s looking at Bam and gesturing for him to hurry.

It takes a second before Bam is like, ‘Oh shit!’ and leaning over to whisper to Yugyeom. Yugyeom perks up before scrambling to rush into the kitchen.

Now that the alphas has cleared the room, Jinyoung looks back to Mark,

“So, when are we going to go shopping?” 

Youngjae catches on to what Jinyoung’s implying and grows excited himself,

“Yes, when are we? You mentioned the money came in from the photo shoot right?”

“I wasn’t expecting it to come so fast but apparently all the preorder magazines sold out within minutes so they gave it to me earlier as a thank you. I had called Suga earlier and asked if there was a mistake because it was a lot of money...and I mean a lot. Suga just laughed and told me to not spend it all at once before hanging up.”

“Damn, but that means you have plenty to buy it right?” Bam leans in to whisper even though the other males are out of earshot.

Mark nods with a happy expression forming, “I want to get it soon. Like before I can’t even bend down on one knee anymore.”

“Then we should go this week!” Youngjae exclaims.

“You act like he’s gonna be huge by tomorrow,” Jinyoung’s expression shows amusement as he says this.

“I’m just saying. Before everyone’s schedules get super busy and the exams take place.”

“It would be easier,” Bam adds.

“Great. Then it’s settled. Now all we need to do is get Mark away from Jaebum for a day,” Youngjae starts when Bam smirks,

“Already on it.”

Jackson almost drops the glass of juice as he was not expecting the words that came out of Jaebum’s mouth. Like ever. Like did he hear him right? He looks to Yugyeom to confirm and yep, by the expression on Yugyeom’s face, it tells him he did. But still--

“Come again? Jackson asks just so he can hear it a second time around to be triple sure.

Jaebum flushes a bit as he tries to busy himself by making the sandwiches.

“I said, do you have any tips on bottoming?” 

Lord, was it embarrassing to say it the second time around as he hears himself say it so shyly.

Yugyeom is speechless as Jackson luckily sets the glass of juice down on the counter as he processes this.

“You’re telling me you’re trying to bottom Lim Jaebeom? That you, Mr. badass leader wants to take it up the ass-”

Yugyeom clamps a hand over Jackson’s mouth, “I think we all get the picture.”

Jaebum thanks Yugyeom silently as he puts a good amount of tuna on the bread,

“I just figured I’d ask you for you’re the only one I know that’s an alpha and also bottomed before so-”

“I have,” Yugyeom brings up and it comes as a shock to the other two.

“You have?!” Jackson’s voice is muffled behind Yugyeom’s hand until Yugyeom moves his arm away as Jackson practically spit all over the palm of his hand.

“Why is that a surprise? Because I never voiced it out loud?” 

“I mean...yeah you got a point there. I guess I’m used to Jackson telling every detail and Bam who isn’t afraid to voice things either,” Jaebum says.

“But how could I not? Jinyoung is such a perfect mate and he is wonderful at taking it and giving it and I want everyone to know how Jinyoung makes me feel,” Jackson explains.

“You still don’t have to give every detail,” Jaebum replies.

“Bottoming is different especially when you’re used to topping but it’s not bad. It’s actually really intimate in a way to give yourself to someone like that,” Yugyeom says quietly.

Jackson nods in agreement, “Not gonna lie. It hurt like a bitch the first time because we’re not made like omegas you know,” Jackson realizes he said the wrong words as Jaebum’s expression goes all wide eyed. Jackson is quick to flail his hands and stumble out more words, “B-but you get over the pain as pleasure takes over and your distracted by your mate enjoying themselves. And then you’re totally for it.”

Yugyeom face palms before speaking himself, “My advice to you is don’t rush it. Find the right moment where you’re not all dominant and pent up. Pick a time that you know you can just let go and let your partner have full control. Also, be sure to thoroughly clean down there and it helps if you’re in the mood before fingers or anything goes down there because you might get nervous or scared that you’ll tense up or feel that flight response happen. You wanna be relaxed and horny so get Mark to put on a show or something. It helped me when I watched Bam hump the bed and imagined me being the bed.”

“That’s...that’s actually really good advice,” Jackson admits.

“Thank you,” Jaebum lets out as he finishes putting the sandwiches together and grabbing the chips from the cupboard.

“No problem,” Yugyeom gets out with a flush of his own.

Jackson can feel the two are embarrassed a bit that he wants to ease the tension in the room by being Jackson,

“Should I tell you guys about the first time I bottomed?”

“No,” both say at the same time and Jackson whines in response.

“Why not?!”

“Let’s just move on from this topic,” Jaebum pleads as he’s been open enough about such a topic for one day. “Let’s talk about the house I’m going to go look at sometime next week.”

“Oh? You found a place?” Yugyeom is interested.

“Does Yien know?” Jackson is curious.

“No, so you two can’t say anything but I would like it if you both went with me because if everything works out, I’ll be owning it along with the small neighborhood.”

“WHAT?!” Jackson exclaims loudly.

Both Jaebum and Yugyeom try to shush him but there’s no way the others didn’t hear it.

“Are you trying to let out the secret already?” Yugyeom scolds.

“But you know I’m horrible with secrets and this is huge! Why would you buy the neighborhood? So no crazy fans can move in next door?”

“No, I want to buy it so we can all remain close by,” Jaebum admits, “You guys are more than friends, you’re all family to me.”

The two are speechless before Yugyeom stutters out, “That’s too much, there’s no way we could afford-”

“No need to worry. I have plenty of funds to not only buy it all off so they’ll be no interest. But you guys can pay back whenever you want to, IF you want to.”

“Oh my god, no wonder Mark gets so upset with you spoiling him,” Jackson says as he cups his own face in awe.

“We would definitely be paying you back. You already do so much for us, please don’t feel obligated to do this,” Yugyeom says.

Jaebum smiles as he clamps a hand on both their shoulders, “I’m doing it because I want to and I know it would make Mark happy as it would me to have you guys close. Of course, only if you want to-”

Jackson suddenly moves forth as he brings Yugyeom in for the hug while he latches on tightly,

“We’re like a pack! Of course we’re gonna stick together. And really, Jaebum, this means a lot. I’m happy and I know everyone else will be happy as well.”

Jaebum chuckles warmly, “I’m glad. I’ll make sure when we go that it's at a decent time.”

“Bro, I’m ready whenever you are,” Jackson replies.

“Same. Oh, by the way, I was wondering if maybe we can talk then about collabing or something. Jhope mentioned that the best way to show off my skills would be to hit the stage myself but I would really like it if we could work together and maybe let me choreograph some of the dance moves to the songs or songs we can work on together to make. It’s cool if you’re not done for it too, I-I just thought I’d put it on in the open,” Yugyeom starts growing nervous as he talks but soon he finds Jaebum pulling him back into another hug.

“I’d be honored, Yugyeom.”

Yugyeom perks up and hugs Jaebum back before they can hear Jackson whining,

“It’s not fair! I want to hug again too!”

Jackson backs up like he’s gonna run and jump. The two go wide eyed and start to panic as Jackson squeals in excitement as he rushes forth.

The others can hear the two trying to stop Jackson all the way from the living room before a loud crashing sound is heard and Jackson’s laughter fills the air. It isn’t long before they hear Jaebum exclaiming,

“Nora, don’t eat that! The tuna was for Mark!” 

Jinyoung sighs fondly as the others burst into laughter as they go to peek into the kitchen to see the huge mess of mayo and tuna everywhere while most of it is on the three tangled up on the floor.

“I’ll call take out,” Jinyoung states while he takes out his phone…

Meanwhile Mark takes a chip and swipes some of the tuna and mayo off from the side of Jaebum’s face. He pops the chip into his mouth and hums happily before he ends up sitting on the floor next to them and enjoying the feast…


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprises await!

“You know we didn’t think this through very well,” Bam says as they’re strolling through the busy city.

Youngjae glances over his shoulder and sees people stopping and staring as well as taking photos.

“Yeah, like what if one of these people ends up giving away the surprise?” 

Mark plays with his bottom lip as his teeth scrape over it in nerves, 

“Maybe I should try and order online or something.”

Jinyoung comes up behind Mark and puts his hands onto his shoulder as he keeps leading him forward,

“No, it should be fine. If anything, we’ll make it look like we’re the ones buying something or we can make them think you’re getting something else as a gift like for your Mother or something. A lot of celebrities go to the jewelry stores for themselves too. You could simply be buying something for yourself and it’s not like they’re be allowed to follow us closely in the store or for the employees to give out such information.”

“True. We do have Wonho and other bodyguards with us as well,” Youngjae starts to agree as Wonho remains the closest to them as the other bodyguards hang back to give them more space.

“It’s still a lot to get used to though. Like everywhere you go now there’s a camera in your face or someone is taking a photo or calling out your name. It’s chaotic...and I love it,” Bam says with glee.

He even spreads out his arms in a big gesture as he twirls so he can get the others to laugh and smile.

“Should we go straight to the jewelry store or check out some of these other stores first?” Youngjae asks.

“Let’s go shopping! It’s been a while since we all let loose and I don’t know about you but I have to go into this store to look at that shirt in the window because it’s totally my style,” Bam says as he makes a beeline to the right.

Jinyoung shakes his head fondly as he follows with the others as Mark doesn’t mind taking some detours…

“Ok, I need a minute,” Mark claims as he finds a seat near one of the fitting rooms and plops down.

He lets out a happy sigh the moment he’s seated and finds he doesn’t want to get up for a while.

“Tired?” Jinyoung asks as he comes to sit next to him.

“A bit. Who knew carrying twins could take so much out you? And I’m not even big yet. I can’t imagine how it’s gonna be when I’m so round,” Mark admits with a loving smile.

Jinyoung smiles softly as he leans into Mark’s side, “You’re glowing though.”

“Am I?” Mark perks up at that and Jinyoung nods,

“Anyone could tell you love talking about them and are happy to be carrying Jaebum’s children.”

His head gestures down to where Mark has his hand resting on his stomach protectively. It makes Mark giggle and brighten in more happiness.

“I can’t help it. It’s a wonderful feeling...it’s hard to describe unless you go through it yourself you know?” Mark replies as he tries to explain it.

“Trust me...I know,” Jinyoung whispers softly so that only Mark could hear it.

Instantly Mark’s eyes go wide before his head whips to the side to look at the omega beside him. He can see Jinyoung’s eyes shining with such emotion though his expression is bashful. 

“Wait...are you...does anyone else know?” 

Jinyoung shakes his head, “Just you...I actually only found out recently. Remember last week when we came over for the exams?”

Mark nods before realizing, “Oh, I remember you telling me you didn’t feel good.”

“I felt so tired and nauseous for a bit that I thought I was coming down with a bug but then something told me to take a test and um...I took one yesterday actually.”

Jinyoung trails off as he fiddles with his fingers before he finds Mark’s hand reaching out to intertwine their hands together.

“Are you scared?” Mark asks softly.

Jinyoung finds himself nodding as he can’t lift his head to look Mark in the eyes,

“It’s not that I’m not happy it’s just...this wasn’t planned at all. Though Jackson had mentioned that day about children, we actually talked that same night and agreed to wait until both our careers really took off and were stable but then...this happened. And I swear we were both being safe and wearing condoms…”

“Hey, Jinyoung it’s ok,” Mark is quick to reassure.

He turns so he’s fully facing Jinyoung as he gently cups his face so they can look at one another.

“Things happen and whether it was planned or not, it’s gonna be ok. You’re not alone for one and though this may set things back a bit, it doesn’t mean it’s stopping anything. It just means things might take more time than originally thought. And if you look on the bright side, that means our children can be best friends growing up.”

A smile starts to form on Jinyoung’s face, “Well when you put it like that.”

Mark’s own smile grows that his tiny fangs show cutely. Mark moves his hands back down to take both of Jinyoung’s hands in his own.

“You should tell Gaga. You know he’s gonna be all for it. And anything you need, I’m here for, just like I know you got me when I need something.” 

“Thank you,” Jinyoung’s eyes shine with more emotions as feels Mark’s affection and care. 

Mark finds himself being hugged before he’s wrapping his arms around Jinyoung himself.

“I’m happy for you, Jinyoung.”

“Am I missing something?” 

The two pull back to find Youngjae standing there confused as to why the two of them are being so lovey dovey. Like even when they pulled back the two still remained close and hands touching the other.

“No seriously, what did I miss? Something happened,” He points to them before they hear Bam’s voice as he appears next with multiple shopping bags.

“Yoh what’s going on?” 

“See? I’m not the only one. Spill.” 

Jinyoung looks hesitant but Mark gives an encouraging smile and squeeze of his hand.

“I um...I’m pregnant.” 

Youngjae’s eyes go wide as Bam literally drops every bag to the floor as he gasps. The two just stand there speechless before it fully sinks in.

“Oh my god!” Youngjae exclaims as he grabs Bam before grabbing himself.

He keeps repeating those words over and over before he’s jumping for joy and rushing forth to hug Jinyoung. Meanwhile Bam is still in shock.

“Bro…you too?” 

“What do you mean you to-” Jinyoung starts when it hits him, “Holy shit, you’re telling me-”

Bam nods as tears well up in his eyes, “That time you told me I should hop on that train...well guess who was already on it and in denial.” 

“You’re kidding! Oh my god!” Youngjae exclaims as the excitement was growing.

“Oh Bam,” Jinyoung starts to tear up as well before he sees Mark pulling Bam in for the group hug.

“I’m sorry! I was gonna tell everyone but I’m just scared and nervous I’m gonna fuck up. I haven’t told Yugyeom cause every time I get the courage I about throw up everywhere. And I have no idea his thoughts on kids as well as our careers just taking off and-” Bam just lets it all out as the others hold him and each other.

“Shh, it’s ok Bam. We’ll get through together. One day at a time,” Mark calms him.

Bam’s tears turn into sniffles as he feels their love and affection, “God I love you guys.”

Everyone smiles and remains close as they don’t care that they’re having such a moment in the middle of the dressing room. And they stay like that for a few more moments until Youngjae speaks,

“So um...would this be a good time to talk about how that one night stand that was totally unprotected sex with Danny might’ve led to the actual reason I haven’t been able to talk to him again?” Youngjae lets out nervous laughter.

Oh boy…

“You know, I thought it was gonna be hard to hide it but it was actually easier thanks to Mark,” Bam starts as they’re all sitting around a nice cafe and enjoying some food.

“Yeah. Mark is eating for three people so it didn’t seem odd at all when I ate extra,” Youngjae states.

“Yugyeom also believed me when I said that cupcake’s fat ass was the one who got into the box of donuts and ate them all. But guys it was so me. I raided the kitchen late at night while he was asleep.” 

The others laugh as they talk about their own experiences so far.

“Do you get weird cravings too? Cause like bacon and ice cream are such a good combination,” Youngjae brings up.

Jinyoung makes a disgusted face at that, “What? Well, I guess I can understand since I tried pickles and ice cream the other night and I know you hate cucumbers.”

Youngjae looks like he’ll throw up if they continue talking about it so Mark is sweet enough to talk about one of his moments,

“Mine’s been meat and strawberries but it’s lately been leaning toward anything strawberry related.”

The others smile and Bam snorts as Mark is saying this while literally sipping on a strawberry milkshake.

“We’re such a chaotic mess. Just look at us,” Bam points out.

“Hey, but our children will all have each other so I think it’s gonna be awesome!” Youngjae claims.

“I’m gonna fail if they have Jackson’s puppy eyes,” Jinyoung says.

“Don’t remind me cause I’ve been thinking that this kid is gonna have Yugyeom’s smile and I melt every time I see it!” Bam exclaims next.

“What if my child looks like Danny?! I’m gonna have to talk to him!” Youngjae frets.

“Youngjae, you’re gonna have to talk to him before your child is born,” Jinyoung starts as him and Youngjae trail off into their own conversation while Bam takes a bite out of his food.

Meanwhile Mark sips away on his milkshake happily as he thinks about how the twins will be. Will they look like him? Like Jaebum? A mixture of both? It was exciting to think about the many possibilities and how his life is gonna be like with Jaebum by his side. It makes him giddy and thinks of the ring he wants to find that’ll be perfect for Jaebum. So much so that he spots the jewelry shop just across the road from the cafe.

Setting down the empty glass of his milkshake, Mark starts to stand up,

“Where are you going?” Bam asks curiously as he takes another bite of his salad.

“I just want to go take a look while we wait for our food to come out,” Mark replies as he points to the store.

The others smirk before nodding, “Don’t be too long now,” Jinyoung states.

“Text me or call when the food is ready if I’m not back by then,” Mark says and Youngjae nods.

Wonho moves toward him and with his assistance he heads across the road and into the store. It’s not crowded even though the city is bustling so Mark can take his time and be at ease while looking at the many cases full of jewelry before him.

“Can I help you find something?” A woman asks but Mark shakes his head shyly,

“No I’m just looking at the moment thank you.”

She smiles back warmly, “Just let me know if you need anything.”

Mark nods as he instinctively moves closer to Wonho before making his way toward the rings. Peeking into the glass, Mark can see several necklaces nearby as well.

“Should I get him a necklace too?” Mark wonders out loud as he thinks hard about it.

“Anything you give him he’ll love,” Wonho’s voice is heard softly near his ear.

“Hmm...but it has to be perfect.” 

Wonho chuckles, “You two are romantic dorks indeed. I would suggest getting a custom necklace then. You can get matching ones and put your initials on one to give him while you wear his initials.”

Mark perks up at this, “Wonho you’re brilliant!”

“Glad to be of service.”

“Ah, but I should wait till I find the ring first so I can make sure I got enough money.”

Wonho’s eyebrows furrow, “Just how much money do you think you’re gonna spend on a ring? 

“All of it if it turns out to be the one for Jaebum,” Mark says without hesitation.

“Yep, you two are definitely perfect for one another,” Wonho clarifies.

Mark giggles at that as he searches through the selection until one catches his eyes. His own bright blue eyes sparkle back in awe that he finds himself taking a picture so he can show it to the others as well as taking a moment to text it to Vivian and asks again just to be sure what Jaebum’s ring size is.

Becoming super excited, he finds his stomach growling with hunger as he realizes he still hasn’t eaten yet. Checking his phone, he finds a text from Youngjae saying the food came.

“Oh! Wonho the food has arrived. Hurry, we must eat so we can come back!” 

Wonho watches fondly as Mark takes off like an excited kid and picks up his step to keep up. Unfortunately, Mark manages to get out the door before him and out into the bustling of people moving back and forth on the sidewalks. And before Wonho can pull him back safely, someone is bumping into Mark hard.

So hard, that it causes Mark to lose balance and start to fall into traffic. Mark gasps in fear as he sees a car heading right for him at a fast rate of speed---

Arms grab a hold of him and pull him back onto the sidewalk as the car runs past while honking loudly. People have stopped as they almost watched a tragic scene and are taking photos as they realize who it was. All while Mark clings onto the person that saved him. He’s shaking and trying to calm his breathing as his heart pounds away in his chest. He doesn’t even register how this person is holding onto him still or trying to comfort him. Hell, he doesn’t even know who this person is as his mind keeps running over the fact that the twins could’ve gotten hurt...they could’ve--

“Are you ok?” this person asks as they’re cupping the left side of Mark’s face to get him to look at him.

Finally Mark is seeing that this person is too close and holding onto him intimately as his instincts take over and he tries to back up. The guy holds on tightly though because Mark would’ve backed up into traffic again,

“Hey hey, it’s ok. I’m not gonna hurt you. I just wanna make sure you’re ok,” the person tries to soothe.

But Mark can hear the flashes and see all the people crowding around. This was bad. Fuck, this was bad--

Suddenly, Mark is being pulled away from the man and finds himself surrounded by a familiar scent as Wonho is back by his side.

“Thank you but he’ll be fine,” Wonho tells the male who frowns at him but Wonho doesn’t wait any longer as he’s ushering Mark out of the crowd and to the crosswalk.

The others had watched in horror and worry that they were already meeting them before Mark can cross back over the road.

“Shit, Mark, are you ok?!” Jinyoung lets out in worry.

“We were so scared the car was gonna hit you,” Youngjae lets out with tears welling up in his eyes.

“God I’m so glad you’re safe,” Bam lets out in relief as all three hug Mark who is still shaking.

The moment he feels safe he finds himself crying. Wonho keeps ushering them forward and the others stay close as they lead Mark back to the cafe to sit down. 

“Do we need to go to the hospital?” Youngjae pulls his chair closer as he checks over Mark.

Mark shakes his head as his breathing is still harsh.

“Did you see that guy who pushed him?” Bam questions.

Pushed him? So he wasn’t bumped into by accident? 

“I was too busy freaking out about Mark about to get hit by the car,” Jinyoung states back in a very upset tone as he rubs soothing circles against Mark’s back.

“The guy was wearing all dark attire with the hood up and a mask so I couldn’t get a good look at him with everything happening so fast,” Wonho replies as he’s pulling out his phone to call someone.

“I-I want Bummie…” Mark manages to get out and Jinyoung is quick to take out his phone to dial his number.

“We’re calling him now...just breathe for us ok? Everything is gonna be fine. You’re safe. The twins are safe too,” Youngjae tries to help Mark calm down.

Bam watches as Jinyoung moves away as the call connects. Bam moves to take Jinyoung’s place and tries and help Mark calm his breathing while Jinyoung is trying to keep Jaebum calm as he’s gonna flip.

“Jaebum, listen to me. Where are you at? No, I know I sound panicked and worried...look...dammit, Jaebum, let me talk. Mark’s ok. Him and the twins are ok but he had a big scare. We all did. Just let Yugyeom drive you guys to the address I give you,”

Jinyoung looks to Bam who perks up as he notices Jinyoung coming back close and telling him to send Yugyeom the address. Bam nods as he goes to do so as Jinyoung stays on the phone with a panicked Jaebum.

“I need you to focus Jaebum, cause right now Mark is freaked out and I can’t give him the phone if you’re like this. It’ll just work him up more. So just...there you go...just...I know Jaebum...how do you think I feel? I was the one who watched it happen in front of me.” Jinyoung’s voice cracks with emotion toward the end as every time he blinks he keeps recalling it over and over.

Jinyoung stops pacing as he has to take a moment himself to remain calm and collected. He runs a hand through his hair and breathes out shakily when he turns away from the others and spots someone coming towards them…

Is that Lay?

Wait, don’t tell me he was the one who saved Mark--

“Jinyoung! I knew it. That’s Mark right? Is he ok? He must be so scared from that car that could’ve hit him.” Lay asks in concern as he jogs to a stop before him.

“He was shaking so bad in my arms when I pulled him back on the sidewalk-”

Jinyoung curses as Jaebum can totally hear everything…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about a scare! Was it really on purpose or just an accident? If it was on purpose who would do such a thing? If it was by accident, why didn't they stop to check on Mark? Hmm, something is going on here...
> 
> P.S. Jaebum is not calm.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a good day. Jaebum got to bond more with Jackson and Yugyeom. They joked around. Chilled a bit at the company building before it was time to head out and see the house. Everything went smoothly and Jaebum was so happy as the house and neighborhood was perfect and truly a dream home. He didn’t even hesitate as he put in the offer to buy all of it in cash and where did he need to sign. 

The day was supposed to turn into a great day. Where after all the paperwork was said and done and he finished hanging out with Jackson and Yugyeom, he’d go back to his parents and see Mark and ask about his day. Where they can snuggle and play with Nora or whatever they wanted to do…

But then Jinyoung called…

And Jaebum could hear how affected Jinyoung was and how he was trying to remain calm. It had Jaebum panicking and already trying to head to his car but Jinyoung knew this and told him to let Yugyeom drive. And that made him worry more because something bad had happened. He demanded to know but Jinyoung was hesitant in telling him as he wanted him to calm down so he can give the phone to Mark who is still freaked out. 

And then he hears another person’s voice. It’s familiar but he’s more focused on what he hears and when it sinks in, he in no way can remain calm…

“Floor it!” Jaebum demands from the passenger seat.

“Dude, what is going on? Let me talk to Jinyoung,” Jackson lets out as he’s getting worked up too.

Jaehyun barely had time to get into the backseat before the other three were ready to leave him behind,

“Just what is going on that you three could outrun me?!” 

But the others don’t even hear that question as they’re too busy getting worked up.

“Floor it? Why? We’re in the middle of the neighborhood-” Yugyeom says when he finds Jaebum undoing his seatbelt and moving enough to put his leg over and smash the gas pedal with his foot over Yugyeom’s.

“Jaebum!” Jackson and Yugyeom exclaim in horror as the car goes from ten miles per hour to fifty.

“We’re gonna die! We’re gonna die! We’re gonna-” Jackson repeats as he covers his eyes as the car is coming to a corner.

Jaehyun is quick to reach from the backseat and help Yugyeom steady the vehicle while Yugyeom is yelling and looking at Jaebum,

“Alright! Alright! I’ll go fast just let me drive!” Yugyeom pleads as he manages to get Jaebum to move back into the passenger seat.

Yugyeom hits the brake just enough as he turns the wheel so the car swerves a bit around the corner but they make it and they’re still alive.

“Phew!” Jackson lets out as he slumps in the backseat against Jaehyun.

“Jinyoung give Mark the phone,” Jaebum starts to say when he hears a click and the call drops.

“He hung up on me,” Jaebum’s tone of voice trails off in disbelief as he pulls the phone away from his ear to see the call has really ended.

“He hung up on me,” Jaebum repeats again as he looks up to the others and they can tell he’s seconds from really freaking out.

“Hey hey, don’t worry, there’s a logical explanation for this,” Jackson is rushing to say as he tries to keep Jaebum calm that he ends up smacking Jaehyun by accident with the flail of his arms.

Jaebum is no way calm. 

“The cafe isn’t far from here. We’ll get there in ten minutes if I keep speeding,” Yugyeom jumps in to try and help.

Jaehyun manages to grab a hold of Jackson and keep him from flailing any longer, “Can someone explain to me just what is going on now? Why are we breaking laws here? You know I’m a retired agent right? Did we forget this already?”

“But Mark..the twins…” Jaebum can’t help the emotions rising in him, “Someone said something about a car and almost hitting them…”

All their eyes go wide before Jackson and Jaehyun are looking to Yugyeom with a serious expression,

“You floor this bitch right now! We better get there in five minutes!” Jackson exclaims.

“You guys should’ve let me drive!” Jaehyun says next.

The chaotic energy in the car doesn’t bother Yugyeom as he’s focused and already pressing down on the pedal more as they hop onto the highway to head for the city…

The car barely comes to a stop before Jaebum is out and running. 

“Jaebum!” The others shout his name as Jaebum disappears into the crowds of people on the sidewalk.

Unfortunately, they had to slow down as traffic was backed up from the busy hour and Jaebum wasn’t waiting any longer. He’s getting to his baby dammit! 

Running on foot now, Jaebum weaves in and out as he rushes out an apology for passionately moving people out of his way while he looks up at the signs in hopes of finding the cafe Yugyeom mentioned soon. Which doesn’t take long as he notices the sign and pushes himself to move faster. When he comes upon it, he already sees several cop cars and a very familiar car parked on the side of the road as they have the outside cafe area blocked off for news reporters, fans and paparazzi were out trying to get close. 

A squeal is heard as someone notices Jaebum running toward them but he’s not paying attention to them as his mind is focused on getting to one person. Everyone else hears it though and turns to see him and try to head toward them when another voice is heard,

“Alright, back it up!”

As Jaebum gets closer he sees several officers and his mother there at the barricade. She makes eye contact with him and ushers him forth.

“Mom, where’s Mark-” Jaebum starts as his mother helps him through.

She takes a hold of his hand and tries to give a comforting smile even though she’s just as upset about this as he is,

“He’s just over here. He’s been calling for you but unfortunately we had to hurry and block the area off as people released recorded footage and photos onto social media that the press arrived the same time we did.” 

Jaebum’s heart lurches in his chest as his anxiety and nerves rise but with his mother guiding him, he’s able to try to keep semi calm. That is until Jaebum sees Mark crying in Youngjae’s arms.

“Mark!” Jaebum calls out with such emotion.

The others take notice of Jaebum as officers had been questioning them to see Jaebum running to Mark.

“Bummie!” Mark cries out as tries to stand up to go to Jaebum but Jaebum beats him too it and pulls Mark up and into his arms.

“Shit, baby, you're shaking so bad,” Jaebum lets out with more emotion as he can feel how scared and upset Mark is.

Mark clings as he releases a pitiful noise against Jaebum’s chest,

“It just...it all happened so fast...and then there was a car and instantly I feared for the twins but someone...Lay...pulled me back before impact…” Mark’s voice breaks as more tears fall and he tries to swallow the sob back down, “The twins Bummie...I could’ve lost the twins…”

Hearing that makes Jaebum’s blood go cold and his heart stops in his chest before it aches with great pain. He instinctively holds Mark tighter to him as he clings back and buries his face into Mark’s hair.

“You’re all ok...the twins are ok…” Jaebum sucks in air as his emotions are overflowing. 

As he can’t stop thinking about the thought of what it could’ve been if things had been different. If Lay hadn't pulled Mark back in time…

Jaebum’s whole world would’ve been destroyed in that instant…

Hands come to touch Jaebum’s shoulder gently,

“Honey, we have an ambulance here for Mark. He should go to the hospital to get checked out just in case,” Vivian’s voice is heard.

Jaebum nods as he tries to keep his emotions down so he can be strong for the both of them.

“Keep us updated. We’ll take care of things here,” Youngjae reassures as he helps to lead them toward the ambulance.

Jaebum takes a moment to look around more as they’re walking and can see Jinyoung and Lay still talking with the officers as Bam is greeting Yugyeom and the others. There’s so many people crowded around behind the barricades with more flashing lights and officers showing up. Camera flashes are going off and there’s even one news station trying to do a report even though they can’t get any closer. It’s chaotic all around but Jaebum can only focus on Mark as he finds himself looking back at him as he’s curled up under his arm with his head still against his chest as they slowly reach the ambulance. 

A squeeze to his arm from Youngjae grounds him as he swears it's like the whole pack is comforting him and keeping him sane.

“Thank you,” Jaebum says back to Youngjae who nods while trying to fight back tears.

The medics help Mark into the ambulance with Jaebum right behind him and never letting go of Mark. Mark is seated on the stretcher as the medics start to check him over as Youngjae turns to look at Jaebum before the medics can close the door.

“We’ll come as soon as we can unless he gets released before then. We’ll just head to your parent’s house then.”

Jaebum nods and they both share a worried smile before the doors close and the ambulance is leaving…

Jaebum’s eye twitches as he catches the news channel in the hospital room. The reporter is talking away but all Jaebum can see is the photo that’s trending of Mark and Lay in a rather intimate pose that if you didn’t know what was going on, you would think something completely different. Which is why there’s apparently rumors of the two floating about now. Jaebum admits there is some jealousy there but he knows what happened so it doesn’t bother him. What does bother him is that people are focusing on this, ‘Is there something more between them?’ rather then that Mark was almost in a car accident and could’ve been seriously injured. Which showed what a news station would do just to get some views. 

Turning off the T.V. Jaebum leans back in the uncomfortable chair as he runs a hand through his hair.

“This is just like when they thought I was carrying Yibo’s children,” Mark’s quiet voice is heard.

Jaebum snorts as he recalls it before looking to see his mate already looking at him.

“I was only upset over that because those are my twins, not his. I can’t help but be a proud father.”

Mark finds Jaebum reaching out for his hand and intertwining their fingers together. 

“I know, cause you trust me just like I trust you. You’re the only one for me, Lim Jaebeom.”

A warm smile appears on Jaebum’s face as he leans in closer to press a kiss to Mark’s forehead,

“I’m glad that you understand me cause I know that I can love too passionately at times that it can lead to others misunderstanding. I don’t ever want you to think you’re some object I own. You’re my equal, my soul mate and I do trust you like you trust me. It’s why I know I can show you off on camera with those videos we did. It’s why I was able to do what we did in front of Yibo. I may be a little possessive but not in the fucked up way. I don’t keep you from your friends or family or tell you not to do something cause of some guy and shit-”

“Bummie, did someone say something to you?” Mark interrupts gently as he starts to rub his thumb soothingly over Jaebum’s hand.

Jaebum frowns a bit and Mark knows what it is from just looking into his eyes,

“You’re comparing yourself to other alphas aren’t you? Of Yibo and Lay?”

Jaebum looks guilty as he nods slowly, “Maybe of Neil too...I had a lot of time to myself while I waited to be let in the room.”

“Oh Bummie,” Mark says softly as a loving smile starts to form while he takes Jaebum’s other hand into his.

“First of all, Neil looked like you so we can already get that one out the way. Secondly, everyone loves differently. Some love loudly. Some love quietly. Shyly. Over the top. Secretive. You name it, it’s out there. But you, just like you said, love passionately. You love with your entire being and strongly. And to me, that’s perfect. Because I also love just as strongly and passionately. I’m able to let go and give my all because you get me and return my love with yours. I’ve never once felt unsafe with you or uncomfortable. I never once felt trapped or like I had to choose you or my friends. You even encourage me to go out and have fun. To spend more time with them or even invite them over. And lets not forget I can get a little possessive and jealous at times that my gangster side comes out. And instead of you thinking I’m overreacting, you understand there’s something else. You let me be my dorky self and mark you even if it’s at an inappropriate time. And I’m sure there are people out there who will misunderstand and think I’m some controlling omega but I’m not. I would never hold you back from doing something you love. Or for going out and enjoying yourself. You could literally be texting another female right now and I wouldn’t think twice about it cause I trust you...I love you but you’ll have to forgive me if that female ended up sending intimate pictures or not taking the hint after you tell her we’re together cause obviously she doesn’t respect you and is up to no good. Just like that bitch Lisa354.”

Jaebum can see Mark’s expression go serious and eyes fierce as he mentions that username. Already grinning ear to ear, Jaebum can’t help but think Mark is adorable and perfect. How Mark didn’t make fun of his insecurities or put him down. How Mark made him feel loved and safe. Like he could literally tell Mark anything and be welcomed with open arms. Mark reassured him and didn’t feel any less about him. Helped to ground him and let him know it’s ok. Mark was his best friend. His mate. 

“I love you so much,” Jaebum lets out breathlessly as he leans in to kiss him.

Mark goes all giggles as Jaebum has that dorky grin and eyes sparkling with so much love and devotion. 

“Mmm, I love you too,” Mark replies after Jaebum gives him another kiss.

Neither can stop as a third kiss happens. Jaebum’s hands move to latch onto Mark’s baby bump as Mark’s hands move to tangle in the back of Jaebum’s hair. And by the sixth kiss, the two don’t even notice the door opening until the nurse goes,

“Oh! Pardon me for intruding.”

The two pull back just enough to look at her but remain close as their expressions ask why she would interrupt them. 

“I just wanted to say all the tests came back good. You’re very healthy Mr. Tuan. Though since it’s close for your checkup anyway, I figured we could go ahead and do an ultrasound so you two can see how the twins are developing. Would you like that?”

The two nod and the nurse comes in and shuts the door behind her.

“Well then, I’ll get started cause I’m sure after today’s scare, you two will want to go home for some ‘alone’ time,” she teases with a smile. 

“Yeah,” both agree and the nurse laughs as she puts on gloves and gets things ready.

“You know, I don’t know if anyone has told you guys this but you two are quite well known here.”

The two perk up, “We are?” Mark asks.

“Is it cause we’re famous?” Jaebum questions.

The nurse pulls the machine closer as she sits on the stool on the other side of the bed. Mark gets comfortable and makes sure not to pull out any devices hooked up to him.

“No actually. It was back on halloween before anyone knew about you two. It’s just the way you two are toward the other that’s very heartwarming and loving. The hospital is very fond of your guys’ love story.”

She watches as the two lock eyes and beam at one another. It was a sight to see indeed.

“Alright. Now you know the procedure. It’s gonna be a bit cold but don’t worry, it’ll warm up as we go along,” the nurse lets out after giving them a moment.

Mark nods as he lifts his shirt up and holds it out of the way as she puts the gel on his stomach. Mark winces at the cold but with Jaebum pressing little kisses on the side of his face, he finds himself very warm. Both watch the screen as the nurse moves the device around until all three spot the twins. They’re tiny still but they’re definitely growing from last time and soon will become even bigger as Mark gets rounder.

“Look at those two. Just as close as they were the last time we saw them,” the nurses states.

Mark and Jaebum laugh warmly as emotions swell inside them. As both of them reach out to hold the other’s hand. As they can feel each other’s love and warmth surrounding them and making them feel so whole and complete. So alive and happy.

“Do you think they’ll both be of the same gender? Or are you two hoping for a boy and a girl?”

“Boy and a girl,” the two say at the same time.

The nurse chuckles at that, “Seems like you two have been thinking about this for a while now.”

“You have no idea,” Jaebum replies and Mark playfully smacks his shoulder.

Smiling, the nurse starts to clean off Mark’s stomach of the gel before moving to put things away,

“Just give me a sec and I’ll print out these photos for you and get you guys cleared to go back home, ok?”

Vector smiles from the front seat as he comes to give them a ride home and finds the two snuggling in the back seat as they coo over the ultrasound photos. Jaebum is already taking photos with his phone so he can send to the group chat as Mark watches fondly. Dinging can soon be heard as the pack is replying when Mark realizes he has a message from Vivian. 

‘I hope you don’t mind but I went ahead and got what you sent me. Don’t worry, I got it set up so no one will suspect a thing and we can figure out the payment later as the store saw what happened and wanted to help. I’ll even pick it up for you so it’ll surely be a surprise for him when the time comes. I’m so glad you’re safe along with the twins. Jaebum told me everything was fine and that you two will be heading home shortly. I’ll talk to you later, honey.’

Mark wants to cry cause Vivian is so sweet! Going out her way to help him while dealing with the aftermath of what happened today. He has the best mother in law ever…

The two watch as the pack had made makeshift beds on the ground in the living room and are now fast asleep all curled up with Mark in the middle. Fond smiles are on their faces at the affectionate scene before Vector pulls Vivian down the hallway and to the kitchen.

“Did you get the footage from the one store?” Vector asks.

Vivian shakes her head, “It’s just like the footage of the people around. You can tell Mark was pushed into traffic but the person is fully covered. The best we got is that their height is six foot at best and their build is bigger than Mark’s but that’s it.”

“And no one there could get a good look either cause of the hoodie and mask covering his face.”

“And with his head down, they couldn’t see the color of his eyes either,” Vivian sighs out.

Vector scratches at his chin before leaning against the counter, “Just when we thought we were over this and didn’t have to worry about Mark or Jaebeom being in danger.”

“That person was trying to hurt Mark clear as day. Whether to kill him, that we don’t know but it’s obvious he calculated it so Mark would hit the car that wouldn’t be able to stop in time.” 

“But why? What’s his motive? And for him to have been there meant he was waiting for an opportunity such as this to arise.”

“Another stalker maybe? Or someone who hates Mark? Or maybe male omegas?” Vivian suggests as it could be many reasons.

It could even be an ex or a person Mark might’ve known back in the day. People will do crazy things when they find out someone is doing better than them or famous now.

“Jin says he’s already gonna up the security and Wonho isn’t gonna let a situation like this happen again,” Vivian adds.

“Good. I know today scared everyone and really I’m hoping whoever did this doesn’t try anything else,” Vector says.

“If only,” Vivian hopes as well but they both have a feeling it won’t be that easy.

Days go on and slowly the incident that happened is easing from their minds as exams come and the busy schedules are taking off. All of them passed with flying colors and would soon get their diplomas in the mail as everyone focuses on their careers and the company that’s about to officially open to the public in just two weeks. 

Mark bobs his head to the beat as adjusts his headphones before he lets his voice come out and he starts to sing. Suga is outside the recording room as he listens to Mark through the speakers and matches it up to the beat. Suga is tapping his fingers against the wood as he enjoys the music. Normally, Mark would be rapping but for this song he wanted to sing it as it’s a very special song meant for a special someone. Someone that he planned to sing it to as his proposal. 

“Good!” Suga exclaims as he holds up a thumbs up to signal to Mark. 

Mark beams in excitement as he takes off the headphones before exiting the room to go stand next to Suga.

“Are you sure? It has to be perfect,” Mark says as he watches Suga do his thing.

“I can definitely hear you singing from the heart so it’s gonna knock him off his feet for sure,” Suga replies with a small smile.

Mark has been working hard for this song and even harder to do it where Jaebum wouldn’t find out. He had Jin give him Jaebum’s schedules and such and adjusted his own so that he can have these moments to practice and put the song together in secret. And Suga has been there every step of the way to help him. He’s seen how passionate Mark is and how he wanted every detail to be perfect for his mate. From the lyrics to the beat. To how he expressed the tone of his voice so the words held every meaning he wanted Jaebum to hear. And from many food wrappers and take out boxes today, Suga says they’ve been at it all day basically. As Mark took full advantage of Jaebum holding meetings and some interviews today.  
“We’ve done good today. I know you want to keep going, especially since Vivian dropped it off with you around lunch but you don’t want to push yourself too hard,” Suga tries to reason with Mark.

He thinks Mark should rest but Mark isn’t hearing it as he is looking at the small box that’s been in his pocket since noon today. Suga can see Mark’s eyes sparkling as he takes in the ring inside and already finding himself caving when Mark says,

“I wanna do it again,” Mark claims as he feels it’s not right yet.

He’s determined as he closes the box and slides it back into his pocket. He can do this. This time is the one.

Checking the time, Suga sees they probably have time to go over it once more. It’s not like Mark was releasing this song tomorrow but it didn’t hurt to do it one more time. 

“One more time and then we’ll call it a day,” Suga caves.

Mark perks up before excitedly heading into the recording room where he puts his headphones back on. Standing before the mic, Mark closes his eyes as he gets ready to feel the music. As he pictures Jaebum in his mind while his one hand traces over the box still in his pocket. Just like how Jaebum pours his soul out into his music, Mark is gonna do it too. 

Suga goes to hit the button to start the music at the same time he notices someone entering the room. Now for Mark, he can’t hear anything in the recording room and with his eyes closed still, he doesn’t notice the person. 

Eyes going wide, Suga is gonna stop the recording but the person shakes their head and puts a finger to their lips for Suga to remain silent. And to both their ears, they can hear Mark’s voice start to come through…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited for the next chapter! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes.

The music goes wonderfully with Mark’s tone of voice. His deep tone flowing with passion and love as the song paints a picture. As he lets out all these emotions of how a certain person makes him feel. Each word going into your ear and straight to your heart as you can feel it just like you’re expressing it yourself. As Mark feels his eyes welling up with tears from how strongly he feels for Jaebum. Of recalling their memories together from the very first time they met all the way up to this moment. He loves Jaebum so much and in every way. How easily it comes and how strong it is...it’s endless for Jaebum. It was meant only for Jaebum. No one else could ever make him feel this way. Could make him love so hard or feel these emotions like they were his own heartbeat. Like the very air he breathes. Like he was meant to be with Jaebum. That they were made for each other. 

His whole heart and soul went into the song that when he opens his eyes you can see it in those bright blue eyes. And as the song is coming to an end, Mark ends up saying those words right to the person they’re meant for as he finds them looking at him through the glass,

“I love you,” Mark’s voice is raw and so full of emotion as his eyes remained locked with Jaebum.

He had no idea Jaebum had entered the room until just then and with Suga stopping the song finally, Mark finds himself locked in place and unable to look away from those eyes. 

Jaebum stands there with such a loving gaze and dorky grin as he’s tearing up from hearing the song. And it doesn’t help that when Jaebum mouths the words back cause he knows Mark can’t hear from inside the recording studio, that Mark starts to cry harder as he realizes Jaebum heard the whole song. 

Hands come up to Mark’s face as Jaebum doesn’t waste anymore time and is already in the recording room after reaching to take the headphones off Mark and barely setting them down on the stand nearby before he’s cupping Mark’s face and kissing him passionately.

This wasn’t in Mark’s plan. Even when he was going by the bullet point list and all the possible scenarios of how he wanted this to play out. But at this moment, Mark is thinking it was the perfect time to happen. That this was better than he imagined.

“Bummie-”

“Baby-” they both say at the same time when they pull back from the kiss.

Both are affected and so happy that they end up smiling at the other. Eyes shining with fresh tears of love and glee.

“You go first,” Jaebum says as he lets his hands fall to Mark’s waist to rub soothingly.

Mark bites his lip as he’s curious to know what Jaebum had to say but before his nerves can get the best of him, he decides he’ll go first.

“Um…” Mark starts as he’s already blushing.

He can feel his heart beating faster. Can feel every nerve in his body is lit up that the only way to describe it is like he’s so alive. Every emotion thrumming strongly underneath his skin and coursing through him with such love…

His hand trembles as he reaches into his pocket. As he clears his throat and tries not to cry more and he’s just so affected. For this man before him is definitely the one he wants to spend forever with. That even after death, he hopes he’ll be able to spend an eternity with as well cause he never wants to part from him. 

“Though I had originally wanted to surprise you with this song, I didn’t plan for it to happen so soon or like this but I feel it’s the right time. The right time to tell you how much you mean to me. That you’re more than just a best friend. More than just some boyfriend. You’re my lover...My forever...My mate. And you know that I’m always yours with the bite you placed on my neck but it would be an honor if I could officially claim you back in just as much as romantically and maybe dorky way…”

Jaebum’s eyes go wide as he finds Mark going down to one knee as he pulls out a small box that opens up to show off a ring,

“Lim Jaebeom, will you marry me?” 

There are squeals and someone trying to keep their excitement down as them and Suga can hear perfectly with the door haven been left open and see it happen through the glass. But the two can only see each other as they’re in their own little world and Jaebum is shedding more tears as he goes full eye smile.

“You know, I had come to surprise you myself,” Jaebum starts as he reaches into the inside of his jacket before producing a set of papers.

At first Mark is confused until his eyes take in the big board letters at the top;

‘Deed to the house of-’

Instantly Mark can see that he wasn’t the only one always thinking of the other. Of thinking of their future together. Of how much they love one another--

“I would love to be your husband Mark. Just like how I would love to share a home with you where our family can grow.”

Mark’s breath hitches as more tears and happiness overwhelm him before Jaebum is pulling Mark back up to stand at the same time as Mark reaches out toward him. Lips crash against the other passionately once more while there’s cheering going on in the background. The two can’t help themselves as they just love the other so much that Jaebum is placing the items on the stand while Mark is jumping up into his arms the next second. Lips only parting for seconds before they’re latching on to each other and hands are feeling up the other. 

Jaebum doesn’t even hesitate as he presses Mark up against the wall while their kiss grows heated fast that at this rate they’ll be making love in the recording room with a live audience--

“Yah! There’s a camera recording!”  
Yugyeom gasps as he remembers himself for he’s the one recording live on Vlive of all things. He quickly fumbles with the phone to turn off the Vlive in panic all while Jackson is bawling his eyes out of happiness.

“We just witnessed a proposal!” 

Suga sighs in relief that the live ended before anything inappropriate could take place. Plopping back down into his chair, he finds a grin growing as it was a joyous occasion and he was happy for them. 

“You two are really something you know that?” He tells them as he turns to look back into the recording room and finds them making out still.

Yugyeom laughs at Suga’s expression while Jackson buries himself further in Yugyeom’s embrace over the happy moment…

The two were forced to stop by Suga as he kicked them out of Jaebum’s own company building and told them to go fuck at home.

Which is where they are now. With the home empty of Jaebum’s parents as the two have only made it to the hallway as they couldn’t keep their hands off the other and are pulling the other back in for another kiss. Lips touching slowly and intimately as hands help take the other’s top attire off. The keys and papers for the house lay on the foyer table near the entrance as shoes were hastily taken off and socks thrown into the corner. The box that the ring had been in is now in the pile of clothing as Jaebum already has the ring on and Mark can’t help but shiver as he feels it brush his skin while Jaebum’s hands grab and trace along his body.

Breathless moans escape them both as lips part and tongues come into play to touch the other. Both are hard with clothed cocks creating friction against the other and bodies becoming so hot from the other’s warmth. Hearts thumping in time and so wild as they can feel the other’s love. Can feel it dying into their skin and soaking into their souls. 

“Mmm, the bed, Bummie,” Mark tries to get out as he knows if they don’t move soon, they’ll end up having sex right here.

And that doesn’t bother Mark at all but he’s pretty sure Jaebum’s parents don’t want to be scarred if they end up coming home early and seeing them in action. It was bad enough they almost saw them naked and tied together.

Jaebum dives in for another kiss and Mark whines as Jaebum pulls on his bottom lip before just letting himself breathe in Mark’s air. And he can feel Mark trembling with pleasure and need. How being this close and just stopping is driving him crazy. He can’t help but smirk against Mark’s lips before pressing one last kiss and pulling back to lock gazes with him.

“I’ll take you to the bed but you’ll have to wait a bit longer.”

“What? Why? I want you now,” Mark even pouts at the end as his hands start wandering down Jaebum’s chest.

Jaebum takes Mark’s hands in his and gives them a comforting squeeze, 

“It won’t be long I promise. I just want to take a quick shower after the day I’ve had.”

“You know I don’t mind a little sweat. We always end up sweaty during sex anyway and I won’t lie, I’m very into your scent,” Mark winks at the end while looking all seductive.

“You just keep getting more perfect every day,” Jaebum breathes out in awe and Mark giggles.

Jaebum grins before he’s taking Mark by surprise and lifting him up into his arms bridal style.

“Bummie!” Mark exclaims as he wraps his arms around Jaebum’s neck and lets Jaebum take him up the stairs.

“Totally gonna do this on our wedding day by the way.”

“Are you sure? Cause I figured we’d marry on the day we first met back as roommates and that’ll be shortly after having the twins so I might be a lot heavier then I am now.”

“Baby, I’m carrying you down the aisle after we say I do,” Jaebum replies determined.

Mark can’t help but giggle again at Jaebum’s serious expression before laying his head against his broad shoulder,

“Alright, I was just saying. You can carry me away to your heart’s content.”

Jaebum goes all smug with heart eyes, “Good.”

Mark giggles more as Jaebum takes him into his old childhood bedroom to lay him down on the bed. Pressing a kiss to his lips, Jaebum starts to pull away,

“I won’t be gone long so don’t fall asleep.”

Mark raises an eyebrow, “Like I can fall asleep with a hard on and you walking away shirtless. This is torture Jaebum! Torture! You better hurry or I’ll come pounce on you in the shower.”

Jaebum throws in that smirk over his shoulder as he sees Mark still laying there with a hungry gaze. 

“No touching yourself either.”

A loud whine is heard all the way in the bathroom as Jaebum reaches the shower.

“That’s so unfair!” 

Jaebum can’t help but chuckle as he turns the water on and strips the rest of his clothes…

Mark is dying. Like before he used to think Bam was crazy when he said he’d die without having Yugyeom’s dick daily but now Mark can completely understand. He’s going to go insane if Jaebum doesn’t hurry. It’s been like what? Hours? No, it’s only been a few minutes as Mark’s been checking the time. And you would think his dick would go down as time passed but no. The need is so strong and knowing it was coming after the shower done kept him hard and aching. Ugh, he’s even leaking slick now from how bad he’s horny and wanting Jaebum! But like why couldn’t they just take a shower together? They’ve had shower sex before. They could’ve fucked in front of the mirror too. Oh, now Mark is thinking about that--

Nope. Can’t touch yourself.

Mark stops his hand from continuing it’s trail down his front and pulling away before he can grab his cock. 

Fuck

This is so not fair. Was Jaebum testing to see how long he could last before snapping? But what if he was gonna reward him for being a good boy? Oh, Mark finds himself liking this now the more he thinks about what Jaebum has planned. And Mark loves pleasing his alpha. 

Squeezing his thighs together, Mark can’t help but let a tiny moan escape as the clothing causes friction against his cock. 

He could take the rest of his clothes off right? I mean Jaebum is already naked so he could be too right? Maybe he can tease Jaebum by already being in position for when he comes out. Or he could just remain on his back and have his hole on display. But doggy style sounded good right now though it should be more romantic right? Slow and missionary...well if that’s the case then Jaebum shouldn’t be teasing him and getting him more riled up like this because it makes him want to go hard and rough. Not soft and sweet. 

“Bummie!” Mark calls out as he tries to distract himself while taking off the rest of his clothes.

The cold air hits his cock and Mark shivers again as the head forms precum and slick sticks to his ass and inner thighs. 

Jaebum doesn’t answer though as the shower is still running. Has Jaebum always taken this long in the shower? Mostly they shower together so he doesn’t keep track of time then but there have been a couple of times of showering apart and he swears Jaebum doesn’t take that long. Then again, Bam would joke with him how he takes short showers when it’s just him. Said that Mark just turns on the shower, walks past and he’s done. Which is so not true.

The sound of the shower turning off has Mark perking up and his excitement growing. His heart beat is picking up as he’s so ready for Jaebum to come out in all his sexiness.

“I can practically feel your gaze piercing through the door,” Jaebum’s voice calls out.

“Oh husband to be, where art thou for I miss thee so,” Mark replies in a silly tone.

Jaebum releases his dinosaur laugh as he grabs a towel to quickly dry off. His laugh soon dies off but his grin remains as he can hear Mark calling out his nickname for him sweetly in excitement.

“Bummie, Bummie, Bummie.”

“I’m coming baby. I’m sorry for making you wait.”

Jaebum makes sure his hair is dry enough after shaking it and putting a towel through it. Heading to the door with a towel wrapped loosely around him, Jaebum opens the door before leaning against the door frame as he feels Mark’s heated gaze taking him in.

And Mark was definitely enjoying every second as he bites his lips and his eyes darken,

“Mmm, come here,” Mark makes grabby hands as he spreads his legs invitingly for Jaebum to get closer.

Jaebum can’t help but groan at seeing everything of Mark and how it affects him every time. His cock twitches underneath the towel and is already starting to get hard again despite his nerves that took over earlier.

Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to move closer as Mark’s embrace looks so warm and safe. As Mark looks breathtaking and not afraid to bare all to him. To show him his love and passion.

Kneeling on the bed, Jaebum crawls over to Mark who pulls him into a sweet kiss as his hands run through the slightly damp hair.

“Hey handsome,” Mark greets with a dorky grin and loving expression.

“Hey baby,” Jaebum replies back with such emotion as he finds himself getting lost in those bright blue eyes.

Mark’s smile grows as his own eyes look into Jaebum’s wild and passionate ones. As he feels Jaebum gently caress his face.

“I feel like I’m dreaming cause I’m so happy,” Jaebum admits quietly.

“Yeah? I feel the same way. You have no idea how happy it makes me that you’re wearing the ring I got you,” Mark says before biting his lip shyly and a blush starts to form.

“I’d wear anything you’d get me even if it was a personally made cock ring,” Jaebum says seriously before teasing a bit toward the end just so he can see Mark beam at him.

Which he does as Mark goes into a fit of giggles before Jaebum can’t resist and has to kiss him again. Mark hums back happily as he kisses back. It’s slow yet intimate as they trace each other’s lips and savor the moment. 

Mark can feel Jaebum’s hard on through the towel and moans as he jerks his hips up to create friction,

“Nnn, Bummie get rid of the towel. Wanna feel you on me.”

Jaebum pecks Mark’s lips before pulling back. Mark thinks Jaebum is moving to sit back so he can put on a show for him by strip teasing or just to yank the towel off but Jaebum just stops once he sits back. And after a moment, Mark can see Jaebum seems nervous for some reason.

“Hey, you ok?” Mark asks in concern as his hands reach out to rub along Jaebum’s skin in comfort.

“I’m ok I just…” Jaebum trails off as he finds words catching in his throat and his heart thumping madly in his chest.

Ok, just breathe. It’s gonna be ok. Yes this is something big. Something intimate but it’s going to be ok. This isn’t some random person. This isn’t some forced thing. This is Mark and you want this. It feels right and it’s just nerves trying to get in the way…

God it feels like back when he was a virgin and it was his first time having sex. Except back then it was just some random girl. They weren't even in love. This is different. Jaebum feels completely safe and warm. He feels the love for Mark so strongly that he wants to do this. He wants to give Mark everything he can of himself. And he knows Mark will cherish him. That he won’t hurt him or make fun of him.

“I want…” Jaebum holds Mark’s gaze as Mark waits patiently for him to continue.

“I want you to top.”

Mark’s eyes go wide, his fingers stilling as he wasn’t expecting Jaebum to say these words.

“You want me to...are you sure? Wait, is that why you wanted to shower first?” 

Mark still can’t believe it as he’s trying to take it all in. Jaebum nods as a flush is forming. Mark is speechless for a moment before Jaebum finds Mark’s hand reaching up to cup the back of his neck and pull him down into a bruising kiss. Both groan at the intensity while Mark is bursting with excitement,

“Damn, that really turned me on hearing you say that…” Mark breathes out before attacking his lips again.

Mark’s other hand goes to Jaebum’s hip where his fingers knead into the skin there along with his thigh.

“Am I actually the one dreaming?” Mark questions as he still can’t believe it.

Jaebum chuckles into the next kiss as Mark looks so happy and in awe. Jaebum liked this. How Mark accepted him and is going slow and easy despite already given permission. Where Mark is making sure Jaebum is fully ready and relaxed instead of rushing into it. His mate truly was perfect. 

“Is this how your dream played out? Or was I in a different position? Acted differently?”

Mark meets Jaebum’s nervous gaze,

“How you are now is perfect. Just knowing you want to do this is more than enough. But if you must know, I want it how you want it. So whatever way you want, Bummie. I can top from the bottom. I can lay you on your back. You can get on your knees, it’s all up to you. And if you decide you can’t go through with it I won’t be upset.”

“I love you,” Jaebum tells him and Mark smiles warmly,

“I love you too.”

They just take a moment to take in the other before Jaebum asks,

“Can I see you in action first?” 

Mark raises an eyebrow curiously, “Like how?” 

“Like fucking a toy. Have you done that before?” 

Mark’s eyes darken with arousal as he understands what Jaebum is asking of him. 

“I’m about to,” Mark replies eagerly.

Jaebum finds his own arousal growing at how eager Mark is to please before he’s getting off the bed and moving to his closet.

“I used it a lot to help me get through ruts,” Jaebum says as he goes into his closet to retrieve the toy.

“It's not a pocket pussy is it?” Mark asks and Jaebum chuckles.

“No, but it’s basically like a fleshlight. It’s just a toy that’s wraps tightly around your cock and you can fuck into.”

“Yeah?” Mark asks a little breathlessly.

Jaebum manages to find the toy and walks back out of the closet just to find Mark is stroking himself.

“Damn baby, you like that?” 

“I like the thought of me connecting with you like this and about to use a toy you’ve used and are gonna watch me fuck it...so yeah, I like it a lot.”

Jaebum groans as he moves back to the bed. Mark stops stroking as he sits up from the pillows that had him propped up while he waits for instruction. Jaebum stops by the edge of the bed as he shows Mark the see through toy.

“You trust me?” Jaebum asks.

“Always,” Mark says seriously before he finds himself being kissed.

He moans into the kiss as Jaebum is already sliding his tongue out to tangle with his. Mark replies back just as hungrily until his breath suddenly hitches as he feels something tight start to slide over the head of his cock,

“Oh...fuck…” Mark moans as the toy goes all the way down and his cock is encased in it.  
“Good?” Jaebum asks as he watches Mark’s face contort in pleasure as he slowly moves the toy up and back down.

“Nnn...shit...wait...oh!” 

It definitely doesn’t help that Jaebum is kissing him again. It has his brain short circuit as he’s getting lost in the pleasure and his hips jerks up instinctively. Jaebum groans as he pulls back and sees Mark fucking into it on his own. As he watches Mark’s expression and hearing his needy moans.

“Fuck this is hot...so hot,” Jaebum can’t help but say as he finds himself rock hard.

And Mark is looking right at him. Eyes half lidded and mouth open to release each moan and noise. Those hips snapping up slowly yet precise with each thrust.

“Ah...Bummie…” Mark moans out his name before a whine escapes as Jaebum gets on the bed. 

Mark finds himself being moved forward to sit on his knees as Jaebum slides behind him to look over his shoulder and whispers into his ear,

“Keep going. Fuck it like you mean, Mark. Show me how good it feels. Show me how you want to fuck me.”

Mark’s hands grip the bed as he leans forward just a bit more so he can angle his hips better. Each thrust starts to get faster and faster as Jaebum holds the toy for him and Mark fucks into it hard and deep. And Jaebum is right there to see it before him. To capture Mark’s expressions and hear him moaning out in pleasure so vocally. But Jaebum admits his eyes keep trailing back to the toy. To watching Mark fuck it and it’s such a hot thing to see.

“Ah...Bummie please...fuck...I wanna fuck you...wanna make you feel good too…”

Mark’s shaking as he can’t stop himself from fucking the toy all while leaking slick all over the bedsheets and his thighs. His omega scent is filling up the room but Mark is ready to be so dominant right now.

“Yeah? You wanna fuck me that bad? Wanna claim me?” 

Mark’s eyes flash of his omega as he says those magic words that he knows would rile up Mark more. And the reaction he gets is just what he’s asking for as he finds Mark taking the toy off and throwing it before he’s pouncing. 

The breath is knocked out of Jaebum for a second as he finds himself on his back with Mark kissing the life out of him. Mark’s very passionate and taking the lead as Jaebum groans and lets Mark have his way. Hands start to touch and roam. Cocks brushing and both voicing their pleasure into each other’s mouth as harsh breathing comes out their noses. And then Mark is trailing kisses down his neck. Jaebum curses over and over as his heart thumps away madly in his chest. He knows Mark must hear it because he stops to pay extra attention there. Making sure to place loving kisses to try and calm him. It does in a way but it also riles him up more. Makes his heart swell with more emotions before Mark is moving further down. Biting. Nipping and lapping at his nipples as he pinches the other with his fingers. But when Mark goes further down, Jaebum’s breath is coming faster in anticipation until he finds Mark going back up to bite and suck on his neck and shoulder.

“Mark,” Jaebum whines as he thought Mark was teasing him before a groan comes out as he finds Mark’s one hand sliding down past his inner thigh.

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,” Jaebum repeats in both a nervous tone and pleasured noise as Mark is trying to distract him by sucking another love mark into his skin.

Fingers circle his rim and Jaebum starts to wonder how they’re so slicked up when he realizes Mark must be using his own slick. Just that thought alone has him groaning louder when Mark slowly slides a finger inside. It’s a weird feeling and the first instinct is to get it out but then Mark is pulling him into a kiss that makes his brain short circuit. Jaebum finds himself getting lost in the kiss until Mark moves his finger in more and Jaebum’s hands instantly reach out to grip Mark’s biceps as he feels Mark move inside him.

“Oh...Mark...I don’t know...it’s weird...feels weird...Ah!”

Jaebum’s hips jerk up into Mark’s enclosed fist as Mark strokes him off at the same time he slips another finger in and starts to stretch him more. It’s not painful, it’s just weird but it’s mixing in with the pleasure that the weird feeling is starting to go away and he’s relaxing-

Jaebum’s eyes go wide and a noise comes out that he never in his life has made before as sudden sharp pleasure courses through his body the moment Mark curled his fingers and touched a spot inside him.

Mark’s smirk comes forth as he hits that spot again and watches Jaebum’s expression go into pure bliss while clenching down on his fingers.

“You like that?” 

Jaebum gasps as another noise escapes while Mark keeps pressing against it. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fu-” Jaebum is overwhelmed with all the pleasure shooting through him that he can’t even form a whole sentence.

Jaebum is flushing in embarrassment from all the noises he’s making as his cock is leaking steadily now and he finds himself enjoying it. But then he’s hearing Mark moaning and letting out needy noises. It makes him open his eyes to take in Mark getting off on pleasuring him that it sends the need of wanting to go further through Jaebum.

He reaches up and pulls Mark down by the back of his nape into a searing kiss. It makes Mark lean forward and take his fingers out so he can catch himself from falling. Jaebum doesn’t mind as he keeps Mark there and their tongues collide and saliva mixes as emotions rise. As Jaebum ends up spreading his legs more and Mark moving in closer. 

“Do it, baby. I want this...I want to be connected to you...to be yours,” Jaebum breathes out against Mark’s lips as their gazes lock.

Both are affected and so in love with the other as their eyes show that. As they can feel it while they move together. While hands help guide and latch on before both their breathes are hitching. Jaebum feels pain as Mark starts to push in but Mark goes slow and tries to take his pain away by one kiss after the next. Jaebum’s eyes squeeze shut as he holds onto Mark and lets him surround him. Keeping him calm and showering him in love and affection to help ease the pain. All the way until Mark’s hips kiss Jaebum’s underside and he’s fully inside. Mark then pulls his face back just enough to run fingers through Jaebum’s hair and kiss his forehead,

“We did it. We’re connected.”

Jaebum lets out a breathless laugh as he feels so giddy at this moment. As he feels so happy and glad that he did this. 

“Such a perfect alpha...my alpha...my mate,” Mark lets out as he lets Jaebum adjust.

As he takes this time to place more slick he collected up to coat around Jaebum’s rim. Jaebum groans as he feels Mark slip some slick inside his already stretched hole so it’ll help.

“Tell me when you’re ready-” Mark starts but Jaebum interrupts.

“I’m ready. I’m more than ready,” Jaebum gets out as he leans back onto his elbows and gasps in pleasure as Mark pulls back slowly just to thrust back in.

“Oh...Oh god...Jackson wasn’t lying this hurts-”

“I should stop,” Mark tries to stop but Jaebum growls,

“No, keep going.”

“But you’re in pain,” Mark retorts.

“Jackson says it’ll get better.”

“You asked Gaga for sex advice?” 

“Mark!” Jaebum whines before he’s pleading, “Fuck me already. I’ll be ok. Now fuck me like you mean it. You’re trying to claim me right? Fucking claim me-Oh fuck!”

Jaebum’s tone of voice goes higher pitched and breathy as it draws out from Mark’s sudden snap of his hips that nail that spot dead on inside him.

“You sure Bummie? Cause once I start I’m not stopping. You want me to fuck you? To show you how I got the nickname? Well you better hold onto something cause you’re about to go on a wild ride,” Mark claims as something snaps inside him.

Jaebum can barely grab a hold of the sheets as Mark lifts his legs up and over his shoulders while his hands reach out and grip his hips before he’s thrusting in and out of Jaebum with abandon. Sheer pleasure jolts through Jaebum as it mixes with the pain while Mark fucks him fast like a rabbit would. Hips slapping against skin over and over as his cock drives into his hole and goes deep. Jaebum can’t even hear himself right now as he’s overcome with how the pleasure is taken over the pain now and he’s seeing stars. His eyes taking in the sexy sight of his mate fucking him with such determination and heated gaze. That he can totally see why Jackson and Yugyeom would be down for this from time to time. Cause it was truly a sight indeed at seeing your omega claim you. Instilling such feelings inside of you that make you feel so loved and special. And it felt pretty damn good. 

“Mmm, you feel so good Bummie...and you look so damn divine...so sexy...shit I’m gonna cum soon...I can’t help it...please cum with me...please…”

Mark keeps thrusting away as Jaebum moans with him and reaches down to stroke himself in time with Mark’s thrusts.

“Yeah baby, keep going...don’t stop...shit...gonna cum with you...gonna cum...gonna-Mark!”

Jaebum lets out a loud moan as he finds himself cumming hard between them while he continues stroking himself and Mark thrusts away inside him. Mark literally snaps his hips two more times before he’s crying out and cumming himself before his thrusts start to slow down while he milks himself dry.

It takes several moments for them to come down as they try to stabilize their breathing. But when they do, their eyes instinctively look for the other as they check to make sure the other is good.

“Did I hurt you?”

“Are you ok?”

Both soon form grins as they laugh softly. Mark helps to put Jaebum’s legs down while Jaebum’s own hands go to touch the baby bump. Both use their hands to rub soothing patterns into the skin while they stare at each other lovingly.

“You’re not lying to me are you?” Mark asks again and Jaebum chuckles,

“I’m more than fine, baby. My ass is a bit sore but I’m happy...very happy.”

Mark beams back at him that leaves Jaebum breathless and his heart skipping a beat. That is until Mark starts to pull out and Jaebum makes a face at feeling the cum start to seep out. Mark goes full laughter from Jaebum’s expression.

“I’m sorry...I’ll get something to help clean it up,” Mark gets out between giggles.

“Ah, no, I should,” Jaebum goes to move but Mark stops him.

“Trust me. Just lay back and take it easy cause you’re gonna feel it in your lower back.”

Jaebum whines as he doesn’t want his baby to push himself.

“But you need to rest. What if you went too hard? The twins-”

Mark shushes Jaebum with a kiss before getting out of bed, “I’m perfectly fine. The bathroom is right there.”

“The agony!” Jaebum pouts as he watches Mark move away from him.

“Though I won’t lie as the view is great from here,” Jaebum soon adds as his eyes follow the movement of Mark’s ass.

“Should I bend over for you?” Mark teases as he shakes his hips playfully.

“Watch it or I won’t be responsible for what happens next.”

Mark giggles as he disappears into the bathroom just to come back out shortly with a warm wet towel. Both go quiet and fall into a comfortable silence as they help the other clean up until Jaebum speaks,

“You know, I found it very sweet and such a turn on that you used your own slick instead of lube.”

Mark blushes, “I couldn’t help myself. It came instinctively and I wanted you to smell like me. Plus slick is better than lube hands down.”

Jaebum leans in and presses a sweet kiss to Mark’s lips, 

“I get it. I really do. Cause I always want you to smell like me too so I’d use my own cum if I had to before lube.”

Mark smiles into the next kiss before Jaebum throws the used towel on the floor somewhere to clean up later as he wants to cuddle with his mate now. Mark giggles as Jaebum wraps him up protectively while they face one another. Their limbs are tangled and bodies warm as they nuzzle close.

“I’m definitely yours baby. Always and forever,” Jaebum tells Mark as bask in one another.

“Stop I’ll cry,” Mark says as he’s already tearing up.

Jaebum goes full eye smile, “I can’t wait till we move into our new home. And get married. And for the twins to arrive. For every day to come with you by my side as I’m looking forward to it all. It’s all I ever want.”

Tears fall down Mark’s face as he can’t help it and Jaebum leans in to pepper his face in sweet little kisses until they hear,

“Lim Jaebeom you have five seconds to tell me why Nora is playing with this...this thing!” Vector’s voice can be heard.

“That’s obviously a sex toy honey,” Vivian’s voice is heard next.

The two gasp and jerk up. Jaebum instantly cries out as pain shoots up from his lower back. Meanwhile Mark is already looking around for the toy he threw just to notice the bedroom door was never fully closed and that the toy is nowhere to be found.

“Oh my god!” Mark exclaims as Nora really stole the toy and now Jaebum’s parents were looking at it!

“That’s it! I’m coming upstairs!” Vector is soon heard and Mark freaks out as he stumbles to find his clothes.

But poor Jaebum tries to move and ends up falling off the bed as Mark was so right and that he shouldn’t move right after have anal sex for the first time because now he was on the ground butt naked right in front of the door as Mark’s lower half was thankfully covered by the towel he managed to grab…  
Needless to say, Vector immediately shut the door and no one talks about that incident because it doesn’t exist. And that toy...well, it got thrown away in the trash too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for following me on this journey so far. I know it's kind of random bits and that but I hope it's still enjoyable as we go along. Anyway, tell me your thoughts. I hope I did good with Jaebum bottoming.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short today. Had a lot happen

“I can cross this one off...and this one.”

Sitting in Jaebum’s office chair and bouncing lightly; Mark happily highlights the things on his list that he’s already done or been doing. 

“Oh that reminds me, I need to take our daily photo together today. But what am I gonna do about bullet point 12? Should I wear a tight fitting outfit tomorrow? My baby bump’s already getting bigger though...soon I’ll have to get new clothes.”

Mark puts the butt of the highlighter into his mouth to chew on subconsciously as he’s deep in thought when the door opens.

“Yoh Jaebum, Bam sent me a picture of you holding your lower back so does that mean you went through with it-” Jackson greets just to find out that Jaebum’s not in there and that his eyes lock onto Mark’s.

Instantly Jackson starts to nervous sweat as he remembers last night’s text from Mark as he sent this,

‘You gave Jaebum sex advice?!’

But you see, Jackson knew better than to try and explain himself through text so he might’ve accidentally left Mark on read instead of calling like he was going to. For good reason.

“Gaga-” Mark starts to call out with a tone in his voice that Jackson knows is his gangster side coming out.

Abort! Abort! 

“Uh…” Jackson fumbles to say something when he finds Mark getting up from the chair.

“AH!” Jackson yelps as he flees from the room.

“Gaga! Come back here! You know I can’t run right now!” 

Jackson curses as he instantly feels bad and comes to a stop to turn around and see Mark waddling a little to him.

“Hey, your bump grew!” Jackson says excitedly for a moment as he’s distracted by this and has a full view of Mark now that he isn’t sitting behind the desk.

“It did. I swear the twins are determined to grow too fast,” Mark’s tone goes super sweet as he coos over his babies.

They both get distracted as Mark lets Jackson gently touch his baby bump for a moment before Mark remembers he’s supposed to be mad at him. He ends up smacking his hand away as he growls,

“Wait, don’t distract me! You’re in big trouble, Gaga! You left me on read!”

Jackson cradles his hand close to his chest as he goes all puppy eyes,

“I didn’t mean to do it! I was gonna call you I swear but then Jinyoung came into the room and then I forgot all about it-”

Mark gasps in shock as Jackson realizes he chose the wrong words and tries to backpedal,

“No, no, not like that! I would never forget about you! I value our relationship! I love you! It’s just that I was expecting to be hit in the face with a pregnancy stick...like literally, Jinyoung called out my name and was gonna be all bad ass and throw the pregnancy stick to land before my lap like ba-bam! But ended up going too high cause of nerves and hit me in the face. About gave me a black eye even. Jinyoung started panicking and I was so confused as he cradled my head until I saw what it was that hit me and that it was positive and that Jinyoung confessed how far along he was and then well, you probably can guess what happened as I totally made love to Jinyoung who cried in my arms all happy and lovey dovey and god it was perfect you know? The sex was amazing. The way Jinyoung clung to me the entire time while demanding kisses all while begging for more-”

Mark is quick to interrupt Jackson by cupping his face and getting him back on track,

“I’m happy for you two, Gaga. Jinyoung had been worried since you guys had talked about waiting to have kids.”

Jackson goes all happy grin and heart eyes, “I’m beyond happy and so excited! Like yeah, I did agree we should wait but that’s because I wanted Jinyoung to be happy and wait until he was ready but I was so down for already starting a family. Like the last time I got drunk I thought about putting tiny pinprick holes into the condoms just so it could happen ‘accidentally’...”

Jackson trails off as his eyes go wide, “Oh god...I think drunken me actually acted that out...please don’t tell Jinyoung. This has to go to our graves do you hear me?! Our graves!” 

Jackson pleads as he cups Mark’s face back while Mark is still holding his face. Mark goes to reply when they hear someone coming around the corner,

“Oh!” Yugyeom exclaims as he wasn’t expecting to almost run into the two right around the corner nor to see them just standing there and holding each other’s faces like that.

“Is everything ok?” Yugyeom asks curiously.

Jackson is panicking cause Mark could out him right now--

“Did you know Gaga gave Bummie sex advice?” Mark blurts out and Jackson sighs in relief before remembering Yugyeom had been there and could get him in trouble.

“Yes, I was there,” Yugyeom gets out before Jackson can flail around too much and stop him.

“Yuggie!” Jackson exclaims as he hangs off Yugyeom’s waist now.

“Don’t do me like this bro! You could’ve lied!”

Yugyeom laughs in amusement at Jackson being over dramatic.

“I’m not gonna lie about it. Plus, it’s the reason I was heading to Jaebum’s office because Bam sent me a picture of him holding his lower back so I figured the deed had been done.”

“Yes it happened,” Mark confirms and the two perk up instantly.

Jackson now hops up and latches onto Mark, “Ooo, details!”

“No, not details. Though I want to know if he liked it or if it was successful...it was right?” 

“First of all, you shouldn’t be told anything from the advice you gave, Gaga!” Mark states as he gently pushes his finger against Jackson’s cheek to make it squish.

“You scared him and had him worried about bottoming cause of how much it would hurt but he kept pushing himself because of me!” 

Ah, so that’s why Mark was ready to go L.A. gangster on his ass. He didn’t like that Jaebum was pushing himself through the pain and willing to hurt himself just for him. As well as the fact that Jaebum apparently had been scared and tense through it.

“I wasn’t trying to! I was just giving him a heads up! You know, bro to bro! But I told him it would feel good afterwards. Tell him Yugyeom,” Jackson gestures to Yugyeom to tell Mark.

“I mean the way you went about it would terrify a man who's never done it before,” Yugyeom starts and Jackson becomes over dramatic as he gasps and clutches his chest at the betrayal once more.

“But I gave my own advice to him like having you get him in the mood for it. To be able to see what would happen if you humped a pillow or something to ease his mind. He also texted me later and asked about proper cleaning down there and I helped him out with that too.”

“Oh, so you’re the one who put that idea in his head---wait, you bottomed before?!” Mark is shocked by not knowing this information.

“Is it really a shocker though?” Yugyeom asks in wonder.

“From all the stories Bam talks about,” Mark and Jackson both speak at the same time.

“What? What kind of stories is he saying? Oh god, he’s not saying I have some massive dick or nothing is he?” Yugyeom is flushing away.

Jackson snorts, “Bam wouldn’t be able to exaggerate that because I might’ve taken a peek during bathroom breaks a time or two.”

“Gaga!” Mark exclaims as Yugyeom gasps and tries to hide his crotch area behind his hands.

“What? You’re telling me you never got curious? And it’s kind of hard to ignore some of them when they whip it out you know? Like Yugyeom’s is a good size too. It’s not as long as mine but it’s more than average and he makes up for it in thickness. And don’t even get me started on Jaebum’s cause that alpha is fucking packing like I don’t know how you’re able to handle it cause that would split me wide open...oh but wait, didn’t you tell me one time that you have a size kink-”

Mark clamps his hand over Jackson’s mouth, “You’re not allowed to speak for five minutes.

Jackson whines and tries to throw in the puppy eyes but he doesn’t speak as Yugyeom tries to recover from the embarrassing topic and clears his throat to continue,

“So um...did he like it?” 

Mark nods, “He says it’s a weird feeling but that he really got into it because of how I was and that he’d be down for it again sometime in the future.” 

“See?! I knew he’d be down for it just like I said,” Jackson nods in triumph like he knew all along.

Yugyeom laughs loudly as Jackson remembers he’s not supposed to speak and Mark giving him that look. Jackson sucks in air before mimicking that his lips are sealed and that he’s throwing away the key. 

“Well I’m glad it went well. Though I’m surprised he did it last night since he was ready to make love to you back in the recording room yesterday,” Yugyeom gets out.

“It was very surprising because Jaebum had been talking about this house to us a while ago and we even went to go see it together that day you went shopping with the others. And then yesterday he was so excited to get the deed that he couldn’t wait and had to go see you in that moment and told Yugyeom and I to go live with it because he wanted the world to know and holy cow did we get something amazing from not only a unheard of song that you had made for Jaebum but how you proposed to him when the viewers were only told about the surprise of the house that’s about to take place so the viewers definitely had the surprise and time of their life just like we did!” Jackson can’t help but blurt out all at once without even taking a breath.

Mark can’t even be mad at that as he recalls yesterday and a big dorky grin appears on his face,

“Youngjae did mention something about a Vlive yesterday but things were happening and afterwards um…” Mark’s face gives away that something embarrassing happened for sure.

“What was it that you guys didn’t watch the live yet?” Yugyeom asks.

Mark shivers and not in the good way, “N-nothing...let’s just move on. Show me the live.”

Yugyeom and Jackson share a look but don’t ask further before Yugyeom is pulling out his phone to show Mark,

“You didn’t notice how you guys are trending still since yesterday? Your video has millions of views like you guys just released a MV or something. It’s all everyone is talking about even right now,” Yugyeom explains.

Mark perks up at that, “Really? I didn’t go on social media this morning for before my alarm even went off, someone woke me up with their morning wood grinding against my ass.”

Mark smirks while licking the corner of his lips after saying that. 

“You guys are insatiable I swear,” Jackson shakes his head fondly.

“He was able to fuck after last night?” Yugyeom is in awe.

“No,” Mark giggles, “That’s why he didn’t pounce and woke me up like that because he couldn’t do what he wanted. It was very cute to see. I made up for it by riding him, don’t worry.”

The two snort at how happy and elated Mark was by saying that. And now as Mark takes the phone from Yugyeom to watch the video excitedly with such a loving expression glowing on his face.

“There’s Bummie!” Mark perks up more as Jaebum comes into view and you can see Mark is so whipped for him.

The two crowd in to watch the video before Jackson hears his name being called. Lifting his head, he finds Jinyoung coming toward them from the opposite end of the hall.

“Babe!” Jackson perks up and heads to Jinyoung’s side.

Jinyoung soon finds himself engulfed with Jackson and kisses being pressed when he can reach. Chuckling softly, Jinyoung hugs Jackson back,

“What are you guys doing? And Bam hasn’t shown up yet?” 

The two pull back just enough to look at each other as Jackson gives a curious expression,

“But wasn’t Bam with you and Jaebum?” 

Jinyoung nodded, “He was but then he said he had something to take care of and took off first. Maybe he headed to Jaebum’s office knowing we were going there once everything was done?” 

Jackson shrugs, “Who knows. How’s Youngjae doing? Still throwing up?” 

Jinyoung nods, “Mark and I are gonna head over there to check up on him together-”

“He was there through the whole song!” Mark exclaims as he thought Jaebum might’ve come in a bit after he started but nope, Jaebum was there before he even opened his mouth to start singing.

Mark blushes as he can hear himself singing but his eyes are focused on Jaebum and how soft and loving his expression got the moment he saw him and from hearing him sing. It made Mark tear up now and seeing Jaebum tearing up and getting that huge grin on his face has him sniffling with emotions. Oh his heart! Ugh! Jaebum was even super excited and so happy as Mark proposed and from himself bringing out the papers to show Mark. It really was a heartwarming and intimate scene that got very passionate and intimate the moment after as they started kissing. And Mark isn’t gonna lie, it was hot to watch as Jaebum did not hold back and god, Jaebum is so chic and sexy and just mmm--

“Hey hey, your scent,” Yugyeom warns teasingly as he tries not to laugh at how Mark’s expression was showing how much he liked it.

Then both were laughing as the next second you can hear Suga shouting and Yugyeom flailing to turn off the live as Jackson is balling his eyes out in happiness. 

“I was so in the moment and still in awe that I forgot we were even recording in the first place,” Yugyeom smiles as he speaks.

Mark beams at him, “Thank you for recording it,” as he starts to hand the phone back to Yugyeom.

The two hear a ding and look down at Yugyeom’s phone to see a text pop up from Bam,

‘Alright! I can’t take it anymore! Nor can I hide it anymore!’

Confused, both boys still as their eyebrows furrow until several dings appear with more texts.

‘Like this isn’t gonna be easy cause hoo boy am I about to hyperventilate in the bathroom on the third floor’

‘But it’s too late to back out now so here we go!’

‘You Yugyeom, are the father!’

‘Yep. I’m prego! As is eggo is in the belly yoh.’

‘God now I’m rhyming and rapping out loud’

‘Just...ah, do I cry or what? Cause I’m a mixture of emotions and standing in front of the mirror looking at the baby bump that’s showing for sure and I’m done being in denial. I’m pregnant…’

‘I’m fucking pregnant! So come love me before I combust on the spot!’

Mark’s eyes go wide as whoops, he probably wasn’t supposed to see that. Yugyeom on the other hand, is quick to take his phone back,

“Sorry, got to go!” he shouts as he takes off around the corner while calling Bam.

Mark just blinks as damn, Yugyeom was a fast runner when he suddenly feels a solid chest against his back and a voice whisper into his ear,

“To your comment about what you should do about bullet point 12, I think it would drive him wild if you kept wearing his hoodies and clothing because I’m already finding it very hard to resist making love to you at this very moment.”

Mark gasps before he turns sharply to find Jaebum looking at him with a heated gaze as he holds up the bullet point list that Mark forgot he left in the office since Jackson arrived.

“Baby, you have no idea the things I want to do to you right now since finding this. With how adorable and loving and just perfect you are and I legitly almost popped a knot on the spot,” Jaebum gets out with his voice sounding very dominant right now. 

Mark is speechless as he finds Jaebum’s hands already pulling him in and flush against his body as Jaebum leans down to mouth at his earlobe,

“Mmm, baby you have ten seconds to be in that office and spread out on my desk before I put you there myself.”

Mark instantly lets out a noise in response before he’s taking off. And Jaebum is both in heaven and hell because Mark is waddling a bit and it’s the cutest thing ever to see especially with him giggling and excited as he keeps looking over his shoulder to see Jaebum following. But it’s also really sexy because Mark looks so good wearing his hoodie and that ass and them thighs in them jeans, sweet jesus. Just wait till he gets his hands back on him!

Jaebum doesn’t even hold back his noise of arousal as he’s already close behind and doesn’t notice Jinyoung and Jackson watching what’s happening in amusement until Jaebum disappears behind the closing door of his office..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it still enjoyable? I hope it brought some laughs or smiles.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My good friend got married today so it's not as long of a chapter but I hope you guys still enjoy!

“Oh...fuck Jaebum…” Mark moans out as his head is thrown back and noises flow from his open mouth.

Eyelashes flutter close and his toes curl from their position over Jaebum’s broad shoulders as Jaebum enjoys the feast before him. Tongue lapping over Mark’s tight heat that’s dripping slick right against Jaebum’s lips and down to his chin.

Mark barely has had any time to function from the onslaught of pleasure since the moment he entered the office as Jaebum wasted no time in attacking him with kisses and loving touches. Where one second Jaebum was kissing him breathless and the next he’s naked and spread out on the desk facing the chair as Jaebum’s hungry gaze pierced through him with that dazzling smirk showing before he dived right in. And Jaebum is definitely acting like he’s been starving--

“Bummie!” Mark cries out as Jaebum slips two fingers in along with his tongue.

Mark’s hickey covered thighs tremble as Mark’s chest rises in falls with light pants while the pleasure intensifies. 

“I...nnn...Bummie wait…” Mark lets out between moans but Jaebum doesn’t stop.

In fact, Jaebum presses harder with his tongue, making it slide in deeper at the same time as his fingers before dragging it out and trying to suck at the opening of Mark’s tight heat while curling his fingers.

Mark lets out a high pitched noise of pleasure as his sweet spot is touched at the same time and his hands reach out to tangle in Jaebum’s raven hair. Mark tries to look down to watch Jaebum but part of his baby bump is obstructing his view and that makes Mark whine in protest,

“Not fair...ah…”  
“Hmm?” Jaebum hums out and smirks more as the vibrations of his voice against Mark’s hole had Mark gasping in the next moan.

“I can’t...sh-Bummie! How am I...su-supposed...ah...nnn...answer...when you keep doing that-AH!”

Jaebum takes out his fingers before grabbing a hold of Mark’s ass and spreading him a part more so he can get even closer as he kisses and sucks at Mark’s hole with passion.

Mark’s grip tightens in Jaebum’s hair that just makes Jaebum groan and keep going, especially when he feels Mark’s hips trying to move to fuck himself against Jaebum’s face. It turns Jaebum on more and more that his cock is straining so hard inside his pants that it hurts. And he’s not gonna lie, he’s definitely gonna pop a knot. 

“Not...not fair...can’t see you…” Mark whines toward the end.

Jaebum chuckles at that for Mark doesn’t stop humping his face as he’s getting lost in the pleasure. As more and more noises become louder and louder to Jaebum’s ears. As Mark’s scent continues to fill the room so sweetly intoxicating that it makes Jaebum react more to it and get vocal as his hands knead into Mark’s ass while fully enjoying this.

“Bummie, please!” Mark begs as he tries to pull Jaebum up by giving a tug of his hair.

Jaebum ends up obliging after Mark tries to sit up. He pulls back and up as his hands move to rub soothing circles along Mark’s inner thighs as their eyes end up locking. And holy fuck was that a sight indeed as Mark can see his slick shining on Jaebum’s face and the blood red eyes as Jaebum was clearly becoming drunk off Mark’s slick. Oh, Jaebum didn’t need to lick his lips so seductively just then either. And don’t get him started on how chic and sexy Jaebum looks in his suited attire with the jacket hanging off the chair as the long button up has the sleeves pulled up to his elbows and the tight fitting vest showing off that body so damn well. 

Jaebum ends up smirking wider as he finds Mark already reaching down to stroke his own cock all while taking him in,

“Enjoying the show?” 

“Very much.”

Both can’t help but feel their hearts swell with emotions as they keep their gazes locked and can see how much the other feels for them. 

“Mmm, baby you should just relax and let me take care of you. Let me eat you out till you’re cumming,” Jaebum says with his voice deep and aroused.

His gaze still latched onto Mark’s as his hands caress Mark’s legs still up over his shoulders. As Jaebum slowly plants kisses down one side of Mark’s leg lovingly. Mark bites his bottom lip as each touch and kiss makes his body hotter and Jaebum’s love course through him. As Mark’s breath hitches and his moans are soft and flowy as he watches Jaebum slowly trail down closer and closer until Jaebum is leaning down toward Mark’s baby bump.

Mark totally gets emotional as Jaebum’s hands come to touch the bump just as lovingly while pressing kisses there,

“My beautiful mate...god the things you do to me,” Jaebum lets out as his tone announces how affected he is.

Mark’s eyes take in the ring on Jaebum’s ring finger next as the light hits it and makes it shine. Tears are welling up now from the emotions of how it feels knowing Jaebum is proud of wearing the ring he gave him. That Jaebum wants to be claimed by him just as much as he wants to be claimed by Jaebum. That Jaebum loves him so much---

“Jae-” Mark’s sudden moan is heard before becoming breathless as Jaebum surprises him by pressing a kiss to the head of his cock.

He’s soon tasting the precum that beaded up there and was steadily leaking down his shaft as Jaebum makes his way down to the base. Mark soon whines before letting out a needy noise as Jaebum takes his time with Mark’s cock. Making sure it gets the same amount of love and attention that his hole had and Mark knows he’s turning into a withering mess right now. How already his hole is clenching down on nothing as he wants to be filled again. As he wants to feel Jaebum down there eating him out---

“Bummie...no more teasing...please…”

Mark’s begging but the noises coming out next sound so in bliss as Jaebum sucks on the head of his cock. And as Jaebum strokes him while taking in more of him, Mark is trying to thrust up into his mouth.

Jaebum pulls back just to blow cool air and watch Mark’s cock twitch and more precum ooze out.

“Oh now you look torn. You want me to eat you out and suck your cock don’t you? Just look how you’re reacting, baby. How you’re touching yourself imagining it as me.”

He’s not lying either for Mark’s hands are touching himself as he slides them up and down his body. Playing with his own nipples and enjoying how Jaebum is watching him. How it feels like Jaebum is touching him everywhere since the start of this wonderful torment the moment he came inside this office. 

“You want me to play with your nipples again like I did first? Or how bout where I attacked your neck in love bites? Or I could skip back to when I was marking your thighs.”

Mark moans with each sentence Jaebum speaks. Of how he’s touching over every spot he already marked and paid attention to. How his wild and passionate eyes tell him that he’ll gladly do it over and over again till his heart’s content. But Mark can’t ignore the need growing. Of how his hole is pulsing and he wants his alpha inside. How he wants to drive his alpha wild with the taste of him and more of his scent that’ll get Jaebum high in arousal and need. 

“Here,” Mark lets out as Jaebum follows his hand and Mark circles his own hole.

Fresh slick oozes out instantly to tempt Jaebum further. And Mark doesn’t stop there as he slides in two of his own fingers and starts fucking himself as he watches Jaebum get more and more turned on. As both can hear how wet he is with the slick coating and soaking his ass and thighs all the way down to the desk underneath him. As Mark can’t help but become so wet like a whore at seeing Jaebum’s cock straining his pants. At seeing the wet spot and how Jaebum is reaching down to stroke himself through the material before squeezing himself. Jaebum’s mouth lets out a loud groan as his eyelashes flutter but Jaebum refuses to close them as he has to keep looking at Mark. Has to keep watching the breathtaking and sexy as fuck sight before him,

“God damn baby...just fuck...I popped a knot…”

Mark moans loudly at this as nails dig into his thigh while his other fingers curl inside him,

“You want to knot me Bummie? Say you wanna knot me…that you wanna fill me up...nnn...it’s been too long since you’ve knotted me...shit, I want it so bad now...wanna feel it again…”

Mark’s growing desperate as he fucks himself harder, his eyes watching as Jaebum curses and steps back just enough to start to undo the front of his pants. Mark moans with Jaebum as he encourages him,

“Yeah, show it to me...show me…”

Jaebum takes his cock out and Mark lets out a needy noise at seeing his mate’s cock so hard with the knot starting to form at the base. Groaning with Jaebum as he watches him stroke himself and squeeze the knot at the base to try and control himself.

“Wanna feel it...let me feel it,” Mark begs sweetly.

Jaebum growls lowly in his throat as Mark uses his fingers to spread his hole open more for Jaebum to shove his cock inside. And when Jaebum moves back closer, Mark thinks he’s going to do just that. Instead, Jaebum teases him by sliding his cock over Mark’s hole. Just letting the slick coat it and for the head of his cock to catch on the outside. Mark whines, his hole trying to clench down instinctively.

“Bummie…” Mark calls out in pants as Jaebum knows this is riling him up.

But Jaebum keeps teasing him over and over until Mark reaches out with his hand to touch Jaebum’s cock himself. Jaebum voices his pleasure at that while Mark strokes him before brushing against his knot. Jaebum’s hips jerk forward violently as he reaches out fast to grip Mark’s wrist.

“Mmm, baby, being naughty is only going to get you punished.” 

“Punished? But you kept teasing me--Oh!”

Jaebum still holds onto his hand as he backs up out of Mark’s reach before leaning down to mouth at Mark’s tight heat again. It catches Mark by surprise that his head is thrown back as a huge moan is torn from him. It’s in this moment as Mark tries to open his eyes and regain himself that he notices they’re not alone anymore as he spots someone standing at the closed door and their hand still on the doorknob.

Mark’s heart starts pounding harder as a blush forms, “W-wait, Jaebum-Ah...nnn...wa-wait!” 

Mark tries to reach down to touch Jaebum with his free hand but Jaebum grabs a hold of his other wrist too as he doesn’t let up and gets very passionate in eating Mark out. Mark ends up becoming a shaking mess as pleasure rises fast through his body. Mark’s brain short circuits and his eyes close as Jaebum gets lost in Mark further. Jaebum is too far into alpha mode to be able to stop. Only pulling off as he’s forced to breathe. His eyes are stained blood red as he nuzzles close to Mark’s hole as he can’t help but want to remain nearby. How he’s definitely drunk off Mark’s taste and high on his scent that’s driving him crazier by the second. He can feel the steady need thrumming through him to fuck Mark. His cock pulsing to be inside Mark’s tight heat that he can’t ignore anymore. 

Jaebum lets go of Mark’s hands so he can position himself better and pull Mark closer and right onto his cock the next second. Mark can’t even get out a word as he feels the head of Jaebum’s cock push straight into his hole. Jaebum doesn’t stop until he’s all the way in and his knot at the base keeps him from going any further. Both let out noises of pleasure at the feeling of being connected while Mark’s hands reach out to cling to Jaebum’s biceps as the next second Jaebum is moving. His hips pulling back just to snap back forward. It forces another moan out of Mark who can’t do nothing but take as Jaebum fucks into him like a wild animal.

And Mark’s loving every second of it.

How Jaebum can let go and go full alpha on him. That Mark’s the reason for this. That he can get him like this.

“Fu-ah...ah...ah...Jae!” 

Jaebum doesn’t look away once from Mark as he watches him take his cock over and over again and turning into such a mess. Even as the desk is making noise from the force and moving from Jaebum’s powerful thrusts.

“You like that? Is this what you wanted, baby? I can feel you soaking my cock...squeezing down to keep me in...shaking in pleasure...I’m gonna knot you, Mark...gonna force my knot into you just how you like it...shit...such a perfect omega...such a beautiful mate...fuck...all mine…”

“Yeah...yeah...shove it in...please please please...shove...it...in-Jaebum!” 

Mark is crying from all the pleasure and feeling Jaebum trying to hold him down and force his knot inside. How it catches on his hole each time before Jaebum is pulling back just to snap his hips back forward again to try all over. And Jaebum is fully determined and looking sexy as hell with sweat beading down and those wild and passionate eyes watching his cock go inside Mark. Watching as he takes Mark’s legs off his shoulders and pulls him closer till his lower back is on the edge of the desk and his legs are spread more. And he shoves, shoves, shoves until his knot pops in and Jaebum is calling out Mark’s name as Mark practically screams in bliss. 

Mark’s back arches off the desk now as he’s full on shaking from Jaebum constantly grinding into his sweet spot and he’s about to cum so hard.

“Jae...Jae...Jae…” Mark can barely get out words between his breathy cries as tears stream down his face and he’s cumming. 

Jaebum can’t take anymore as the sight of Mark cumming along with Mark clenching down sends him right over the edge as his orgasm hits hard too. It hits so hard in fact that Jaebum feels like he’s blacking out as he holds Mark in place to take every last drop as he cums a huge load inside him. 

Mark’s arms move to wrap around Jaebum’s neck as Jaebum suddenly leans forward as he’s still cumming. Mark can feel it and hear Jaebum groaning into his ear now as the powerful orgasm rocks through his body. Can hear Jaebum calling out his name in a way that has Mark instinctively guiding Jaebum’s head right to the bite on his neck. Jaebum ends up clinging tighter as he noses along the bite before his lips find it and Jaebum presses kisses against it, causing Mark to be even more emotional.

It’s several minutes before either can come down from their orgasms and it's even harder for Jaebum as he’s still in full alpha mode from everything of Mark haven triggered it. So it’s in this moment that Jaebum finally takes notice of the other person still in the room as they let out a breathy, ‘Oh shit’. 

Jaebum’s head snaps up, eyes still blood red and his expression ready to kill on his face. The person swallows hard before they find they can finally move and fling open the door to run out. Jaebum finds himself soon distracted though as Mark runs fingers through the back of his nape before leaning him down to kiss. Jaebum happily obliges as the two get lost in one another and slowly kiss until the knot goes down…

It’s maybe twenty minutes while the two are cleaning up and adjusting their clothes where Jaebum notices he had a series of text sent a bit ago from Jin,

‘Yah! What the hell did you do to Zhang Yixing?! He took off running all the way to his car! I swear you better have a good reason for this for the poor boy was just checking in on Mark and to speak with you personally! Gosh! First Yibo and now this...why do I get the feeling I know what happened already…’

Meanwhile, Mark has some texts from Jinyoung,

‘So I figured you two would be a while so I went with Jackson instead. Don’t worry, I made sure to give Youngjae the tea recipe but it looks like he’s not gonna need it because the moment we got there, we found he wasn’t alone.’

There’s a picture attachment and Mark finds its of Youngjae asleep curled up in Danny’s arms on the couch.

‘Literally walked in with the spare key and found them like this. Jackson almost woke them up but I was quick to cover his squeal of excitement and pulled him back out the house. We’re gonna go back later if you want to come then. Anyway, enjoy ;)’

But before either of them could mention to the other about the texts they received, both heard a ding coming from the group chat. Curious, they find it’s a photo attachment sent from Bam and Jaebum wishes he never opened it as the caption read, ‘If I wasn’t pregnant before, I’d totally be now’. And it was a picture of Bam and Yugyeom in front of the bathroom mirror as both have smug and happy expressions as they’re totally naked with tons of love marks but the counter blocks their lower half. Yugyeom is also holding onto Bam’s small baby bump while planting a kiss to the side of his face. But of course Bam has to go into more intimate detail and makes sure to clarify even though no one asked. 

‘And yes. I’m still ‘tied’ up at the moment. :D’ 

And sweet sweet Mark is quick to reply with,

Mark: No fair! Why didn’t I think to take a picture of Bummie and me tied together?! Ugh! It would’ve been perfect for our daily photos! (Congrats by the way)

Of course Mark hears Jaebum groan verbally next to him.

And later that night, the pack finds Jaebum and Mark are trending again and already know why…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lay. He was not ready for that kind of surprise. XD


	15. Chapter 15

“I’m having a crisis Mark! A crisis!” 

Mark is sitting in the cafeteria area of the company building just eating some cereal with fresh strawberries on the side when Youngjae came in and made a beeline straight for him. And since plopping down into the chair across from him dramatically, Mark has been listening to Youngjae let it all out.

“Like there I was just having morning sickness and throwing up when the next second the doorbell is going off. And I tried to ignore it because I literally just threw up and could already feel I was gonna throw up again but then there came the knocking. And normally if I was still at my college dorm, I’d know not to answer it cause you guys all had keys and knew what was going down but no, since graduating college, I’m staying at my brother’s house temporarily and it could be someone for him or maybe he ordered a package...I don’t know! But I had to answer it cause the person wasn’t going away. So trying to gather all the energy I had, I managed to get to the front door and open it just to find it’s DANNY! And what do I do in this already embarrassing moment where I look like a hot mess? I threw up on him! Mark, how am I gonna recover from that?!” 

Youngjae whines toward the end as he’s getting emotional, like super emotional thanks to pregnancy hormones. Mark stops eating to reach over and grab some napkins to hand to Youngjae before squeezing his hand,

“Accidents happen, Youngjae. It’ll be ok.”

Poor Jaebum feels for Youngjae too as his alpha instincts are kicking in to help his close friend feel better.

“Did you eat today yet? Should I go get you something?”

Youngjae dabs at his eyes with the napkin as he sniffles a bit, “I...I am a little hungry for oatmeal and ooo, an egg mcmuffin. God, I could really go for an egg mcmuffin right now.”

Jaebum is quick to peck Mark’s lips before he’s standing up, “I’ll be right back with it, I promise.”

Mark smiles at Jaebum being such a gentleman and caring alpha before he turns his attention back to Youngjae,

“Keep going and tell me more. What happened next cause Jinyoung said Danny took a nap with you on the couch when he went to check up on you.”

“Don’t remind me!” Youngjae exclaims as he goes beet red, “It just kept getting worse! For one, Danny has been trying to talk to me since that time we slept together but you know with all the shit that went down and then me finding out I was pregnant, I literally left him on read or ignored his phone calls. And dodged him anytime he tried to come near because I didn’t know what to do. Or how to tell him that our one night stand led to a baby because I was so excited and anxious and so ready to sit on his dick that I forgot I’m not even on birth control. And not gonna lie but I even swatted the condom out of Danny’s hand cause I wanted to feel him raw cause there was no way I was ever gonna get another chance with Danny. But that’s beside the point right now because despite everything that happened, Danny still kept trying and was so sweet the entire time. And then somehow he managed to find where I was staying but of course I threw up on him right? And the next second I’m apologizing and crying all at the same time and Danny was still so nice and sweet as he helped me get to the bathroom before I threw up AGAIN! He even rubbed my back, Mark! He was such a gentleman that I cried harder and threw up for a third time. But wait, there’s more. Because after I’m done throwing up, I realized I ruined his shirt along with mine and felt bad so I had to give him another shirt though Danny said it was ok. But I demanded he put on a shirt as it’s the least I can do and gave him one of my brother’s since none of my shirts would fit him and then he insisted I put on another shirt too and wouldn’t take no for an answer before I found myself in my room, sitting on my bed and he’s helping to get me out of my shirt and he’s notices it. Eyes zeroing in on the baby bump right away that he even points to it and asks if I’m pregnant. That’s when I burst out into tears all over again with snot and everything as I say yes and this man goes above and beyond to comfort me and hold me while I ruin his shirt all over again. Doesn’t ask who's the father or anything else. Just held me until I had to throw up again and after that point, I was just exhausted and Danny just carried me to the couch cause it was the closest to the bathroom and we snuggled and I fell asleep soon after. When I woke up he was still there holding me…”

Youngjae is a range of emotions as he recalls everything he went through. By this point, Mark moved to sit closer to Youngjae so he can hold him from the side and provide more comfort.

“Did something happen afterwards?” Mark asks quietly and Youngjae nods.

“He made me dinner, helped me to bed and then this morning I found a care basket with all sorts of things to help with a pregnancy on the doorstep. He told me to please call or text him whenever I needed him no matter the time. And that he’ll come back again today to check up on me as I told him I was good this morning. In fact I haven't had any morning sickness at all since waking up today.”

Mark takes in all this information before becoming confused,

“So what’s the issue here cause to me it sounds like Danny is a great alpha and everything you ever dreamed of-”

“That’s the point! He is! And I can’t take it after everything I’ve done to him! I don’t know how to handle his affectionate ways cause it makes me feel things and gets my heart going and my hormones definitely going and just ugh! Here, look! He sent me this just thirty minutes ago,” Youngjae says as he pulls out his phone to show Mark the text.

“He doesn’t know he’s the father but already he said he wants to help me through my pregnancy. It makes me want to cry in happiness all while just pushing him down onto the bed and riding him. Like how do you even deal with all these waves of emotions hitting at once?!”

Mark gives him a warm smile, “You act on them and tell him how you feel.”

Youngjae goes beet red all over again, “But just the thought of doing it has me freezing up! And he’s such a sweet alpha. He deserves someone better than me. I literally left him on read for weeks, Mark! Weeks! All because I’m a coward!” 

“Youngjae, you’re just as sweet and you two click perfectly. Besides, I think Danny knows you’re shy when it comes to love or he wouldn’t have still been chasing you. Trust me, he’s totally into you and you should go for it.”

“Like seriously, no guy is gonna offer to take care of a baby, especially if he doesn’t know who the father is if he wasn’t into you,” a voice adds.

The two perk up at the voice to find Bam sliding into the seat next to them with Jinyoung sitting on Mark’s other side.

“So obviously you’re gonna reply back to the text with a yes,” Jinyoung says next.

“But...but…” Youngjae lets out in nerves before he finds a bag of food being set down in front of him.

Youngjae perks right up as the food smells so good and attacks the bag hungrily,

“Thank you Jaebum!” 

Jaebum chuckles softly at Youngjae’s instant change in mood.

“Damn, that morning sickness must’ve really been kicking your ass. Luckily mine wasn't severe,” Bam lets out.

“Mine comes and goes in waves but it’s definitely not like how Mark’s nightly sickness was.”

“Nora truly did wonders along with Vivian’s tea. I owe them so much.”

“What about me? Did I help?” Jaebum pouts as he situates himself behind Mark in the seat before wrapping his arms around him.

“You were a big help, thanks Bummie,” Mark coos and the two share a sweet kiss.

“No, but seriously, how did your morning sickness go away so easily now?” Bam is curious.

Youngjae shrugs as he takes another bite, “I mean, I used the care basket Danny brought me this morning. There’s these homemade drinks he made that I guess are similar to the tea and um...he also gave me a blanket with his scent on it and this hoodie I’m currently wearing.”

“Ah, so that’s why I smell Danny so strongly on you,” Mark giggles, “I assumed it was what you wore yesterday when you two napped together.”

Youngjae flushes, “It’s uh...it’s the one he wore yesterday…”

Jinyoung chuckles fondly, “You know, now that you think about it. I think all you needed was to have the father of the child there to lessen the symptoms. It’s what worked for me.”

Suddenly, both hear Jackson gasping and Yugyeom letting out an, ‘Oh god’ before they are all turning to see Jackson fumble to catch a bouquet of flowers to keep it from hitting the ground. Yugyeom is standing on the other side panicking too as he’s reaching out to keep someone from hitting the ground too. And Youngjae’s eyes zero in on the person who is wide eyed and in awe from what he just heard.

“Danny?!” Youngjae calls out his name in shock.

Jinyoung instantly starts to panic himself because oh shit! He totally didn’t know Danny was here. But now he worries how Youngjae is gonna react to the slip of information.

“I’m...I-I’m the fa-father?” Danny tries to get out through his shock as he clings to Yugyeom to keep him steady because his knees are like jello right now.

Youngjae tries to hide further in the hoodie as he puts the hood over his head and latches the string closed around his face before burying into Bam’s shoulder before nodding. 

Youngjae’s heart is beating so fast that he thinks it’s gonna explode any second now. And with silence following, Youngjae is scared how Danny is gonna react. What if he gets mad now? Or leaves? Fuck, what is gonna happen?! 

After what feels like forever, Youngjae chances a moment to peek over Bam’s shoulder just to find Danny fainting. Everyone starts to panic, Jackson being the loudest as he helps Yugyeom keep Danny from hitting the ground.

“Oh god! I killed him! I killed him!” Youngjae wails as he rushes over to Danny.

Youngjae hovers over Danny’s body that’s lying flat on the ground now as Jaebum checks him over.

“He only fainted. He’s gonna be fine,” Jaebum reassures but Youngjae releases a noise of worry still as he clasps Danny’s hand in his.

“Danny, wake up. Please please please wake up. I swear I’ll tell you everything if you just wake up now.”

Danny’s eyelashes start to flutter and Youngjae lets out a breath of relief as his sunshine smile is forming right as Danny’s eyes fully open to take in that exact view,

“Such a beautiful angel…” 

Youngjae flushes at hearing that come from Danny as well as see a goofy smile appearing on his face.

“Danny, are you good?” Jaebum asks though Danny continues to stare at Youngjae.

“I’m in heaven,” Danny replies and the others try to hold back their laughter.

“Do you remember where you are?” Jaebum asks next and Danny nods,

“Right where I want to be.”

This time, Bam and Yugyeom can’t help but snort as Jackson exclaims, “Man, this guy is a natural.”

“He’s gonna make a full recovery,” Jinyoung sasses in a teasing tone and Mark giggles in the background.

But Youngjae and Danny are now only focused on the other as Danny lifts his hand to caress Youngjae’s face,

“Please tell me I wasn’t dreaming just then and that you really nodded to my question.”

Youngjae is beet red and getting a bit shy but he nods again, “It’s true...you’re uh...you’re the father.”

“Oh that makes me so happy to know it’s mine.”

“It does?” Youngjae is shocked and Danny nods as he smiles so happily,

“I’ve been in love with you since the first time I saw you but I was such a shy coward to approach such a beautiful creature until that halloween night when you came to me and then I had you in my arms...I never want to let go.”

“But I’m pregnant...with your child,” Youngjae throws that out there again just in case Danny doesn’t fully understand that hey, there’s a baby on the way.

“I know, it’s why I fainted. I can’t stop thinking about it,” he says so calmly with a bright grin.

“You’re really ok with this? You still want to be with me?” 

“Youngjae, the moment you swatted the condom out of my hand and demanded that I fucked you until I came inside of you, I knew there was a chance you could get pregnant and I was all for it or I would’ve stopped it. And I told you, I’m in love with you...I love you, Youngjae. And I want to be with you, it’s why I got a hold of Jackson and he gave me your address as well as him and Yugyeom helping me to surprise you this morning...though it seems I might’ve ruined that with me fainting-”

Danny is cut off at the end as Youngjae suddenly cups his face and crashes his lips against his. The others cheer for Youngjae and smiles fondly when Youngjae pulls back and lets out his sunshine smile again happily,

“It’s perfect...god I’m feeling so many emotions right now but the main ones are happy and hungry and I’m so totally gonna hop on your dick the moment we get back to my place and then we’re gonna talk, ok?”

Danny is smiling away until he hears what Youngjae is gonna do to him and then he’s nodding and excited and so down for it as the others laugh hard. Jackson and Yugyeom help Danny and Youngjae up before the two intertwined hands and are ready to leave--

“Oh wait! The food! I didn’t get to eat the other mcmuffin!” Youngjae exclaims when he turns back around to find Mark already holding out the bag for him to take.

“Thanks guys!” He beams before Danny waves and the two leave the room.

The guys are happy for Youngjae and just know they’re gonna see Danny around a lot more. 

“Where’d Mark go?” Bam asks as he notices Mark is already gone before they all turn around to find him back at the table eating the rest of his food in such a cute manner.

“What?” Mark asks as he notices everyone looking at him.

“Nothing baby. Do I need to get you more?” Jaebum replies as he’s already heading over to be closer to his mate.

“Mmm, do we have strawberry milk?”

“These are definitely Jaebum’s children,” Yugyeom announces.

“Are you still not gonna tell me what happened? Jin asks as he looks at Jaebum.

They’re currently sitting in a big open room of the company that’s set up to hold interviews as the company is gonna be opening to the public very soon. Suga is on the other side of Jin along with Namjoon with Jaebum in the center and Mark on the other side. Jinyoung and Jackson are there too for added help and extra opinion. Youngjae is currently back home still with Danny and Yugyeom and Bam are helping with work on other things that need to be done for the company.

“Do I have to tell you?” Jaebum replies back and Suga smirks cause it’s something he would say.

“No, but I’ve already gotten many emails and calls from his manager wanting to set up a proper meeting this time to speak with you and I need to reply to him on the matter-”

“Whatever it is, I’m not interested,” Jaebum butts in.

“Bummie,” Mark calls out in a calming manner as he reaches out to touch Jaebum’s thigh soothingly, “We should listen to what he has to say. He did save my life just like Yibo had.”

Jaebum frowns, “But it was different with Yibo. That was welcomed. This time it was very intimate and I did not agree to it.”

Jinyoung and Jackson are the only ones who know exactly what’s going on but only with the Yibo situation so it’s news to their ears when hearing about Lay. As for the others, they’re very lost and their minds are running wild right now.

“Well I did try and warn you but you didn’t stop,” Mark tells him.

“You can’t hold that against me. You know how I get when I’m loving you and there was no way I was able to stop.”

“Just what happened?!” Jin is in shock.

“I don’t think I want to know,” Namjoon says with wide eyes.

“Obviously it has to do with sex because those boys were ready to get it on right in front of me no problem,” Suga informs them.

“Am I gonna have to make rules for you, Jaebum?!” Jin exclaims.

“I’m the CEO, you can’t make rules against me in my own company. If I want to love Mark, I can love Mark any and everywhere I please, especially in this company building. But if you must know, I was in my OWN office with the door closed when Lay barged his way in just like Yibo without asking first so it’s his own fault for what he saw and it’s his fault for staying how ever long he did cause I didn’t notice him until the very end.”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure he saw everything,” Mark says calmly. 

“Look, they’re not even affected by it. Point proven,” Suga adds.

“No wonder Lay’s been so quiet,” Jackson informs.

“You think he’s going through a gay crisis right now?” Jinyoung asks him.

“He’s probably trying to stay off social media so he doesn’t see them trending still with their last photo that most likely brought that moment right back to him.”

Jin shakes his head while facepalming, “Alright. I’m sorry for asking. I should’ve known. How bout we get these interviews out of the way cause I already know I’m gonna need a drink after today.”

Now you guys might be thinking that there is no way Mark is paying attention to the interviews as he’s totally gonna be focused on Jaebum. And you’re not wrong. Cause let’s face it, Jaebum draws attention to himself and with him all dressed up with his raven hair slicked back and he’s shining like the dominant alpha that he is, it’s hard not to find yourself drooling and watching his every move. But Mark is able to resist temptation a bit because he truly wants to help Jaebum’s company thrive and well, some of the interviews ended fairly fast. Like the one who literally walked into the room and Jin was the one to send her right back out because of her outfit alone. Yep, you guessed it. Half these interviews were of women that weren't taking this seriously and were just trying to get closer to Jaebum. Hell, there was even one that was a huge fan of Jackson and just wanted to see him. Which Jackson was flattered but he turned her down because of her abusing the interview just to get to him. And we’re not gonna mention Jinyoung’s comment about her either.

“Seems like it might’ve been a better idea to have done this before they knew who you were,” Namjoon states as he’s getting tired of this too.

“Is it always like this cause I feel like something is going on,” Mark says, “Like there’s no way twenty girls almost back to back would come just to flirt with Jaebum.”

Mark wasn’t even jealous. Not one bit as Jaebum didn’t even bat an eyelash toward them and literally has had his hand softly caressing his baby bump for the past two hours now. Plus, Mark couldn’t help but laugh at some and the way they tried to flirt while Jinyoung looked ready to murder some and Jackson’s very expressive face made it more humorous at others.

“It is weird,” Jin agrees. “People normally don’t have all that time to waste or work so hard to win a slot of time for an interview just to flirt or show off.”

“It’s really disrespectful for those that truly wanted to start their own career or reach a dream,” Suga voices as he’s ready to lash out on the next person that dares to do it again.

“And you noticed how not one looked similar? All of them had different hair color, styles. There were only a few of the same race and none had the same outfit but they all had the same motive and said they were here to see Def,” Namjoon lets out.

“So you’re saying they even flew out here from around the world to waste everyone’s time, great,” Jinyoung sasses.

“You think they were all in on it together?” Jin asks Namjoon to understand.

“Not per say but it’s weird how it was with that many women.”

“We didn’t wait for many to continue so half of them could’ve been trying to be a secretary,” Jackson states.

“More the reason to say no,” Jinyoung adds.

“I totally forgot about that. We’re gonna have to hire a secretary aren’t we?” Mark just remembers.

“It doesn’t have to be today,” Jaebum reassures as he leans over to press little kisses on his face, “And at any time you feel uncomfortable with them or anyone, they’re gone. No questions asked.”

“Bummie, you’re spoiling me again,” Mark giggles out as Jaebum finds his lips next for an even sweeter kiss.

“We better end our break here before we find the two love birds lost in their own world again,” Suga states.

“Send in the next one!” Jin speaks next as he gestures with his hand for them to enter the room.

And just as Mark and Jaebum pull back from their kiss, they find the person walking in with their heels clicking…

Mark is fucking ready to throw down.

“Are you kidding me? How did she even get an interview?!” 

Mark is livid as he stares right at the person behind username Lisa354. Lisa herself.

“It says here her name is Olivia Johnson,” Namjoon informs.

“Did you use a fake name?” Suga asks as he really doesn’t like her now.

Lisa smirks as she stands there in all her glory while flipping her long hair behind over her shoulder,

“So what if I did? I knew you guys wouldn’t give me a chance otherwise because of somebody,” she answers while glaring at Mark.

“Oh when I get my hands on you-” Mark starts as he tries to stand up but Jinyoung and Jaebum stop him.

“Why are you even here?” Jinyoung demands to know.

“You’re not welcome here. You not only disrespected my mate, you disrespected his and my relationship together,” Jaebum gets out angrily. “I want her removed from here,” he looks to the body guards that are already making their way toward her.

“What relationship? Male omegas are nothing like us, Jaebeom. If you gave me five minutes alone with you, I’d change your mind in an instant,” she says as she looks at him with a crazed look. 

“Yoh, that bitch is cray cray,” Jackson whispers to Jinyoung who agrees right away.

“I’m not interested and I’ll never be interested. In fact, I don’t ever want to see you again and thanks to you showing up, the police can justify your friend trying to take photos of me,” Jaebum claims.

The body guards grab a hold of her and she tries to struggle a bit as she’s not ready to leave just yet.

“You’re just blinded by that thing! I’m telling you! If you get rid of him, everything will be solved! Just-wait...wait a second I’m not done! And you can’t prove anything. She acted on her own. It’s why the investigation came to an end and my Dad was ready to sue you for every penny you got cause he definitely is now after he hears about this!” she shouts.

One of the guards picks her up as she kicks and screams while glaring right at Mark with such a crazed look,

“But you’ll see! I’ll show you! I’ll make you all see the truth!” 

She screams that the entire way out of the room and you can still hear her as they take her down the hall. 

And Mark can’t help but get a bad feeling from those words she spoke…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lisa is cray cray guys! What's gonna happen now that she actually showed up to the company building? Oh, the things that are still to come!


	16. Chapter 16

“Do you want some tissue?” Jackson asks.

“No, I’m not crying,” Mark replies with his voice obviously upset.

Mark is currently hiding in Jaebum’s arms with his face hidden against the crook of his neck and shoulder.

“You sure? What about some food? I can get you a tuna sandwich made,” Jackson continues to try and comfort from beside them.

“I’m not hungry, Gaga.”

“But you’re clearly crying,” Jackson whines.

Mark lifts his head to show Jackson his upset expression and tears steadily falling,

“I’m pissed Jiaer. I’m so pissed that I’m crying cause of my hormones and nothing is gonna make it better unless you let me claw that bitch’s eyes out.”

“Baby,” Jaebum calls out as helps lead Mark back to his neck to try and help him calm down.

Mark lets out a frustrated noise as he clings to Jaebum and more tears soak his attire. Jackson frowns as he feels for Mark before he suddenly perks up at remembering something. He takes off to go grab it as he knew this would definitely help make it at least a bit better.

Not even five minutes go by before Mark feels someone tapping his shoulder and he knows it’s not Jaebum as Jaebum is still rubbing his back soothingly as he tries to keep both of them calm.

“Oh Yien,” Jackson’s voice is heard once more as his tone is super sweet, “Look what I got. It’s what you’ve been craving recently…” he trails off all excitedly as he knows Mark is interested by the lift of his head.

And when Mark takes a peek in Jackson’s direction, he finds Jackson gently shaking a carton of strawberry milk in front of him. Mark literally waits point two seconds before reaching out and taking the carton fast to sip on as Jackson already prepared it for him. 

“Yay!” Jackson squeals in glee as Mark rests his head on Jaebum’s shoulder now while he sips away on the milk in an adorable manner.

“Oh my heart!” Jackson exclaims next as he clutches his chest and watches the silent tears still falling down Mark’s face.

“Better?” he asks gently and Mark nods.

“Do we have more?” he asks back quietly and Jackson smiles warmly,

“I knew you were gonna say that so I went ahead and bought all the strawberry milk the store had.” 

Mark cracks a smile cause of course Jackson would do something like that. He can only imagine what Jackson is gonna do if Jinyoung says he’s craving something because you can bet Jackson is gonna be out there to get it no matter if it’s three in the morning. And don’t even get him started on Jaebum because Jaebum has already raced down to the twenty four seven store to get him many things before he can even finish his sentence. And yes, Mark already had three cartons of strawberry milk that Jaebum had gotten him earlier before the interviews had started. So there’s no telling what Mark will find when they get back home. Probably a whole nother fridge bought just to hold strawberry milk. 

The sound of Jaebum’s phone ringing pulls Mark out of his thoughts as he turns his head to face Jaebum more and watch him take out his phone. It was his mother calling. Letting out a long breath, Jaebum forces himself to remain calm even though he’s just as upset as Mark is about all of this. Turning to lean down and press a kiss to Mark’s forehead, Jaebum speaks,

“I’m gonna step out to take the call alright? She’s probably already here too. If she is, I’ll send Jinyoung back in so you’ll know. But I promise either way, I won’t be long, ok?” 

Mark wants to protest and go with him but he knows Jaebum isn’t gonna want him around the chaos right now in worry of stressing him and the babies out more. And if Mark wasn’t currently carrying the twins he would definitely be in the chaos by Jaebum’s side and they would deal with the aftermath later but he has to think of the twins and he wants to keep them safe.

“Be careful,” Mark urges as he feels Jaebum stroking his thumbs soothingly over his baby bump.

“I will. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Mark says back before they both lean in for a kiss.

Jaebum pulls back first as he starts to move Mark into Jackson’s arms before standing up,

“Take care of him, Jackson,” Jaebum states and Jackson nods with a serious expression.

“You don’t have to worry.”

Jaebum seems hesitant to leave Mark’s side but the phone is still ringing and he needs to answer it. So with one last look, Jaebum moves toward the door and out of the interview room the second he answers the call.

It’s not even seconds that gone by before Jackson hears a loud slurping as Mark inhales the last few drops before saying,

“I’m gonna need a lot more to get through this.”

Four cartons of strawberry milk later and Jinyoung appears. And now you guys must be wondering again, why the hell would Jinyoung be in that chaos then if he’s pregnant? Well that’s because there was no stopping him when his motherly instincts kick in and you don’t tell a pregnant person no trust me. Cause Suga was about to but Jin was smart and fast to stop that situation before Jinyoung tore the whole building down. So long story short, Jinyoung was there and Jackson stayed behind because Jinyoung told him to watch over Mark so he could handle business down there.

“How’s he doing?” Jinyoung asks his mate who slips Mark another carton of milk that Mark grabs and starts to inhale right away.

“Oh you know, anxiety filled and drinking his problems away in strawberry milk.” 

Mark slams the carton down as he gulps in air before exclaiming, “I have to pee.” 

“I was wondering when you’d say that considering how much you drank,” Jackson says as he helps Mark up.

“You sure you didn’t do that on purpose so we’d let you out the room?” Jinyoung questions and Mark’s expression is neutral.

“Hound me later. Pee first. But tell me details now while we walk to the bathroom.” 

Mark is already holding on Jackson’s hand for dear life and makes sure to grab Jinyoung’s hand too to squeeze the life out of because yes his anxiety is through the roof right now. And for good reason. 

Getting out into the hallway, the two lead Mark down toward the bathrooms on this floor.

“Well the police arrived by the time security and several of the body guards managed to get her down to the main entrance. The other interviewees watched in horror as she still fought and struggled along with shouting things left and right. She was put in handcuffs and being led out to one of the police cars when the people she apparently came with started throwing a fit. She kept yelling for them to call her dad and you guessed it, they called her dad. But she was taken down to the police station while other officers got those people to leave and Jin and Namjoon were giving their statements while Suga and I got the interviewees to reschedule for tomorrow and such and everyone just trying to calm down the situation. Bam and Yugyeom showed up to help diffuse the situation further and things are going smoothly again. So you have nothing to worry about.”

They managed to get to the bathroom and Mark inside one of the stalls as he listened to Jinyoung tell what went down.

“It can’t be over that easily though. Like the calm before the storm or whatever. Especially since her Dad was called and that’s what I’m freaking out over because Jaebum doesn’t need this added stress on him. If her Dad tried to ruin his company before it can even take off I don’t know what I’ll do but it’s not gonna be pretty.”

“Jaebum didn’t do anything wrong though. That girl is the one who did and she even put in a fake profile and such for an interview and so many people can vouch for the behavior she displayed today,” Jackson says.

“They can’t do anything,” Jinyoung adds. 

“Other than get their asses whooped by a pregnant omega,” Mark exclaims.

“Make that two because you know I’m gonna be right there with you,” Jinyoung voices.

The sound of the toilet flushing is heard before Mark comes out and heads to the sink to wash his hands.

“You have the whole pack to back you up along with Jaebum’s parents so everything will be fine,” Jackson adds.

“Right,” Mark replies as he dries his hands off and heads to the door to leave.

The two raise eyebrows at the quiet answer before it clicks as Mark left the bathroom first. Both panic as they know what Mark is gonna do but the moment they rush to leave the bathroom too, they find Mark hasn’t gotten far as he can’t run and is trying to waddle his way down the hallway.

It was just too cute.

“Stop laughing, it’s not funny! I would’ve been gone by now if I wasn’t pregnant,” Mark huffs in frustration as the two are chuckling at the fond scene before them.

“Should we let him keep going?” Jackson asks Jinyoung who nods.

“We’ll let him have his headstart and then stop him before he can reach the elevators.”

“Don’t be whispering behind my back! You won’t be able to stop me!” Mark exclaims as he’s determined.

But then the elevator doors open and here comes Wonho.

“Oh come on! Now that’s not playing fair! Wonho work with me and not against me this time.”

Wonho chuckles softly as he comes toward Mark, “I’m afraid I can’t do that. What I can do is carry you back to the room though if you’d like.”

Mark thinks about it and knows there’s no way he can make it now so with a sigh he nods and reaches his arms out as he’s ready.

“Can we go to the cafeteria at least?” Mark asks sweetly as Wonho picks him up.

“Not gonna fall for it, Mark,” Jinyoung says.

“Tell us what you want and I’ll go get it for you,” Jackson replies.

“Tartar sauce,” Mark deflates as he eyeballs the elevator in longing before they turn a corner and it disappears from sight.

“Does he really want Tartar sauce?” Jackson wonders as Jinyoung snorts and gently guides Jackson forward as the two soon follow behind them…

“Mom,” Jaebum calls out as he sees her in the main lobby.

They both hug the other tight in greeting, “My son, how is Mark doing? I know he must’ve been worked up from this incident.”

“It’s why I stayed behind but I’m not gonna lie, I was just as heated. We were both trying to help the other calm down.”

“I didn’t have time to hear everything the officers tried to tell me but from what I’ve been told so far, she was not kind or cooperative at all.”

The two pull back and Jaebum’s expression shows how upset he still is,

“She walked in like she owned the place, Mom. Made a fake profile and name to get an interview and showed up like it was gonna magically make something happen between us. She didn’t care about Mark’s and our relationship and made it clear how she doesn’t even see Mark as a person. It makes me sick and ready to throw hands. She seriously has something wrong with her or she’s just that much of a brat to think she can have and do whatever she wants with no consequences.”

“I know honey. It's very upsetting which is why your father and I are gonna do whatever we can to put a stop to this.”

“Are they able to do anything?” Jin’s voice is heard as he approaches.

“I know we weren't able to do anything about the photo incident for the photographer admitted she did it of her own accord and that Lisa wasn’t involved other than telling her that Jaebeom was Def. But that she herself was the only one who thought of taking the photos to use for personal use-”

“Bullshit,” Jaebum lets out in frustration.

“Trust me, we all feel the same,” Jin reminds him as he puts a comforting hand on Jaebum’s shoulder.

“Jaehyun had told me that she had been all upset with Lisa as she was being taken away but then suddenly changed her words around when was in the interrogation room. Now normally, no one is allowed to see someone until after they’re interrogated except for that one phone call allowed and the lawyer appointed to them. So though it’s slim, it is possible someone passed on information to her to keep her mouth shut or threatened her in a way that she would turn her story all around,” Vivian explains.

“You think it’s the father?” Jin questions.

“Lisa’s father is a very powerful man and well known with a lot of other companies and such. He could also hold some power over that photography company or the lawyer maybe. Either way, unless we can find proof of the father intervening, it’s not gonna pass in court. They’re gonna take her own words instead of hearsay unless someone can manage to get her to speak the truth.”

“But what about now? Wouldn’t this be enough probable cause that she could’ve very well be involved?” Jaebum brings up.

“Unfortunately no. It could’ve just meant that they were both obsessed fans but not working together or her working for Lisa. But as for Lisa, we can definitely charge her for resisting arrest. Unorderly conduct and set up a restraining order against her from getting near you and Mark. She won’t be allowed to get near this building either.”

“I want to do that right away. I’m not waiting like last time,” Jaebum urges.

Jin squeezes Jaebum’s shoulder as he feels for him. Especially since it wasn’t that long ago when Mark had a stalker and so much chaos had happened with that. Now it seemed it was reversed as it was Jaebum experiencing a crazy obsessed fan. 

“I already got the paperwork started. You and Mark just have to come down to the station to sign it and we can bear witness to you two were present as well as hear testimonies.”

“So just like last time?”

She nods with a sad smile, “I’m sorry this is happening to you guys. I was so hopeful we were over such a mess and wouldn’t end up in a new one.”

Jaebum sighs as he runs a hand through his hair, “Me too. Mark definitely doesn’t need this right now. I wanted him to have a nice, safe pregnancy, not this...shit, maybe I should’ve waited till the twins were born before revealing who I was.” 

“No, don’t think like that. You can’t let one crazy fan stop you from living your life. Cause if you did that, you’d have another excuse and another incident that would’ve made it so you never achieved what you’ve been working your ass off to do. And I mean it, you’ve worked so hard to get where you’re at now, Jaebum. You did the right thing by trying to get your company going so you can provide more for your children and mate as well as your loved ones. I’m proud of you. We all are,” Jin reassures.

Jaebum nods with his expression a mixture of emotions. He remains silent but Jin knows he’s just trying to gather himself and take everything in so he can decide how to keep moving forward and what he should do for his next step. He knows that Jaebum is a great alpha and leader and will do the right thing.

“Can we ban her username off our social media as well?” Jaebum brings up and both Jin and Lisa nod,

“Though she might use a friend’s or try to make another account, we can ban this one for sure and I’ll take the screenshots you guys took of her comments as evidence for the restraining order that later on can be used if need be,” Vivian states.

“Thanks Mom...thanks Jin...really, all of you guys have been so helpful through everything that’s been happening and I don’t know how to ever repay you guys.”

“Just keep being you and show us what this company can do,” Jin replies with a warm grin.

“It’s a mother’s duty to love and take care of their children no matter the age they become,” she sasses her son with a smile of her own.

It has Jaebum crack a smile at that before Vivian pats his arm, “Did you two want to ride with me down to the station? Or did you need to do it at a later time?” 

Jaebum curses as there’s so much to do still but soon finds Jin pushing him closer to his mother,

“Now, now, Jaebum. This is why we have a Co-Ceo which Namjoon is already taking care of things. So go get Mark and do what you need to do. Just let me know how it goes and we’ll talk later about the rest.”

Jaebum’s eyes shine wildly and passionately as he nods this time…

Mark is pouting as he sits farthest away from the others but is currently curled up between Yugyeom and Bam who came to check up on everyone. 

“Yien! Please talk to me!” Jackson cries out as he’s been trying to get Mark’s attention now for the past ten minutes.

Mark doesn’t even look his way as he continues to drink more cartons of strawberry milk.

“Mark! Markie! Markiepooh! Yien Yien! Here kitty kitty-ow!” Jackson mocks hurt as an empty carton of milk hits his arm and feels like paper had brushed against him.

“Ooo, someone’s got good aim,” Yugyeom states.

“Wait, did I really hurt you?” Mark asks concerned and Bam snorts.

“No, I’m good,” Jackson replies before Mark throws another empty carton in retaliation and it hits Jackson square in the chest this time.

“Bad kitty,” Jackson scolds and Mark even hisses at him.

The others laugh at the amusing scene before them.

“Mark you know we’re on your side right?” Jinyoung asks.

“You’re keeping me from Bummie,” Mark pouts further.

“He’ll be right back. He’s just talking to his Mom. Everything is fine now.”

“So why can’t I go to Bummie then?” Mark retorts softly.

“Because Jaebum said to have you wait here where it’s safe,” Jackson replies instantly.

“Jiaer!” Jinyoung exclaims and Jackson panics,

“Not that it isn’t safe downstairs! I was just using the words he said!” 

Mark looks to the door where Wonho stands blocking it, “Then let me leave.”

“Can’t do that,” Jinyoung replies and Mark crosses his arms and turns away from them in such a cute manner.

“Then I’m not talking to you for five minutes.”

“Five minutes?! I can’t handle that!” Jackson wails.

Mark doesn’t say anything back and Jackson looks ready to cave instantly but Jinyoung stops him.

“Don’t you do it.”

“But! But!”

The guys suddenly hear loud slurping again as every last drop of milk is being sucked up until it runs dry. They all look to see Mark frowning as he realizes he drank all of this one too and that if he wanted another one, he’d have to either go over to Jinyoung and Jackson’s side or ask Jackson to bring him another one.

“Oh, does someone want another strawberry milk?” Jinyoung starts to smirk.

Mark’s expression gives away that he totally does but Mark’s still upset with them so he looks to Bam and Yugyeom with big round blue eyes,

“Please?” 

Bam and Yugyeom are instantly hit with the feels man. Right in the center of their hearts. Yugyeom is already trying to get up to do it but Jinyoung’s expression makes him plop his ass right back down.

“Oh this is torture,” Bam wails.

“Mark, he’ll kill us. Just look at his face. He’s already planning how to do it now,” Yugyeom states as he points to Jinyoung.

“All you gotta do is ask Mark and I’ll bring you more,” Jackson says sweetly.

Mark looks over his shoulder at them debating. It’s hard for Jinyoung to keep a straight face too as Mark looks just like a cat at this moment and to make it even cuter, Jackson is already gently shaking another carton of strawberry milk like he can convince Mark to come over with it.

“I know you want this. Look, I already put the straw in it too. All for my favorite Mark in the whole wide world.” 

Mark’s hands twitch that have Bam and Yugyeom trying to hold back laughter as Mark almost went for it but the real hook, line and sinker was with Wonho’s next words,

“I bet if you took a picture of yourself with the strawberry milk and sent it to Jaebum, he’d come running back.”

Mark perks up right away, his body already moving out of the two’s lap as he waddles a bit toward the other two across the room.

“Gimmie.”

Everyone breaks out in fond laughter and smiles at the sight before Mark is sitting in between Jinyoung and Jackson as he gets ready to pose for the picture. Mark is seen taking a sip with his bright blue eyes staring right into the camera as he looks cute as a button with the photo being taken. 

“Make sure you put that I’m dying without his love,” Mark adds as his lips are still curled around the straw to drink more of the milk.

Jackson types away and makes sure to put in all caps,

‘Come back stat! Mark is dying without your love!’

Mark giggles at Jackson’s choice of words before Jackson sends the photo and Jinyoung shakes his head in amusement. 

“He’ll come running any second now,” Jackson exclaims.

“Wouldn’t it be hilarious if Jaebum came bursting through the door like right this sec-” Bam starts when they all hear a noise coming from the door.

Wonho barely moves in time as the door flies open and in comes Lim Jaebeom panting and locking his phone before he makes a beeline for Mark.

“Bummie!” Mark exclaims happily.

“Holy shit, it worked,” Jinyoung is amazed and even Jackson’s expression shows he’s just as shocked.

“Did he run up the stairs? Wait no, it still would’ve taken him some time...can an elevator be that fast?” Yugyeom is questioning himself as his mind is blown.

Meanwhile, Jaebum is pulling Mark into his arms and pressing soft kisses where he can reach,

“I’m here, baby.” 

Mark is fully content now being back in Jaebum’s arms and knowing he’s safe and sound.

“Is everything good now?” Mark asks.

“All the people are gone and Namjoon and Jin are making sure no paparazzi or news reporters try to come. As for the girl, she was taken down to the station. But we also need to go to the station to fill out paperwork for a restraining order and such.” 

Mark nods as he agrees not to wait either. 

“My mom is downstairs waiting as we’ll ride with her.”

“You guys be safe,” Jinyoung urges as the others are already coming forth to hug and comfort.

“We got things here” Yugyeom states.

“Yeah, we’ll update Youngjae too so he can help us so you two just focus on going to the station and then straight home afterwards to try and relax,” Bam states.

“Ooo, do a bubble bath! Get lots of rubber duckies! Jinyoung really enjoyed it when I did that for him.”

Jinyoung flushes as he recalls that moment and Jackson’s smirk totally gives way to something more intimate having taken place.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Jaebum says after thanking them and hugging them back.

“Sorry for my hormones guys,” Mark apologizes and the others just coo as they completely understand and know Mark loves them and is such a sweet person. 

“We love you!” They all say and Mark starts to tear up and wants more hugs.

They didn’t leave for another five minutes as Bam and Jinyoung became emotional too…

By the time they get to the station, they notice there’s quite a scene taking place as there’s a bunch of fancy cars outside. But it’s when they go inside that they hear a loud commotion and find there’s a man there that’s highly upset and ready to take down the entire police station.

“Sir if you please-”

“Do you not know who I am?! You have five seconds to release my daughter this very moment or you won’t have any jobs by the time I’m through with each and every one of you!”

“That’s Lisa’s father,” Vivian says.

And at that moment, the man notices them and his eyes bore deep into Jaebum’s before he starts heading toward him aggressively…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it enjoyable? Because it was enjoyable writing it. Until next time guys! :D


	17. Chapter 17

“You’re the cause of all this shit-” the man shouts as he stalks forth toward Jaebum when suddenly Mark steps in front of him.

“Mark,” Vivian and Jaebum both exclaim in worry but Mark isn’t budging.

“Get out of the way,” the man demands but Mark shakes his head and shows a fierce expression back.

“I’m not gonna let you hurt my mate.”

“Are you challenging me?” the man seems to grow angrier at realizing this omega thinks he can take him.

He tries to take a step closer and Jaebum growls in warning as he’s becoming heated fast,

“Don’t you even think about laying a hand on him!”

He makes sure to pull Mark close to him so if any second he needs to, he can move Mark out of the way. Mark lets Jaebum hold him close back so they can both ground the other and protect each other as Mark is making sure to block Jaebum’s vital organs, especially his neck where the main artery lies. 

“How about we calm down right now!” Vivian exclaims as she’s two seconds from tazing this guy’s ass.

The male is breathing heavily with his hands curled into fists as he glares at Mark and takes in that Mark is pregnant from the outline of his baby bump showing through the top. It makes the man let out a disgusted noise before he looks to Jaebum,

“Not man enough to handle things yourself?”

“Afraid I’ll still beat your ass?” Mark retorts.

You can visibly see the guy’s jaw clench as Mark definitely pissed him off more.

“Why don’t you keep that pretty mouth of yours shut-” the guy states as he takes a threatening step forward but Jaebum is quick to react and shoves the man back.

But before anything else can happen people intervene.

“That’s enough!” Vector’s voice is heard as he enters the waiting room.

Wonho and Jaehyun also take this chance to pull the two back as they clearly were sizing the other up and about to make a move while Vivian kept Mark back from harm’s way.

“Coming in here and threatening others will land your ass in jail do you hear me?” Vector lets out as he comes forth.

“And who are you?” The guy asks.

“I’m the chief of this station and district as well as the father of Lim Jaebeom that you threatened.”

Vector’s expression means business as he looks ready to tear Lisa’s father limb from limb himself.

“Then you’ll understand as a father why I’m so upset. I’m Lisa’s father-”

“I know who you are, Chen Johnson. But you can’t come up in here thinking you’ll get special privilege because of that. I take my job seriously and like the front desk tried to tell you. She’s still going through the process in the back. Once that’s complete, we can calmly start talking about the next steps to be taken and if she can or can’t leave, bonds, etc-”

“But she didn’t do anything wrong!” Mr. Johnson exclaims.

“Not only has your daughter left hateful comments and her friend tried to take inappropriate photos of my son, several witnesses watched her fake her way into an interview just to speak to my son before refusing to leave. Now think what you’d like but with the evidence and witnesses, the claims and that are justified of these charges put against her today.”

Mr. Johnson seems to deflate a bit as it sinks in that Vector is not gonna budge on this matter.

“What do you want from these charges? Money? Fame? She’s just a young girl-” 

“That’s not it. It’s the invasion of privacy. Of being obsessed with our life and having stalker tendencies. I’m not interested in her nor do I want anything to do with her. We just want her to leave us alone,” Jaebum speaks up and Mr. Johnson looks at him.

“I don’t want to see her. Hear from her. Nothing. If you can promise she’ll leave us alone, I’ll drop the charges but we’re still gonna have the restraining order put against her cause I’m not playing. My mate and children are my first priority and I’m gonna do what it takes to protect them and keep them safe.”

Mr. Johnson nods as he starts to calm down more, “I apologize. It seems I got the wrong impression of you from when the whole photo incident took place. My daughter...she hasn’t been the same since my wife, Olivia passed away suddenly back when she was eleven. I’ve had to take care of her by myself since then along with her younger brother. I’ve been trying to work with her as she’s gotten a bit out of control recently but I assure you I will be handling things differently now. I’ll see to it that she won’t have anything to do with you guys after today.” 

“Good,” Mark lets out, “Then we’re done here.”

He doesn’t wait for anything else to be said as he’s already by Jaebum’s side again and moving with him to head to the back with Vivian. Mr. Johnson doesn’t say anything else as he watches the two walk past along with Jaehyun and Wonho following close behind.

“Come with me, Mr. Johnson and we’ll get everything sorted,” Vector redirects his attention away as he leads him back to the front desk…

The moment they enter Vector’s office to file the paperwork, Jaebum is pulling Mark into his arms before Mark can sit down. Mark finds himself right in Jaebum’s lap in one of the chairs as Jaebum’s hands are checking Mark over.

“Bummie,” Mark calls out as he can feel Jaebum’s hands are shaking slightly as his emotions must still be right on the edge. 

Jaebum leans down to bury his face right against the bite to help calm himself further,

“Mark that was so reckless...had my instincts going wild at the thought of you and the twins getting hurt,” Jaebum lets out as his hands end up wrapping around Mark and keep him there in his arms.

Mark feels his heart clench as he wasn’t trying to make Jaebum feel that way. His own hands come to try and soothe Jaebum more by running fingers through his hair and keeping Jaebum close to the claim.

“I’m sorry but I wasn’t about to let some alpha come at you like that. My own instincts were going crazy that I couldn’t help but react. I wanted to protect you too.”

“I know baby. I saw how you refused to let him come closer and it made me happy and honored that you love me that much to do that but god it was so hard holding back. If you weren't right there where I could touch you, I would’ve lost it. And the way he came at you toward the end…”

Jaebum’s grip tightens at the thought of it. Where he recalls how his heart had beat so fast and how he was literally seeing red and about to do whatever it took to protect Mark. 

“Trust me, my hand was already on my gun,” Jaehyun spoke.

“I was ready too,” Wonho spoke.

Vivian nods in agreement, “We were all ready to protect Mark. But thankfully nothing happened so we just need to calm down and clear our heads. Should we give you two a moment?” 

Jaebum nods and the three feel them as they know these two have been through so much already. Wonho and Jaehyun move off the wall to head outside as Vivian follows behind after hugging her sons. The sound of the door closes behind them and silence feels the room as the two just bask in the other. Just breathe in each other’s scent and let their warmth ground them more until Mark speaks.

“You did so great, Jaebum. Such a great alpha. A great leader. A great mate,” Mark lets out with such emotion as he kisses the side of Jaebum’s face and along his jawline softly.

“I’m so proud of you and so happy and lucky to be able to be beside you everyday,” he continues as he nuzzles close and his earrings jingle.

Jaebum’s ends up jingling too as Mark’s fingers play through his hair and come down to caress his face,

“You do so much for me and the twins. Such a loving and caring alpha. Do you remember the last time where it was like this? Where you claimed me on the very couch in this office?” 

“I’ve already been thinking about it,” Jaebum voices back with just as much emotion, “It was also how the twins came to be,” Jaebum lets out as he nuzzles back.

Mark smiles as he feels Jaebum layering his neck softly in kisses while he makes his way up until they’re gazing into each other’s eyes. Where you can see both hold so much love and devotion for the other. So much passion.

“Strangely, your parents were thrilled to find that out when the doctor told us.”

Jaebum ends up chuckling along with Mark’s little giggles. Both their hearts beat in time with one another as they take a moment to just look at the other. To get lost in each other’s gaze as love fills them and courses through their bodies.

“Do you think the twins will have our personalities?” Jaebum asks curiously while his hands move to touch Mark’s baby bump.

“Oh, I bet on it. It’ll be a mixture of both probably. Our luck, it’ll be both your hot headedness and my L.A. gangster,” Mark teases toward the end.

Jaebum throws his head back in laughter as a bright grin comes forth at that, “I hope they have your eyes though.”

“Oh? Mine? I wanted them to have yours.”

“What? Yours are so much more beautiful and bright.”

“Stop it,” Mark blushes and gets a bit shy as he can still feel Jaebum hasn’t looked away once.

“I can’t help it. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

Mark has to duck his head down a bit as he goes beet red and tries to hide his face against Jaebum’s one broad shoulder.

“And so damn cute to boot,” Jaebum says happily.

“Bummie!” Mark pleads for Jaebum to stop.

“I bet the twins will look just like you.”

“I hope they have the twin moles above their left eye like yours. It’ll be cute,” Mark admits as he gets comfortable like this with his head resting on Jaebum’s shoulder now.

“You find those cute?” Jaebum can’t believe it.

“Yes. And your raven hair. Oh, I really hope it’s a boy and a girl.”

“I hope so too,” Jaebum lets out softly as he nuzzles close again.

“I already have names picked out.”

Jaebum gasps, “You cheated! You said we had to pick them out together!” 

“I know. I know but like...ok, this sounds weird but I...I had a dream the other night. I was in the house we’re moving into but we were already moved in and it looked lived in for some years now. Anyway, not the point. The point is, I was in the kitchen making sandwiches for the kids who I could hear laughing and having a good time in the next room. I couldn’t see them but I knew it was the twins and when I was done making their lunch, I called out their names and I could hear them racing toward the kitchen in excitement but before they could enter the room, I woke up.”

Mark even held an expression of disappointment as he really had wanted to see what they would’ve looked like in his dream. Jaebum feels for him as he would’ve been in the same boat and would’ve tried to fall back asleep to see if he could go back a second time and find out.

“And what were their names?” Jaebum asks as he caresses his mate’s baby bump lovingly.

“Kyo and Lilly,” Mark says quietly. 

Jaebum’s hands raise up to caress Mark’s face now as his fingers tilt up his chin so they can look at one another,

“It’s perfect,” Jaebum breathes out and Mark’s heart skips a beat from how happy Jaebum looks.

“You agree?” Mark’s expression matches Jaebum.

“I do. But if it ends up being another boy I like the name Levi.”

It’s Mark’s time to gasp as he playfully smacks Jaebum’s chest as Jaebum is already chuckling away,

“Bummie! You cheated too and thought of names!” 

“No...not exactly. This was like from when I was younger and thinking of what my life would be like in the future and had one name picked out.” 

“That’s adorable Bummie.” 

“I-it is not,” Jaebum stutters a bit as he starts to blush.

Mark beams and can’t help but lean up to press his lips against his. Jaebum hums happily as he presses his lips back and can feel Mark’s smile in the next kiss.

“Keep this up and we might have to try for another one after the twins.”

Jaebum groans as he tries to pull Mark impossibly closer. Mark ends up fully straddling him as Jaebum kisses him again. As Mark cups his face before a moan escapes while Jaebum gets a hold of his ass and starts kneading away.

“Mmm, baby you can’t say things like that or I’ll be trying to make it happen.”

Mark’s fingers thread through the back of Jaebum’s nape as Mark leans in for another kiss again,

“Well looks like I’m gonna end up pregnant again.”

Jaebum growls before the next kiss turns more heated and passionate. As hands are ready to explore more and start removing clothes before the door bursts open and Vivian comes back in. 

“How’d I know this would be happening?” she teases as the two pull apart with pouts on their faces.

Chuckling herself, she moves back to the desk to start the paperwork, “Don’t worry you two. As soon as this is done you’ll have the house to yourselves for your father and I will be late tonight again.”

She barely had time to hold back a snort as she saw the two perk up so fast…

Mark scrolls through his phone as he’s lying in bed with Jaebum. Nora is currently trying to nibble and bite playfully on Jaebum’s fingers as Jaebum teases her from underneath the covers. Nora meows away and you can hear Jaebum fully enjoying himself. Mark keeps getting distracted by this that he ends up recording the small moment before Jaebum realizes what’s happening and tries to take the phone,

“I must delete it before you try to send it to the group chat.”

Mark giggles away as he keeps the phone away and hits send.

“Too late. Sent it to Youngjae who is gonna send it to the group chat for me so everyone can see how adorable you really are.”

“Baby!” Jaebum whines before plopping himself down on top of him.

Mark giggles more as Jaebum cuddles up with him and Nora jumps on his back with her tail hitting Jaebum in the face.

“She’s working against me!” 

“Oh, is she trying to protect me?” Mark wonders as he lifts his hand to scratch behind her ears.

She happily keeps swatting Jaebum with her tail.

“What were you looking at before?” Jaebum asks as Mark manages to get Nora off Jaebum’s back and shoulder and nuzzled onto his baby bump.

“Just making sure Lisa took the hint or that her father is actually doing his job. Thankfully, there hasn’t been anything for hours though social media is trending about her being arrested and such so I think the father will act as he doesn’t want another blow to happen to his company.”

Jaebum rests his head on Mark’s chest as he curls up against his side, “I agree and that means we can move on from this and enjoy the company opening up soon.”

Mark can see Jaebum is both nervous and excited about this. Reaching out, Mark takes Jaebum’s hand in his, “We got this. Whatever this wild ride continues to throw at us, I’m still gonna be there riding shotgun the entire time.” 

Jaebum’s smile comes forth as happiness and warmth fill him. 

“Thank you baby.”

Mark hums back as he finds himself surrounded in happiness and warmth too before he finds the tiredness creeping in. And boy is he tired from the day he’s had down to the sex that just took place not even an hour ago before they took a nice long bubble bath and then hopped in bed.

Mark’s eyes close for a few seconds when he hears Jaebum start to hum a soothing tune. Opening his eyes back up, he fights sleep so he can take in Jaebum looking down at his baby bump and caressing it with Nora still on top.

“What are you doing?” Mark asks sleepily.

“Singing the twins a lullaby. Been doing it for weeks now.”

“Have you? I’ve never noticed until now,” Mark is in awe.

“That’s because I wait till you’re asleep so I don’t disturb you. I’m sorry, I got ahead of myself.”

“No, keep going. I want to hear it too. I love your voice,” Mark encourages.

Jaebum beams and it makes Mark’s heart swell with emotions, especially as he watches Jaebum start to hum happily to him and the twins. Mark honestly wishes he could listen and watch Jaebum all day but Jaebum’s deep soothing voice makes him feel so safe, warm and happy that it’s helping to lure him right to sleep that he finds himself soon drifting off…

Mark makes sure this is a night time thing…

But currently it’s a few weeks later and now nighttime as Mark might have a nice little surprise for Jaebum as the company opened up today and Mark wants to give Jaebum a gift for working so hard and being the great alpha that he is. So in comes naughty Mark who is giggling away as he walks down the hall in a long white coat that covers him from head to toe and fits snugly around his baby bump. But what others don’t know is that there is a risky top attire underneath this long coat that’s gonna drive Jaebum wild. 

Unfortunately, things don’t go as planned because as Mark makes his way to Jaebum’s office and into the room to wait for him, he finds there’s already someone there as a woman with blonde hair, bright red lipstick and a tight fitting attire was sitting on the edge of the desk with a smirk on her face…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh who is this mysterious person? Friend? Or Foe? And is Lisa really gone? What about the father? Hmm...


	18. Chapter 18

Everything was perfect today. The opening of the company. Being beside Jaebum the entire time and watching him be the great alpha that he is. Mark was so happy and proud of him. He worked so hard to get to this point in his life and Mark wanted to give him a nice gift. Which was why Mark came up with an excuse that Bam needed help with something real quick and that he’d meet back up with Jaebum in his office. The plan was running smoothly too as Jaebum just had to finish up some things but it wouldn’t take long and would give him plenty of time to go to Bam, change into the outfit and then meet Jaebum in his office for some romantic love making! But the heart fluttering giddiness flew right out the window the second Mark went into the office to find this woman sitting in the dark on the edge of the desk with such a smirk on her face the moment Mark turned on the light.

Oh, Mark was seconds away from killing…

“Who are you?” he demands to know as his eyes are already growing fierce.

The woman’s smirk grows as her eyes sparkle in mischief, “You must be Mark Tuan. I’ve heard so much about you-”

“That doesn’t tell me who you are,” Mark cuts off and the woman chuckles.

“They did say you could be feisty. Just like a cat too. I can see why Jaebeom would like you.”

Mark frowns, “Do you really want to piss me off?”

“My, where are my manners,” she starts before helping herself off the desk.

Her tight fitting blouse hugs all her curves with the pencil knit skirt flowing down with a split running along the side to show off her long leg.

“I’m the new secretary, Shannon.”

Mark’s now confused and suspicious, “Secretary? We haven’t hired another secretary yet since kicking out the last one.”

The last one was actually the fifth one already as all of them proved to not want to do their actual jobs and tried to get into Jaebum’s pants instead. And trust me, the last one about had her hair pulled out trying to trap Jaebum in the bathroom of all places. She didn’t even realize Jaebum had gone in there to check up on Mark so you can already imagine what went down when Mark opens the stall door to find the woman trying to shove Jaebum up against the wall. 

We’re not even gonna mention the other four.

So long story short, they haven’t been able to find a decent secretary who isn’t a thirsty thot for Jaebum yet. But surely if they would’ve hired another secretary, Mark would know about it.

“You probably weren't told yet and I did come early so I could check out the place and speak to Jaebeom about some things.”

“You couldn’t have tried calling first? Or you know, not be hiding in the dark, all suspicious like as if you’re up to no good?” 

Shannon cackles some more as she comes closer, “You sound just as protective and passionate of Jaebeom like you are of him. How adorable. I already have a feeling I’m gonna like you.”

Mark is so lost as to why this lady is smiling away like they’re buddy buddy when Mark is clearly giving off all signs that he doesn’t like her. 

“You talk of Bummie like you know him.”

Shannon’s eyes sparkle more as she comes to a stop before him, “You even gave him a nickname? That’s so unfair because he never let me call him by any cute nickname. You must truly be special.”

Mark glares, “I’m his mate! I’m also carrying his children,” Mark gestures to the obvious baby bump that his long jacket is hugging snuggly.

“Can I touch?” she asks as she’s already reaching out but Mark slaps her hand away.

“No you can’t touch! I don’t know you and you’re currently ruining the mood I had set up for when Jaebum returns so can you please just leave?” 

Shannon coos as Mark is still being polite despite already being upset with her.

“Ruining the mood? Hmm? Ah! You must have something underneath the jacket that’s covering you up so nicely. Were you planning on giving yourself as a nice gift?”

She’s back to smirking as she reaches out to take a peek. Mark goes to slap her hand away again but Shannon already sees it coming and dodges it as she moves both hands super fast that before Mark knows it, she has a hold of the jacket and is opening it right as the door to the office flies open---

“Shannon I swear to god if you’re here and fucking with Mark I’m gonna kill yo-”

Jaebum comes to a stop as he takes in the scene before him. Shannon is squealing in glee that she was able to get a hold of Mark’s jacket and has it open to see inside as she practically rips the jacket open so now Mark’s whole front is exposed. And poor Mark can’t even surprise Jaebum no more as Jaebum can see the outfit underneath and is definitely taking it in as his words stop in mid sentence and he becomes distracted. 

Shannon perks up at her name and turns to see Jaebum is practically drooling and his hungry gaze is clear for all to see.

Bursting out into laughter, Shannon turns back to Mark who is pouting now and her laughing instantly stops.

“You ruined the surprise,” Mark says quietly.

Shannon’s heart swells with emotion at how adorable he is and now she feels bad. Quickly wrapping the jacket back around Mark, Shannon pulls him close. Mark is shocked as he’s suddenly smushed against her breasts as Shannon replies back to Jaebum’s sudden, ‘Hey!’ as he’s not happy he can’t oogle his own mate now.

“You! Go back outside right now and pretend you didn’t see anything! We need a do over!”

“What? I’m not leaving the room with you in here-” Jaebum starts to protest but Shannon interrupts,

“Do it now or I’ll reveal a very embarrassing childhood memory of yours in front of Mark!” 

Jaebum gasps, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh I dare,” she states.

The two seem to have a stare off as Mark is confused yet strangely amused now as these two are acting like siblings of some sort.

“Fine,” Jaebum huffs, “But only for a second! And because it’s for Mark!” Jaebum declares as he plays along and leaves the room.

Shannon then makes sure Mark’s jacket is back on securely as she apologizes before Jaebum comes back into the room.

“Oh look, it’s Jaebeom!” Shannon plays along too and Mark can’t help but giggle now as Jaebum is trying so hard in pretending the last minute didn’t happen but clearly his eyes are all over him as he knows what’s underneath the jacket.

Shannon facepalms as Jaebum goes straight to Mark and starts touching him as he can’t resist.

“For the love of-you’re drooling again! This is not a do over!” 

“I can’t help it! You saw what was underneath! Which by the way, you were covered with the jacket coming here beforehand right? Those were too many holes in the top attire to be wearing around without me nearby and you could catch a cold. Where did Bam even find such a thing? It should have more material or covered with buttons or something...let me see it again cause I don’t think I got a proper look--”

“Are you really gonna ignore me now?”

The two look to see Shannon is now sitting in one of the chairs comfortably by the couch as she’s fully enjoying the show.

“By all means, please continue,” she teases.

“You’re still here? I thought we agreed you would show up tomorrow morning?” Jaebum throws back as he wraps his arms around Mark from the side as his hands come to rest on his baby bump.

“I wanted to come congratulate you personally on achieving your dreams. You’ve been wanting this since we were kids so I know how much this means to you,” Shannon says back seriously.

“Wait, so you two do know each other?” Mark asks as he gestures between them.

Jaebum nods, “Her father and mine go way back so we practically grew up together.”

“So she’s really the new secretary?” Mark asks as his expression is nervous and hesitant.

Jaebum glares at Shannon, “Just what did you do?”

Shannon puts up her hands, “I didn’t do anything I swear. I greeted him and told him my name and then you barged in.”

“You had to have done something,” Jaebum claims but Shannon just shrugs as she leans into her hand and makes herself comfortable again.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Mark questions as another frown was forming.

Jaebum can see Mark is unsure of this and is quick to turn Mark to face him fully as he cups his face softly,

“Baby, you have nothing to worry about. I was gonna tell you as Jin and I talked about it this morning but then a whole bunch of things happened with the opening of the company and such that I didn’t get a chance yet but I promise I was going to and then we were gonna meet her together tomorrow. But it seems someone couldn’t wait.”

“Don’t be so mean,” Shannon whines, “You haven’t seen me in ages and this is the hello I get?”

“You’re the one who went off to chase another girl just to end up with a different one before going to some strip joint and finding another.” 

“Don’t forget about the one I picked up on the side of the road. That was one hell of a night,” Shannon winks. 

Mark’s expression says it all that it has both Jaebum and Shannon cooing at how adorable he is.

“Is she a lesbian?” Mark says in awe as it clicks.

“I might have a record of sleeping with thirty two women so far. My goal count is to at least get to sixty nine,” she smirks toward the end.

“Yeah yeah, just wait till you find the one and you’ll forget all about that,” Jaebum throws back.

“That’s easy for you to say because you actually found yourself a mate. I know you were always the romantic sap but you did have yourself quite the bit of one night stands mister-”

“Shannon!” Jaebum calls out her name in warning for her to stop while she’s ahead but it’s too late as Mark heard her.

“One night stands...Lim Jaebeom, just how many women have you slept with before me?” 

“Baby, I don’t think you want to go down that road. I was a very naive and hot headed teenager back then-”

“Now now, BumBum, let’s be honest and tell him.”

“I’ll end you right here and now,” Jaebum declares at Shannon using a nickname and egging this on.

Shannon only smirks more as Jaebum’s expression is murderous.

“It’s your fault for asking me to come be your secretary. But don’t worry Mark, even if I was straight, Jaebeom is just a younger brother to me. But I’m fully gay thank god and I’ll be making sure no woman slips past me as well as helping Jaebum out with things the company needs.” 

“Now that we got the introductions out of the way, how bout you leave and you come back tomorrow?” Jaebum throws out there as Shannon stands up from the chair.

“Yes, yes, I know you want your alone time with Mark as I’m just in the way. It was nice meeting you sweetie, I look forward to having more conversations with you,” she says as she hugs him.

Jaebum frowns as he knows Shannon is up to no good and he’s right because when Shannon goes to hug Mark, she whispers something into his ear that has Mark’s eyes going wide and he’s gasping before she’s pulling back with a loud cackle.

“Have fun,” she waves as she heads to the door and ignores Jaebum demanding to know what she said.

Her expression she throws over her shoulder lets him know it was nothing good and the moment the door closes, he can hear Mark’s voice,

“You slept with that many?!”

Jaebum winces as he turns to find Mark is not happy.

“It was way back in the day like I said. When I was a teenager. I calmed down when I hit my twenties. I wasn’t a player or anything. Each one knew upfront and half the time it's what they wanted as they told me before anything else happened. Most didn’t even care to know my name. They just found me attractive and we fucked. I always used a condom and I never slept with them twice. Just a simple one night stand and a couple of actual relationships that didn’t last long because I wasn’t what they wanted or they laughed at my dreams,” Jaebum explains as he pulls Mark close again.

After hearing the words, Mark finds himself calming down and he blames his pregnancy hormones for getting him like this for he knows it was in the past. He just didn’t know how straight Jaebum really was back then and that he couldn’t help but get a little upset because those women held his entire world in their hands. That it brings him back to his own insecurities because he’s a male and Jaebum was totally into women before him as it was pointed out.

“Baby, look at me,” Jaebum calls out his name gently as his hands run soothingly over his body.

Mark looks up at him and can see all the love and passion he holds for him.

“Those women back then or any woman that comes forth today or in the future will never be able to get me to feel the way I do about you. They won’t even be able to grab my attention because you have my heart and soul. You’re my mate. You’re not only my best friend but you’re the only one out of all those women that believed in me when I told you my dreams. The only one that truly cared and you didn’t even know I was already famous. You never once wanted any money from me or fame. You stuck beside me when you thought I was poor and a nobody and was down living in some rundown apartment with me and Nora after we graduated until we could climb the ladder together. We weren't even fucking back then and you genuinely wanted to be around me for me. You loved me for me…” Jaebum starts to get a little emotional himself as he thinks back to the moments they had together since day one.

Their gazes are still locked and their hearts connected as they beat the same crazy rhythm of love,

“You continue to support me and love me. You make sure I get enough sleep. That I eat. You know when my limits are and when you should take over or take a step back. Each day you learn with me and continue to go on this wild ride together. You amaze me Mark. You make me so happy and I feel so lucky every day that I get to wake up next to you. To see you glowing while you carry our children and how you strive to help me achieve my dreams when you’ve got your own. I feel your love every second of every day and that’s something I always want to feel. The only one I need is you and I’m going to continue telling and showing you that too. No matter how famous we get. Or if we end up losing it all. I’m gonna be right there still loving you like I have been since day one, baby. Always and forever.”

Mark is a crying mess now and he can’t even blame it on his hormones though they do amplify it. Mark has always been a really sensitive person and to others that may make him seem like a crybaby but to Jaebum, it makes him love Mark all the more because he knows how passionate and caring Mark truly is. 

“I love you…” Mark gets out through his tears and his expression shows how affected he is by Jaebum.

Jaebum can’t help but tear up himself as he says it back, “I love you too.”

Mark lets out a noise before pulling Jaebum in for a kiss. They both exhale sharply as their emotions overflow and their lips brush against the other. Where hands reach out to keep the other close as their bodies fill with warmth and happiness.

“Thank you for being here with me today. It really meant a lot to me,” Jaebum says as they remain close.

“Stop it. I was supposed to be the one thanking you for working so hard for us and being you,” Mark replies as he blushes.

Jaebum chuckles, “Is that why you came dressed like this?”

Mark nods shyly as he bites his bottom lip, “Wanted to give you a gift before we all went out and celebrated.”

There’s a playful glint in Jaebum’s eyes now, “Oh? Right here in the office?”

“Mhmm, anywhere in here. The chair. The couch. The desk. Wall; you name it and I’ll gladly get into position.” 

Jaebum groans against Mark’s lips, “Baby, you keep teasing me and I’ll fuck you standing right here.”

Mark lets out a light moan as he can feel his body heating up more in excitement,

“You know I’m down for that too like we did in the break room in between schedules.”

“Fuck, it was so hot how wet and ready you were for me. How we had to kiss to keep our voices down as I shoved my cock into you from behind...I’m already hard just thinking about it.”

“Nnn, we fogged up the mirror and I even got cum on it as I watched you fuck me fast and hard--”

Mark’s aroused voice is cut off as he finds Jaebum crashing his lips against his heatedly. Mark moans again as Jaebum’s kiss is bruising and demanding as he wants more of Mark’s taste. His brain soon short circuits as he gets lost in the kiss and doesn’t even realize that Jaebum is leading him backwards. It’s not until his back hits the closed curtains along the wall that Mark is moaning louder as Jaebum cages him in.

“Bummie,” Mark calls out needily as Jaebum pulls back to start trailing kisses down his neck while leaving bites and nips here and there.

Mark’s hands cling to Jaebum’s shoulders as his noises of pleasure fill the room and Jaebum rips open the jacket to reveal Mark’s attire underneath. The jacket soon falls to the floor along with Jaebum’s top attire as Mark wants to feel his skin against his. Mouths attach right back the moment Jaebum’s naked from the waist up while Mark’s hands trace his alpha’s body with pleasure. 

Lips meld and part; tongues sliding together as Jaebum’s own hands slide underneath Mark’s top to touch. Mark trembles underneath his touch as one moan turns into another and another and rises as he’s quickly becoming a mess.

Mark’s back soon arches, a gasp escaping him but it’s muffled in between Jaebum swiping his tongue against his while Jaebum’s hand pinches and pulls at his nipples. 

“Nnn...nnn...mmm…” Mark’s moans continue to be muffled between the heavy make out as Jaebum keeps playing with the sensitive nubs until Jaebum groans out from arousal and pulls back.

Mark is panting, barely able to catch his breath before Jaebum is leaning down and able to attach his mouth to a nipple through the attire.

“Fu...Bummie...wa-wait...they’re too sensitive!”

Mark moans louder as his nails dig into Jaebum’s biceps and he arches to get his chest closer. Jaebum chuckles as he mouths at the right nipple while twisting the other. Mark is writhing away in pleasure and pain mixed together from his nipples being so sensitive during his pregnancy. And it doesn’t help when Jaebum pulls back and the material easily scrapes over it and makes him cry out more as Jaebum turns him around.

Mark ends up gasping in surprise as he finds the curtains are being pulled back to reveal the giant window that looks out to the city below. The moon is high in the sky along with a few buildings down further and surrounding that are just as big or just below the company building. But thanks to the technology of the glass, no one can see in, only out. But it still feels like anyone could see them. That all the people moving about down below have no idea that Jaebum is about to fuck Mark right in front of the window and enjoy every second of it.

The sound of his pants tearing is heard but Mark just moans more and tries to help get out of his pants faster as he’s more than riled up and ready. As he’s dripping slick and coating his thighs and ass as he wants nothing more than for Jaebum to slam his cock inside his tight heat.

“T-the top,” Mark manages to get out as he’s naked from the waist below and now being bent forward enough so his tummy isn’t pressed up against the glass.

The palm of his hands sprawl out against the glass as it’s already fogging from his harsh panting and needy noises as Mark spreads his legs more to present himself.

“I want you to continue wearing it. I want it to feel like it’s me touching you all over with the way the material is and how it fits around you snuggly,” Jaebum voices from behind as his hands slide down his body achingly slow.

Fuck, Mark didn’t think of it like that and now as he moves a bit, he can feel the material stretch and scratch lightly around him like he’s being bounded that only adds to the pleasure, especially when his nipples are brushed against by the material and Mark instantly thinks of it as if Jaebum’s fingers are toying with him again.

“Just look at you baby. Can you see your reflection? How aroused and needy you are? How the slick is sliding down your thighs and staining my office floor? How the material shows off how round your belly has gotten?”

Mark’s flushes more and more with Jaebum’s words against his ear while Jaebum mouths at his earlobe. As his hands go right to his swollen belly as he can’t stop touching him there. It’s clear to see Jaebum loves it. To know he bred Mark so well and seeing him glowing and so beautiful like this.

“Mmm, baby I can barely keep my hands off you. Got my cock rock hard and pulsing. Can you feel it? Feel how you affect me?”

Mark moans as he feels Jaebum against his ass. Feels him sliding along the curve before he slips his cock between Mark’s thighs to slowly thrust between.

“Oh...Bummie please…” Mark begs as he feels Jaebum’s cock teasing him further as it brushes along his hole just to slide right past and get soaked in more slick.

He can even feel Jaebum’s cock twitching and pulsing in time with his hole as both want to be connected so badly with need.

“Inside...shove it inside...please...stretch me with your cock...fill me up...Jaebum please!”

Mark tries to spread his legs more and push his ass back further as precum dribbles toward the floor below. Jaebum groans as one hand comes to rest against the glass near Mark’s hand while the other comes to slide along Mark’s hole too. Teasing and prodding before stretching the rim as he brushes his cock right against it just to hear Mark cry out more. Just so he can see the slick gush out and his hole flutter.

“You want me that bad, Mark? Been thinking about this all day? Didn’t I just fuck you this morning? I bet there’s some of my cum still inside you-”

“More...I want more of your cum...want to be full of you...fuck, alpha...please…”

Jaebum curses as Mark turns him on more and more.

“Need you so bad...need you inside me...been going crazy...even fingered myself while putting this attire on for you so I’d be ready…”

Mark is spilling words constantly from his lips in between moans as he can’t help it. He wants Jaebum to know exactly how much he affects him. How much he needs him. 

“Want you to fuck me just like this in front of the glass. Fuck me like the alpha you are, Lim Jaebeom. Fucking take me---”

Mark’s breath hitches as the next second Jaebum’s leaning over and biting over the claim before positioning himself and slamming inside. Mark’s tight heat pulls him in and instantly clamps down around his cock as Mark shakes and cries out against the glass. Mark barely has time to breathe as Jaebum is caging himself against the glass as his hips move back just to snap forward the next second. Mark cries out louder and louder as Jaebum sets up a fast and brutal pace from Mark riling him up earlier. From knowing exactly what buttons to push and Mark is loving every second as Jaebum’s hips slap against his ass each time. 

Jaebum mouths at the bite, growling and groaning as his hands rest over Mark’s against the glass to keep him there. His hips snapping forward after pulling back each time and you can hear how wet Mark is with each thrust. Can feel how Mark is trembling underneath Jaebum’s touch and trying to push his ass back to take more of Jaebum deeper. All while voicing his sounds of pleasure like music to Jaebum’s ears.

“Fuck...you feel so good baby. You feel like no other...you’re driving me crazy…”

Mark’s got tears in his eyes from how good he feels as Jaebum pounds away from behind. As he keeps him caged in and only able to take and Mark wants to keep taking. Over and over again as Jaebum’s cock slams into his sweet spot each and every time. His legs are shaking, his cock leaking steadily toward the ground as it bounces all while his chest is pressed against the couch and his nipples are constantly being assaulted. The material tugging and tightening around his skin as it scratches and rubs that it truly does feel like Jaebum is touching him all over.

“C-can’t...Bummie...g-good...ah...ah...ah…”

Mark can’t even form a full sentence as his mind is blanking with only Jaebum and bliss. As the pleasure courses through his body in jolts and tingles that have his body on fire from Jaebum’s warmth and love.

“Don’t close your eyes, look baby. See them down below? See all the people?”

Mark forces his eyes to open as he looks down and sees cars and people all about the busy night. He can even see several lights on from the nearby buildings that if this glass was normal glass, they’d have a front row view of them and instantly his mind goes right to the videos. And he wasn’t the only one.

“I saw the list, Mark. Do you think about the videos like I do? Did you really want to make another one?” 

He thinks about the videos all the time. He won’t lie either as he definitely has them saved onto a usb that luckily didn’t get destroyed when their college dorm had been trashed. 

Mark tries to answer but he’s feeling too much pleasure to form words until Jaebum suddenly stops and Mark whines.

“Answer me baby,” Jaebum soothes gently as he tilts Mark’s face to the side to look at him.

“I-I do. I loved the intimacy. The role playing. All of it. Loved how you got knowing it was live or being recorded. I wanna do it again. Just for us this time.”

Jaebum’s eyes flash before he nuzzles close, his nose brushing along Mark’s as he nears his lips,

“Let’s do a video next time then.”

Mark agrees with a light moan before they’re kissing. Jaebum starts moving his hips again but this time he sets a slow pace. He’s in no rush as he wants to take his time and savor the moment while slow kissing his mate. 

Mark’s loving this just as much as his noises and moans are muffled in between kisses and tongues sliding together. Just as bodies are melding and moving as one and the two can feel the other’s love strongly. Can hear their heart beating in time with the other. And they can’t help but rise closer and closer to their orgasm as their emotions overflow. 

“Mmm...Jae!”

“Mark!”

Both cry out each other’s name as the last kiss is hard and passionate at the same time as they’re cumming. With Jaebum making sure he shoves his cock deep inside as he releases and Mark’s crying out against his lips and spurting cum onto the glass before them. 

It takes a couple of moments for them to come down but when they do, Mark whines as Jaebum pulls out and cum is already trying to leak out and slide down his thighs. It causes Jaebum to groan at the sight and want to do more as his hands reach out to touch and spread Mark’s ass more.

“Ngh...Bummie no. We’re gonna be late for the party and I’m tired...my legs are literally gonna give out any second,” Mark says and he’s not lying as Jaebum has to steady him.

“Are you ok?” Jaebum is now really worried he went too hard but Mark is giggling and smiling.

“I’m good. So good in fact because you sir just fucked me too good. I just need to sit down for a second is all.”

Jaebum doesn’t even think twice and uses his spare jacket he has hanging over the chair and puts it down so Mark can sit on that. Mark tries to protest but Jaebum insists.

“You’re more important than some clothing. Don’t care how expensive it might be.”

“But Bummie!”

“We’re not having this talk. You were my gift, remember? So that means you’re the most priceless one out of them all.”

Mark’s sentence he was about to say comes to a halt as Jaebum’s words sink in and Mark ends up blushing instead.

“You can’t go all romantic sap on me right now! That’s against the rules!”  
“What rules?” Jaebum asks in amusement as he helps to get Mark cleaned up first.

“I...I don’t know. It’s a couple thing though I just know it!”

Jaebum can’t help but chuckle at how adorable Mark is that he ends up kissing his forehead once he knows Mark is good and just needs to get dressed.

“See? You’re doing it again! Making me feel all warm and fuzzy and loving you more so I won’t be mad or upset.”

“Oh? So all I have to do is this to have you love me more?” 

Mark’s gaze watches Jaebum as he’s focusing on wiping his top half off from sweat as he works his way down to clean off his softening cock.

“And this. Gotta have this too,” Mark lets out seductively as he definitely likes what he sees from his expression and the way he’s biting his lower lip.

“You’re already thinking about another round aren’t you?”

Mark nods, “I mean, we’re gonna be late anyway since you tore my pants so it’s not like I can leave this room. Besides, I doubt you want me to go out with this top on. So we can do another round while we wait for Bam to bring us spare clothes.”

Mark snorts toward the end as Jaebum perks up excitedly as he rushes to find his phone to text Bam. Mark’s giggles now fill the room as Jaebum barely sets the phone back on the desk before he’s pouncing again and soon the room is filling up with Mark’s sweet scent and moans…

Meanwhile/ little bit later;

Youngjae enters one of the spare rooms in the company where the guys all agreed to meet up so they can go celebrate later when he finds Yugyeom concentrating hard as he stares at the clock. Even when Youngjae says hello, Yugyeom greets him but doesn’t look away. In fact, Youngjae thinks he’s not even blinking and it’s starting to scare him.

“Is there something I’m missing here?” Youngjae questions. “And where’s Bam?”

“Bam told me that when it was right on the dot of seven p.m. I’m supposed to text him as he’s currently finding an outfit for Jaebum and Mark to take up to Jaebum’s office.”

“Why that exact time?”

“Because the two are having sex and Jaebum stated that if we interrupted too soon then he wouldn’t buy us all the meat we wanted.”

Youngjae cackles away because of course those two would take this super seriously as either food was involved or it was a game. Either way, Youngjae found himself sitting down next to Yugyeom as he texted Jinyoung what was going down when Yugyeom ends up finally blinking before cursing as the clock goes past seven and he’s freaking out as he’s racing to text Bam…


	19. Chapter 19

A light breath escapes Mark as his head turns gently in his sleep just to be followed by a soft noise soon after. Mark was once far into dreamland but something is pulling him out. Something that’s sending nice tingly jolts of pleasure through him. Something that has warmth spreading throughout his body and making him release another noise as his eyelashes flutter open. 

He’s barely awake but he knows he’s in Jaebum’s childhood bedroom from where he laid down with Jaebum late last night after they went out to celebrate. What time was it? Morning? Afternoon? Did he not sleep long at all? Why is he even awake? 

A sudden feeling of lips caressing his skin has Mark gasping before he’s biting his bottom lip as goosebumps spread in delight. Mark’s eyelashes flutter again as he’s trying hard not to be too loud as his body is being overtaken by pleasure as someone is currently enjoying themselves by marking up every inch of his body as they can. 

“Oh...mnnn...Bummie,” Mark tries to whisper but his voice hitches higher at the end when he feels a hickey trying to be made along his inner thigh.

A soft kiss is placed over that same spot before Mark can hear a quiet chuckle and then the blankets are moving back as Jaebum sits up and appears from underneath them.

“Morning baby,” Jaebum greets and Mark feels his heart skip a beat at seeing Jaebum’s dorky grin and bedhead.

“Morning Bummie,” Mark greets back with a big smile of his own before he’s making grabby hands for Jaebum to give him a kiss.

Jaebum obliges happily as he’s careful of Mark’s stomach as he hovers over him to give a proper morning kiss.

“Mmm, what time is it?”

“Nine in the morning.”

“Really? I slept in that long?”

Jaebum’s expression gets so soft as he watches Mark start to fully wake up and go through several expressions.

“It’s ok, baby. You needed the rest and Namjoon is handling things until I get there.”

“But-”

Jaebum gently interrupts him with a kiss, “You’re my number one priority above all, remember? Besides, I’m the one who wanted to spend more time with you and enjoy a late breakfast. But first, I’m gonna have my dessert.”

He does the eyebrow wiggle and sexy smirk that has Mark both giggling and getting in the mood.

“Oo, how naughty,” Mark smirks back as his eyes shine happily.

Jaebum’s hands run over Mark’s body soothingly as he can’t hold back the grin and how happy he is that he can be himself around Mark. That it was ok that he was dorky and a romantic sap and just him. 

“Says the one feeling me up right now.”

Mark giggles as he totally is while both his hands are taking their time trailing up and down Jaebum’s chest. Making sure he kneads those glorious pecs before running back down to trace over Jaebum’s abs and happy trail. 

“Just appreciating my man is all,” Mark gets out before Jaebum takes one of his hands and moves it down to touch his hard cock through his underwear.

“Don’t forget this.”

Mark’s eyes darken more in arousal as he strokes Jaebum through his underwear and bites his lip seductively when he sees the wet patch forming.

“I really wanna suck you off now.”

Jaebum groans as his own eyes darken and his hips jerk from Mark’s words alone.

“Can I record it?” Jaebum asks and Mark’s eyes leave Jaebum’s cock to lock with his.

“You’ve been thinking about this all night haven’t you? Since you brought it up back in your office.”

“I have and I won’t lie, I’ve had a boner since forever ago when I woke up but I wanted you to get more rest before I pounced.” 

“Jaebum, you should’ve woken me up earlier!” 

“But you were so adorable sleeping peacefully,” Jaebum pouts.

How the hell could Jaebum manage to look cute and sexy right now? Mark doesn’t know but he is and it’s doing things to him. So many things.

“Fuck, just wait till I can sit up cause I’m definitely sucking your cock now,” Mark states as he starts to push himself up with the help of his hands.

It takes a couple of seconds due to his growing baby bump but Jaebum is such a nice gentleman and helps him to sit up,

“You good? You don’t have to push yourself baby,” Jaebum starts but Mark is determined as his eyes shine passionately and his hands touch Jaebum’s thighs.

“You have five seconds to start recording, Bummie,” Mark warns as his hands are already reaching up to very dangerous places.

Jaebum groans in arousal once more before he’s reaching over to the night stand to grab his phone,

“Oh, this is all I’m gonna be thinking about during the meeting later,” Jaebum voices as he fumbles to start the recording and Mark’s giggle is heard before Jaebum hits record.

Mark can hear Jaebum cursing as he watches him slide his hands up his thighs and underneath his underwear. Mark leans forward and presses a kiss to the center of Jaebum’s stomach and happy trail while his hands knead into the flesh of his thighs and hips before moving to grip the globes of his ass.

“Mmm, Bummie you’re such a perfect alpha. So passionate and caring...so fucking hot and sexy…” Mark’s voice is clearly affected by how Jaebum affects him.

And hearing Jaebum’s breathing picking up and hitching into a light gasp of pleasure as he places kisses slowly down to his underwear, already has Mark becoming wet and needy. His body warming up with love for Jaebum as he wants to please his alpha and give him more.

“Fuck, baby,” Jaebum moans out as he’s just as affected and not looking away once.

Mark’s eyes close for a moment as he focuses on the task before him; his nose nuzzling close as he breathes in his alpha’s scent before pressing a kiss to the head of his cock. Mark soon can’t help but be greedy as his hands pull down the underwear to watch Jaebum’s cock spring free. Both groaning as the cold air hits his cock and Mark already feels his mouth water at wanting to wrap his mouth around it. As he sees precum beading at the top and the veins running along the thick and long shaft before the cock twitches and Mark moves.

One hand steadies himself against Jaebum’s happy trail while the other takes a hold of Jaebum’s cock as he leans forward and sucks at the tip to drag the precum straight into his mouth. It makes more bead up right away and Mark moans and his eyelashes flutter close as he enjoys the taste of his alpha.

“Shit, that’s so hot,” Jaebum’s voice is so deep and rough as he can’t look away.

As he watches Mark tongue at the slit while his hand strokes him nice and slow. Just teasing him. Trying to rile him up further as Jaebum knows what’s to come. Of how badly he’s aching for Mark to take more of him into his mouth. And he knows Mark can feel his cock twitching and his muscles of his stomach jumping at how he’s holding back and the pleasure he’s feeling.

“You waiting for me to deep throat you, Bummie?” Mark asks as he pulls back to ask the question before running kisses down the shaft to the base.

“Baby,” Jaebum whines in between pants as a hand reaches out to thread through Mark’s hair.

“Gonna fuck my throat while you record it?”

Jaebum can’t stop cursing as Mark is getting just as turned on like he is from just having his phone recording. How both of them missed this.

“You want that, baby? Want me to fuck your throat?”

Mark nods eagerly with a needy whine coming forth as he moves into position with his hands kneading the globes of Jaebum’s ass as he opens his mouth up for Jaebum to do as he pleases.

“Fuck…” Jaebum keeps one hand in Mark’s hair at the back of his head as the phone captures the perfect view as Mark suckles on the head of his cock until Jaebum was ready to move his hips forward more.  
“Easy baby, easy,” Jaebum urges gently as Mark is very eager to take more but Jaebum forces himself to hold back a bit and start slow.

To push the head past Mark’s lips and to a bit of the shaft before making sure Mark is breathing properly. He moves his hips back and forth just like this and each time, pushing his cock in more and more. And such a sight it is indeed. Seeing how aroused and pleased Mark is doing this. How saliva is coating at the corner of his mouth as Mark is definitely teasing him with his tongue with each thrust. And Mark is looking up at him with those bright blue eyes as he drowns himself in Mark that soon he can’t help himself.

His hips start moving faster to pull back and thrust back in and Mark moans in pleasure as Jaebum begins fucking his mouth with abandon. How Mark can feel the moment Jaebum lets go and tightens his hold in his hair and just takes as he uses Mark’s mouth to get off. As Jaebum moans and pants as he thrusts all the way to the back of Mark’s throat and Mark’s nose touches skin each time as it becomes sloppy and wet and so fucking hot. Saliva drips down Mark’s chin, his eyes blow wide as his body trembles and he’s soaking through his underwear as his alpha fucks his mouth. As he can feel Jaebum’s cock twitching and getting bigger as he’s definitely gonna cum soon and Mark is all for it. Encouraging Jaebum by digging his nails into his ass and keeping him thrusting forward. 

“Fuck baby...your mouth feels so good...gonna cum...fuck...don’t swallow...just take it and hold my cum in your mouth...can you do that for me?”

Mark shows that he’s ready to do it as he opens his mouth as wide as he can go and Jaebum’s hips start to stutter,

“Just like that baby, so fucking good for me...shit...I’m cumming...I’m cumming...Mark!”

Jaebum shoves his cock in deep as he grinds against Mark’s face as he’s groaning out in bliss as he cums hard and fills up Mark’s mouth. Mark’s moans are muffled but you can see on his face how he’s cumming himself and riding out his orgasm as he humps the bed while Jaebum doesn’t stop until he’s done cumming. 

Soon Jaebum pulls off, his cock all slick and a string of cum showing as he pulls away from Mark’s mouth as Jaebum’s eyes flash blood red,

“Show me baby,” he orders gently and Mark does as he’s told and shows Jaebum the cum still in his mouth.

Jaebum’s expression shows how much it turns him on as he moves his hand forward to place under Mark’s chin,

“Put it in my hand.”

Mark lets the cum fall into Jaebum’s hand before Jaebum is leaning down and kissing him. Mark soon finds himself on his back with Jaebum setting the phone propped up to capture them on the bed as Jaebum uses his now free hand and slides off Mark’s underwear. Mark whimpers in need as the cold air hits his slicked covered thighs and tight heat as more of his juices flow out to coat his ass and the bed.

Mark’s eyes open as Jaebum pulls back from their heated kiss and watches as Jaebum picks his phone back up to point down to Mark’s hole before he’s putting his cum all over his hole. Fingers sliding the cum all around and inside as he starts to finger Mark. Mark is becoming so vocal as his cock is already hardening again and is getting so turned on by what Jaebum is doing. How Jaebum is entranced by marking his mate with his cum and how his cock is already leaking precum again and raring to go.

And Mark is about to beg Jaebum to fuck him when a sudden noise from downstairs brings their attention back to reality that they’re not alone anymore as the front door just closed. 

The two still as they listen out and find that it’s Jaebum’s mother as she’s cooing over Nora downstairs before mentioning that she forgot something to her. Mark then feels Jaebum’s fingers moving again and Mark gasps before reaching up to clamp a hand over his mouth as Jaebum isn’t stopping. As he’s shoving two fingers deep inside and curling to touch his sweet spot on purpose. 

God, how it feels so damn good and naughty.

How if Mark makes too much noise, Jaebum’s mother would know they’re awake and exactly what they were doing. And it made their heart’s beat faster in thrill and excitement that they could be caught any second.

Mark’s needy noises grow at that but are thankfully muffled by his hand as his eyes are showing how aroused and for this he is. As he’s moving his hips to fuck himself on Jaebum’s fingers to get him deeper. 

Jaebum has to bit his own lip to stifle his groan as takes in the sexy and breathtaking sight before him as he’s definitely not stopping. This only adds fuel to the fire of their passion and need and Jaebum is gonna love his mate. And Mark is trying to get him to snap as he spreads his legs more and tries to touch himself. 

Of course it gets Jaebum to snap.

Especially when Mark spreads his hole wider and Jaebum can see his fingers plunging in deep and how both want it to be his cock being shoved inside instead.

Jaebum quickly pulls his fingers out before positioning himself. Mark’s heart is thumping madly as he can hear Jaebum’s mother walking up the stairs right as Jaebum pushes his cock inside his tight heat. Mark can’t stop himself from crying out but Jaebum’s hand comes up to replace Mark’s so it's muffled while Mark’s body shakes in pleasure. 

“Oh shit,” Jaebum groans as quietly as he can as he can’t help but get turned on more and more.

As his hips are moving instinctively as he can’t look away from everything of Mark. From how his cock disappears inside of Mark’s hole that’s definitely squelching from how wet and aroused he is. How his cum he shoved inside is leaking out and coating his own cock as he plunges in and out. How Mark’s cock bounces against his baby bump and leaking precum everywhere as his flushed body trembles and shakes with each thrust. And Mark is enjoying every second of this like he is. How he’s clenching down on him. How his eyes are locked on him and he’s actually becoming more vocal with Jaebum’s hand covering his mouth. His little noises telling him how turned on he is and how he enjoys Jaebum fucking him fast and dirty like this. How he can’t help but still fuck him despite getting caught. God, it was so fucking hot indeed.

And it wasn’t helping that Mark is clinging to his arm, nails digging in as he moves his hips back to meet each thrust of his. How he’s crying now from all the pleasure and about to cum--

“Not yet baby,” Jaebum tells him in a commanding whisper.

Mark whimpers as Jaebum hasn’t stopped thrusting yet and nailing in his sweet spot to tell him he can’t cum? It’s pure torture, especially when they can hear Jaebum’s mother coming back down the hallway.

He wants to cum so bad. He needs to or he’s gonna go insane but Jaebum’s looking right at him and Mark can’t look away. The need to obey and please his alpha taking over as he tries real hard not to cum. 

His toes curl, the bed shaking but luckily not hitting the wall to alert Jaebum’s mother as they both can hear their heartbeats in their ears as she’s literally right outside the door. She’s probably listening out to see if they’re awake but this doesn’t even deter them as Jaebum can’t stop his hips from snapping up to kiss Mark’s ass and plunge his cock back inside Mark over and over again. And it’s not helping that Mark can feel Jaebum pulsing and growing bigger as he’s reaching his climax too.

And if Mark can’t cum, Jaebum can’t cum. And if Jaebum wants to torture Mark with so much pleasure, Mark is gonna torture him back. And he does as he moves his hand up to touch at the bite on his neck. Where Jaebum’s eyes zero in on it instantly and sees how Mark digs into the claim and arch his back at the jolts of pleasure it sends through him. It drives Jaebum up the wall, sending pleasure and many emotions coursing through him as he’s being pushed closer and closer to the edge that he almost can't hold back from cumming---

Fuck it. Even if they get caught it’ll be so worth it as he drops the phone onto the bed that surprisingly is still capturing them perfectly as he starts to lift and angle Mark’s hips,

“Hold your legs baby,” he guides and Mark follows and keens loudly as his lower half is off the bed and Jaebum is hitting right into his sweet spot.

Literally right against his cervix as Jaebum’s cock kisses it with each thrust. Jaebum’s breathing harsh as he’s getting lost in Mark and his expression turning into pure bliss as he watches Mark falling apart underneath him with his hand muffling his sounds of pleasure. 

But both are getting louder. Too loud before Jaebum removes his hand and leans down fast to capture Mark’s lips with his. And soon the kiss is becoming heated and dirty. Saliva swapping and tongues tangling as the fire and love builds between them.

A noise is heard from downstairs and Jaebum’s mother is moving down to check what broke as the two are too lost in the other to care at the moment.

One...Two...Three...more snaps of Jaebum’s hips and both are crying out in the next kiss as their orgasms come and Mark coats their bodies in his cum as Jaebum releases deep inside him. Neither stopping their kissing, not even as they’re slowly coming back down. The kiss just ends up becoming less heated and more loving. More soft and sweet as they try to control their breathing and come back down to Earth. 

And that’s when they can hear Jaebum’s mother downstairs scolding Nora for knocking over her flower pot.

Both end up laughing as it seems Nora came to their rescue. Giving a peck to each other’s lips, Jaebum helps Mark back down onto his back completely.

“Where’d your phone go? Is it even still recording?” Mark wonders curiously as he finds Jaebum searching.

He finds it got shoved under the covers at some point but finds it stopped recording already. And the smirk showing on his face told Mark that he got a very good part on the video.

“Recorded everything and it ended with a shot of my ass where one of us must’ve hit the phone by accident before it got shoved under the covers.”

Mark giggles away as he sees the still shot of Jaebum’s butt.

“I’d say that was a success,” he replies after Jaebum carefully pulls out and starts to clean them up.

“It almost got ruined though and I’m not saying I have anything against my parents but I can’t wait until we move into our new home where I can make love to you whenever and wherever I want and have you screaming my name,” he says as he throws the dirty materials on the floor to take to be washed later.

“We could’ve moved in a week ago but you said it had to be perfect!” Mark lets out as Jaebum helps to prop him up on the pillows and put on a clean pair of underwear before he does himself.

“I have to make sure the fence is up, the furniture is in there and that everything is up to par. No less for my baby and the twins,” Jaebum states as he ends up back onto the bed and they nuzzle close.

“You better not be trying to spoil me more. I’ll ask Jinyoung because I know you go to him when you can’t talk to me about it cause it has to do with me.” 

“I didn’t,” Jaebum says too fast, which tells Mark he did.

“Bummie! You’re just like Gaga who demanded a pool be put in with this big extravagant backyard fancied up for Jinyoung who didn’t even ask for it.” 

“It’s not as bad as Yugyeom who is having the closet be redone so it’s a whole nother room just for Bam.”

“Why do I get the feeling you’ve already done both those things?”

“I didn’t do the pool...though I thought about it before Jackson ended up doing it before me so I couldn’t go through with it cause Jackson would just want us to go over to his place.” 

Mark finds himself smiling as he stares at Jaebum lovingly, “I love you.”

Jaebum’s dorky grin comes forth, “I love you too.”

Silence falls between them but it's comfortable and they’re both happy and so in love. But then Jaebum’s phone goes off and he starts to pout,

“Tell me it’s not Jin calling.”

Mark looks and sees it’s Jin calling, “Let me answer it.”

Mark doesn’t hesitate to push the talk button, “Hello Jin!” he greets and instantly Jin goes all soft.

“Yeah, Bummie is here with me. I’m sorry for keeping him so long but you know how those cravings can be.”

Jaebum can hear Jin’s laughter and he’s not even on speaker. It makes him chuckle lightly as he touches Mark’s baby bump soothingly.

Jin goes to say something when Mark suddenly lets out a gasp, “Oh!”

Both Jin and Jaebum start to worry that something is wrong when Mark’s eyes go wide and lock with Jaebum’s,

“The twins…I felt them moving.”

Jaebum goes from worry to shock to excited as he sees Mark’s expression get so happy as he leads Jaebum’s hands on each side of his stomach to feel.

“Here…”

Jaebum waits patiently when the next second he can feel them both move. The way Jaebum’s face lights up has Mark both emotional and so happy, especially when Jaebum starts talking away to the twins as if they’re already outside the womb. 

Jin quickly tells Mark to enjoy the moment and for Jaebum to take his time coming in before hanging up. Mark honestly was too distracted in the moment to realize the call had ended as he watched Jaebum continue to feel for the twins moving.

“Are you guys just as happy as we are? Can you feel our love so you reacted?” Jaebum coos. 

“Can you hear daddy’s voice? Can you feel me back?” Jaebum asks curiously as he keeps his palms flat and it’s like each time now, the twins are trying to reach for him.

“You should sing to them. They’ll know it’s you by your voice.”

“Yeah?” Jaebum gets more excited that Mark can’t resist and grabs his own phone to start to record this moment as Jaebum begins to sing away while looking at Mark’s baby bump with such love and devotion.

Mark posts it on their social media as they end up trending once again across the world. It’s not long before the omegas of his pack texts and they talk about how their alphas instantly glued themselves to their baby bumps to do the same thing…


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Proceed with caution! Hold onto your butts!

“I can’t take it anymore. This is the third time I have to go up a size now!” Bam exclaims as he leans forward onto Mark’s shoulder and cries as they all sit in the living room of Youngjae’s new home. 

“There there,” Mark comforts as he pats Bam’s back.

“Yeah, just think of how Mark must feel as he’s carrying twins and much further than we are,” Jinyoung says from the other side of Bam.

“We’re only all a few weeks apart from each other,” Bam says back.

“You think that’s bad? I gained so many damn pounds and so fast too ever since Danny came back into the picture! Just look at me! It even went to my cheeks!” Youngjae exclaims as he points to his face.

“Don’t forget your ass. A lot definitely went to your ass,” Jinyoung points out too and Youngjae flushes.

“That’s not the point.”

“Oh, but you’re getting red like Danny hasn’t been able to keep his hands off you,” Jinyoung teases and Youngjae looks ready to combust on the spot.

“At least that’s a pro to all this,” Bam says as he lifts his head and wipes away his tears. “I may be getting fat but Yugyeom still loves me.”

“God, I know how you feel. I lost my precious abs I worked so hard on but Jackson makes sure to tell me every second of the day how beautiful and handsome I still am and that I could be a thousand pounds and would still get him hard,” Jinyoung sighs out at the first part but then ends up smiling and snorting a bit as he talks more about Jackson.

“Danny keeps feeding me and buying me things he knows I love. And he wants me to rest as much as possible so he’ll be trying to do all the chores around the house too and he literally just moved in with me.”

“Man, Yugyeom will tie me to the chair if I try to lift a finger. He’ll then try and distract me by handing me my favorite candy bar that he keeps on hand in his pocket at all times,” Bam adds to the conversation as the omegas curl closer to each other.

“Don’t even get me started on Jackson. He’ll follow me around the small apartment and into the bathroom just to make sure I’m good,” Jinyoung sasses though his eyes shine with happiness.

“Bummie will carry me away from what I’m attempting to do. And he knows my weakness is cuddling so he’ll cuddle with me and before I know it, I’m taking a nap in his arms,” Mark quietly states and the others laugh fondly.

“You’re so like a cat, Mark,” Jinyoung coos.

“A very cute and adorable one at that,” Youngjae adds.

“He had to have been one in his past life or something,” Bam adds.

All of them look at Mark just sitting there before sighing,

“Look at him just glowing,” Youngjae speaks first.

“Literally radiating and looking so good being pregnant with twins while I feel like a blob,” Bam say next.

“I’m almost as big as he is and I’m only carrying one,” Jinyoung pouts.

Mark feels for them and is quick to reassure everyone,

“You guys will get your bodies back, don’t worry. It may not be exactly like before but it’ll be where you should be and we can all work out together to make sure we’re healthy,” Mark tells everyone sweetly.

The three smile at how sweet he is.

“Come here you!” Youngjae exclaims as he snuggles into Mark’s side with a warm hug.

Bam is right there already hugging him from the other side as Jinyoung squishes Bam up against Mark more so he can try and be a part of this too though, the four of them look silly and cute trying to hug with their bellies getting in the way.

They end up moving so they’re all comfortable while still tangled up with their limbs and such as it turns into a huge cuddle fest on the huge couch.

“Didn’t we come over to look at the house?” Bam asks and Jinyoung groans.

“I don’t want to get up yet. I just got comfortable so give me a minute.”

Mark giggles as he totally knows how that feels.

“It does look really nice from what I saw. And the neighborhood is wonderful with it just being us surrounded by the forest. I quite like it,” Mark admits and the others agree.

“I love the fact that we’re all neighbors and only walking distance from one another,” Jinyoung agrees.

“Yeah, Jaebum really out did himself. He’s truly the best leader ever,” Bam declares.

“Though Jackson better not try and renovate anything else because I refuse to wait much longer or this rate I’ll be having the baby before I can even get my foot into the door,” Jinyoung states.

“Yugyeom said we should be moving in the next few days!” Bam perks up at that.

“I still gotta wait at least a week,” Jinyoung replies back.

“Really? I have to wait two weeks. Bummie and his parents are thinking of setting up a nice area in the living room so I won’t have to keep climbing the stairs,” Mark let out, “Nora is already excited about it for some reason.”

“You poor thing. You can’t even tie your own shoes now can you?” Youngjae questions as Mark shakes his head.

“I can’t see my own dick either and it sucks when Bummie tries to give me head or eat me out and I can’t watch him,” Mark pouts.

“I like how that’s what bothers him,” Bam snorts. “Not that he waddles everywhere or gets super tired or that his belly is getting rounder. It’s because he can’t do the things he wants intimately with Jaebum.”

“I doubt that’ll stop them from having sex though. I wouldn’t be surprised if Jaebum fucked you into labor,” Jinyoung states in amusement.

Mark just giggles in response with a smirk forming on his face that tells them Jinyoung is right. The others are soon joining in with Mark’s laughter as warmth and affection fill the room.

The sound of the front door is heard before they hear a loud voice,

“Babe, I’m here!” 

Jinyoung’s expression brightens right away as they all hear how sweet Jackson’s tone is.

“Where are you guys?” Yugyeom asks and Bam replies that they’re in the living room.

The four alphas soon appear and are hit in the face with the sweet scents of their mates filling up the room.

“You guys look really comfortable,” Danny says as they take in the omegas cuddling close.

“Ooo, let me join!” Jackson exclaims as he rushes forth to snuggle with Jinyoung.

Yugyeom is already heading to Bam as Danny is close behind to go to Youngjae as Jaebum never stopped when he came into the room and headed right to Mark. 

The omegas all move a bit to accommodate the alphas as Mark finds himself being moved into Jaebum’s lap. For the few brief seconds of being moved, Mark ends up facing toward the backyard as there’s a big sliding door leading out there and something catches Mark’s eyes. Jaebum notices as Mark is still looking in that direction instead of him.

“What is it?” Jaebum asks as the others are busy talking away or laughing.

Mark can’t say. Because it probably was just his mind playing tricks on him for he swore for a split second that he saw someone all the way by the tree lines but as he looks now, he doesn’t see anyone or anything. Just the trees and an empty backyard that hasn’t been fenced in yet. 

“I think I’m just tired,” Mark admits as it isn’t a lie.

It must be that and how his anxious mind can get sometimes. Though he can’t help the feeling it gave him. How his gut was telling him something was off. And how it was hard to calm down the uptick in his heart. 

Hands come to cup his face before leading him to look at Jaebum,

“Do I need to tell my mother we can’t make it today? We can just go home and rest-”

“No...no, I’m good. Your mother has been wanting to go baby shopping for so long now,” Mark is quick to reassure Jaebum.

Jaebum doesn’t say anything as he stares into Mark’s eyes for a long while before eventually nodding,

“Ok, but the moment you don’t feel good or are too tired, I’m taking you home.”

“Bummie, I’ll be fine. If I’m tired, I’ll just sit down for a few minutes and then be ready to go soon after.”

“I’ll carry you around the stores if I need to,” Jaebum offers and Mark ends up smiling at Jaebum being such a romantic gentleman.

“Oh, what am I to do with you,” Mark says as he leans in for a small kiss.

Jaebum grins as he keeps Mark close and kisses him again, “You’re stuck with me forever baby.” 

Both can’t help but do a third kiss when they hear Bam’s voice,

“There they go again!”

“Dude, Jaebum was ready to hop out of the car again and run the last few blocks just so he could see Mark,” Jackson speaks.

“You two really weren't lying when you told me about them,” Danny says.

“Nothing gets in the way of those two,” Yugyeom grins.

Jaebum and Mark end up smiling more when Mark lets out a gasp before his hands are moving to his baby bump,

“They’re moving again,” he says sweetly.

“Really?! Let me feel!” Jackson exclaims as he reaches out to touch Mark’s stomach.

Yugyeom is excited to do the same as Jaebum is full on eye smiling.

“That’s right, they’ve been moving a lot now lately haven’t they?” Youngjae brings up.

Mark nods as he continues to feel them moving, “I swear they’ve been reacting to Jaebum like crazy. Every morning and night now before bed.”

“It doesn’t hurt?” Bam wonders.

“No, it just feels weird and when it first happens out of nowhere it can be shocking. Though I won’t lie, there was a time one of them was pushing against one of my organs and it drove me crazy.”

“Jinyoung look, look, Mark’s belly moves,” Jackson says in awe.

“I’m telling you that they love it when we kiss and cuddle,” Jaebum states.

“How sweet, they’re reacting to your love,” Jinyoung coos.

“It won’t be long now before you guys know the gender of the twins,” Yugyeom says excitedly.

“I know. My parents keep reminding me every day,” Mark giggles toward the end.

Jaebum’s phone starts to go off, signaling it was his mom calling.

“That’s our cue,” he says and Jackson pouts,

“But I wasn’t done playing with my nieces and/or nephews!”

Jinyoung comforts him as Jackson sulks like a child.

“You’ll get plenty of chances just not right now,” he tells him.

“We’re still good to meet up later for dinner right?” Bam asks and the two nod.

“Great! We’ll see you guys there!” Youngjae exclaims as he’s happy for another pack night.

They all hug and say their farewells before Danny sees them out. Jaebum is helping Mark into the car before heading toward the driver’s side when Mark notices a strange van heading down the long street toward the stop sign. Which at first you wouldn’t think anything of it. But this whole street is all of their houses and the other nearby houses are way further down. So why was this person down this way? Maybe they took the wrong turn somehow? 

Mark truly hopes it’s nothing…

“Look at the tiny shoes, Jaehyun,” Wonho coos as he holds them up for Jaehyun to see.

Jaehyun snorts as Wonho’s expression is so soft and sweet for a big macho man that he is. 

“Not you too,” he teases as Jaehyun already knows that Wonho is gonna be super protective over Jaebum and Mark’s kids.

“Don’t you want one?” 

Jaehyun starts to immediately flush as he wasn’t expecting the conversation to go in this direction. Then again, they are in the third store that has a baby section so it was bound to come up eventually.

“I...um...like now? Or in the future?” Jaehyun stutters out before he can regain composure.

“I was talking about in general but if you want one now, there is a bathroom nearby-”

“Wonho!” Jaehyun smacks his arm and he expects Wonho to grin as he was obviously teasing...but then he finds Wonho’s expression is still serious.

“Wait...you’re for real?! With me?” 

“Yes you. I know we don’t have the official title of boyfriends but you’ve been the only one I’ve slept with since meeting you back on the field.” 

Jaehyun is speechless cause it’s been years. Literal years. And it’s not like Jaehyun doesn’t have feelings for Wonho because he totally does, it’s just they never really talk about their relationship since that time back in the day where they agreed to sleep together when needed. Like to blow off energy, pass the time, stuff like that, especially since they were always busy and their line of work was super dangerous to have normal relationships. So back then, it wasn’t anything serious. At least, it wasn’t supposed to but it appears feelings may have evolved along those years. And maybe Jaehyun just thought Wonho was teasing when he would ‘joke’ about them being together to others. But now Jaehyun sees he’s been clueless all along.

“Me too,” Jaehyun replies as it’s close enough to a confession he can give as he’s going red as a tomato right now in the corner of the baby section.

But god was it worth it seeing how Wonho’s expression brightened up so happily,

“I’m totally gonna get you pregnant,” he states boldly.

Instantly, the women in the section all turn to look at them and Jaehyun is ready to explode on the spot out of embarrassment. And it doesn’t help that he can hear Jaebum laughing from nearby.

“Looks like those two are having fun,” Vivian says without looking their way as she continues through the baby clothes.

“Do you think we should just double up on both girl and boy clothes in case they’re of the same gender?” 

“Yes but we have to make sure we find ones that say Daddy loves me,” Jaebum replies back seriously.

It makes Mark giggle as he can hear those two ‘fighting’ over who loves who more as Vivian demands their first outfits ever being the, ‘My grandparents love me’. Mark shakes his head fondly as he continues his way through the baby section.

Truly, Mark can see where Jaebum got his buying tendencies from as the last store, Vivian tried to buy the whole baby section while Jaebum tried to buy the whole store. Mark had managed to convince them to try the next store after mentioning this place had something he liked in it. Which wasn’t a lie as he finally spots the toy section and Mark’s eyes land on the giant stuffed animal that he saw from here the last time he came with Jinyoung. 

Mark’s bright blue eyes sparkle in awe as he makes grabby hands in trying to reach the huge animal from the top shelf. But sadly, his round belly is keeping him from being able to pull it down, even as he gets on his tippy toes. Until he feels someone behind him reach out and bring the toy down for him. Mark lets out a happy noise as he holds the animal close.

“Is this what you wanted? A black panther?” Jaebum asks and Mark nods as he nuzzles his face against it.

Now, Jaebum might be getting a little jealous of a stuffed animal but before he can glare at it, Mark says,

“Yeah, cause it reminds me of you.” 

Jaebum’s heart skips a beat at that before his chest fills with warmth. Fuck, Mark is too adorable and sweet. How can he resist touching? He can’t. He must love on Mark and is already pulling him close-

“I found it! This is the outfit they should wear!” Vivian is heard squealing.

The two turn their heads to see Vivian showing them two outfits that say, ‘Thing 1, and Thing 2’.

“Mom, we already went over this,” Jaebum replies as they head back over to her when he spots something and immediately stops before backtracking.

Mark watches in amusement as Jaebum grows excited at the outfit he found,

“This!” 

He turns and shows it off as it says, ‘Made with Love’. 

“It’s perfect,” Mark beams and Vivian agrees as well.

Jaebum literally buys all of them ranging from the tiniest size to the largest size so they can grow in it and know that they’re loved. Mark ends up recording it to show the others as Jaebum happily skipped to the checkout and had to tell the cashier all about the twins and how excited he was that he’s going to be a father and that the black panther is supposed to resemble him. The group died in laughter…

They go to drop off their goodies at the car before heading to more shops when Mark notices something weird. That strange van from before is now right there parked ahead of theirs a few parking spaces. The same color. Same brand. Though Mark had been too far away the last time to catch the license plate or if it had any dents but something tells Mark that this is the same van.

“Wonho,” Mark calls out and Wonho comes closer.

“Have you noticed anything weird today?” 

“Weird? As in how?” 

“What’s wrong?” Jaebum asks as he can sense Mark’s becoming distressed. 

“I...I don’t want to start anything but that van, I saw it earlier today back when we were getting into the car in front of Youngjae’s home. They were turning the corner then.”

The others look to the van Mark points out but there's no one inside it and that it’s been there a while from how dry it is underneath the vehicle.

“I haven’t noticed anything weird but I can definitely keep an extra eye out,” Wonho reassures Mark.

They’re all taking this seriously as Mark has already been through a lot with the stalker he had and with them being famous, it can bring some crazy people along with it. And all of them can tell how anxious and worried Mark is.

“Was it the same plate?” Vivian asks but Mark tells them he was too far last time to see it.

“It could be a coincidence,” Jaehyun says as this van is pretty common, “We’re also in a very popular location as well.”

“Either way, nothing is going to get you. I’m right here,” Jaebum tells Mark as he keeps him close and kisses his forehead.

Mark smiles at that as he feels safe and warm in Jaebum’s embrace.

“It’s probably nothing. Just hard to shake off since all that craziness that happened before.”

They all felt for Mark, especially with the recent event of the guy who shoved Mark into traffic and hadn’t been caught yet. 

“How bout we go get something to eat and rest for a bit?” Vivian offers and Mark nods to that.

Maybe the feeling in his gut will go away then.

Unfortunately, no one notices the figure peeking their head out from the side of one of the buildings…

Oh how good it feels to sit down! Mark’s whole body aches and being able to sit down and in his favorite lap ever as Jaebum didn’t hesitate to put him there no matter if the restaurant is fancy or not. He wants his baby close and he’ll have his baby close. And being like this, Mark is in heaven as he leans back against him.

“I knew it, you’re tired,” Jaebum says as he moves stray hair back behind Mark’s ear as Mark whines as he’s been found out and all he wanted was to just pretend he’s resting his eyes a bit with his head against Jaebum’s shoulder.

“Once I eat I’ll be more energized,” Mark tries to convince Jaebum.

“And maybe after a nap which is what you’ll be taking when we’re done eating.”

“But we haven’t finished yet,” Mark pouts.

“There’s always another day or we can even shop online and have it delivered,” Vivian says as she agrees with Jaebum.

“Wonho help me,” Mark pouts further but even Wonho is siding with them.

“Alright you win but only because I have no energy to argue.”

“Good. Now let me do all the work and you just relax,” Jaebum says while nuzzling close.

He really does have such a great alpha…

Speaking of a great alpha, Lim Jaebeom is beyond perfect. Not only does he hand feed you and enjoy it. He gives massages and litters your face with kisses all while holding you and praising how good you are and how beautiful you are. How much he loves you and starts waxing poetry into your ear that gets you all warm and fuzzy and fall more in love with this romantic sap of an alpha. And when you doze off in his arms, he’s there to keep you safe and hold you in the middle of the restaurant while he conversates with his mother and personal bodyguards. 

Yes, Mark Tuan is one lucky guy indeed to have such a great alpha as Mark finds himself coming to with Jaebum gently caressing his face and the first thing Mark sees is Jaebum looking at him lovingly with that dorky grin on his face that he loves so much.

“Hey you,” Jaebum greets as Mark slowly comes back to reality and soon pouts as he realizes what happened.

“I fell asleep didn’t I?” 

Jaebum chuckles at how cute Mark is, “Just a small nap.”

A small nap? Mark’s eyebrows furrowed together as he reached for his phone and found it was not a small nap. He slept for almost an hour! Which means they all stayed here this long just because of him.

“I’m sorry,” Mark lets out as he feels bad but the others just smile as they’re relaxed and had truly enjoyed themselves.

“It’s ok, honey. We were more than happy to sit here and enjoy good food while we waited,” Vivian reassures as she rubs his arm.

“You still look tired though,” Jaehyun worries and Mark is still sleepy so he nods honestly while rubbing at his eyes.

The others coo as Jaebum already knows how Mark gets when he’s still half awake or really tired. 

“Let’s get you back home,” Jaebum says softly and Mark nods again but he refuses to be carried cause they’re in public.

“You sure? I can carry you, baby. I don’t mind.”

“No, I can walk. I don’t want to gain more attention than I already am,” Mark says as he leans against Jaebum’s side.

Jaebum wraps an arm around Mark as he helps lead him out of the restaurant as the others follow closely.

“You know, I think someone got a photo of the cute moment of you two,” Vivian says as her eyes shine with mischief.

“Obviously it was you,” Jaehyun snorts and Vivian doesn’t deny it.

Jaehyun takes in Jaebum looking at Mark with all the love in the world. How he’s being careful not to go too fast and is there if Mark needs him and can tell that he really wants to carry Mark so his baby can rest more. This man was so whipped for Mark.

But then Jaehyun notices Wonho’s very serious expression and how he hasn’t said a word in a while. And Jaehyun knows that expression. It meant business. An expression that comes forth when he’s working and especially when he’s out on the field. Which means,

“What did you pick up on?” Jaehyun whispers though to anyone else it looks like they’re just having a normal conversation as Jaehyun even leans into Wonho’s side all cutely.

“Six o’ clock. Guy in the same attire as the one who pushed Mark.”

Vivian curses as she remains forward and Jaehyun looks to the cars parked on the side of the road and uses one of the mirrors to see the reflection behind them. Instantly, he can see the many crowds of people. But right there in the center of them all, is a tall male with his head pointed down and hoodie up as well as his hands are in his pockets as he walks calmly.

“For how long has he been following?” Vivian asks as she keeps her eyes on Mark and Jaebum who are a bit ahead and don’t know what’s happening.

“Since we left the restaurant but I have a feeling he might’ve been for longer and only got closer now.”

“Ballsy move but then again, he doesn’t know who we are and he probably did this the last time right before he pushed Mark,” Jaehyun says.

“Surely he’s not trying to do that again though,” Vivian lets out as they’re nearing a crosswalk when Wonho curses as the guy in the hoodie is rushing toward them now.

Wonho moves Vivian forward and further away from the guy as she cries out Wonho’s and Jaehyun’s names as they’re ready to take on this guy. The two ahead pick up on Vivian’s tone of voice and stop right at the crosswalk to turn around and see the chaos about to unfold when the sounds of tires screeching to a stop is heard from behind. Jaebum doesn’t even have time to react as something hits him on the side of the head that causes him to fall back from the force. He can hear Mark calling out his name as Vivian watches in horror as the strange van from before is right there and had slid open the side door as multiple men dressed in dark attire not only hit her son but are now grabbing Mark and trying to pull him into the van. 

“No!” She shouts as she sees Mark struggling against them and is almost pulled into the van as there’s blood splattered on the ground from Jaebum still there and gripping the side of his head as he struggles to move.

“It was a diversion!” Wonho shouts next as the guy that had been racing toward them has since dodged off into the crowds of people watching in horror or freaking out.

Wonho fears it might be too late and they won’t be able to reach Mark in time when he turns to see Jaehyun already has his gun out and ready--

Mark is freaking out big time. His heart is beating so fast as he’s terrified of what will happen if these people get him into that van. That not only his life will be in danger but the twins might not survive and that thought alone sends dread through him. It makes him struggle harder. Makes his omega instincts kick in that he manages to bite the one person’s hand out of two trying to grab him and is able to turn partially away from the van when he hears a gunshot go off. Blood splatters onto Mark’s clothing and part of his face as the other guy is shot right in the shoulder. Mark can hear him cry out as he lets go of Mark completely and jerks back into the one who was bit. Mark is being pulled back to safety by someone as another figure appears and jabs his elbow into the third person attempting to grab Mark a final time before sirens are heard in the distance and one guy shouts for them to go. The door to the van is soon closing fast before you can see the van take off and one police car is seen flying around the corner to hurry up and catch up to them. 

Mark’s breathing is fast as things are still spinning. Everything had happened so fast. Everything was so chaotic and scary and his adrenaline is rushing down fast that Mark finds his body going weak that if the person who pulled him back wasn’t holding him, he would hit the ground. The other that had helped too is quick to help keep Mark from falling. The two try to calm Mark down but Mark can’t focus on them or hear his name being called as his eyes search frantically for Jaebum and soon finds him still on the ground with Vivian applying pressure to his head wound that’s bleeding everywhere all while talking to someone on the phone about the incident. 

Mark’s gonna black out. He can feel it. His breathing is too fast and his vision is spinning and everything sounds so far away. He can’t even feel the people touching him, much less see them when they’re right there as all he can remember is Jaebum is hurt and he almost got abducted---

Mark passes out the moment the ambulance pulls up.


	21. Chapter 21

After such a traumatic event and passing out, one could only imagine how scary it would be to wake up and not be where you were last. How just opening your eyes and you have bright lights shining from above as there are strangers surrounding you. Mark instantly lets out a pitiful noise as his anxiety rises fast as his alpha is not by his side and the events from before have yet to come back to him--

“Hey hey, focus on me,” a familiar voice is heard and Mark sees Wonho come into view.

Mark tries to reach out and Wonho is there to take Mark’s hand in comfort,

“It’s gonna be ok. We’re heading to the hospital to get you and the twins checked out.”

Mark can feel one of the medics hooking up an I.V. into his arm when Mark finally notices the blood splattered onto his shirt. Blood that isn’t his and is in fact from two different people, though one of them is Jaebum’s. 

It all comes back to him at once.

The tiny machine he’s hooked up to for checking his vitals starts to skyrocket along with Mark’s breathing as he recalls the incident that took place and how Jaebum was seriously injured.

“Bummie…” Mark tears up right away as the hot tears start pouring down his face and he chokes back a sob.

“Shh, hey, look at me, come on, Mark, look at me,” Wonho gently redirects Mark’s attention back to him as the medics start talking that they need to keep Mark calm as this wasn’t good for the twins.

“Jaebum...where is he? Where’s my alpha?!” 

“He’s heading to the hospital as well but in another ambulance-”

“Is he ok?!” Mark is getting more worked up as he tries to move and the medics rush to keep him on the stretcher,

“Wow, you need to stay put, sweetie,” the one medic states.

“Try to remain calm for us, ok? Think of the twins-” the other tries to talk but Mark is too worked up to hear.

As all his thoughts are racing and thinking back to that moment of Jaebum on the ground with all that blood. Another whine escapes before Mark lets out one sob after the next. The device starts beeping like crazy as Mark’s vitals are so high as he’s in such distress.

“We’re gonna have to sedate him,” the medic tells the other who nods but when they get the needle ready, Mark suddenly stills.

It worries them as they all look to him and find him crying fresh tears but his expression is sorrowfully happy as his hands move down to his stomach,

“They’re moving…” he manages to get out as the tears keep coming but he’s slowly calming down from the distraction.

“They’re trying to comfort you,” Wonho says, “They can sense that you’re upset.”

They all feel for Mark when his expression breaks as it’s obvious how much he wants his alpha. The one female medic moves closer to start threading fingers through Mark’s hair,

“I know it hurts, honey, but you need to stay as calm as possible for your babies. Too much stress and it could cause you to go into labor early and you still have several weeks to go.”

Mark takes in those words and quiets down a good bit. There’s still constant tears falling but Mark is trying his best to not freak out for his children.

“There, you’re doing good. Just keep breathing just like that,” the other medic states with an encouraging smile.

“Tell us about them. They told us you were having twins,” the female starts so she can distract Mark more and is quite curious herself.

“I am,” Mark answers as his hands instinctively move over his stomach in a soothing manner.

“I’m supposed to find out soon of their genders.”

“Oh? Well maybe we can find that out today and surprise your alpha with the news.”

Mark nods as he likes that idea. Because that means Jaebum would be alive and well to receive it. That their twins are healthy as well as them all being together again and that’s all Mark wants…

“Did he lose consciousness?” the one medic asks and Vivian shakes her head from beside the stretcher.

The ambulance turns a corner and it gets a little bumpy as Jaebum groans in pain. 

“He definitely lost focus but he didn’t pass out as he was struggling to get back up again before I could get to his side and apply pressure to his wound.”

“And you said it was from a baseball bat? Wooden?” 

Vivian nods, “A metal one could’ve been so much worse at such a close distance,” she lets out in worry.

She watches as one medic has constant pressure against the one side of Jaebum’s head as it’s still bleeding quite a bit.

“I know it’s a lot of blood but head wounds tend to bleed a lot even with a tiny scrape,” the other medic tries to reassure her.

“But he was talking earlier right? That’s a good sign.”

Vivian nods before showing a sad smile, “He kept asking for his mate.”

Vivian feels her chest swell with so many emotions as she wished she could’ve been with both as Mark would no doubt wake up so scared but Wonho felt it best if she went with her son because she’d be the only one out of the three to be able to keep Jaebum calm. 

“M-Mark…” Jaebum calls out for him and Vivian is quick to touch his arm.

“He’s safe, son. He’ll be at the hospital with us soon.”

Jaebum groans again as he has a splitting headache and any slight movement makes it worse. Hell, just getting onto the stretcher and in the back of the ambulance about made him throw up all over the place. He doesn’t even want to talk about how weak he feels and how he couldn’t get up on his own.

“Twins?” he asks and Vivian smiles a bit more at that from Jaebum being such a great father already.

“They’re safe too, don’t worry.”

“What happened?” Jaebum asks before hissing in pain.

“Do you not remember?” the one medic asks in concern.

“We left the restaurant...was helping Mark walk back to the car when that guy...that guy showed up...and then...Mom shouted and then things got fuzzy...I could hear Mark crying out in horror…shit...I want my baby...I couldn’t do anything...he must be so scared-” Jaebum tries to move at the end but the medics and Vivian stop him.

“Son, we’re still in the ambulance so I don’t know where you expect to go from here but let’s wait till we get to the hospital at least.”

“I’m good,” Jaebum says as if he didn’t get hit in the head with a baseball bat.

“Son, that’s not up for debate. You’re getting checked out just like Mark is and then you two can see each other again.”

“But I want to see him now!” Jaebum’s voice rises before he ends up hissing again as the own sound of his voice made his headache worse.

“Sir, it’s clear you most likely have a concussion,” the one medic applying pressure to his head wound tells him.

“Good news is that you don’t seem to have any memory loss so as long as the other tests check out and we stitch up your wound and there’s no brain swelling, you’ll be on your way in no time,” the other medic adds.  
“Though with plenty of rest of course. The doctor is definitely gonna put you on bedrest but from what we saw of your mate being this far along in pregnancy, they’ll probably put him on bedrest too for extra precaution.”

“We can cuddle…” Jaebum says after a moment of trying to hear them through the pain.

The three smile at Jaebum’s romantic dorkiness.

“Yes. You two can have a cuddlefest,” the one female medic tells him as she keeps checking his vitals to make sure he’s doing good.

It also helps to keep talking with Jaebum to make sure he doesn’t fall asleep or lose consciousness.

“Oh, they’ll try to do more than just cuddling,” Vivian can’t help but tease a bit, “Those two can’t keep their hands off the other.”

“I remember from the last time,” the female smiles as well, “You probably don’t remember us but we helped Mark back on Halloween night. Jaebum didn’t want to let Mark go and Mark’s hand was clung onto a part of Jaebum the whole time until we got inside the hospital. Even after Mark gave us quite the scare.”

“So that’s why your voices sound familiar,” Jaebum states as he’s kept his eyes closed the whole time to try and help with his headache.

“Yep. Though I don’t recall us introducing ourselves properly. I’m Susie and my partner is Joel.”

“I remember you telling Joel to get his ass in gear,” Jaebum mumbles.

The two medics laugh before Joel states, “Yep. No problems remembering.”

“And you mentioned twins earlier. Congrats, man. You must be so excited,” Susie keeps going to keep Jaebum calm.

“I wish I could see them now. Nine months is too long of a wait.”

Susie and Vivian coo.

“Well I can tell you if they could survive that night, then I can guarantee they’ll be just fine now too as those are some healthy strong babies,” she finishes.

“Of course. They got Lim and Tuan blood running through them,” Jaebum says proudly despite the pain running through his head.

“Here you go again, sounding just like your father,” Vivian sighs out fondly before they notice the ambulance coming to a stop.

Looking out the back window, Vivian sees that they’ve arrived at the hospital. The medics hurry to get the door open and to get Jaebum out as carefully as possible on the stretcher as Vivian comes out last. Jaebum groans in pain from all the movement as his world feels like it’s spinning until it comes to a stop and he can hear someone calling out for him.

It takes literal seconds, even with a concussion for Jaebum to know who is calling out for him as he reacts to it right away. His eyes try to open despite the dizziness and nausea as he tries to lift his head at the same time. Joel and Susie are quick to try and steady Jaebum who attempts to sit up but they stop him and keep him on his side.

“Bummie!”

Jaebum can’t tell you how happy it makes him to hear Mark calling out for him. How it affects him every time and just hearing his name makes his heart soar--

“Mark,” Jaebum answers his call and he can hear Mark’s hitched intake of air before trying to hold back his cry of happiness.

Things are still spinning and fuzzy, but Jaebum is determined to see Mark as the medics keep him steady and soon he can make out Mark getting closer. Can make out Mark reaching out for him at the same time he is before their fingers brush together. 

Everyone watches as the two instantly smile at being able to see and feel the other before Mark can’t help but voice his cry of happiness now as he sniffles and intertwines their fingers together tightly. 

“It’s ok baby...I’m ok. It’s just a little bump.”

“A bump? Bummie, you’re bleeding,” Mark scolds before Jaebum makes a curious expression.

“I am? Ok, maybe it’s a little scratch then,” Jaebum clarifies as he’s still smiling away cause all he needs it Mark.

It has Mark smiling more despite the situation cause of course Jaebum would be covered in blood with a head wound and telling Mark everything is fine just to ease his worries. And it’s totally helping as Jaebum hasn’t taken his eyes off Mark this whole time now and is softly stroking his thumb over their intertwined hands.

“I’m ok, baby. I promise. Because as long as you’re ok, I’m good. And all I need is your love to nurse me back to health.”

God, even now Jaebum is such a romantic sap. 

“Alright you two love birds, let's get you two inside,” Susie coos.

Jaebum is already lying back down as he’s happily content with holding Mark’s hand but starts to fuss when they start to move the stretcher. 

“No, take me back,” Jaebum whines with a huge pout as he tries to move again.

“The faster we get this done, the faster you can see him again,” Vivian tries to tell him but Jaebum isn’t listening as he can make out Mark making grabby hands toward him.

“Guys, we’re just trying to get through the door. You can hold hands again once we’re inside,” the other medic says as she’s cooing away at their interaction.

Both perk up at this, “We can?” Mark speaks for them both.

“Normally we would keep patients separated but with you heavily pregnant and your alpha most likely having a concussion, it’s best to keep you two together. We just couldn’t do that in the ambulance because of the room,” Joel explains.

Oh.

“I’m ready,” Jaebum says as he lies as still as possible and becomes completely compliant.

Wonho is heard chuckling as the moment they’re entering the hospital, Mark is reaching out to touch a part of Jaebum who is ahead of him and even if it’s just his shoe, he lets out a happy noise at this. 

The hospital staff see the two and instantly move into action after recognizing them right away…

After hours from tests to hearing about the results and the doctor and nurses going in and out, the two have a room set up for them to stay overnight on close watch just in case but as a precaution and nothing more. There was thankfully no brain swelling as Jaebum did indeed have a concussion but luckily it wasn’t as bad as it would’ve been if the bat would’ve been metal and where he was hit. He does have a big bump on the side of his head and from where the bat hit and dragged partially, it cut the side of his head as well but he’s stitched up with a nice shaved undercut so Jaebum wouldn’t just have one side underneath shaved off and it would grow back evenly. Other than suffering from the symptoms, the doctors gave him some medicine that would help him rest though a side effect was that it made Jaebum kind of loopy in a sedative state. But after tonight, he’ll be a much lesser dose and different medicine to just help him through the headaches and nausea until the symptoms eventually go away after some time of plenty of rest.

As for Mark, he checked out ok and the twins are very healthy and active as they proved that by moving constantly around after sensing their father was near and every time Jaebum came back from certain testing. Still, all that stress wasn’t good as it could cause an early labor so he’s to be put on bedrest as long as Jaebum is gonna be on it as well as taking it easy until the end of pregnancy so all of Mark’s schedules will be put on hold until then. 

Vivian had left after getting the good news and checking up on them as she’s going to get the living room set up for them for tomorrow with Vector. The others had wanted to come and see them but Jaebum clonked out after being given the medicine so they said they would come tomorrow morning so Jaebum could rest. But they made sure to flood the group chat with many loving messages. And currently Mark is watching Jaebum sleep next to him as the nurses let them sleep in the same bed cause they know how the two love birds are.

“I’m so glad you’re ok,” Mark whispers as he softly caresses Jaebum’s face before nuzzling close.

Tears are forming again but Mark can’t help it. He’s so happy knowing Jaebum is alive and can heal when it could’ve been so much worse. He could’ve lost Jaebum. He could’ve lost his mate and Mark doesn’t know if he would’ve been able to continue without him. For Jaebum is his everything. His anchor. His best friend. His lover. His oxygen. Everything. And just knowing how close it came to him almost being taken where he might’ve never seen him again…

The tears fall fast as Mark clings to Jaebum. As he buries his face into Jaebum’s chest to breathe more of him in. To hear his heart still beating strongly to will away the incident that took place. All the fear and anxiety. All the blood and chaos. Of how if he hadn't bit that one guy or Jaehyun shooting the other. If Jungkook and his friend hadn't shown up to pull him back to safety and keep the last guy from dragging him in…

Wonho told him what happened. Of how the guy from the last incident had been the diversion so the van could try and take him. That Mark was right to worry and apologized that he failed to protect them when no one knew this would happen. And that before he could get to them, Jungkook and his friend Kim Mingyu showed up from across the road like they were his guardians or something like all the other times as someone was always there at the right time to help Mark. And that shortly after the van left as police were showing up from Vivian calling Vector.

Jaehyun ended up staying behind to take the car back and thank Jungkook and Mingyu for them as well as alert the pack of what took place. As for if they were able to catch the van and those behind the incident…

Wonho had texted that the van was later located but abandoned in a river bank with most or any evidence ruined from the water but they’re still out there looking. And though there’s no evidence, Mark can’t help but feel like this was related to Lisa in some way. He just has that feeling and mentions it to Wonho but Wonho hasn’t replied since he’s most likely still dealing with the aftermath and trying to find things out.

God, just how crazy of a year it’s been already. From his own crazy stalker to now this! It took so long just to try and move on from that time as it still felt so surreal but they were able to keep going and now all this crazy shit is happening. Does he just attract danger or something? He just wants it to stop already but he has a feeling that it’s not over yet either.

But he can’t fall apart now. He must keep going. He needs to be strong for the twins and for Jaebum. He needs to keep a clear head so he can protect them and keep them safe, especially as Jaebum needs time to heal properly. They’ll get through this.

“I love you, Bummie...always and forever,” he says quietly with so much emotion…

Mark honestly doesn’t remember when he fell asleep or for how long. All he knows is that he can hear someone calling his name while peppering his face with gentle kisses. 

“Baby,” the voice calls out again, almost in a whine this time.

Soon another kiss is placed on his cheek as hands move soothingly over his body. It sends warmth through him from all the love and affection he’s receiving as Mark’s eyelashes finally flutter open as he’s waking up--

Mark’s blue eyes take in Lim Jaebeom right there gazing at him fondly and the way he perks up when he sees Mark is awake makes him look adorably cute as a dorky grin comes forth and his eyes shine passionately,

“There’s my baby,” he coos, “I missed you.”

Oh my god. Jaebum is being too cute and Mark is soon realizing it’s because of the medicine as Jaebum is even talking cutely and moving his limbs in a sedative, drunk like state just like Mark had been that one time. 

“Hey Bummie,” Mark greets back as his own smile is coming forth as this is just priceless.

“I thought I was gonna die when you wouldn’t wake up at first,” Jaebum lets out as his hands continue to touch Mark because he must be touching Mark at all times.

“Die? But I was just sleeping,” Mark says while rubbing sleep out of his eyes when he notices something over Jaebum’s shoulder but is then distracted as Jaebum speaks.

“But I missed you so much! Though I won’t lie, I might’ve been lost in your beauty for an hour.”

Even when drugged, this man was such a romantic sap! 

“You have this cute little snore too. Had me grinning ear to ear just hearing it.”

“Stop, it’s too early for this,” Mark blushes and tries to hide his face in Jaebum’s chest but Jaebum protests.

“No! Come back so I can oogle my mate,” Jaebum whines and Mark finds him pressing a kiss to the claiming bite.

“Nnn, Bummie that’s bad,” Mark moans out as pleasant little jolts course through his body.

“Why? Cause you like it?” Jaebum asks before doing it again and Mark can feel his smirk against his skin.

Mark moans louder as his body is definitely reacting to his alpha, “C-cause you know what it does to me!” 

“Mmm, but I wanna love on my baby.”

“Y-you’re s-still recovering--” Mark manages to get out and tries to say more but it doesn’t stop Jaebum as he continues.

“I told you, all I need is your love to heal me so this is perfect.”

Mark is about to moan again as Jaebum’s hands are heading to very dangerous places before Mark ends up gasping out,

“The twins…”

Jaebum instantly stops and worries as his hands go straight to Mark’s stomach,

“What is it? Are they ok? Are you ok? Should I call for a nurse? What should I do?” 

Jaebum is asking away so fast as he’s wide eyed and being a worried father before Mark can’t help but giggle at how sweet and cute he’s being. He soon places his hands over Jaebum’s as a smile comes back,

“Kyo and Lilly are moving again. In fact, a lot and I’m not sure if it’s because you’re loving on me or because they know you should be resting.”

Jaebum doesn’t say anything for a few seconds as the words sink in and then suddenly, he’s lifting his head from looking at Mark’s stomach to Mark himself,

“Wait, you said…” he trails off and he finds Mark intertwining their fingers with a squeeze of his hands and a bright grin on his face.

“You fell asleep yesterday before I could tell you but when they did the ultrasound, they told me the genders of the twins. We’re having a boy and a girl.”

Jaebum is speechless at first as tears well up in his eyes from how happy he is in this moment before he can gather himself enough to form words,

“Lilly and Kyo...I’m gonna have a son and a daughter…”

Mark nods as Jaebum can’t believe it and Mark watches how Jaebum’s expression becomes ecstatic right before he starts becoming emotional and crying hard. And before Mark can blink, Jaebum is resting his head on his baby bump while wrapping his arms around and balling away.

“Why are you crying so hard? Those are happy tears right?” Mark asks and Jaebum nods as he even has snot running down his nose.

“I’m so fucking happy...I have such a beautiful and perfect mate...who loves me so much to carry our children...and I’m just so lucky to be able to have a family and I can’t stop the water cause I love you guys so, so much...so damn much.”

Mark coos as he feels his heart swelling with love and warmth while he rubs Jaebum’s back soothingly and carefully cradles the back of his head.

“You’re being way too cute right now,” Mark lets out as he’s perfectly content with this.

Jaebum sniffles as he leans into Mark’s touch and basking in his warmth and scent as he slowly calms down,

“Only a little bit cute, ok?” 

Oh dear lord, someone help him for Mark’s heart can’t take how much love he feels for this man! 

“And you can’t tell anyone about this.”

Mark doesn’t say anything as he’s smiling away and threading his fingers gently through the top of Jaebum’s hair and away from the wound while he watches Jaebum’s eyes close. There’s a noise heard muffled in the room and another muffled squeal but Jaebum doesn’t pay it any attention as he’s all nice and warm in his mate’s arms that he finds himself drifting off to sleep.

With no idea that the pack had opened the door to watch that whole scene unfold because Jaebum was too focused on Mark to realize that the pack had been there the entire time. And only Mark knew that after he was fully awake and noticed Youngjae wave excitedly behind them but of course Jaebum decided to try and love on Mark and well, you were there. 

And let me tell you how hard it was for Jackson not to combust on the spot from such a cute scene as Jinyoung didn’t know whether to coo or be embarrassed at how overly cute Jaebum had been. To Yugyeom letting out excited muffled noises as Bam couldn’t help but let out a muffled squeal as thankfully they knew to put their hand over each other’s mouth beforehand. All while Youngjae was definitely recording this moment and Danny silently cheered them on.

Jaebum was gonna be teased about this moment for weeks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys give me name ideas for boys and girls. And how did you like this chapter? I hope it eased you guys a bit after the scary scene of last chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

“I just have a few questions that I would like to ask,” Vector says as he stands before a desk.

“You’ll have to make this fast Mr. Lim, you know I’m a busy man,” Mr. Johnson replies back from his seated position.

“Can you tell me where your daughter was yesterday around three thirty in the afternoon?” 

“Did you seriously barge into my company building just to get an alibi on my daughter? I thought everything was good and dropped--”

“I’m just checking any and all possible suspects Mr. Johnson cause not only was my son violently attacked with a baseball bat, but his mate almost got abducted in broad daylight by a group of hooded men. Now, as father to father, all I’m asking is to know her whereabouts and such of yesterday.”

“Group of hooded men? You honestly think my daughter had something to do with that?”

“Well the van was stolen from you no?” Vector throws back and Mr. Johnson shuts right up. 

“Did you not report that van was stolen just yesterday morning? Where that same van was used in the very same incident involving my son and his mate?” 

“It has to be some coincidence. My daughter was with me the entire day yesterday and my staff can vouch for that.”  
“So she doesn’t hang out with any guys or friends lately? Does she still not have her phone?” 

“I’m telling you! She’s been with me!”

“But sir, you said yourself that you’re a busy man. Surely you can’t watch her twenty four seven-”

“You’re implying she got these hooded men to harm your son and try and abduct his mate? For what purpose? I’ll admit she’s a fangirl of your son but she’s not crazy. And why would she harm your son?”

“Things don’t always go as planned and you tell me. She seemed to have quite the hatred toward male omegas-”

“That’s...that’s because of me,” Mr. Johnson sighs out before leaning back in his chair.

“You?” Vector is quite surprised by this.

“Don’t get the wrong idea now, I have nothing against male omegas. In fact, I’m all for them as I’m...I’m actually gay. But you see, my father couldn’t have me taking over his company if I didn’t marry one of his company partner’s daughter who was so in love with me. My father saw big money and I couldn’t turn that down if I wanted to make it big myself. So I married her, had Lisa and Kyle and well...in secret I had flings with male omegas. My wife never knew about them but then there was one male omega that ended up being my new secretary for years and well, you can see how it ended up. My fling with him turned steady and feelings were involved and well, my wife caught us in the act but I didn’t notice at the time. It wasn’t until I got home and found she had gotten so drunk before…” Mr. Johnson stopped as his face kept changing with emotion until it turned to one of regret and sorrow.

Wringing his hands, Mr. Johnson has to clear his throat to stop it from closing,

“She took her own life in front of Lisa.”

Vector curses as Mr. Johnson takes a moment of silence as he recalls that night like he does every night since then. But nothing will bring her back. Not firing the secretary. Not apologizing to his children over and over again. Not buying them whatever they wanted. Letting them do what they want cause he feels so guilty. All because he wanted love too. Wanted to fulfill his own desires that his wife couldn’t. He should’ve never led her on. He should’ve been truthful from the start instead of making her think he was madly in love with her when there never was anything between them. 

“Why tell me this? You know this makes her even more of a suspect.”

“Because! I know how you guys are! You’ll just find a way to dig it up and try and threaten me with it later to ruin me and the company I worked so hard on. So I’m telling you first because at this point, you can have it all as I’ve already fucked up my own life. I ruined the perfect family I had and no matter what I do. What doctor I bring her too. What medicine I put her on, she’s not my little girl anymore. She hates me and lets me know this every damn day. But I refuse to let you think for one second that she would pull something like that! So until you have solid proof Mr. Lim, get the fuck out of my office and I better not see your face unless you have a warrant. As for the van, you can burn that thing to the ground for all I care.”

Vector is silent for a moment himself as he takes in the current state of the man before him. You can tell he doesn’t get much sleep. That behind closed doors, he’s not carrying that perfect mask that the public sees. For this is the real Mr. Johnson. A father who lives in a constant hell from the choices he’s made in life.

“All I need is the video surveillance of when the van was taken and I’ll be out of your hair.”

Mr. Johnson has his face covered by one of his hands as he doesn’t even look at Vector when he speaks,

“I’ll let the security meet you at the front desk. Good day.”

Vector leaves with a small thank you toward Mr. Johnson before closing the door behind him on his way out. He begins walking toward the elevator when he sees the doors opening and a young male appears.

Is that Mr. Johnson’s son? He did mention a younger son named Kyle but this boy was mighty tall for his age already.

The male locks eyes with him before just walking past without even saying a single word. Vector is used to this kind of behavior in his line of work so it doesn’t bother him as he steps into the elevator and turns to press the button to go down. What does bother him though is that as the doors are closing, he finds the male staring back at him until the doors click shut…

“Hey honey,” Vivian greets quietly when Vector enters the home.

Vector greets her back with a sweet little kiss before Vivian is helping to take off his coat to help him relax more.

“How are they?” he asks her as he slides off his shoes to leave by the front door.

“They’re sleeping away in the living room. The boys helped to get them inside and situated before staying a bit before they said they would come back later to check up on them. They’ve been sleeping for about an hour now.”

“Good, they need to rest. I’m glad that we were able to set up the living room where they’d be comfortable.”

Vivian agrees as she runs her hands soothingly along Vector’s arms as silence falls between them before Vivian speaks, “I can tell things didn’t go well.”

Vector provides a little smile at that for Vivian is always sharp to pick up on his moods and right now it’s a mixture of frustration, tiredness and a bit of sadness. 

“Care to share a coffee with me?” 

Vivian gives a little smile of her own as this became a thing between them from way back in the day when they first met. How they would offer the other to share a coffee when they knew the other needed to get something off their chest or just talk about how stressful the day had been. It's not really your typical romantic date but it showed the other person cared and wanted to help as well as be there for the other. To even be a distraction if needed or help ground them. And to them, it was a perfect date.

“How are you holding up?” Vector asks her first as he watches her take a sip of her coffee while holding onto her hand.

“I’m just glad they’re safe and home now. I can deal with the rest later.”

“You were so strong during the attack. I know it must’ve been terrifying to watch our son get hurt like that and Mark almost taken.”

You can tell just talking about it has Vector just as affected as if he had been there himself.

“So many things could’ve gone wrong but thankfully they didn’t and I just keep thinking that over and over when any of the other thoughts and images try to reappear in my head. It helps that Youngjae sent me the video of Jaebum being his dorky self back in the hospital too.”

Vector agrees as he’s seen the video too.

Vivian meets his gaze as she squeezes his hand back in comfort,

“Were you able to find anything?” 

Vector sighs and sets down his own cup of coffee.

“We were so close. Literally had the one cop car on the van’s ass and still lost sight of it in the end. All just to find it abandoned in the riverbank where we can’t even use the blood that would’ve still been in there because it got washed away along with the bat. Which by now, wouldn’t have any fingerprints left on the damn thing even if we did find it.”

“But you said it was the same van stolen from Mr. Johnson’s company right?”

“It is and I went and talked with him…”

Vivian can tell something happened there that’s bothering Vector.

“What is it? What did he say?”

“He told me why his daughter is the way she is.”

Vector takes another moment to gather himself before he tells her what he’d been told and Vivian was speechless,

“Wow...no wonder…”

It made complete sense now why Lisa would hate all male omegas and why she wouldn’t believe in mates. Why she thought Mark was no good for Jaebum.

“I know,” Vector lets out before taking a sip of his coffee.

“That man is tired and already given up as he accepts whatever fate may come to him but he’s still trying hard to fix what he’d done to his daughter even if that means getting her out of trouble.”

“Do you think he’s hiding something?”

“No...I honestly think he’s just as lost as we are.”

“Even though he reported the van stolen the same morning?”

Vector nods, “I don’t have any evidence to back me up...it’s just a gut feeling between a father to father.”

“And the surveillance of the van being taken?”

“Five hooded figures in dark attire and masks. Can’t get nothing on them other than that they were the ones who stole the van but that just leads us to another dead end unless we can somehow find out where they might’ve gone to hide out or if one might’ve dropped a mask or something nearby. Unlikely though at this point.”

Things weren't looking good.

“I’m worried they’ll try something again. That one that was the diversion, Wonho said it was the same guy that pushed Mark into the road…” Vivian starts but trails off as she’s worried for Mark and the twins.

“We’ll keep him safe. He’s on bedrest for a couple weeks anyway and it won’t be much longer before the twins will be born. In the meantime, I’m gonna do everything I can to nab these hoodlums.”

“Hoodlums? I know you wanted to say fuckers,” Vivian is slightly amused by this.

“Well, with the twins coming, I need to start changing some of the words I say.”

Vivian chuckles despite the situation as she thinks it’s adorable how Vector is already wrapped around the twins’ finger and they’re not even born yet.

A soft mew is heard that draws their attention before noticing Mark waddling into the kitchen sleepily.

“What are you doing up, mister? You’re on bedrest,” Vivian’s mother mode is already activated as she’s standing up.

“But I’m craving strawberry milk,” Mark pouts as Vivian is already trying to lead Mark back to the makeshift bed in the living room.

“I’ll get you some, sweetie and the next time just ask me.”

“But the kitchen is right here. I can do it. I’m not the one with the head injury,” he says as he feels bad making Vivian get things for him.

“I don’t mind at all and let’s not forget you’re heavily pregnant and carrying twins. So back to bed you go and I’ll be there with the milk shortly.”

Mark lets out a little huff but he lets her help him back to bed where Jaebum instantly curls around him in his sleep and Nora hops back on the bed to snuggle on his baby bump.

“This is all your fault. You gave me away,” Mark whispers to her when Vivian is out of ear shot.

Nora just stares back with a flick of her tail and Mark can definitely read all that sass. He ends up scratching behind her ears before trying to get back comfortable. But Mark’s thoughts instantly go to the conversation he overheard from Jaebum’s parents…

“Mom, you’re being ridiculous, I can go to the bathroom by myself. Are you going to wipe my ass too?” 

“Do you need me to?” she counters back with a raised eyebrow and Jaebum groans before shutting the door to the bathroom.

Vivian chuckles in triumph as she leans against the wall just in case.

“I’m fine now. I’m not drugged up either so I’m perfectly capable of walking to the bathroom,” Jaebum states.

“Well as your mother I can’t help but be protective. Ask Mark.”

“Mark better not be trying to do things on his own!”

“If you’re asleep, it’s free game!” Mark teasingly shouts so Jaebum can hear him from the living room.

Mark can hear Jaebum gasp before the toilet flushes,

“For how long?!”

“Hmm, since the start of my pregnancy,” Mark replies as he thinks about it and the sound of the bathroom door is heard opening.

“Oh, just wait till I get back to you. I’m gonna cuddle you so hard for being naughty.”

Jaebum can hear Mark giggling from the living room from down the hallway while Vivian smiles fondly,

“Mark definitely has a stubborn side to him and when he’s determined, there’s no stopping him.”

“But he’s supposed to let me take care of him! Especially during his pregnancy. I don’t mind it at all. I would gladly get up to get what he needs.”

“We all know this son,” Vivian says as she follows behind Jaebum.

Jaebum is able to walk now though it’s nice and slow right now as he’s still healing.   
“I remember you calling me to ask what store would have pudding at three in the morning one time.”

Jaebum grins happily, “It was so worth it seeing how Mark perked up when I came back with it and feeding it to him.”

They come back into the living room to find Mark propped up with tons of pillows and Nora still snuggled on his tummy and purring away. 

“Ooo, pudding sounds good right now.”

Jaebum’s alpha instincts kick in and he tries to make a beeline toward the kitchen but Vivian stops him and turns him back around to head to the makeshift bed.

“But Mom!” Jaebum whines, “I want to do it! I’m a grown adult!”

“And you are still recovering from a head injury. Now cuddle with Mark,” Vivian goes into mother authoritative mode and Jaebum finds himself following her command as he cuddles with Mark but still has a huge pout on his face.

“There there, I felt the same way,” Mark says as he comforts Jaebum.

“She has to go to work eventually and then she won’t be able to stop me,” Jaebum whispers to Mark when they suddenly spot Vivian standing there and already back with the pudding,

“What did you say about me?”

Both Jaebum and Mark gasp like little kids caught red handed as Vivian smirks,

“And just so you know, Lim Jaebeom, I know how you are too and though I may be heading into work soon, I got someone to make sure you behave.”

“Mom, if you got me a babysitter, I’m gonna be so mad-” Jaebum starts when they hear familiar chuckling and see Jinyoung walking into the living room.

Jaebum instantly sulks, “Oh this isn’t fair. He’s pregnant too!”

“Don’t get so heated you caring alpha, I just happened to enter at the right time,” he sasses before pointing behind him and Wonho is seen walking into the living room.

Jaebum sulks right into a grumpy cat…

With Wonho close by and Jinyoung sitting in the chair near them, Mark hums away and wiggles in his spot as he gets Jaebum all happy again by asking him to hand feed him the pudding. Which Jaebum is currently doing so as he gives Mark another spoonful of the strawberry pudding.

“You two are rotting my teeth as we speak,” Jinyoung states as he watches the two love birds fondly.

“Where’s Gaga?” Mark asks curiously.

“He’s finishing up some things at the company with Yugyeom. Bam is with Youngjae as they wanted to make you guys some goodies while you’re stuck on bedrest and I figured I’d come check up on you two and keep you company for I know you two are perfectly fine being stuck together. But I also know you two would try to make love any second you could too.”

“I heard it from my Mother already about how the doctor said no sexual activity until I’m off bed rest. But just so you know if I wanted to love on Mark, even with you in here, it wouldn’t stop me.”

“Oh, I know, trust me,” Jinyoung smirks and Jaebum frowns.

“What does that mean? What did I miss? Mark?” Jaebum looks at Mark who tries to distract him by looking all cute and opening his mouth sweetly to accept more pudding.

Which Jaebum happily obliges and gets totally distracted until he hears Jinyoung laughing and Jaebum remembers,

“Alright, spill,” Jaebum demands as he eyes Jinyoung suspiciously.

“What makes you think I’d tell you just because you tell me to?” Jinyoung sasses as he leans into his hand with his smirk growing and growing.

“Why is this so amusing to you---wait a second! Baby, did you tell him about when I was drugged up?”

Mark shakes his head as he can’t help but giggle.

“What’s so funny?”

“You. Mark didn’t have to tell us, you did it all yourself as you were so focused on Mark to notice we had entered the room.”

Jaebum’s eyes go wide before he’s cupping his face, “Oh no...don’t tell me-”

Jinyoung is practically beaming as he pulls out his phone and shows the video and about to press play-

“Don’t you dare!” 

The video starts and instantly Jaebum can hear his drugged up self and groans loudly before trying to hide in Mark’s arms and away from the embarrassment.

“You’re lucky you’re still recovering or I would gladly torture you more for payback of that time you recorded me drunk flirting with Jackson.”

Mark is giggling away as he recalls that time of how Jinyoung was ready to murder Jaebum as he had recorded the embarrassing moment to replay the next day when sober Jinyoung was still recovering from a hangover. And it was such a priceless moment too back in the day as the pack was all together and Jinyoung had gotten a little too drunk in the club and saw Jackson going to the bar and declared to them about how he was the finest man he ever saw and was gonna make that man his tonight. You could even hear the guys laughing in the background of the video as they all thought it was hilarious because Jackson and Jinyoung were already together and Jackson could be seen confused at first when Jinyoung approached him until he was grinning ear to ear in happiness. But the grand final was when Jinyoung accidentally throws up in Jackson’s lap that’s covered by the table and starts crying cause he ruined his chances of sitting on his dick that night and thought Jackson would hate him now.

Jinyoung swore to never get that drunk again. Not to self, don’t accept a drinking challenge between Bam and Yugyeom.

“Ah good times,” Jaebum says as he’s smiling from recalling the memory.

“I’m really glad you two are ok,” Jinyoung says as he’s happy to know Jaebum didn’t forget any memories and that the injury wasn’t worse.

And to see Mark there and not taken away, brings tears to his eyes as he can’t help but get emotional. The whole pack was when they found out about what happened. How today could’ve been very different. That Jaebum could’ve still been in the hospital in a more serious condition and Mark might’ve not been found yet…

“I don’t ever want to lose you guys,” Jinyoung ends up sobbing out and the two instantly try to get up but Jinyoung is already up and meeting them.

Nora moves as the two don’t hesitate to pull Jinyoung into their embrace as he clings right back,

“We were all so scared...we thought the worst…” Jinyoung has to stop himself from saying more as he doesn’t want to stress them out from hearing news from Jackson about something happening at the company too.

That just the same morning of the incident, a letter arrived for Mark with the words,

‘You will die’ 

Put together by random magazine words glued onto a piece of paper. 

And it could’ve been from anyone. It could’ve been some sick prank or from something completely unrelated from the incident but seeing it right after Mark could’ve been taken from them...it struck Jinyoung hard of how precious these moments he’s having right now are. Of how much the pack means to him and that just losing one of them would tear the whole pack apart. It was all of them or nothing. 

“Please stay safe and healthy...please just rest and let us worry about everything else...please,” Jinyoung begs and the two are speechless as Jinyoung doesn’t normally get like this.

“Hey, it’s ok,” Jaebum tries to soothe him as Mark is a crying mess too and holding Jinyoung tightly.

Jinyoung can’t stop crying or shaking and he feels bad because this isn’t how it was supposed to go. He wanted to come over here and convince them in his usual way. His sassy and collected way but he can’t help his emotions from overflowing and being pregnant made them stronger.

“I promise to take it easy,” Jaebum says next.

He wants nothing more than to ease Jinyoung’s worries. To make him feel better. Jinyoung tries to reply but all that comes out is a whimper and Mark’s shaky voice telling him it’s ok over and over again into his ear.

Wonho watches from the hallway as the three hold one another and when the rest of the pack arrive, no words were exchanged as the pack instantly reach for each other and form one giant cuddling session that lasts long after the tears stop falling…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I saw that the new album will have U.S. links and to watch out for them from what they posted on twitter but they posted that on the 11th and now I'm worrying because I don't want to miss out on buying their album but like when are they gonna tell us more? I saw their album on amazon but I'm not sure if it's the correct one of not and I'm turning into an anxious mess. XD And what does it mean by versions? Cause I never bought an album like a physical cd because you would always have to go through korean sites and pay such expensive shipping so I would just buy their music off google music but I really want to buy an album this time. But does it make a difference what version I buy? If anyone can help thank you cause I've tried searching and I'm too shy to ask others and I feel very comfortable with you guys. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Sorry if it was boring!


	23. Chapter 23

After the two weeks of rest and the pack coming over daily to check up on them and just to hang out as well as relay how the company is doing, Jaebum and Mark can now go back to doing their normal routine. Well, at least they were supposed to but ended up taking another week just so they could officially move into their new home. Because in just a few more weeks, the twins were gonna be born! And the two really wanted to have the house ready to go for when they arrive and be able to use the nursery and such instead of being crowded in Jaebum’s parents house. There’s also guest rooms downstairs in the big home where Mark can currently rest properly instead of the makeshift bed that had been set up in the living room. And thanks to the pack, everything is moved in and ready to go. Not to mention, Nora is loving all the new spaces she can hide in.

“You guys sure you don’t want to just take off until after the twins are born?” Youngjae asks.

The group of omegas are enjoying a nice snack together in the new home as Jaebum is making minor adjustments to furniture and things with Jackson, Yugyeom and Danny since the pregnant omegas aren’t allowed to lift anything. In fact, their alphas made sure they wouldn’t as they watched them like a hawk until they saw them head into the kitchen for some snacks and drinks as they gathered around the table to chit chat.

“Why? I’ve rested for like three weeks. It would do me good for some exercise and the doctor said I could do minor activities like walking a bit so I can go to the company and watch my mate work,” Mark says as he puts another strawberry into his mouth, “Besides I know Jaebum has been itching to go check on things himself at the company but doesn’t want to leave my side so to help ease his alpha instincts, we’re going tomorrow.”

“That’s our leader for you. Even when injured he was still trying to be the alpha that he is until Jin came personally to take his phone from him,” Bam states with a smile.

“He just ended up using Mark’s phone,” Jinyoung says while shaking his head fondly.

Youngjae pops some fruit into his mouth, “But you look ready to pop any second now!” 

Mark giggles at that while his hands go to his stomach instinctively and a warm smile appears.

“So does Jinyoung and he’s not far behind Mark-” Bam starts before he finds himself getting pelted in the face by fruit.

“Don’t point out what I already know! My baby is a very healthy girl thank you very much,” Jinyoung sasses back.

“So is mine!” Bam hollers back.

Youngjae cackles at the two bickering as he caresses his own stomach, “All I know is that my son enjoys eating way too much as I swear I’m hungry every ten minutes.”

Mark nods in agreement, “Try every five minutes. Bummie’s learned to keep granola bars on him at all times...speaking of that,” Mark goes to push his chair back when it makes a sliding noise across the floor and--

“Mark! You better not be getting up! If you want a granola bar, there’s a bunch in the jar on the center of the table,” Jaebum’s voice is heard from the other room.

Mark perks up happily as he pulls the jar to him and sure enough, it’s like a treasure chest of bars inside.

“Did I tell you today that I love you?” Mark calls back in excitement.

Everyone can hear Jaebum’s fond laughter, “Yes, you did. You told me this morning when you woke me up cause you really wanted a kiss and then shortly after when you got all wet and horny-”

“Jaebum!” Jackson exclaims as Jaebum’s voice is soon muffled from someone putting a hand over his mouth. 

Jinyoung snorts as the other omegas are all laughing and Mark is enjoying himself while eating his granola bar.

“Well I love you more!” Mark says before you hear Jackson yelping and Yugyeom laughing all while Danny goes, ‘Wow’ in awe.

The next second the omegas see Jaebum walking into the kitchen with Yugyeom and Danny right behind him before Jackson is racing in,

“Dude, you can’t just throw me across the room onto the couch and then dip like that!” 

“Nothing stops Jaebum from loving Mark,” Yugyeom states as they watch Jaebum already by Mark’s side and giving him a sweet kiss and saying those three words back.

“What about when Mark’s parents fly in?” Danny asks curiously.

“I doubt it since those two aren’t afraid to get it on with Jaebum’s parents nearby,” Bam replies.

“Not to mention, the twins were conceived in Vector’s very office,” Jinyoung clarifies.

“Wow, you two had sex in a police station?!” Danny is in awe all over again.

“Yugyeom and I tried it on the subway one time. God, that was so hot. The old man nearby never even woke up from his nap and I definitely moaned about how good Yugyeom’s dick was,” Bam states while wiggling his eyebrows.

“Don’t be trying to give him any ideas!” Youngjae exclaims as he flushes and clamps hands over Danny’s ears.

“You two fucked on a subway? When was this?” Jinyoung demands to know.

“Our first date,” Yugyeom answers with a shit eating grin.

“It’s how I knew he was the one. He teased me first. I teased him back. Next second he’s whispering in my ear to pull my short shorts to the side and to heaven I went,” Bam tells them.

“The best part was the horrified look on that middle aged ladies face when she noticed my cum leaking down your leg the moment we got off the subway,” Yugyeom snickers.

Bam instantly bursts out in laughter and smacks the table as he remembers.

“You’re the one who corrupted our Yugyeom!” Jinyoung says as he can’t believe it.

“Me? Hunty, you have no idea the things he does behind closed doors as he goes from sweet docile Yugyeom to dominant alpha real quick. Cause warning, he bites hard and I love it.”

Youngjae’s mouth is agape in shock as Yugyeom goes beet red but doesn’t deny it. Jaebum and Mark are lost in their own little world to notice the conversation going on and luckily Danny can’t hear anything but Jackson can and before Jinyoung can even stop him, he says,

“Jinyoung and I had a threesome one time years ago-”

“Jiaer!” 

“WHAT?!” Bam and Youngjae exclaim as Youngjae abandons Danny’s precious ears to gather more information.

“With who?” Yugyeom asks and Jackson wants to blurt it out.

Like you can see it on his face how hard it is to keep it in now that he started and he’s biting his lip hard while looking at Jinyoung’s death glare to not speak another word.

“I swear, don’t you do it,” Jinyoung warns.

“But babe!” even Jackson’s voice goes high pitched as he’s sweating from holding back. 

He tries really hard but he can’t help it and is about to blurt it out when-

“Gaga! The twins are moving again,” Mark’s voice is heard and instantly Jackson is by his side and trying to feel the twins move.

“Wait, you can’t just end it there!” Bam cries as Youngjae agrees,

“Yeah, tell us more.”

But Jackson is already cooing and moved on as Jinyoung sighs in relief before catching Mark’s gaze and subtle wink. Jinyoung smirks at Mark coming to his rescue.

I’ll leave the rest up to your imagination…

The pack wasn’t ready. They tried hard to be subtle in trying to get the two to remain at home without telling them. But Mark and Jaebum insisted on coming to the company and there was no stopping them unless they told them the truth. Unless they told them about all the death threats and letters sent for Mark that Vivian and Vector can’t trace back. And as those hooded men are still out there somewhere, their loved ones worried what might happen. But other than the notes and letters, nothing else has come forth. Other than Jin making sure there’s a lot more bodyguards, security and that Vector has undercover cops secretly following just in case. For they don’t want to alert the two and cause more stress. Especially since it could bring Mark into early labor.

So for the time being, the pack makes sure Mark’s area is all neat and tidy along with Jaebum’s office that Shannon decorated with lots of welcome back balloons and that in no way was there any traces of mail that was sent to Mark.

That is, except for when Mark and Jaebum literally walk into the building and the mailman is right there. And of course the mailman knows them and greets them cheerfully with no clue about the threatening letters and such as he hands Mark the mail personally and Yugyeom can be heard gasping all the way from the elevator as he sees it happening.

“What are we gonna do?” Yugyeom looks at Bam who is already texting the others in group chat.

“We need to get it away from them obviously! But how without looking suspicious?” 

“Figure it out quick cause he’s trying to open it now!” Yugyeom says before he’s making a beeline toward them and Bam is calling out that he can’t run.

“Mark! Jaebum!” Yugyeom calls out and luckily it catches their attention and stops Mark from opening the letter.

“You guys came early,” he says as he slows to a stop before them.

“Yeah, there’s a lot I need to catch up on,” Jaebum says back when suddenly he’s being hugged by Yugyeom.

“Um,” Jaebum is taken by surprise before Yugyeom states,

“I missed you guys so much!”

“But we just saw each other yesterday. You guys stayed till very late last night too,” he replies back but he’s still smiling and hugging Yugyeom back warmly.

“It felt like forever,” Yugyeom exclaims like he was Jackson and once he pulls back from Jaebum, he’s hugging Mark.

Soon heavy breathing can be heard as Bam appears and has to lean against Yugyeom’s back dramatically in order to catch his breath,

“I don’t know...how much...longer I can handle...being pregnant...and I’m supposed to get bigger than this?...Mia is lucky I love her to go through with this cause I refuse to do this again!”

Bam is finally able to catch his breath when Yugyeom says,

“Oh, did you get mail? Here, let me help carry it for you.”

Yugyeom gently takes all the mail from Mark.

“You really don’t have to, Yuggie, it’s not heavy at all,” Mark says but Yugyeom shakes his head and smiles,

“Please, it’s the least I can do.”

“You sure nothing’s gotten into you today?” Jaebum questions with an eyebrow raised as he’s used to Bam and Yugyeom being pranksters.

“You think we’re up to something? Jaebum, I’m eight months pregnant and Mark is almost to his due date. All pranks must be postponed until further notice,” Bam tells him with his hands on his hips.

Jaebum chuckles at that, “I guess you’re right. Away we go then.”

The four manage to get to the elevator when they see Jackson and Danny racing toward them and slipping into the elevator right before the doors close.

“Hello to you too,” Mark lets out as he was not expecting such a jump scare.

“You guys made it!” Jackson exclaims in happiness as well as out of breath.

“Did you guys take the stairs or something?” Jaebum is really confused now as to what is going on.

“Um...yeah, there was too many people so we took the stairs cause it was faster,” Danny speaks for them both.

“What he said,” Jackson points as he hugs Mark’s side and looking around for something with his hands.

Bam is quick to hit Jackson’s arm subtly and gestures to Yugyeom where Jackson finally notices that Yugyeom has it.

“Gaga, what are you doing?” Mark giggles as Jackson’s hands touch him gently.

Jackson jerks before stuttering and moving his hands to Mark’s stomach,

“Wanted to see if I could get a reaction out of the twins is all.”

He laughs out of nervousness that Jaebum definitely picks up on.

“Ok, something is up.”

“What? What do you mean?” Jackson asks back before the elevator suddenly comes to a stop on the wrong floor.

Danny lets out a noise as he steps away from all the buttons that he must’ve ‘accidentally’ pushed and now the elevator was gonna stop at each floor until the one they want.

“Well, this is awkward,” he lets out and scratches his nose shyly.

“Seriously. First Yugyeom and Bam and now you two? Will someone tell me what’s going on?”

“Are you guys throwing a surprise party for our return?” Mark perks up at that and Jackson gasps as he slaps Yugyeom’s arm,

“Why didn’t we think of that? It would’ve been so much easier.”

“Shh!” Bam and Yugyeom try to shush but it’s too late as the two get their answer. Something is up.

And by the sudden jerk of the elevator stopping in between floors due to Mark, the others swallow hard when Jaebum crosses his arms over his chest and says,

“We’re not moving until one of you tells us what’s going on.”

Jackson looks around nervously as he clings to Bam’s arm,

“Tell them.”

“Me?” Danny goes wide eyed as Bam and Yugeom bicker in whispers from beside them.

“Just get rid of it!” Bam says a bit too loudly as Yugyeom holds up the piece of mail when both gasp as Mark takes it from them.

“Wait, wait!” They both exclaim and reach for it but Jaebum blocks them as Mark holds the letter addressed to him inside the envelope. 

“Is this what you guys are trying to hide?” Jaebum wonders out loud as he looks over his shoulder to watch Mark stare at the envelope.

“It doesn’t have a return address,” Mark says quietly.

All four huddle together in comfort as they watch Mark turn it over and start to pick it to get it open.

“Shouldn’t we wait to open it you know, not on the elevator or never?” Jackson brings up.

“Yeah, we can just throw it away. It’s most likely nothing,” Yugyeom adds.

“It’s not nothing if you guys were trying to hide it-” Jaebum replies and watches as their expressions show so many emotions until Bam exclaims,

“It could actually be dangerous! Like to Mark’s health!” he admits and pleads with his eyes for them to not open it.

And it’s at this moment that Jaebum gets a gut feeling and stops Mark from going any further. Mark wasn’t able to peel any pieces back yet as it was sealed tightly shut when Jaebum takes the letter from him and holds it up while he talks,

“This isn’t the first letter is it?” 

The four look at each other before facing the two and shake their heads.

“One comes in every day,” Danny tells them.

“Since the morning of the incident,” Yugyeom clarifies.

Both go wide eyed at hearing this information as their hearts skip a beat. And then it clicks,

“This is why you guys kept asking if I wanted to stay home until the twins were born,” Mark says out loud.

“We didn’t want to stress you guys out any more or add to all the traumatic events that have happened,” Bam explains.

“Too much stress isn’t good for you right now and we have everything taken care of. We already told your parents and they’re keeping an eye out until we can hopefully find out who is sending all these,” Jackson adds and Jaebum is more shocked.

“My parents even know? No wonder I’ve had Wonho and Jaehyun practically living with us during our resting period!”

“Please don’t be mad! It was just extra precaution and to keep you guys safe!” Yugyeom wails.

Mark tears up as the guys are so loving and caring before moving forth to hug them. Jaebum feels his own chest swelling with emotions as he understands why the pack did what they did, especially with him recovering from a head injury. It showed how far they were willing to go and do to keep everyone together and safe. That even if their leader was hurt, they’d take over until Jaebum was back to full health. That they’d do the same for their leader that they know takes care of them and looks out for them all the time. Not to mention that Mark was the heart of the pack; the center. And they were very protective of him as well and would react without second thought in keeping Mark safe and happy. 

Jaebum can’t be mad at that as he lets out a breath next and a sincere expression shows on his face,

“Thank you guys, really. Now please, I want to see the rest of the letters. I need to know what’s been going on.”

The guys nod as they all huddle together and are still hugging Mark…

Jinyoung and Youngjae are standing there when the elevator finally arrives at their floor destination. 

“Jin and Namjoon are waiting in the meeting room,” Jinyoung tells them as the two were already alerted through group chat and went to get things ready.

Jinyoung and Youngjae take Mark’s hand as they all walk to the meeting room together and find Jin and Namjoon with serious expressions as they enter through the door. 

“We were hoping to have had this situation taken care of before you two got back...my apologies,” Namjoon greets them.

“This is something you have no control over,” Jaebum tells him to reassure him that it isn’t his fault.

Suga is even in the room as he eyes all the mail in middle of the long table,

“Is this wise? Mark doesn’t need this stress, the twins-”

“If someone is threatening me, they’re putting my children in danger and I’m not going anywhere until I know what’s going on,” Mark cuts in.

Suga can see Mark’s fierce expression and knows there’s no changing his mind. He grows quiet before nodding and the pack all settle down with Jaebum and Mark sitting next to each other in the center; hands already reaching out for the other to keep them grounded.

“Did you receive another letter?” Jin asks and Jaebum puts it on the table still unopened.

“Just arrived as we were walking in.”

“It came earlier this time,” Youngjae says.

“Usually it shows up around the normal time you guys would arrive,” Yugyeom adds.

“That’s why you two were already heading to the front desk and shocked to see us there early?” Jaebum asks and Yugyeom and Bam nod.

“We thought we had plenty of time to wait there for it,” Bam admits.

“And all of them are directed to Mark only?” Jaebum asks another question and they all nod.

“Each one is addressed to Mark but no return address. And each letter or note is not handwritten as it’s from random news or magazine words cut out and glued on a blank piece of paper,” Jin explains.

“Each one...full of hateful things or threats.”

Suga spreads out the letters and the two can see them all shouting at them in bold big letters of many things from,

‘You’re a nasty piece of shit’, down to, ‘You’ll rot in hell like the rest of them.’

‘Why don’t you do everyone a favor and kill yourself?’

‘You’re nothing but a hole’

‘You ruin everything! You’re good for nothing!’

‘Stop using your evil ways and disappear!’

‘Bitch’

‘Slut’

‘You will die’

Just one vulgar thing after the next,

‘You don’t deserve happiness’

‘Mates aren’t real’

‘I’ll slit your fucking throat’

‘You won’t be alive long’

But the two most disturbing ones that catch Mark’s attention are,

‘You’re gonna ruin another family’

‘And I’ll cut out those bastards from your womb and make you watch them die slowly like she did’

“This one, when did this one arrive?” Mark points to the last one that makes him instantly think to Lisa.

Where he’s reminded of the conversation he overheard between Vector and Vivian.

“Yesterday,” Namjoon says, “Though we’re not sure what they mean by ‘she’.”

“We need to send this one to Vector as well as the new one,” Jin adds.

Mark goes quiet as he can’t look away from this one. As everything keeps screaming at him that it’s Lisa. All while Jaebum is silently fuming from beside him but is trying to remain calm so he doesn’t get Mark worked up. But it’s hard. It’s so fucking hard not to as these letters were a clear threat against Mark and their children. As each word speaks ill of his beloved and he wants to find whoever is behind this and give them a piece of his mind and fists-

“Should we open it?” Danny asks.

“We’ve opened every other one,” Jackson says as he picks up the letter and waves it around.

“Let me see it first,” Suga insists and takes it from him before he can do anything drastic.

“But you’ve been doing it every time now!”

“Because I gotta make sure it’s safe, you dumbass!” Suga tells him as he focuses on the letter.

“Safe from what? Paper cuts?” Jackson asks as he genuinely doesn’t understand what Suga means when they all notice Suga suddenly stops fiddling with it,

“Jaebum, call your father right now,” he declares.

“What is it?” Jaebum is highly concerned now as Suga is completely serious.

“Something’s wrong with this letter. It’s sealed differently than the others and it’s heavier too.”

“Like a bomb?!” Yugyeom can’t help but think.

“It would’ve exploded from Jackson waving it!” Youngjae says.

“Just do as I say and no one touch it!” Suga orders before he’s looking at Mark,

“Did you try and open it?” 

Mark nods and Suga curses before he’s up and heading to Mark’s side,

“Hurry, we need to wash your hands properly. Did you touch your face, body? Anyone else?” 

Mark is starting to get anxious,

“I-I touched everyone, especially when I held Jinyoung and Youngjae’s hand.”

“All three of you now, to the bathroom. In fact, Bam, out of the room too. Jin-”

“Already on it,” Jin tells him as he places a box over the top of the envelope to keep it covered.

“What is going on?” Jinyoung demands to know as Jaebum is already on the phone with his dad while trying to keep Mark calm.

“We should all leave the room,” Namjoon states as he leads the others toward the door.

“Suga,” Mark calls out his name once they’re all outside the room and Jin shuts the door behind him.

Suga stops as he sees Mark’s scared expression and caves as he says,

“During an award show one year, I watched a security guy nearby open up supposed fan mail for one of the celebrities and it turned out to be laced with a chemical that once breathed in, acted like a poison and...the guy didn’t make it.”

Everyone became silent at that as things became super serious. They all took extra precaution and washed their hands and wiped off their clothes. By the time they were done, Vector arrived with other officers as they took this just as serious and those wearing special suits went into the room to find out if Suga’s hunch was right or not.

And by the look on Vector’s face from what he was hearing over the intercom, 

He was right.

All with the letter stating,

‘Because of your kind, I’ll never get her back. So I hope a loved one opens this so you can watch them suffer like I did’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw they posted pre order links but none for U.S. links. >< Maybe they'll come soon. Anyway, tell me what you think about the chapter!


	24. Chapter 24

Mr. Johnson is in the middle of a meeting when the doors suddenly burst open and several officers appear behind Vector.

“Just what is the meaning of this?!” Mr. Johnson shouts as the other businessmen look around confused.

Mr. Johnson comes to a stand as Vector looks ready to take down the entire building.

“Where is she? Where is your daughter?”

“She’s in another room with the secretary right now,” he’s barely getting out before Vector is already directing orders to his fellow officers.

“What are you doing? Are you seriously after her? She’s done nothing-”

Vector rounds on Mr. Johnson so fast that Mr. Johnson is up close and personal to a very angry alpha,

“Your daughter is under arrest for not only threatening and sending hate mail, but for trying to kill someone and almost succeeding.”

Mr. Johnson’s eyes go wide in shock as well as cowering underneath Vector’s gaze and tone. Vector doesn’t stay in the room as he’s already moving out to follow the other officers looking for Lisa when Mr. Johnson manages to gather himself enough to go after him.

He grabs Vector’s shoulder to turn him back around to face him,

“Tell me...what is happening? Why do you think it’s my daughter? Sending letters? Hate mail? Killing? I swear she’s been with me I-”

“She’s posted hateful comments has she not?”

Mr. Johnson can’t deny it as he goes silent. As he watches Vector pull out his phone to pull up something,

“You even told me why she is the way she is,” Vector finds the many photos of all the hate mail and letters and holds it out for him to see.

“Now you tell me again if you think this isn’t your daughter.”

Mr. Johnson’s face pales the more he sees of the evidence. Of all the words sent and directed at Mark to the very last ones that shock him to the core before seeing several men in covered attire handling the last letter.

“W-why are they dressed like that?”

“There was a chemical put inside the envelope so that when the person goes to open it, it’ll ‘explode’ in their face and they’ll breathe it in and when it mixes with the oxygen and such it becomes like a poison and is deadly within minutes.”

Mr. Johnson becomes speechless as Vector takes the phone back and it’s at this moment that Vector can see all the fight leave Mr. Johnson as nothing but regret and guilt show on his face. That this man is breaking once more because of actions he made in the past that he can’t seem to get away from. And when they lock eyes again, Mr. Johnson nods as he tries to keep his emotions under control,

“Down the hall, third door on your left in room 863...you’ll find her there,” he tells him in defeat.

Vector places a hand on Mr. Johnson’s shoulder for a light comfort, “This is the right thing you’re doing.”

Tears well up in his eyes as he coughs to hold back the sob, “It doesn’t make it hurt any less. But I wouldn’t be able to bear it for tearing apart another family...”

Vector squeezes his shoulder before letting go and leaving Mr. Johnson standing there--

When Vector runs down the hall, he can already hear quite the commotion. Lisa is shouting and struggling to be put in handcuffs as the secretary was moved outside. Vector enters the room to find her kicking and spitting on the officers before she can be pressed against the table with her hands behind her back.

“You guys will all pay! My Dad will make you pay! He’ll take away all your jobs! He’ll make all of you suffer! Just you wait! Just wait till he hears you guys hurting me!”

Lisa is finally handcuffed and being helped up as she’s still struggling until she sees Vector,

“Your dad isn’t going to get you out of trouble this time young lady. In fact, he’s the one who told us you were in here.”

Lisa goes to laugh when it dies in her throat as she takes in Vector’s serious expression. Takes in those eyes that don’t waver once and that her fate is sealed. Her cocky demeanor instantly changes,

“What do you mean? He promised to take care of me. He promised to make things right no matter what.”

“There’s a limit to what someone can do when one goes too far and your father already knows he can’t win against the evidence provided-”

“You can’t prove shit on me! There’s no evidence of me sending those letters to him!”

The officers all share a look before Vector says,

“I never told you what the evidence was.”

Lisa’s expression drops as she realizes the mistake she made as she just outed herself. With a gesture of his head, Vector gives the cue to take her to the police car as the officers start to move forward. Lisa remains quiet as everything is settling in until she makes it out the door and she sees her father standing there down the hallway. 

“I hate you!” She shouts.

Mr. Johnson doesn’t look away from her as she gets irate and shouts it louder and louder,

“I fucking hate you! Why couldn’t it have been you?! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!”

Vector takes over and with the help of another officer as they lift Lisa and head around the corner of the hallway and toward the entrance. Mr. Johnson can still hear her shouting until the elevator doors close…

Some weeks go by and no more letters come. Lisa tries to plead not guilty but even her lawyer knew he couldn’t win against the evidence as well as video and vocal evidence of her outing herself that he tries to get her to admit so the sentence might be dropped for lower but Lisa refuses. Hopes and hopes for her father to come and take care of things but he doesn’t. In fact, Mr. Johnson resigned that same day and when Lisa found that out, it really hit her of the reality she would face. Of the sentence of years and years in prison that were sure to come…

As for the pack, they’ve been trying to move forward. Just taking one day at a time and not looking at the news or hearing about what’s going on in the court. They just want to focus on taking it easy so the remainder of everyone’s pregnancy goes smoothly and Mark is gonna be due any day now with Jinyoung not far behind with Sheena. Not to mention, Bam with Mia and then Youngjae with Liam. And that’s how it’s supposed to be going. Where they only have to worry about Mark’s parents who should be arriving in two days and if their flight will be late or early. Just normal things to worry about you know? And making sure things are set up to make it easier for them when the twins are born and Mark is recovering. 

But of course their lives have to remain chaotic. For even if there is good chaotic, it comes with bad chaotic and neither were ready to be woken up in the middle of the night by Jaebum’s phone going off.

Mark can’t even tell what time it is yet but he wishes he could be back asleep as he literally just found a comfortable position.

“I’m sorry baby,” Jaebum apologizes as he reaches for his phone blindly to see who could be calling him at fucking two in the morning.

Oh, it was Jin.

Something must have happened for Jin wouldn’t call like this. Especially since Jaebum is already out on maternity leave with Mark so Namjoon and Jin are watching over the company until Jaebum can return. 

“Hello?” Jaebum answers and you can tell he just woke up by his voice.

Jaebum gets up and heads out the bedroom door to try and not disturb Mark more but there’s no way Mark is going back to sleep with how his anxiety is going right now. Even Nora is wide awake as she hops off the bed to follow after Jaebum like he might sneak her a treat or something if she’s lucky.

Mark waits patiently as he tries to listen out for any clues of what might be going on but he can tell the moment Jaebum comes back into the room in a panic and rushing to put clothes on that it’s something bad.

“Bummie?” Mark calls out as it takes a moment to sit up in bed.

“I’ll be there as soon as possible with my parents...yeah, I got it...alright.” Jaebum then hangs up the phone as he managed to put on pants and searched around for a shirt.

“Bummie,” Mark calls out his name again and Jaebum stops in mid rush to turn to him,

“I’m sorry, it’s just...something happened at the company...someone broke in...and they don’t know the extent of the damage or anything yet or if whoever did it might still be in there but-”

Mark reaches out and cups Jaebum’s face to help calm him,

“Take a breath,” Mark urges and Jaebum listens to him instinctively and does so.

“Good. Everything is gonna be ok. Are they already heading there?” 

Jaebum nods, “They were alerted by security and I’m worried because of staff that might still be there working or the trainees that we brought in could still be practicing. I know Yugyeom said something about how Jungkook would stay late to train more.”

“Jungkook is a smart kid. Now go, I know your alpha instincts are driving you crazy right now-”

Jaebum whines, “But I don’t want to leave you-”

“Shh, I’m fine. I’m gonna be right here cuddling with Nora.”

“Mark-”

“Jaebum,” Mark counters. “Go. I’ll see if any of the others are up and have them come over.”

“But-”

Mark interrupts him with a kiss, “Already on it,” Mark says as he waves the phone in his hand.

A text comes through from Jackson the next second,

‘Be over in ten!’

“See? I’m good. Go do what you need to do now.”

Jaebum feels a bit better but his alpha instincts are still all over the place. But Mark really would be safer here in their nice new big home then at the crime scene of his company.

“Ok. One more kiss before I go though.”

Mark obliges and makes sure it's a nice slow kiss to help ground Jaebum more before they both pull back to lock eyes,

“Now go before my anxiety really gets going. And you better be safe mister cause pregnant or not I will kick someone’s ass over you.”

Jaebum smiles at that before he rushes to finish getting ready,

“Don’t forget keys are on the dresser,” Mark calls out as Jaebum tries to leave the bedroom without it.

Jaebum quickly comes back to grab them before stopping to give Mark just one more kiss,

“Thanks baby, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Mark tells him.

Jaebum heads to the door but stops again as he has to look at Mark one last time,

“I’ll be back. Don’t you dare do anything with me gone as there’s granola bars in the bedside table and a water bottle on top. If you need anything else please let Jackson do it.”

“I got it,” Mark smiles at him.

“And, you’re not allowed to have the twins while I’m gone either-”

“Bummie,” Mark says his name and Jaebum knows but he just can’t help it, he loves Mark too damn much.

“God, I miss you already.”

Mark’s smile grows at hearing that and how Jaebum literally has to force himself to move. It’s not even a few seconds later that he hears Jaebum telling Nora to protect him and the twins and Mark’s heart swells with more love for the alpha.

Propping himself up with all the pillows, Mark takes a moment to just breathe so he can calm himself and not let his anxiety run wild right now. But like who broke into the company? And why? Couldn’t this have waited until after the twins were born before another chaotic event took place? He really hopes everyone is ok though and that this doesn’t put a damper on things because Jaebum truly has worked so hard to get this far and Mark would hate for his company to take a big hit before expanding further. But no, Mark is gonna think good thoughts. He’s gonna wait here patiently and pet Nora---

Where is Nora? Why hasn’t she come back yet? 

“Nora?” Mark calls out for her.

He doesn’t get any response and he can’t even hear the jingle of the bell on her collar when she moves. 

“Nora?” he tries again but still nothing.

Ok, now Mark’s anxiety is going again.

“Breathe, breathe. She likes to hide. She’s probably pouting right now because Jaebum didn’t give her a treat or being naughty.”

Getting up, Mark waddles his way out the guest bedroom and into the small hallway as he’s totally breaking the rule of bedrest but if the others don’t know, it’ll be fine. 

“Nora, I swear if I find you doing this on purpose to get me to go into labor, I won’t buy more of your favorite treats for a week.”

Mark makes it out of the hallway and into the living room as he flips the light switch to illuminate the room when he thinks he hears a creak on the floor coming from the kitchen. 

“Um…” Mark lets out as he stares down toward the kitchen entranceway but it’s too dark to see into it.

“Oh, why does this feel like those horror movie settings?”

To make matters worse, Mark left his phone back in the bedroom. 

“Nora?” Mark tries again as his voice hints at being slightly scared because he is home alone now.

But surely everything is locked and secured because Jaebum definitely wouldn’t leave without double checking. And as Mark moves over to the alarm box on the wall, he sees everything is armed so if anyone did try and break in, people would be alerted. Besides, Jackson will be here shortly.

Another noise is heard coming from the kitchen and Mark jumps in fear as his heart starts beating super fast when--

The sound of a wrapper is heard being messed with, followed by the soft jingle of a bell. 

Yep. It was definitely Nora being naughty.

Mark lets out a noise as he makes his way to the kitchen where he flicks on the light to find Nora on the counter trying to nibble on a granola bar but once she manages to nab a bite, her expression turns sour as she doesn’t like it. Mark giggles as he comes forth to pick her up.

“That’s what you get you little sneaky turd.”

Nora meows at him while Mark curls her up in his arms to take her back with him when Mark turns and stops as he thinks he sees something outside the kitchen window. Moving closer, Mark’s eyebrows furrow as he takes in the bright moonlight shining down in his fenced backyard as surely his mind is playing tricks on him. But right when he’s trying to figure out if that shadow is something from the backyard or a person, the power goes out.

Mark’s breath hitches as his heart is picking up all over again. 

Oh god, oh god, oh god…

A sudden noise of broken glass is heard from upstairs before red flags are going off and Mark’s instincts are kicking in. And normally, Mark would be ready to face what might take place but with him being heavily pregnant and vulnerable, his instincts tell him to hide right now. 

But where? It has to be somewhere close and fast? Fuck, just keep breathing. Stay calm. It’s gonna be ok. It’s gonna be ok--

Footsteps are heard moving around upstairs as Mark is already moving out of the kitchen with Nora still wrapped up in his arms. Nora luckily remains quiet as if she knows she can’t make noise right now as Mark manages to make it to the nearby bathroom and get the door almost all the way closed when he hears footsteps approaching from where he had just come.

That meant there was a person outside and must’ve came through the back patio--

Mark’s breathing stops as the shadow of the person appears right outside the door as Mark can totally make out his person’s shoe just outside.

Thump

Thump

Thump

Mark’s heart is so loud that he fears they’ll be able to hear it. That they’ll be able to smell his distress--

“Where’d you go little omega? You think you can hide?”

Mark’s eyes have adjusted more to the dark now that when the figure begins to move past his door, he can see a bat swing lightly by the person’s side but what really strikes Mark is the guy’s hand…

It has scarred bite marks in the same spot where Mark had bit that one guy to get away from being abducted.

Oh no.

“He’s not in the bedrooms upstairs or the ones downstairs!” Another male states in frustration before appearing next to this guy.

Mark’s heart skips a beat as he takes in the guy’s limp arm and Mark instantly connects him to the guy that was shot in the shoulder.

It really was them. These were the ones who hurt Jaebum and tried to pull him into the van!

Shit! That meant the company being broken into was another diversion...oh god.

“Stop yapping. I found his phone in the room down the hall so he couldn’t have gone far,” a third voice states.

Mark was a sitting duck here and his adrenaline is rising as he knows if he doesn’t do something soon, things are gonna get bad real fast. But what can he do? He can’t run so making it to and out the front door would be impossible unless he can gain some time. All he needs to do is get to one of the pack’s homes or for Jackson to show up any time now…

A hand goes to his stomach protectively as he thinks of his options; his eyes landing on the bat right there in reach. Could he do it? But he’d have to open the door wider and it’ll make noise. Suddenly, Nora wiggles hard to get out of his arms. Mark starts to panic silently as Nora’s bell makes noise and she manages to get out of his hold. 

No, no, Nora, please! Mark shouts in his head as he hears the guys ask what was that before Nora is pushing the door open a bit more as she slips out and meows.

Mark’s mother instincts are really kicking in now because if one of those men lay a hand on her ooo--

“It’s just a fucking cat!”

“Piece of shit, come here-” the guy with the bat states as he’s moving fast back toward the bathroom.

Mark doesn’t fight it as he goes with his instincts and the moment the bat is in reach, Mark is grabbing a hold of it, yanking it out of the guy’s hand that it surprises the guy.

“What the-” he lets out as he’s turning to see what happened when a bat is being swung and colliding right into his face. 

You can hear several bones crack as the guy is propelled back from the force and hitting the wall hard as he wails in pain.

“Ah fuck!”

“Gin!” the other guy calls out to him as he sees Mark now, “You!”

Nora can be heard hissing as the guy approaches fast but because it is hard to completely see in the dark, he doesn’t take into account of Nora racing forth and tripping him by running in between his feet. Mark uses that distraction to move forth and take a bat to the guy’s wounded shoulder that has the guy crying out in agony and dropping to his knees on the ground.

“Fucking bitch! You’ll pay for that!” the third guy shouts as he’s already reaching for Mark.

Mark gasps as he’s not able to move away fast enough but before the guy can reach him, someone is tackling him into the wall.

“Go, Yien!” 

Mark hears Jackson as he sees him struggling with the guy before Jackson manages to get in a punch,

“Now! Get outside! The others are coming!” 

Mark nods as he tries to do just that but the second he gets toward the living room, a weird sensation takes over him and it feels like he’s peeing on himself. He has to stop and lean against the wall as he realizes it’s water...his water just broke.

No. No no. He can’t go into labor right now. Please-

Pain runs through him as yep, he’s going into labor and he can’t help but cry out as he tries to move but can only make it to the couch where he has to cling to the side to not curl into himself. There’s chaos happening behind him but he’s still able to hear noise coming from the stairs. His head whips up and through the moonlight of the windows, Mark can see a male standing at the foot of the stairs while holding a knife.

The same hooded figure from the very start.  
“What do you want from me?” Mark manages to get out through the pain.

“I’ve done nothing to you!” Mark cries out in more pain as he can’t move and would fall if he let go of the couch.

The guy takes a step closer. Slowly. Taking his time as his eyes never leave from watching Mark. 

“You’re just like him. Ruining everything!” the guy says and Mark sucks in air to try and focus through the pain.

“Who?” Mark asks confused as another wave of pain shoots through him that his knuckles are going white from clutching the side of the couch so hard.

“I just wanted to make my sister happy. I just wanted to see her smiling again but everything went wrong. One after the next and Jaebum wasn’t even supposed to get hit that hard and now she hates me too! You’re just like that fucking male omega. Just like the one who had my dad under his spell. You too, corrupted an alpha that doesn’t belong to you. Your kind...should’ve never existed.”

The guy takes another step and another but Mark’s eyes go wide in shock as he puts it together. As he now knows who this person is.

“You’re...you’re Lisa’s brother aren’t you?” 

Mark’s breathing is picking up as it’s getting harder and harder through the pain. The male comes to a stop before the couch and as Mark is able to lift his head again to look at him, he can see the pure hatred and disgust in his eyes toward him.

“You didn’t take the hint. You stayed when you should’ve left. You thought it was some game and it wasn’t. Posting more photos and videos. Declaring this and that about mates like you deserved happiness! What about me huh?! What about Lisa?! Your kind destroyed our happiness! Your kind took my mother from me! Your kind corrupted my father! And now you,” he points right at Mark with the knife,

“You took away my sister from me. And I will not leave here until I see you go through the pain I went through watching my whole family fall apart!”

And before Mark can say or do anything, Kyle is coming at him with the knife…


	25. Chapter 25

Jaebum’s alpha instincts are going crazy which is perfectly normal considering his company which is like a second home to him has been broken into. Not to mention, any of the staff or trainees that might get hurt because of it. But the biggest one of them all is being away from Mark while he’s so close to his labor due date. And that would have any alpha going crazy being away from their mate no matter how short of a time frame. 

Go back

Literally, he’s having one gut feeling after the next shouting at him to go back. Even as his mother is on the phone with him trying to calm him down, Jaebum can’t focus on her words as he sits at the red light and every fiber of his being and screaming at him to turn around.

“We’re almost at the company building now and there’s already other officers there…”

You need to go back

Jaebum’s fingers tap the steering wheel as the red light is sure taking its sweet time. Maybe too long and it’s not helping as the feeling inside of him is growing.

He should’ve waited until Jackson showed up first. Maybe then it wouldn’t be driving him this mad. Would Mark be upset if he called him right now? It’s literally only been a few minutes. He’s not even that far from the house. He could easily turn around just to make sure and then head to the company--

“I know it’s been very stressful especially since the last incident and you and Mark had to be on bedrest…” Vivian continues.

It’s at this moment where Jaebum recalls the other incident and how he was told what happened. How the one guy acted as the diversion to take their attention away from the van approaching to nab Mark---

The light turns green and Jaebum curses as suddenly floors it into a U turn.

“Jaebeom?!” Vivian calls out in concern as she could hear the tires screeching in the background before Jaebum presses down on the gas to speed his way back.

“Mom! It’s another diversion! I can’t explain it but I just have this feeling! Send backup to my house now!”

“Jaebeom, what are talking about-”

“I remember Mark telling me that day that he thought he saw someone in Youngjae’s yard and then he noticed that van soon after. Those men know where we live and used the company to lure me away!”

Jaebum is panicking as his heart is beating faster and his adrenaline is rising while his thoughts race of what could be happening right now at the house--

“Son, you need to remain focused and just breathe, ok? Your father already turned the car around-

“I need to call him,” Jaebum says as he’s already pulling up Mark on his contacts to add to the call.

The phone starts dialing, signaling that Mark’s phone should be ringing right now. But as soon as it rings, the call ends and Jaebum’s stomach drops.

“He ended the call too fast, Mom-”

“He’s ok. Everything is going to be fine,” Vivian tries to reassure to keep Jaebum calm.

“Jackson, I need to call Jackson,” Jaebum tries to calm his breathing while he talks out loud and his fingers move to find Jackson’s contact before pressing to call.

“Come on, come on,” Jaebum breathes out harshly as he keeps looking to the road to the center dash that says it’s dialing Jackson’s phone.

Suddenly it clicks over as it connects,

“Jackson!” Jaebum practically shouts in worry.

“Wow! I never thought you’d be that excited to hear my voice before,” Jackson greets back cheerfully.

“Jackson, tell me you’re with Mark right now.”

“With Yien? No, I’m heading over there now though, why?”

Jaebum lets out a noise of frustration, “How close are you?”

You can hear Jackson picking up on Jaebum’s tone of voice as his own tone starts to change,

“I’m heading out the front door-wait...did you already leave?”

“Yes. Look, I need you to run over there and get Mark and Nora and take him to your house as-”

Jaebum stops as he hears Jackson open the front door back up and yell,

“Jinyoung! Call the others now! The power is off at Jaebum’s place and Mark is there alone!”

“What?!” Jinyoung is heard exclaiming but Jaebum can’t hear anymore as Jackson shuts the door.

Jaebum’s heart is beating so loud against his ribcage as fear strikes him to the core. It takes him a few seconds to gather words as he can hear Jackson running and tries to talk to him,

“What do you mean the power is off?!” 

But before he can get a proper reply, he hears Jackson cursing before the line goes dead.

No. No no no--

His thoughts are really racing now and Jaebum is not calm even as his mother’s voice comes through the bluetooth. Because nothing was gonna calm him down now until he had Mark back in his arms and he’s safe and sound. And until then, Jaebum is driving recklessly as he’s not gonna stop until he gets to his baby. 

“Jaebeom-”

“I don’t care how many laws I’m breaking right now, Mom! I can’t lose him...I can’t-”

“I’m telling you to floor it! I don’t give a damn about the law right now. Get to Mark first and we’ll worry about the aftermath later!” 

Jaebum doesn’t stop at the stop signs as he races through the neighborhood and swerves around one of the corners. Hell, he even drives through someone’s yard just to go around a car as he’s gonna do whatever it takes to get back to his mate.

“Please be safe. Please be safe, please…” Jaebum repeats as he can see their little neighborhood coming up and about takes out the stop sign as he turns onto it.

Instantly, he can see his house is indeed super dark as only the moonlight is illuminating parts of it when there should’ve been a porch light on that he left on specifically for Jackson to be able to see. And he knows Mark wouldn’t have gone to bed until he came back so there should’ve been lights on inside as well. And it’s not just him that knew that for Jackson knew that too from how he reacted after just looking at the house.

Slamming on the brakes, Jaebum barely has it in park before he gets to his driveway as he’s not wasting anymore time. He doesn’t turn off the car either as he flings open the door and doesn’t care that he left it open as he’s racing up his driveway and toward the open front door.

He manages to step inside and already can hear the chaos unfolding but it’s Mark’s cry of pain and harsh breathing that have him reacting fast as he rushes forth through the entrance way and foyer as he heads into the hallway that reaches the living room. All while he can hear some guy talking with unstable emotions rising until Jaebum can make out the words,

“You took away my sister from me. And I will not leave here until I see you go through the pain I went through watching my whole family fall apart!”

Jaebum enters the living room the same time as Kyle is rushing forth at Mark by the couch with the knife and doesn’t stop moving as he barrels right into Kyle and they both go over the couch and hit the ground hard.

“Jaebum!” Mark cries out before another wave of pain hits him and he can’t stand anymore.

His legs are giving out and he tries to ease his way down by leaning against the side of the couch as the pain is coming faster each time now.

“Mark!” Another voice is heard and Mark tries to lift his head to see Yugyeom heading toward him.

There’s still chaos all around and Mark can hear Jaebum and Kyle struggling off to the side as Yugyeom is trying to move him.

“No, Jaebum. Help Jaebum! And Jackson! There’s more down the hallway,” Mark tries to redirect Yugyeom before another wave of pain hits.

It takes Yugyeom seconds to see Mark is in labor and curses as he’s torn on what to do at first. Because looking up, he can see Kyle trying to stab Jaebum but then down the hall, he can hear the commotion of Jackson fighting the others by himself…

“I’ll be back,” Yugyeom says as he rushes to Jaebum’s aid and tackles the guy hard into the way and the knife ends up falling to the ground and sliding underneath the couch.

Jaebum doesn’t hesitate to punch the guy hard as Yugyeom tries to keep him pinned up and Yugyeom notices Danny rushing inside.

“Go help Jackson in the hallway!” he directs him and Danny keeps running and enters the hallway before Kyle manages to push Yugyeom away and land a hit on Jaebum.

Jaebum and Kyle both growl as their alpha instincts are in overdrive. They reach for each other at the same time and go down as the other tries to get the upper hand. The coffee table ends up breaking under Kyle’s weight as Jaebum slams him into it,

“No one hurts my mate!” Jaebum shouts it in his face before landing another blow.

Kyle’s head bounces off the floor as he cries out in pain. The hood falls off along with the mask that came off from the tackle the first go around that with the moonlight, Jaebum can now make out a young teenager underneath right before he goes to punch him again--

“Bummie!” Mark cries out as the pain is becoming too much.

Jaebum stops and looks at Mark who's curled into himself against the side of the couch and clutching his stomach.

Jaebum lets go of Kyle, who whimpers with broken teeth and spits out blood before curling into himself from the pain of broken ribs while Jaebum heads to Mark’s side.

“Baby,” Jaebum calls out in worry as he slides down to his knees before Mark and is reaching out to touch him.

“I can’t...It hurts...need to push…”

Jaebum’s eyes go wide as he realizes Mark is in labor. 

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.

What does he do? They’re no way near a hospital to get to in time to deliver the twins and if Mark says he needs to push that means he needs to push now but it can’t be here--

“Jaebum!” Mark cries out in agony as he clings to Jaebum’s shoulders from the labor pains.

“Go to Jinyoung! It’s safer and they’re over there and can help Mark deliver the twins,” Yugyeom says as he’s right there trying to help Jaebum start moving.

Jaebum nods and with Yugyeom’s help, Jaebum is lifting Mark up in his arms and heading toward the entrance.

“Just a little bit longer baby,” Jaebum reassures as Mark is crying out in pain constantly now.

It makes Jaebum’s own heart ache as Mark can’t help but vocalize the pain he’s in and it pushes him to move faster. To hold Mark closer and keep giving reassuring words as he takes in Bam urging Jaebum forward from Jinyoung and Jackson’s porch.

“Come, Jinyoung and Youngjae set up a bath in the guest bathroom,” Bam says the moment Jaebum and Mark are in reach and he’s trying to help push them into the house faster.

Bam of course can’t move that fast but he’s directing Jaebum on where to turn and go because even if Jaebum has been in this house enough, it’s hard to think when your mate is in labor and your brain is like, ‘oh god, the twins are coming!’ over and over again.

Youngjae is there at the entrance to the spacious bathroom as Jinyoung is already inside and triple checking the water is at the right temperature.

“We need to get him into the water,” Youngjae directs gently as Bam appears and tries to help Jaebum get Mark out of his bottom attire.

Mark lets one vocal cry out after the next as the others try and comfort him with touch and telling him how good he’s doing. 

“Get in the tub with him, Jaebum,” Jinyoung starts to say but he didn’t need to be told as Jaebum was already doing it instinctively.

In fact, Jaebum doesn’t think about his clothes other than kicking off his shoes but still having his socks on as he steps in and the others help him to sit down with Mark in front of him.

“Can I push now? I need to push...I can’t...hurts,” Mark’s breathing is harsh as he’s in so much pain that comes in one wave after the next with only seconds apart now.

“Yes, push, Mark,” Jinyoung encourages, “Yes, just like that, one, two, three…” Jinyoung helps direct him as Youngjae and Bam cheer him on from behind and are ready with towels.

Jaebum tries to soothe Mark by his touch all while praising him with sweet words against his ears and pressing loving kisses where he can reach as Mark listens to Jinyoung and pushes.

“Breathe, Mark. Take a moment to breathe,” Jinyoung reminds and Mark curses.

“They’re not waiting anymore! One’s coming!” Mark rushes out before he’s gripping the sides of the tub so hard and screaming.

And Mark wasn’t kidding as Jinyoung can feel the baby’s head before the baby just pops right on out. Jinyoung is quick to lift the baby up and out of the water and Youngjae and Bam can be heard cooing at seeing Lilly for the first time. But they can’t coo for long as Mark is exclaiming,

“The other baby’s coming!” 

Jinyoung’s eyes go wide as he’s trying to hand the baby over to Youngjae in the towel before rushing to be ready to get Kyo as Mark is already pushing and crying out as his eyes are squeezed shut--

Jinyoung moved just in time to catch Kyo as he came right out and into his hands before Jinyoung lifted him up out of the water. It’s at this moment that both babies start to cry and they all smile warmly from hearing it. 

“Just look at them, they’re identical,” Bam says in awe as he cleans off Kyo while Youngjae already cleaned off Lilly.

Mark is coming down from the pain as his breathing is evening out while he watches the twins with tears rolling down his face in happiness and awe.

“You did it baby, it's our twins,” Jaebum lets out with tears of his own.

He’s amazed by how precious they are, especially as they’re wrapped up and brought closer for them to see.

“Careful, the umbilical cord is still attached,” Jinyoung says as they need to get Mark to the hospital now.

As if on cue, they can hear Danny talking and directing the medics that soon appear. The other omegas move out of the way so they can do their thing.

“Well if it isn’t you two again! My look at those beautiful babies!” Susie greets.

“We need to cut the cords. Whoever clamped them, you did very good,” Joel says as the two work.

“Would you like to cut them?” Susie asks Jaebum who is still in awe that the twins are born and that he’s truly a father.

Jaebum can only nod as he grows excited and with guidance, he cuts and the twins can be cleaned more properly now, which the medics let the omegas do as they help get Mark up and out of the water and onto the stretcher with Jaebum’s assistance.

“Let’s get you covered with a blanket and him one to dry off before we head to the hospital yeah?” Susie says as wants to keep Mark distracted from the traumatic event that took place prior for she heard all about it over the radio and seen all the officers that had arrived on scene.

“Gimme, gimmie,” Mark says excitedly as he makes grabby hands toward the twins.

The others chuckle before handing them over for Mark to hold close and seeing how he lights up the moment they’re curled up in his arms has them all smiling warmly despite how the situation was just moments ago.

“Look, Bummie, we made them,” Mark says as he looks up to Jaebum, who is already looking and going all eye smile.

Running fingers through Mark’s hair, Jaebum is beyond happy as he leans down and presses a kiss to Mark’s lips,

“I know, I’m so proud of you baby.”

Mark beams at the praise before Youngjae appears,

“We’ll take care of things here and be at the hospital soon.”

“Yeah, so make sure you rest and be prepared for us to be all up in your grill,” Bam adds.

Jinyoung squeezes Mark’s shoulder, “We’re so glad you’re safe.”

“Is everyone else ok? Nora? Gaga? What about Yugyeom and Danny?”

Mark asks as they’re rolling him out the bathroom on the stretcher.

“We’re all here!” Yugyeom says as the three appear and the medics stop for a second to let Mark see them.

All three have some minor cuts and bruises but they’re all ok. And even Nora is curled up in Jackson’s arms before she spotted Mark and is instantly meowing as she wiggles to be put on the stretcher.

“Hey you,” Mark says as he pets Nora’s head, “Remind me to get you all the treats in the world for helping me back there.”

Nora meows in response and Mark smiles back at her before he’s looking up to the three,

“Thank you…” Mark is already tearing up again and when he looks to Jackson, he can’t help but cry.

“Did you honestly think I wouldn’t make it to see the twins being born? Cause don’t tell the others but I’m definitely that best uncle and there’s no way I was letting anyone else take that title.”

Yugyeom gently shoves Jackson as Danny chuckles. Nora manages to get out of Jackson’s hold and tries to go love on the twins and it has everyone laughing fondly at the cuteness.

“You have to wait just like the others, Nora,” Jaebum says gently as he picks her up and loves on her for a moment, “Thank you so much for protecting Mark like I knew you would.”

Nora boops her nose back with Jaebum’s before Jaebum tells her to be good and hands her over to Yugyeom.

“Alright, sorry to cut this short, but we need to get Mark to the hospital,” Susie states and they start moving again.

Heading outside, it’s almost surreal of what just took place as once they exit Jinyoung and Jackson’s house, they’re brought back to the reality of what just took place. Of the break in that could’ve ended horribly as the red and blue flashing lights surround Mark and Jaebum’s house. As they load Mark up into the ambulance as officers are leading the hooded men away in handcuffs as they’re just a bunch of teenagers. They force all of them to walk even with the injuries they sustained as all of them will be charged with attempted murder on top of many other serious charges.

Vector and Vivian peek their heads into the back of the ambulance as they see the twins for the first time before congratulating them and thanking them for both being alive and safe. Vector makes sure to squeeze his son’s arm,

“You were right. The other guy had broken into the company building as a diversion where he hid in one of the closets until an officer found him. Your instincts and quick thinking along with your pack saved Mark and the twins tonight. So don’t worry, son, I know you’re gonna do just fine being a father. I mean, you turned out just fine didn’t you?”

Jaebum knows his father is trying to ease his mind after what happened tonight and with throwing in a little humor at the end really did wonders for him. Because it really did help ease him. Because Mark and the twins were indeed safe. His pack helped every step of the way like he knows they’ll continue to do and be there and he’s very thankful for that. And with those thoughts and knowing he has his parents too, they’re gonna be just fine. No matter what else may come after tonight. Together, they’ll make it on this crazy and wild ride.

Patting his arm further, Vector gives him a warm fatherly smile, “Go do your thing. Your mother and I will be there after handling these punks.”

Jaebum raises an eyebrow at that in amusement, “Punks? You’re not gonna call them fu-”

“Hey now, no foul language in front of my grandbabies,” Vector points out and Jaebum can’t help but chuckle as Vivian snorts beside him.

“Thanks Mom and Dad,” Jaebum says back fondly and the two smile at him.

“Take care, Mark,” Vivian and Vector say and Mark waves with one hand as he holds his babies curled under his other arm.

The two step back and the doors are gonna close when they all hear Jackson exclaiming from inside the house,

“Jinyoung’s going into labor?!”

Hours later after Jackson and Jinyoung were sent to the hospital in the back of one of the cop cars, Sheena was born in a much slower and less hostile labor. With Jackson exclaiming he’s going to faint to excitement back and forth the entire time as Jinyoung cursed Jackson’s name for getting him pregnant and making him go through so much pain until Sheena came out and Jackson finally did faint the moment Jinyoung was about to receive the baby to hold where Jackson later claimed it was too much love and cuteness for his heart to take. 

Jinyoung was also in the same room as Mark as both omegas demanded that they were together through his labor too. And Youngjae and Bam arrived before the pushing so they could be there as well.

Now things are slowly calming down as the others focus on the newborns instead of the break in and what could’ve been. Because the main thing is they’re all alive and healthy. They have each other and can move forward just like they have been with all the other stuff that had been thrown their way. Plus, the newborns were such a cute and welcomed distraction as Jackson cried for thirty minutes straight from just holding his daughter. And Jaebum was very protective over the twins. He didn’t want just anyone touching them and any time a nurse attempted to take them out the room, Jaebum followed just to return with the twins safely in his arms and bringing them back into Mark’s arms. And though visiting hours ended, the pack refused to leave that night and the hospital caved due to the incident that had taken place prior. As it’s completely understandable as to why the pack wanted to surround Mark in love and affection to help him heal and know he’s ok.

As for the teenagers caught. They were Kyle’s friends being paid in what they thought was supposed to be a little scare of the male omega but not kill him. Though Kyle was all for actually killing the twins and Mark and the others admitted, they got a little too into it and that the one kid didn’t realize how such a swing could impact and hurt so much until it was done to himself and that he could’ve killed Jaebum. And though the others were already regretting their choices, they were not getting out of their charges. But it was Kyle that had been quiet the whole time. Didn’t say a word no matter the interrogation or the sentences being thrown at him. It was when Vector sat down before him that Kyle finally spoke since hours after everything took place and he had been checked out from the hospital for broken ribs and bones as well as needing stitches from the wounds he sustained from Jaebum alone.

Where the kid locks eyes with him and it’s not the same as before when Vector first saw him when he was getting on the elevator. They’re more calm now. More raw emotions but not unstable or violent like they had been.

“Even though he was in pain...he wanted to help the alpha...he wanted the others taken care of before him...he took on my friends to protect his children...not caring what happened to him in the process...and the way the alpha and him interacted...I could see it...I could feel it…”

The love

He could feel their love for one another that he never saw between his own parents. At least from his father’s side. It was always one sided on his mother’s part but those two, it was equal. It was strong and passionate and for one single second, Kyle couldn’t help but think that those twins were lucky. That they had parents whose love wouldn’t fall apart. And it’s at that moment that changed Kyle’s way of thinking about male omegas from what his mother and sister instilled in him. 

He had it all wrong.

Kyle admits everything, even to what his sister did without any more questions asked. And at the very end when Vector gets up to leave, Kyle says,

“I’m glad they stopped me. I’m glad that those two babies get to live the life I always wanted.”

Vector doesn’t reply as he turns the door knob and walks out before sealing the door closed to Kyle’s fate…

Turns out not even a week later, Bam goes into labor and out comes Mia. Then two weeks after that, Youngjae gives birth to Liam. Life goes on, just like it’ll always do and the company is actually thriving more than ever right now. The damage done to the building was easily fixable and the trainees brought in along with Lay and Yibo signing up new contracts with Jaebum, his company is reaching the top fast that by the time the others all return from maternity leave, their own activities and schedules have the company rising to one of the top ten in a matter of months. 

Not to mention that Jaebum and Mark trend every day with photos or little videos of them being lovey dovey and when the twins are shown, the whole world coos. And don’t even get me started on how their wedding day and honeymoon went cause that would be a whole nother story in itself. Just know it was definitely chaotic and emotional and that you guessed it, Jaebum tried to make love to Mark on the dance room floor when it came time to take the lacy garter off of Mark’s thigh. And yes, Jaebum carried Mark bridal style with ease down the aisle. 

“Always and forever?” Mark asks one day as they’re sitting in Jaebum’s office feeding the twins during a small break.

Jaebum grins at his mate as he reaches out with his left hand to take a hold of Mark’s left hand.

Both matching rings shine in the light as Jaebum intertwines their fingers and can already see Marks grin coming and those bright blue eyes so passionate,

“Always and forever, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! This is the end to this part of the series but don't worry there is more coming in part 3 soon! Also, to be noted, no I'm not gonna do a whole scene of their wedding or honeymoon but it might be mentioned more in part 3. That being said, you guys really aren't ready for part 3 that's coming! Ahh! I'll shut up now before I give anything away. Now, I'm super excited to see you guys over there! So until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess what's gonna happen next? I bet you guys can knowing how I am. XD I also hope I made sense cause this pain has me unfocused a bit so forgive me if it's a jumbled mess in places.


End file.
